Un pretendiente para Alicia
by Ali.Victoria
Summary: Alicia está deprimida, acaba de terminar su relación con James Harcout y ahora no sabe que hacer para olvidarle. Su madre no soporta verla así y está decidida a volverla ver sonreír, así tenga que unirse a la locura y viajar al País de las Maravillas. Mirana organiza un concurso para encontrarle un pretendiente a Alicia. ¿Qué pasa cuando Tarrant se infiltra en este?
1. Chapter 1

**MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **HOLA, ME ALEGRA ESTAR DE NUEVO POR ESTE FANDOM. YO ADORO ALICIA DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE VI LA PELICULA Y LEI LOS LIBROS, DE HECHO MI PRIMER FIC FUE DE ALICIA… BUENO, LOS TRES PRIMEROS FICS XD. CUANDO SALIÓ LA SEGUNDA PELICULA TUVE QUE LITERALMENTE ESCAPARME DE MI CASA E IRME AL CINE Y HACER UNA COLA DE UNA HORA PARA PODER VER LA PELICULA AL SEGUNDO DIA DE SU ESTRENO EN MI PAIS. Y YO ERA LA UNICA LOCA QUE GRITABA Y LLORABA EN EL CINE XD. PERO AHORA TENGO MAS IDEAS Y NUEVOS PERSONAJES PARA AGREGAR A ESTA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAIGO. DE TODO CORAZON, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PUES QUE ESTE FANDOM SIGA CRECIENDO.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Capítulo 1: Corazón roto**_

Deprimida.

Era la única palabra que Helen Kingsleigh encontraba para describir el estado de ánimo de su hija menor y capitana del " _Maravilla_ ", Alicia Kingsleigh.

Se humedeció los labios y tomo aire. Debía prepararse para hablar con ella. Lo que tenía adelante de sí, era un paquete de 40 kilos de TNT a punto de explotar, debía saber cuál cable cortar o todo haría ¡BOOM!

Se paró delante del escritorio de madera en donde su hija estaba recostada sobre los cientos de papeles que tenía que revisar. Su rizado cabello le caía sobre la cara y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la superficie con los brazos estirados.

 **\- Hola... ¿Estas despierta? -** Tal vez Helen Kingsleigh se había convertido en la mujer más valiente de toda Inglaterra por seguir la locura de su hija al convertirse en Co-Capitana del " _Maravilla_ " y embarcarse en millones de aventuras en tierras exóticas, pero seguía siendo muy cobarde al momento de hablar de " _Asuntos del corazón_ " con Alicia.

 _"Y todo por ese chico, ah, no entiendo por qué terminó la relación si se iba a poner así. ¿Quién te entiende, Alicia?"_ \- Pensó Helen.

 **\- Hmmm... -** Un pequeño quejido de frustración salió de los labios de su hija.

 **\- Alicia, cariño, no puedes seguir así. Odio verte así. No puedes deprimirte por el fin de tu relación.**

 **\- No lo entiendes, mamá. James era... Perfecto. Era como... Como papá.** \- Pasó sus delicadas manos por su cabello tratando en vano de peinarlo.

 **\- Si es perfecto ¿Por qué lo dejaste? -** Preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

 **\- Dije que el** _ **"Era perfecto".**_ **Ya no lo es. James y yo perdimos esa chispa con la que empezamos... Luego todo... Se volvió aburrido. Además, queremos cosas diferentes. -** Dijo volviéndose a derrumbar sobre su escritorio - **Pero aún lo amo.**

\- **Pues, Alicia, no puedes culpar a un hombre por querer sentar cabeza y formar una familia. James aun es joven y ha acumulado una significante riqueza para poder mantener muy bien a una familia. Creo que estaba en lo correcto cuando te propuso matrimonio.** \- Helen se cruzó de brazos y Alicia levantó la cabeza.

 **\- No se equivocaba al pedirme matrimonio, pero si al pedirme que dejara esto. Me refiero,** _ **"El Maravilla**_ **" es mi vida, me esforcé mucho en sacar de la ruina la compañía de papá y... -** Alicia estaba levantando la voz. Tal vez ella era la capitana de este barco, pero Helen seguía siendo su madre.

 **\- Sabes que sigues siendo dueña de la empresa aun así te casaras ¿verdad?** \- Dice su madre lanzándole esas típicas miradas serias que significaban que se comportase. - **No entiendo que es lo que tanto te molesta.**

 **\- ... James me pidió que formáramos una familia y tuviéramos una vida aquí en Londres... Ya no viajaríamos más, o al menos yo no viajaría más.**

James Harcourt era un gran hombre, un buen amante y un sujeto muy inteligente. Solía ser el compañero de juegos de la campeona cuando de negociar con personas importantes se trataba.

Alicia se había arreglado más de normal esa noche. Jugaba con sus manos en la cubierta del barco esperado que su novio llegara. James estaba ataviado con su traje de marino. Esa noche era especial. Le pediría matrimonio y todo sería perfecto. O eso creyó ella hasta que le oyó decir: _"Viviremos en Londres, cuidaremos de nuestros hijos y administraremos desde aquí el negocio_ ".

Alicia entro en pánico cuando por fin entendió que no volvería a tener esa independencia por la cual habían luchado. Y se asustó más cuando entendió que se convertiría en esas damas aburridas londinensas.

 **\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?**

 **\- No lo entiendes. ¿Cómo pudo pedirme algo así sabiendo que lo que más amó en este mundo es viajar?**

Alicia bajo del barco seguida por su madre. Los marineros llevaban el equipaje de la madre y de la capitana. El tumulto en el puerto era grande. De seguro la mayoría quería ver llegar al primer barco que tenía como capitán a una mujer. James se apareció cargando su bolsa. Helen se dio cuenta de que sobraba así que decidió esperar a su joven hija en el carruaje.

- **Bien… Llegamos sanos y salvos** – Comentó pasándose las manos por su cabello.

 **\- Si… eh, ¿y el grumete? –** Alicia se refería al chico del mapa. Si Alicia tenía ideas locas, el muchacho tenia ideas aún más locas. La pareja había conocido al chico hacia unos cuatro años, cuando recién iniciaban la aventura de una empresa propia. El chico quería más que nada en el mundo ser marino y se presentó como ayudante en el barco, sin saber que terminaría convirtiéndose en el aprendiz de cartógrafo. Alicia tenía muchas esperanzas en él, siempre que trabajaban juntos, encontraban mejores rutas de comercio.

 **\- ¿Alan? Pues, está por allá. –** James señaló al muchacho de cabello largo que conversaba con Harper, el navegante. Se volteo cuando sintió las miradas de sus superiores. Sonrió tímidamente a la rubia. Tanto James como Alicia sabían que Alan estaba enamorado de la capitana, aunque aún era muy joven. No tendría más de 17.

 **\- No lo pierdas, no quisiera que la competencia se llevara a mi cartógrafo.**

 **\- ¿Así como tú te llevaste a un abogado?** – Dijo sujetando su mentón y sonriendo. Alicia se sonrojó.

 **\- No trates de jugar conmigo, Sr. Harcout. Además, yo no lo obligue a nada, usted me siguió.** – Respondió de manera coqueta.

 **\- Como a una sirena.** – James se percató de su cercanía y se separó lentamente de ella. No. Ya no tenía por qué seguir acercándose así a su jefa. Ya no.

 **\- James…** \- Susurró la capitana.

 **\- Me iré a ver a mi madre esta semana. En York. No la he visto en mucho tiempo y pues, tengo mucho que contarle. Salgo para allá en una hora.**

 **\- Sí... Que reciba mis saludos** – Respondió ella poniendo distancia prudente entre ambos. Tendió su mano y el la estrecho con fuerza **.- ¿Vendrás a la cena que organizaran en una semana?**

 **\- Por supuesto, no me la perdería. Hasta entonces. -** Hizo el ademan de querer besar su mejilla, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Se despidió con la mano de la Sra. Kingsleigh, quien respondió de igual manera, y siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre la multitud de marinos y comerciantes en el puerto.

Alicia subió al carro y se sentó en silencio mientras este se movía y salía de la zona del puerto y se adentraba a la ciudad. Le esperaba un viaje largo hasta llegar a Londres.

Helen Kingsleigh no hacía nada más que mirar a su hija perdida en sus pensamientos y pensaba "¿ _Qué haré para animarla?".  
_

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Helen terminó de ponerse sus pendientes. Estos eran especiales. Charles se los había regalado junto al collar de topacio para su decimosexto aniversario de bodas. Charles… Lo extrañaba.

-¡ **Madre! ¡Ya!** – Gritó su hija desde la entrada de la casa. Ella se apresuró y bajó las escaleras asegurándose de que todo estaba perfecto, salió a la calle y subió al carro que llevaba buen rato esperándolas para llevarlas al restaurante en donde se realizaría la cena por el aniversario de creación de _"Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh CO"._

El carro empezó a avanzar y sin mucha espera, llegaron al restaurante. ¡Estaba hermoso! Sin duda se habían lucido con la decoración. Tenía hermosas linternas colgando de los techos rasos altos. Había sedas de color celeste adornando todo y la comida olía deliciosa. La pista de baile ya estaba llena y por el momento, los violinistas deleitaban a todos con sus animadas melodías., pero Alicia sabía que dentro de un momento, la música cambiaria. Se había encargado de contratar músicos que tocaron todo tipo de música de diferentes países.

Su madre se fue para conversar con su otra hija, Margaret Manchester. Y Alicia se quedó sola. Bueno, no exactamente…

Divisó a James al otro lado del salón. Estaba junto a la mesa de los bocadillos. Alicia sonrió. Tal vez podría hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Se acercó a él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

James Harcout saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a una chica. A una chica que no era ella.

 **-James, vamos, los Sres. Stoddard nos esperan**. – Dijo la chica castaña, alta, delgada y graciosa como un pajarillo que volaba por los vientos del verano. James se dio la vuelta y se quedó petrificado al ver a Alicia quien lo miraba decepcionada.

 **\- Camila, anda, yo te alcanzo en un momento** – La señorita hizo caso a lo que le decía el abogado y se fue adelantando. Aquel vestido verde le quedaba precioso. Alicia quería ir y hablarle pero sentía que no podía. Se acobardo y decidió alejarse.

El restaurante se le hizo más y más grande. Se sentía diminuta en ese lujoso lugar. Sentía que todo el mundo la miraba de reojo, en especial James, como si de repente la admiración que sentía hacia ella se hubiese transformado en lastima.

Su cabeza daba un poco de vueltas.

 **-¡wow, wow, wow! ¡Alicia!** – James Harcourt se apresuró hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que se cayera e hiciese un escándalo en la fiesta. Sujeto con fuerza su cintura y su mano hasta ponerla de pie nuevamente. **\- ¿Está todo bien?**

 **\- Si… Si… Es solo que… creo que el vino estaba muy fuerte –** Soltó una risita nerviosa y se alejó rápidamente del agarre de James. Alicia se abrió paso entre la gente y salió al jardín, seguida por su abogado. Se sentaron en una banca blanca admirando en silencio el jardín decorado por las luces de las lámparas. Sí que era un restaurante muy bonito.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** Preguntó James, rompiendo el silencio incomodo entre ambos ingleses.

 **\- Sí… a decir verdad, no. James, ya no puedo con esto. No quiero separarme de ti, terminar fue un error.** \- Ella tomó su mano y lo miró con sus suplicantes ojos avellanados

 **\- Alicia. Escúchame. Yo también te extraño, y en serio lamento que lo nuestro haya terminado de esta forma. Pero si no estás preparada para hacer que nuestra relación vaya a algo más serio, lamento decirte que no podría volver contigo**. – Se soltó de su agarre y dejo un vacío en el roto corazón de la chica. – **Mira, para mí, ha sido muy especial todos estos años que pasamos juntos y las aventuras. Me volví en tu cómplice y tu mejor amigo, así también como tu novio. Pero me doy cuenta de que esto no tiene futuro, Alicia. Sí, fue divertido y nunca me había sentido tan vivo, pero ya no puedo Alicia. Tengo 37 años, y quiero disfrutar de mis hijos… Y creo que tú y yo tenemos ideas diferentes sobre el futuro que queremos.**

 **\- James… Dame otra oportunidad.** \- Pidió ella tomando sus manos grandes entre las pequeñas y enguantadas de ella.

 **\- No te voy a obligar a nada. Creo que antes de iniciar una vida de casada, debes vivir todo lo que no podrás vivir conmigo como esposos. Sal con otras personas, viaja por el mundo, diviértete y vive nuevas experiencias.** – James beso suavemente la frente de su pequeña capitana y antigua novia y la abrazo a él. Alicia sabía que esa sería la última vez que se abrazarían así, que esta era el final de una hermosa relación.

 **\- Espero que aun podamos ser amigos y que no dejemos de trabajar tan bien como lo hemos hecho estos 4 años**.- Dijo separándose lentamente.

 **\- por supuesto –** Volvió a besar su frente y acaricio su cabello dorado **\- Nada va a cambiar. Vamos, volvamos a la fiesta -** Ella quiso tomar su mano, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Ambos volvieron en silencio a la fiesta y cada uno por su lado.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella rápidamente. Sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y le dolía. Quería llorar, sus lágrimas cristalinas amenazaban con salir y brotar de sus ojos. No podía ser cierto, no. ¿Tan rápido pudo olvidarla?

Limpió sus pequeñas lágrimas y se sentó frente a la coqueta blanca con espejo labrado. Levantó la vista y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió tristemente y empezó a quitarse los guantes, los aretes y las demás joyas. Guardo los accesorios en el joyero y los guantes dentro del cajón de la coqueta. Dentro de este, encontró las antiguas acuarelas que había pintado hace un par de años. Las sujeto con delicadeza y admiro su trabajo.

En una estaban en el jardín de flores parlantes, cuando ella era del tamaño de un ratón. En la otra, cuando había caído en los jardines de Marmoreal en esa mesa circular de piedra. Se llevó todas y se sentó en su cama, para poder terminar de ver todas. Admiró todas y cada una de sus acuarelas. En especial su favorita. Cuando estaba en el balcón con el sombrerero antes del Frabulloso día. En ese entonces sus sentimientos eran muy claros. Tal vez su primer amor fue el sombrerero, pero solo fue pasajero, en cambio con James… Era diferente.

Los golpes de su madre a la puerta la sacaron de su trance. Helen entro en la pequeña habitación de color verde olivo y se sentó junto a su hija. Su pequeño gatito entro en la habitación y se sentó también junto a Alicia. Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que su madre rompió el incómodo ambiente de silencio.

 **\- ¿Te sentirías mejor si habláramos de ese "País de las maravillas"?** \- Pregunto acariciando el suave cabello dorado de su hija. Ella asintió levemente. Aun seguía deprimida. **\- Bien, dime algo acerco de eso.**

\- **Pues... Es como... Como si fuese mi hogar, a pesar de que solo estuve tres veces ahí. Siento que... Siento que siempre he vivido ahí. Y yo… Quisiera volver**. – De pronto la mirada de su hija cambio como si una loca idea cruzase por su mentecilla **\- ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER! Acompáñeme, madre** , **por favor. Nos divertiremos juntas. Y no podría estar tranquila allá si yo no estoy con usted.** – Sujetó a su gato e hizo como si bailara con el sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Esa mirada soñadora, idéntica a Charles.

 **\- A ver... De acuerdo, suponiendo que este lo suficientemente loca para creerte esto. ¿Cómo se supone que iremos a Infratierra?** \- Helen se acercó un poco a ella y continuo - **Las únicas entradas que conoces están en la mansión Ascot, y ni tú ni yo somos bien recibidas ahí desde que murió Lord Ascot y luego del escándalo de vender "** _ **El**_ _ **Maravilla**_ **" creo que no nos quieren ver ni en pintura. No es por hablar mal de la antigua Lady Ascot, pero estoy segura que ella reza todas las noches para que nuestra empresa quiebre. –** Helen recordó la fiesta de Hamish, cuando Alicia llevo el traje de la emperatriz viuda de China. Sentía que se moriría cuando su hija entro en la sala persiguiendo a una mariposa azul, se subió a la mesa tirando todos los platillos y salto encima de Hamish golpeándolo y gritándole que era un bruto cuando este casi mata a la mariposa de un palmetazo.

 **\- Pues en eso tienes razón, madre** \- Alicia se levantó de su asiento y dejo que el gato volviera a su cesta de mimbre. **\- Pero... Soy Alicia Kingsleigh. La más grande mujer empresaria de Inglaterra, campeona del Submundo e hija de Charles y Helen Kingsleigh, de seguro se me ocurrirá algo.**

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el rostro de Alicia se iluminó en una rapidez increíble. Habia tenido una idea. Una loca y maravillosa idea.

Helen miraba preocupada a su hija que asaltaba violentamente su armario en busca de alguna prenda que, para su sorpresa, era de color negra. La lanzo sobre su cama y corrió al otro lado de la habitación en busca de zapatos.

 **\- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso vas a salir?** \- Preguntó mirando a otro lado mientras su hija de desvestía ante ella y se ponía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros... ¡De hombre! Esto era muy, muy escandaloso. Helen se ruborizó adivinando quien era el dueño de esas prendas.

 **\- No. Vamos a salir. Ponte ese vestido.** \- Ordenó sacando un abrigo negro que le quedaba demasiado grande como el resto del conjunto.

 **\- ¿Por qué haría eso?** \- Examinó la prenda y volvió la mirada a su hija que acomodaba su cabello en un moño y lo ocultaba en una boina negra.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Dijiste que no nos quieren ver ni en pintura, pues entonces tendremos que pintarnos en el lienzo de la noche y desaparecer en él.**

 **\- Sigo sin entender.**

 **\- Me refiero a que usaremos la noche para ocultarnos y colarnos en la Mansión Ascot.** \- Tomo a su madre de las manos y la hizo dar vueltas. - **Será maravilloso... ¡Y emocionante!**

 **\- ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Si nos descubren seremos la comidilla de Londres. Alicia olvida esta locura. Te lo ordeno.**

 **\- Dijiste que querías ayudarme... Me apoyarías en todo... Madre por favor, no podría irme dejándote sola... Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. -** Besó las temblorosas manos de su madre y suplico con esos ojos avellanados. ¿Cómo decirle que no si eran idénticos a los de Charles?

Helen Kingsleigh miró repetidas veces al vestido y a su hija vestida como hombre. Esto estaba mal... Sin duda estaba mal. Había un 90% de probabilidad de fallar, recibir una demanda e ir a la cárcel y ella al manicomio. Por otro lado, quería ver a su hija feliz después de su única decepción amorosa y si esa era la única forma... Rogaba a Dios por lo que más quería, que la nueva Lady Ascot fuera más compasiva que la anterior... Sí, serian la comidilla de todo Londres.

 **\- Esta bien... Pero si fallamos, te echare toda la culpa** \- Dijo riendo, dejándose llevar por la dulce locura y abrazando a su emocionada hija.

 **\- Muy bien, ahora ponte ese vestido y zapatos ligeros, tendremos que correr mucho.**

Alicia cogió un pequeño bolso el cual lleno con algunas cosas personales de ambas.

 **\- Pero... ¿Cuál es el plan?**

 **\- Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú solo corre.**

 **\- Ay, Alicia, Alicia...**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-¡Esto es una locura!** – Se quejó su madre mientras trataba de seguirle el paso. Estaban en la calle ya muy entrada la noche y los carros buscando a personas a quien llevar estaba haciendo sus últimas vueltas. Los cocheros se veían cansados, al igual que los caballos. Alicia supo que si tuviese que ser un animal, jamás sería una yegua. No quería tirar de esos pesados carruajes.

 **\- ¡Shhh…! –** Se ajustó el cinturón y salió de la sombras seguía por su madre. Levanto las manos y paro a un carro. El señor que manejaba se veía de unos cincuenta y también cansado.

 **\- ¿A dónde lo llevo, señor?** – Alicia no dijo nada aun, solo se acomodó la boina para que no se le viera la cara e hizo subir a su madre que saludo con un simple " _Buenas_ _noches_ " al señor.

 **\- No se confunda por el traje, yo soy toda una señorita** – Alicia se subió a la parte delantera y empujo al hombre que cayó al suelo de piedra de la calle. Tomo las riendas y las agito alejándose a toda velocidad. Helen había caído dentro del carruaje que corría descarriado por lo largo de la calle.

 **\- ¡DETENGALA! ¡SE LLEVA MI COCHE! –** Gritaba el señor, pero Alicia no se tomó la molestia de voltearse a ver si la seguían o no.

 **\- ¡ALEGÓ DEMENCIA!** – Gritó azotando las riendas para que los caballos corrieran más rápido.

 **\- ¡Alicia! ¡Para el carro! ¡Esto es ilegal! ¡Alicia!** – Gritaba Helen tratando de poder sentarse dentro del carro que a cada momento aceleraba más y más haciendo que ella se fuera con fuerza hacia la pared de adelante debido a la inercia. Alicia sentía como la muchosidad volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Esto era emocionante e increíble, sin duda lo que le gustaba sentir. La adrenalina corría por todo su ser, como cuando navegaba su barco por tormentas siendo perseguida por los piratas.

Después de unos diez minutos, Helen Kingsleigh por fin pudo calmarse y ahora se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados pensando que esto había sido una completa locura y una mala idea. Ahora quería irse a casa.

 **-Llegamos** – Anuncio su hija después de un largo tiempo. Helen miro por la ventana del carro. Estaban escondidos estratégicamente entre los árboles y ayudado por el hecho de que estaba oscuro y las lámparas del carro apagadas, estaba completamente segura de que no podían ver el carro. Alicia bajo de un salto y corrió para abrir la puerta para que su asustadiza madre saliera. Helen tomo su mano y bajo con cuidado, sintiendo como sus botas se hundían en la tierra húmeda por la lluvia de la tarde.

 **\- Bien, ya llegamos, ¿ahora qué hacemos? –** Dijo ella, notablemente enojada, mientras era jalada por su hija en dirección a la mansión. - ¿ **Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Nos descubrirán!** – Exclamó.

 **\- ¡Si sigues gritando nos descubrirán!**

Las luces de la ventana frente a ella se encendieron. Vieron entrar a la antigua Lady Ascot en la habitación y sentarse frente a la chimenea mientras su criada le traía una taza de té caliente. Alicia tapo la boca de su madre con su mano y la hizo caer junto con ella a la tierra.

- **Betty, por favor, cierra la ventana, me muero de frio -** Ordeno ex Lady Ascot. La sirvienta asintió y se acercó a la ventana. Helen chillo por miedo. Alicia presiono con as fuera sobre su boca. Ambas mujeres estaban asustadas. Se recostaron todo lo que pudieron en la pared de la casa bajo de la ventana entre las flores, para que la criada no las viera mientras cerraba las ventanas.

Betty se quedó un rato mirando el jardín. Ella podía jurar que había escuchado algo, pero no sabía que fue. Tal vez solo fue un búho. - ¡ **Betty! ¡Cierra la ventana!** – La mucama respondió y cerro la ventana, dejando que las mujeres Kingsleigh pudieran respirar tranquilas.

Eso había estado muy cerca.

Alicia retiro lentamente su mano de la boca de su madre y se relajó. Sonrió. Eso había sido emocionante. Helen por otro lado, estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, ya no podía aguantar con esas emociones, no era propio de su edad.

 **-¿Y ahora?**

 **\- Nada. Lady Ascot está en la habitación en donde está el espejo que use para llegar a Infratierra. Y creo que ella estará ahí por un buen rato –** Dijo gateando por las flores para no ser vistas por nadie más. Su madre la seguía muy de cerca.

\- ¡ **Entonces volvamos a casa!** – Se tapó de nuevo la boca, lo dijo muy fuerte. Ojala nadie la haya escuchado.

 **-No, no, no. Robe un carro y conduje hasta aquí en medio de la noche disfrazada de hombre. No me daré por vencida tan rápidamente. ¡Hay otra forma! –** Ahora era Alicia la que se tapaba la boca, no quería ser oída. El sendero de flores se había acabado y de aquí en adelante tendrían que correr, atravesar el jardín, el kiosco y luego correr por el bosque de los Ascot hasta… - ¡ **El agujero del conejo!**

 **\- ¿Agujero? Alicia, no querrás que me meta en un agujero ¿Verdad? -** Madre e hija corrían por el jardín a toda velocidad que le permitían las botas. ¡Ahora estaban más expuestas que nunca! Podían ser encontradas, pero no importaba. Pasaron el kiosco blanco y doblaron a la derecha para pasar para el bosque y subir esa gran colina que se adentraba al bosque con dirección al árbol viejo y torcido que escondía la madriguera.

 **\- ¡Ya!** \- Alicia se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar aire, estaba cansada. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Se giró para buscar a su madre, pero no la encontró. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el inicio de la colina en donde la encontró tirada sobre el césped abanicándose con su mano. – **Se supone que me seguías**.

 **\- Déjame tomar aire… un momento… Alicia, ya no estoy… para esos trotes** – Jadeo la mujer tomando aire. Cuando se repuso, Alicia la ayudo a subir hasta la madriguera del conejo. Alicia escarbo un poco la tierra y quito un arbusto que había crecido.

Ahí estaba. Tal y como la recordaba.

 **-Bien, madre. Ahora solo hay que saltar. -** Alicia la ayudo a ponerse en posición a pesar de las quejas de la mujer mayor. – **Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo no te asustes. Te veo abajo.**

 **\- Alicia ¡NO!** – Muy tarde. Su propia hija la había empujado y Helen Kingsleigh había caído en la madriguera, seguía por su emocionada hija.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Alicia amaba esa sensación de caída libre. Su cabello al viento. Sin cuerdas ni ataduras, solo cayendo a toda velocidad, pero con la seguridad de que no se haría daño. Había aprendido que si caía con pánico, su caída seria descontrolada y rápida, lo cual haría que se lastimara con los objetos como camas y sillas y se estrellara con fuerza en el piso. Así que, al estar relajada, parecía que simplemente flotaba.

No era lo mismo para Helen Kingsleigh, que caía en picada. Gritaba y lloraba creyendo que cuando tocara el suelo _(si es que había suelo_ ) terminaría muerta. Ya se había golpeado con una silla y había rebotado en la cama. No dejaba de dar vueltas y seguía cayendo.

Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y se impulsó con un mueble para caer más rápido y alcanzar a su madre. Helen lloraba - ¡ **Alicia! ¡Vamos a morir!**

 **-Cálmate, madre, relájate.**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Vamos a morir!**

 **\- ¡si no te calmas, de verdad vamos a morir!** \- Después de un par de segundos, Alicia pudo calmar a su madre hasta el punto de que ella flotaba al igual que su hija. No tardaron mucho en tocar con delicadeza el suelo aunque todo estaba oscuro. Se percataron de que había una luz que salía del suelo a través de una puertita. Alicia la abrió y vio el candelabro de la sala circular con puertas.

Esto era cada vez más loco.

Alicia se dejó caer por la trampilla y aterrizo en el techo. Su cabello colgaba como la segunda vez y miro a bajo viendo la mesita con el Upelkachen y el Pishalver. Volvió a caer y aterrizo en el piso con diseño de ajedrez. Ya de pie, camino hasta la trampilla en donde sujeto a su madre los brazos **\- ¡Ya madre! ¡Ahora tú! –** Helen salió de la trampilla y se quedó junto a Alicia, ahorrándose todo el viaje del techo de regreso al piso.

 **-¡Esto no tiene sentido, Alicia! ¡Esto es una locura!**

 **\- Esto es emocionantes, esto es Infratierra, madre. A partir de ahora, nada tendrá sentido.** – Helen trato de abrir una de las tantas puertas, pero todas estaban cerradas **\- ¡Madre!** \- Helen se volteo para ver a su hija que sostenía una llave y corría una cortina roja en donde había una pequeña puertecita en la pared.

 **\- No pretenderás que pase por ahí… ¡Alicia, es muy pequeño!** – Exclamó.

 **\- Para eso es el Pishalver** \- Dijo levantando la botellita.

 **\- ¿Pishal…qué? -** Su madre se asustó de que fuera veneno, pero se asustó más cuando vio a su hija encogerse hasta el tamaño de un ratón. **\- ¡Ay Dios!** – Un golpe seco y Helen se encontraba desmayada en el piso de ajedrez. Habían sido muchas emociones para la pobre mujer. Bueno, ella siempre reaccionaba así cuando sucedía algo nuevo. Alicia nunca olvidaría la vez que se desmayó cuando la vio vestida con las ropas de las tribus de América o cuando se rio tanto en la mesa del Zar de Rusia y se cayó de la silla.

Con mucha paciencia, logro que su madre desmayada ingiriera el Pishalver y se redujera como ella lo había hecho antes. Tomó la llave y arrastro a su madre hasta que cruzaron la puertecita y llegaron a una Infratierra de noche. El aire fresco golpeo su cara y removió sus rizos.

¡Al fin en casa!

Ahora… a caminar hasta Marmoreal cargando a su desmayada madre. Alicia se rio de sí misma, por la extraña situación. Debía conseguir transporte.

Su risa había despertado a una ardilla, que se había acercado para ver quién era la que lo despertaba de su sueño. Alicia acaricio la cabeza del animalito pidiendo una disculpa - **¿Podría ayudarme a llegar a Marmoreal? Olvide el Upelkachen en la sala.** – La ardilla asintió y Alicia se subió junto con su madre aun dormida en el lomo del animal. Sujetándose fuerte, se dirigió hasta el castillo de la Reina Blanca.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPTULO Y ESPERO PRONTO ACTUALIZAR. PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME EN LOS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LE FALTA, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y TAMBIEN SI HUBIESEN DATOS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE PUDIERAN DARME LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO. BESOS!**

 **REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y QUIERO PEDIR PERDON POR LA DEMORA (NO ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE INICIAR UN FIC) PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTUVE REALMENTE OCUPADA Y NO TUVE NINGUN FIN DE SEMANA LIBRE, ASI QUE TRATARE DE HACERLO LARGO PARA COMPENSAR. NO LES HAGO ESPERAR MAS Y SE LOS DEJO.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:** _ **A "Cielo Escarlata" POR SER MI PRIMER COMENTARIO. A "Spades And Swords" POR LA AYUDA EXTRA CON EL FIC, EN SERIO, LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN Y A "ArexuLightwood", "Usuyase Blood"**_ **Y "** _ **Nelonex**_ **"** _ **.**_

 **ACLARACIONES:** **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL MUNDO DE CARROLL Y A LA PELICULA, EXCEPTO EL PERSONAJE DE HATTIE QUE YO DECIDI AGREGAR ESTA VEZ.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **CAPITULO 2: ¡¿BIENVENIDA, ALICIA?!**

 _El sol de verano brillaba fuerte en el cielo azul, alegrando el día a todos los infraterranos, pero en especial a una pareja que retozaba sobre la blanca arena de una de las tantas playas de Infratierra. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y a él le gustaba que fuese así._

 _Tarrant posó sus grandes orbes verdes en los avellanados ojos de Alicia. Solo debía mirar los ojos. No podía desviar la mirada a más abajo de su cuello o se perdería en ese traje de baño azul que cubría el bien desarrollado cuerpo de la campeona de Infratierra y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

 _ **\- ¿Quieres ir a nadar? -**_ _Preguntó ella. Tarrant acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y le sonrió._

 _ **\- Claro -**_ _Ella se quitó las sandalias y las dejo al lado de la manta en donde estaban sentados protegidos por una sombrilla blanca. Él se quitó los lentes de sol de su despeinado cabello y también el polo que cubría su torso._

 _ **\- Vamos**_ _\- La ayudó a levantarse y ambos corrieron hacia el mar que se mecía con calma. Se internaron en este y jugaron salpicándose agua entre ellos._

 _La risa de Alicia era música para los oídos de Tarrant. Y era solo para él, no había nadie más en esa playa, nadie podría molestarlos. Solo eran ellos dos. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura mojada de la chica rubia y la aprisionó contra él. Alicia volvió a reír._

 _Ella forcejeó para tratar de soltarse de su agarre, pero él no lo iba a permitir. La había dejado escapar dos veces antes y no dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente esta vez._

 _ **\- ¡Tarrant! ¡Suéltame!**_ _\- Río mientras el sombrerero se inclinaba para besar su cuello salado por el agua. Alicia se dejó besar y sus cálidos labios recibieron a los de él cuando abandonó su cuello para subir a los labios de la joven._

 _Sus manos suaves se perdieron en la maraña de cabello anaranjado del sombrerero y tiro de él suavemente porque sabía que a él le gustaba. De pronto, tuvieron que separarse, pero no por falta de aire, sino porque Alicia lo había jalado y ambos habían caído en el agua._

 _El sombrerero salió a la superficie y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el agua. A los segundos salió Alicia completamente mojada._

 _Sonrió._

 _ **\- Te amo, Tarrant -**_ _Susurró a su oído mientras sus dedos hacían círculos invisibles sobre la espalda de su hombre. Ambos estaban recostados sobre la arena mojada que se pegaba a sus cuerpos._

 _ **\- Di mi nombre de nuevo, por favor**_ _\- Dijo él aprisionando sus labios con los de él._

 _ **\- Tarrant. Tarrant. Tarrant. Tarrant...**_

La voz de Alicia dejaba ser de ella y cambiaba un poco, se hacía menos dulce, parecía irritada y ya no era de ella. Era la voz de una mujer pero no de su Alicia... Era de...

 **\- Tarrant. Tarrant. ¡TARRANT! ¡DESPIERTA!** \- Su madre llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sus delicadas manos tocaban sin cesar para que su hijo despertase. Abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que su cabeza pudiera entrar - ¡El desayuno se enfriará! - Ninguno de los dos Hightopp se percató cuando el perro de la familia, un pequeño Jack Terrier salto a la cama del sombrerero y le lamía la cara para que despertase.

 **\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! A ver cuadrúpedo, basta** \- Tarrant alejó con sus manos al cachorro que no dejaba de mover la cola.

Todo había sido un sueño. Ya decía que era muy bueno para ser verdad.

Miró alrededor de la habitación de invitados. Se había quedado a dormir en la casa Hightopp por suplicas de su madre, Tyvia, que no quería que su " _pequeño_ " hijo se fuera a su casa a tan altas horas de la noche.

Se frotó la cara con las manos, bostezó, se estiró y se levantó para iniciar un nuevo día en la hermosa Infratierra. Entró al cuarto del baño de la habitación, se lavó la cara y cambio la pijama por sus típicas ropas extravagantes y coloridas.

 **\- ¡Buenos días! -** Grito desde las escaleras que daban directo a la cocina en donde todo el clan desayunaba lo que había preparado la Sra. Hightopp.

 **\- Buenos días, cariño. Ahorita te sirvo -** Su madre le beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia lo que estaba cocinando. Se dirigió hacia los demás que ya estaban desayunando

 **\- Buenos días, Tarrant -** Su hermana, Hattie, lo beso en la mejilla.

 **\- Buenos días, Tarrant** \- Su tía Bugmalig también le beso en la mejilla.

 **\- Buenos días, Tarrant querido** \- Su primo hizo el ademán de darle un beso a lo que el sombrerero retrocedió riendo. Eddie siempre sería un loco bromista. - **Pero ¿Por qué me rechazas? Me rompes el corazón** – Hizo un puchero y Tarrant despeinó los rizos anaranjados de su primo y ambos varones casi tiran una taza en su tonta pelea de primos. Eran unos tontos.

 **\- Ya Pallo, deja a tu primo. Necesita desayunar.** \- Su tío Poomally puso orden ya que Zanick estaba muy ocupado leyendo el periódico. **\- Además, Tarrant prometió llevar a Bim al colegio**.

 **\- Cierto. Gracias, madre** \- Tyvia sonrió dejando el plato de tortitas frente a su hijo. - Buenos días, padre - Zanick dejo a un lado su periódico y saludo a su hijo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

 **\- Gracias por tomarte la molestia, Tarrant. Lo haría Pimlick pero llego muy cansado después de haber salido con Pallo. -** Sus dos primos habían ido de fiesta pero el único que sabía eso era Tarrant. Sus padres seguirían creyendo que venían de las clases de la noche dictadas a los alumnos de Uilleam, el Dodo, sobre filosofía. Ambos gemelos podrían parecer iguales, pero eran como el día y la noche. El responsable era Pimlick y Pallo era Pallo, el bromista.

 **\- No te preocupes** \- Trajo la comida y tomo un sorbo de su té - **La escuela de Bim me queda de camino al castillo.**

El menor de todos los Hightopp bajo las escaleras. Bim Hightopp acomodo todo en su mochila y se puso su sombrero, no sin antes, atar sus zapatos **\- Ya estoy listo, primo Tarrant. ¿Nos vamos?**

 _ **\- Déjame terminar mi té y nos vamos ¿si, enano? -**_ Tarrant comió rápido las tortitas, casi atragantándose de no ser por unas palmadas en la espalda dadas por su padre.

 **\- Ven, chiquito, déjame acomodarte la corbata** \- Hattie acomodo la ropa desalineada de su primito y le entregó su merienda en una bolsa. Bim Hightopp se despidió de todos y tomo la mano de su tío para salir de la casa.

 **\- ¡Viaje bueno, chicos!** \- Exclamaron todos despidiendo a los apresurados Sombrerero y Bim. Mientras que iban caminando, Tarrant le hacia la conversación al pequeño Bim, pero en realidad, su mente estaba concentrada en ese sueño. Alicia en la playa. Solos. Besándose.

El sombrerero sacudió su cabeza. No, no, no. Ya no debía pensar en eso. Habían pasado 7 largos años para él, aunque tal vez para ella no. Se había convencido a si mismo de que ella ya no volvería, ahora ella tenía una familia que cuidar. Entendía eso. Pero esa ausencia duele en el fondo del alma, que quema y que dejó espinas en su corazón aun seguía ahí.

 **\- Tarrant, ya llegamos**. - Sus orbes verdes se enfocaron en los de Bim y luego en el edificio de madera que era la escuela. - **Debo entrar. ¿Vendrás a recogerme?**

 **\- No lo sé, Bim, pero hare lo posible. Sino, tus hermanos o Hattie vendrán. Adiós, enano** \- Abrazo a su primo y lo vio entrar en la escuela con los demás niños. Sonrió y siguió su camino atravesando el pueblo y siguió hasta llegar a Marmoreal. Por suerte, uno de los mercaderes de dirigía al castillo para dejar vegetales, así que Tarrant subió a la carrera y fue llevado a Marmoreal.

 **\- Gracias** \- El sombrerero despidió con la mano al buen hombre y entro en el castillo. Tenía un presentimiento peculiar, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar. Y así era, solo que él no lo sabía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La cabeza de Helen Kingsleigh no dejaba de dar vuelta. Estaba cansada. No quería abrir los ojos, porque eso significaría pasar toda la mañana con esa horrible resaca, aunque no recordaba haberse quedado hasta tarde en la fiesta, y tampoco recordaba haberse excedido con los tragos. De hecho, recordaba claramente que el propio James Harcout les había conseguido un carro para irse y llego con Alicia a una hora decente a la casa.

 _¡Alicia!_

Ahora recordaba claramente todo. La ropa. El carro robado. Los Ascot. La mansión. El agujero de conejo. Caer. Una sala circular con puertas. Una poción que te hace encoger y un pastel que te hace crecer. Y luego nada, solo oscuridad.

¡Alicia! ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué narices había pasado?! Debía despertar y encontrar a su hija, necesitaba una explicación sobre todo.

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. La habitación era blanca, muy blanca. Por primera vez en su vida, odiaba el blanco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llego ahí? Se giró un poco y rodó por la cama. Era muy suave y olía bien.

 **-¿Madre? ¿Estás despierta?** – La voz de su hija logró que ella volviera a abrir los ojos. La luz era cegadora, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la luminosidad que tenía la habitación. Sus azules orbes se enfocaron en los avellanados de su hija. Bostezo. ¡Dios! Estaba cansada. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

 **\- ¿Alicia? ¿Cómo?** – Pregunto reincorporándose un poco para sentarse en la cama junto a su hija.

 **\- Buenos días, madre. Ah, es una larga historia en realidad, mejor ponte cómoda mientras te busco que vestir** – Se levantó delicadamente. Helen admiro el hermoso vestido color verde que su hija llevaba. Alicia se acercó al armario blanco y busco algo nuevo para que su madre se vistiera. - **Bien, cuando te desmayaste en la sala de las puertas, tuve que darte el Pishalver para que pudieras encogerte y así te arrastre por la puerta para entrar al jardín de flores parlantes** – Helen palideció. ¿Todo eso había pasado?

 _Me desmayo y me pierdo de todo_ , pensó.

 **-¿Quieres decir que yo me encogí y me arrastraste por todo Maravillalandia?** – Alicia no pudo aguantar y estallo en una carcajada que hasta tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas.

- **¿Maravillalandia? ¡Intratierra, madre! Aunque también puedes decirle Submundo –** Ella le arrojo las prendas que eran de un hermoso blanco con pequeñas flores azules. **– Y no te arrastre, te subí en una ardilla y ella nos trajo hasta aquí. Por cierto, mejor apúrate. La Reina Blanca nos está esperando para desayunar.**

 **\- ¿La Reina Blanca?**

 **\- Madre, estamos en un castillo, en Marmoreal para ser exactas. La Reina Blanca siempre es la que me recibe, es una maravillosa persona y créeme que te encantara. Se tomó las molestias de dejarnos usar mi antigua habitación. Me dio una pena, la despertamos a mitad de la madrugada**. – Helen se percató que llevaba puesto un camisón blanco ¿La habían desvestido y vestido sin su consentimiento? Sea como sea, a ella no le importo. Entró en el baño y se cambió.

 **\- Ya quiero que conozcas a todos, créeme madre, la pasaremos increíble. –** Alicia tomó a su madre del brazo cuando dieron las siete y salieron de la alcoba para adentrarse en los pasillos de mármol blanco en busca de Mirana. Cruzando uno de los tantos pasillos, pronto se encontraron con la persona buscada. Helen siguió a su hija en silencio, confundida.

 **\- Buenos días, Alicia querida** \- La mujer de blanca cabellera y blanco vestir se acercó con pasos graciales a su hija. Alicia se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en años. - Espero que hayas descanso bien y que tu vieja habitación fuese de tu agrado, la remodelamos junto con el resto del castillo la primavera pasada.

 **\- Por supuesto que sí, Majestad. Ambas descansamos muy bien. -** Nuevamente se abrazaron.

 **\- Sabes que no hay necesidad de llamarme Su Majestad. Soy Mirana. -** Dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Helen se quedó atónita un buen resto mirando a su hija y a la mujer a su lado. Ella era alta, delgada y con movimientos delicados como una bailarina. Sus labios eran rojos, lo cual contrastaba demasiado con su piel blanca y su cabello de igual color. Tenía grandes ojos marrones y cejas negras, así como un gracioso y casi no muy notario lunar en la mejilla. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y una corona blanca con un centro azul zafiro. Era como estar ante un ángel.

 **\- Madre,** **quiero presentarte a la reina de Infratierra. Su Majestad, la reina blanca, Mirana de Marmoreal.** \- Helen había estado en presencia de tres miembros de diversas familias reales, pero nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como ante Mirana.

 **\- Majestad, es un honor** \- Ruborizada, hizo una reverencia esperando a que la monarca le diera permiso de levantarse. Con una gran sonrisa, la Reina Blanca le dio permiso a la mujer de levantarse.

 **\- Ella es mi madre, Helen Kingsleigh.**

 **\- Es un maravilloso placer conocerla, Sra. Kingsleigh, Alicia me hablo mucho sobre usted** \- Helen fue abrazada por Mirana. Pronto, las tres mujeres caminaron hasta el comedor en donde les esperaba un desayuno digno de reyes. - **Es una lástima que cuando nos encontráramos por primera vez, usted estuviese desmayada, Sra. Kingsleigh, pero no la culpo. Para una persona que no es de aquí supongo que debe ser demasiado y su cerebro optó por apagarse un momento antes de recibir tanta información.** \- Helen se sintió un poco avergonzada por eso y ofreció una pequeña disculpa - **Oh, no se preocupe. Deben estar hambrientas, es una suerte que Thackery esté aquí para deleitarnos con sus manjares.**

El comedor del castillo era una habitación tan grande con una mesa para 40 personas. Tenía columnas de piezas de ajedrez, cuadros de escenas históricas de Infratierra y ventanales desde el piso al techo adornados por cortinas que mostraban los hermosos jardines.

La mesa estaba llenándose por los cortesanos de la Reina, que se levantaron al verla entrar con la campeona y con la madre de esta.

 **\- Todo se ve muy delicioso, Majestad.**

 **\- Y créame, sabe más que delicioso.** – Helen se asustó al ver a sirvientes sapos, lacayos peces y cocineros liebres. Pero casi salta hasta el techo cuando vio llegar a Thackery saltando con una tetera en la mano en dirección hacia ella. **– Él es la Liebre de Marzo, Thackery Earwicket. Es nuestro cocinero y…** \- Mirana fue interrumpida en cuanto una dama entró en el comedor y la tetera chocó contra la pared destruyéndose en miles de pedazos. La liebre cayó en el suelo riendo descontroladamente y cantando una canción sobre la Reina Roja.

 **\- ¡Tonta liebre! ¡Ve y tráeme mi desayuno**! – Iracebeth trato de golpear a la liebre en la cabeza pero esta la esquivo y se escondió de regreso en la cocina. La ex Reina Roja se aliso el vestido y dio zancadas hasta la mesa y sentarse a la izquierda de hermana.

 **\- Buenos días, Racie** – La monarca besó la mejilla de su hermana - **Espero que hayas dormido bien. Tenemos visitas especiales este día. Alicia y su madre llegaron** \- Anunció dando pequeños aplausos infantiles que la hacían lucir tierna. Iracebeth enfoco su mirada en las dos rubias presentes frente a ella. Alicia tembló involuntariamente y tomo con fuerza la mano de su madre.

Había cosas que simplemente no podía olvidar, aun cuando lo intentara.

 **-Buenos días… Señora…** \- Helen fue la primera en interrumpir el silencio incomodo tratando de dar el primer paso. Iracebeth abrió la boca para quejarse pero la mirada que le dedico su hermana la hizo parar antes de ponerse a gritar.

 **\- Yo soy Lady Iracebeth.** – Parecía que le costaba decirlo, pero Alicia supuso que Mirana habría intentado poner las cosas claras entre ellas de una forma en que todos estuviesen en armonía.

Helen reprimió el impulso por preguntarle a su hija sobre la gran cabeza de Iracebeth. No era de buena educación preguntar esas cosas.

 **-Es un placer.**

 **\- Ella es mi madre, Helen Kingsleigh… Se ve muy esta mañana… ¿Nuevo peinado?** – Cayó un extraño silencio sobre la mesa y la única que sonreía era Mirana, aunque se notaba que estaba incomoda. Fue una suerte que en ese momento, la puerta del comedor se abriera y entraron más personajes.

Bayard entro moviendo la cola, Mc Twist se apresuró en sentarse en la mesa mirando su reloj lastimándose por haber llegado dos minutos tarde. Mally se balanceaba sobre el sombrero de un hombre con larga y despeinada cabellera anaranjada rojiza y un excéntrico traje. Los ojos de Alicia se abrieron cual búho y se levantó de la mesa para correr a los brazos del sombrerero.

Se lanzó hacia el tomándolo por sorpresa. El sombrerero la tomo por la cintura y la separo de él para examinarla mejor. Toco su pequeña cara, arreglo sus rizos rubios, la hizo dar una vuelta y luego la cargo de la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza casi asfixiándola.

 **-¡ERES TÚ! -** Exclamo acariciando su cabello mientras seguían abrazados. Eran tantas las emociones que pasaban por la mente del sombrerero. Le habían regresado a su Alicia, y esta vez no era otro sueño como había sido en otras ocasiones, esta vez era real.

 **\- Sí, sombrerero, soy yo. He vuelto.** \- Ella lo besó en la mejilla y él hizo lo mismo. Tarrant deseó mantener por más tiempo el abrazo, pero los Tweedles jalaron a Alicia hacia ellos y la abrazaron, al igual que Bayard, Mally, Chess, Mc Twist y el resto de la pandilla. – Vengan quiero presentarles a mi madre, Helen. – Helen saludo a todos, pero estuvo un poco dudosa cuando le toco saludar a Cheshire ya que nunca había visto un gato con sonrisa…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _EN LA TARDE…_

Alicia y Helen habían sido invitadas por Tarrant para que conocieran a su familia que se morían de ganas de ver a la persona que les había salvado de su encierro. Así que todos se dirigieron al molino de la Liebre para la típica merienda loca.

Frente al molino, habían varias mesas juntas de diferentes tamaños, todas cubiertas por manteles blancos recién puestos, así todas ellas formaban una gran mesa larga. Había muchos pasteles de todos los colores, así como también, tazas, teteras, platos y floreros. Las sillas estaban colocadas en diferentes lugares alrededor de las mesas, dispuestas para los invitados. Toda la familia Hightopp estaba ahí, las mujeres arreglaban la mesa y los varones terminaban de traer todos los pasteles para la hora del té.

 **-Madre, ellos son la familia del sombrerero. Ahora seremos presentados** – Intervino Alicia. El sombrerero diviso a la Reina, Iracebeth y sus dos acompañantes rubias, así que levanto las manos y las agito para que lo notaran en la cabecera de la mesa. La liebre se volteo y empezó a reír locamente botando en el proceso algunas tazas nuevas. Mally salto de la mesa y corrió hasta la Reina, quien la subió en sus manos enguantadas.

Tyvia se apresuró en poner la última charola con pasteles en la mesa y se acomodó el cabello. Hattie se arregló el sombrero y tía Bugmalig se quitó la harina del vestido rojo. Zanick se acomodó el sombrero y ayudo al pequeño Bim a arreglarse el traje. Los mellizos Pallo y Pimlick trataron de pararse erguidos por orden de su padre, Poomally, pero Pallo no podía evitar reírse.

La reina se paró frente a ellos y los Hightopp hicieron una reverencia a su Reina y a su princesa roja. La Liebre recibió a ambas mujeres con tazas de té voladoras y el conejo blanco casi se desmaya cuando una rozo la oreja de Iracebeth. Alicia corrió para abrazar a Bayard que no dejaba de lamerle la cara. Helen se quedó de pie hasta que noto que algo tiraba de su vestido. Era el pequeño Jack Terrier de los Hightopp que la recibía contento moviendo la cola.

 **-Sean bienvenidas, Majestades. Es un placer que nos honre con su presencia esta tarde** \- Hablo Zanick. Mirana sonrió y agradeció. Su hermana trato de hacer lo mismo, o al menos lo intento. Aún tenía problemas con sus modales.

 **\- Madre, padre, quiero presentarles a una amiga muy importante para mí, ella fue la que me ayudo a salvarlos, se llama Alicia, es de Londres** – Tarrant arrastro a Alicia hacia frente a su familia, cuyos miembros estaban encantados con la presencia de la mujer.

 **\- Madre, ellos son los Hightopps.** – Cada persona fue presentada y todos tomaron asientos en la larga mesa. Pare Helen, todo esto era increíble.

Como siempre, el sombrerero se sentó en la cabecera, a su lado, Alicia y Mallykum, al lado de Alicia, Helen y Tyvia que rápidamente habían iniciado una conversación acerca de Londres ya que la infraterrense sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la tierra lejana llamada " _Londres_ ". Bim y Hattie no dejaban de ver a Alicia, ambos pensaban que la muchacha era muy bonita, pero sobre todo Bim ya que se había "enamorado" de la campeona.

Pallo y Pimlick no dejaban de hacer bromas, en especial Pallo que no dejaba de lanzar indirectas al sombrerero para que sea más "cariñoso" con Alicia. La campeona no dejaba de reír junto con las otras féminas cuando los Hightopp jóvenes y Chess avergonzaban al pobre Tarrant.

Cuando Alicia empezó a aburrirse la mesa quedó en un total silencio, la Liebre lanzo una tarta a la cara de la Reina Blanca y todos se llevaron la mano a la boca para evitar un gritito. Iracebeth estallo en risas y su hermana también, así fue como una guerra de pasteles se desató en toda la merienda. Tyvia y Helen se ocultaron bajo la mesa mientras los pasteles volaban. Mally fue arrojada de la mesa por una torta de vainilla, Chess esquivo una taza desapareciendo, los Tweeddles se peleaban por el único pedazo de tarta que quedaba y Mc Twist se escondió dentro del sombrero del tio Poomally.

Helen levantó un poquito el mantel para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía. En ese momento, Mirana también entró debajo de la mesa, embarrándose el vestido por casualidad.

Su hija lanzaba pasteles a la loca Liebre de marzo y esta se los devolvía lanzando la fina porcelana. El sombrerero la cogió por la cintura y la arrastro lejos de la mesa, embarrando su cara con una torta de fresa. Alicia le dio un codazo en el estómago y se liberó. Agarro una tetera y vacío el té en el cabello del sombrerero, mojándolo por completo.

¡Alicia reía otra vez!

Fue en ese instante en donde Helen encontró la solución a todos los problemas. Alicia volvía a ser ella cuando estaba entre los habitantes del Submundo, entonces los únicos que podrían alegrar el corazón roto de la campeona eran los extraños personajes frente a ella. La Liebre, La Lirón, el conejo, el gato sonriente, el sombrerero, todos esos locos… Ellos eran los únicos que la harían sonreír.

¡Encontró la solución!

Ahora solo debía convencer a todos de ayudarla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Helen se había armado de mucho valor esa noche mientras esperaba en el balcón del castillo. El mismo que tenía un telescopio y apuntaba hacia las entradas del castillo. Supuso que así era como la Reina se enteraba quien sería el próximo visitante, incluso antes de que sus guardias pudieran verlo. Se levantó e hizo una reverencia cuando la monarca entro en el balcón y se acercó a la madre.

 **-Espero no molestar, Su Majestad, pero hay un asunto muy importante del que debo tratar con usted. En realidad, es un asunto personal y le ruego que me ayude, porque ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperada. -** Empezó Helen. Mirana puso su mirada más tierna y maternal y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede, Sra. Kingsleigh? Quiero que sepa que puede confiar plenamente en mí y hare todo lo que este en mi poder para poder ayudarla.** – Tomó las manos de la mujer rubia y espero a que ella le dijera cual era el problema.

 **\- Es mi hija, Alicia. No sé si usted lo ha notado, pero ella no es la misma de hace tiempo atrás. Su sonrisa, su alegría, su… su…**

 **\- ¿Su muchosidad?** \- Completó por ella.

 **\- ¡Si! Todo eso ha desaparecido de ella. Mi hija ya no es la misma.**

 **\- Si… Lo he notado, no es la misma. Está como apagada. Pensé que solo estaba cansada.**

 **\- Eso pensé yo desde un principio, pero lleva dos meses así. Como madre me siento terrible al ver a mi hija así. Me gustaría volverla a ver con su sonrisa, así que por eso la traje aquí. Para serle honesta, no pensé que este lugar existiera, pro ahora veo que es real. Y que si de verdad es un país de maravillas, entonces es posible que ustedes le devuelvan la sonrisa y la alegría a mi Alicia. Se lo pido, Majestad, se lo pido como madre, ayúdeme a hacer sonreír a Alicia.** – Suplicó ante la Reina.

 **Mirana sonrió y abrazo a la dama.**

 **-Claro que lo hare, Alicia es como una hermana para mí, haría lo que fuera para ayudarla y si solo nosotros la podemos hacer feliz, pues haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para ayudarla a sonreír.**

 **\- Muchas gracias, Majestad, pero ¿Cómo harán para alegrar a Alicia?** – Preguntó preocupada.

 **\- Pues, no lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Tal vez un cambio de imagen o una gran fiesta. Tal vez conocer a toda Infratierra o no lo sé, pero si algo voy a lograr es que Alicia sea feliz de nuevo.**

 **\- Dios la escuche, Majestad.** – Rogó Helen mientras la cabeza de Mirana empezaba a trazar planes sobre como devolverle la sonrisa a su joven y deprimida campeona.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia había pasado una semana muy agradable en Infratierra. Todo el país estuvo de fiesta, habían recuperado a su campeona. Así que Alicia siempre estaba envuelta en un ambiente de júbilo por cualquier lugar que fuera. Todos los habitantes del Submundo estaban maravillados con la mujer y se morían por conocerla, le regalaban cosas y siempre la hacían sonreír. Pero… Aun así, ella no feliz, al menos no como antes.

Y eso frustraba tanto a Helen como a Mirana. La dama blanca había mandado a Alicia con los mejores modistas para nuevos trajes, a los mejores estilistas para un cambio de imagen, hasta con los mejores bufones para que lograran hacerla reir… Pero nada.

Un día, Mirana había invitado a un grupo de músicos a los jardines traseros del palacio en donde habían adornado los arboles de cerezo con lámparas y habían adornado el lugar con pequeñas hadas, lo que le daba un toque mágico. En el medio, habían colocado una pista de baile y al lado de ella, un kiosco en donde los músicos tocaban tonadas alegres y bailables para todas las personas que vivían en el castillo, así también como para los animales y la familia del sombrerero.

El sombrerero había hecho unos sombreros para todos junto con su padre, y Hattie y Tyvia habían confeccionado un vestido azul para Alicia y uno verde para Helen, así que las dos mujeres rubias bailaban " _música_ _folclórica_ " del Submundo mostrando las hermosas telas que las vestían.

La pista estaba llena, incluso los caballeros y damas de la corte se habían unido a la celebración y se pusieron a bailar. Alicia vio a algunos criados siguieron el ritmo de la música desde un lado, junto a las bandejas con comida. No se lo pensó y tomo a dos de la mano y los arrastro al centro a pesar de las quejas de ambos.

Cada persona que conocía a Alicia estaba maravillada con ella y con la tierna sonría que ponía, podía declararse la guerra perdida y hacían lo que ella les pedía. Por eso, los dos hombres también se pusieron a bailar. En un momento, la banda toco una alegre cuadrilla, así que se hizo un círculo grande y las mujeres eligieron una pareja y bailaban. Paso de La Trénis. Palmadas. Vuelta. Paso de L'été. Palmadas. Vuelta. Cambio. Y así se repetía.

Tarrant buscaba entre el público. En ese momento, su madre dio una vuelta y cambio de pareja, ahora bailaba con Mirana. El sombrerero era un increíble bailarín, lo que hacía que a la Reina Blanca le fuera difícil seguirle el paso. Dio unas palmadas y el sombrerero le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Tarrant, no se fijaba exactamente en la mujer que estaba delante de él, sino que buscaba con la mirada a una chica de rubia cabellera hasta que la localizó. Alicia estaba bailando (O trataba bailar) con la Liebre. Esta no dejaba de dar saltos locos y tirar a la joven de los brazos ya que la diferencia de alturas era mucha.

- **Algo me dice, querido Sombrerero, que no es a mí a quien prestas atención ¿verdad?** \- Preguntó Mirana con una sonrisa pícara en sus rojos labios. El Hightopp salió de su ensoñación y se centró en la joven monarca que daba palmas en el aire.

 **\- Le ruego me disculpe, Majestad -** Exclamó avergonzado.

 **\- No te preocupes, en unos tres o cuatro cambios más, podrás bailar con ella** – Tarrant le hizo dar otra vuelta y ella cambió, ahora él bailaba con una dama de la corte, Mirana con Zanick y Alicia bailaba con Bim. El Sombrerero conto. Tres cambios más y bailaría con la campeona de Infratierra.

O eso pensó hasta que la canción termino a solo un cambio de ella.

Decepcionado, aplaudió a la banda como los demás hacían. _Ojala la canción hubiese durado más_ , pensó en voz alta.

La pista se vació unos minutos en los cuales la banda tomaba agua y estiraban los dedos. Los invitados se sentaron en las sillas blancas distribuidas por todo el jardín y algunos animales y niños (Y otros no tan niños) jugaban o robaban tartas de las mesas.

Después de que los pajes sirvieran los bocadillos, la banda empezó a tocar una tonada clásica de cualquier fiesta, así que poco a poco la pista se iba llenando. La banda cambio de ritmo, ahora era otra tonada, mucho más calmada. Era un vals. Un hermoso vals. El sombrerero se acercó a las señoritas sentadas, hacia Alicia y a Hattie. Iba a invitar a Alicia a bailar, ahora si nadie los interrumpiría ya que no era un baile en el cual las parejas tuvieran que cambiar. Si. Ahora era su oportunidad de bailar con su querida Alicia.

Sus pies se detuvieron delante de las dos hermosas mujeres. Su hermana era hermosa y no lo negaría, era muy parecida a su madre. Pero Alicia, Alicia superaba el canon de las bellezas. Era perfecta.

Extendió su mano en dirección de la rubia… Pero se acobardó. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¡Que cobarde eres sombrerero! Se gritó a sí mismo y cambio de dirección su mano y la guio hacia Hattie para bailar con su hermana menor. Ambas féminas se miraron y rieron. Hattie tomó del brazo a Tarrant y ambos fueron al centro a bailar con los demás.

Pallo hacia el ridículo con sus graciosos bailes extravagantes mientras bailaba con Mirana que no dejaba de reír disimuladamente. Zanick tomó la mano de su esposa y la guió por toda la pista. Helen miraba y aplaudía desde un lado junto a unos de los caballeros de la corte. Iracebeth obligaba a los otros Hightopp a bailar con ella, a pesar que los dos adultos aun le temían un poco.

Alicia aplaudía y sonreía. La música era tan linda, tan maravillosa, tan…

 _ **-¿Me concede esta pieza, My Lady?**_ _– Preguntó el joven castaño. Su traje era impecable y parecía un príncipe. Alicia extendió su mano enguantada y cogió delicadamente la de él._

 _-_ _ **Por supuesto, Sr. Harcout**_ _\- Respondió y ambos se deslizaron hacia la pista de baile. James puso su mano en la cintura de su capitana y la otra se entrelazaba con la mano de ella. Los violines vibraron, los tambores, retumbaron_. _Ambos se mezclaron entre las demás parejas y bailaron lentamente_.

Helen aparto la vista de la animada fiesta por un ruido que capto todos sus sentidos. Su mirada se posó en su hija.

Alicia reía.

¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Ella reía!

O eso fue lo que pensó Helen durante unos escasos cinco segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que su risa se convertía en llanto. Y para ser precisos, no de esos llantos lindos. Alicia había recordado a James, otra vez. Los presentes detuvieron el baile y se quedaron quietos observando a la campeona llorando dando la espalda a todos. Alicia sujetó con fuerza un pañuelo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos contra su pecho.

Era el pañuelo de James Harcout.

 **-¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó Mirana, temerosa y preocupada de acercarse, a la madre de Alicia.

Helen suspiró antes de contestar.

 **-Es que… Esa canción… Esa es la canción que Alicia bailó por primera vez con el Sr. Harcout –** El estado de animo de ella cambió radicalmente. Caminó rápidamente levantando la falda de su vestido para que no se ensuciase. Apartó al sombrerero de su camino y abrazó a su pequeña hija. Había sido demasiado por el día de hoy, ahora debía proteger a su bebe como una buena madre.

Helen se llevó a la desconsolada Alicia dejando a todos con cientos de dudas del porqué del estado de Alicia, pero sobre todo, dejó preocupado y triste al sombrerero quien trató de seguirle de no ser porque Hattie decidió que Alicia necesitaba " _un momento a solas_ ".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Helen había sido citada por la Reina Blanca a pasear por la tarde en los jardines del castillo mientras Alicia y los demás iban a la laguna a bañarse. Mirana quería hablar en privado con la madre de su campeona y así ambas trazar un plan para devolverle la sonrisa a la rubia. Hasta entonces, la Reina había dado órdenes claras al Sombrerero y a los otros de que no permitirían a Alicia volver hasta que le hayan sacado una sonrisa.

 **\- Me temo que nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles. No logramos que Alicia mantenga la sonrisa por más de un minuto... Y ni siquiera es una sonrisa real, sino forzada** – Exclamó la dama blanca algo exasperada por el fracaso que habían resultado sus planes.

 **\- No se preocupes, Majestad. Ella es así, aunque no la culpa. Creo que es la primera vez que le pasa eso, de hecho es la primera vez que tiene un novio.**

 **\- ¿Novio?**

 **\- Así es... Es un poco complicado entender, pero sé que ella estaba completamente enamorada de aquel joven –** La dama londinense jugo con sus manos. Nerviosa.

 **-No es que siquiera parecer entrometida pero, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso con Alicia? ¿Por qué esta así?** – Preguntó Mirana mirando seriamente a Helen. Sus grandes ojos marrones se posaron en Helen, intimidándola en cierto punto y forzándole a decir la verdad.

 **\- Pues, no sé si hago bien contándole esto ya que es la vida privada de mi hija, pero teniendo en cuenta de que tal vez me pueda ayudar, no tengo otra opción.**

 **\- Le aseguro que no diré o hare nada que la pueda herir más** \- Mirana juró haciendo una cruz sobre su corazón.

 **\- Bien... Alicia está deprimida porque tiene el corazón roto. Ella rompió con su novio hace dos meses. Su nombre es James Harcout -** Helen se tomó la molestia de contarle toda la historia de amor entre la pareja se comerciantes, contó aventuras y algunas anécdotas significativas hasta que el semblante de Mirana se opacó. Volver a ver a Alicia sonreír iba a ser complicado.

 **\- Entonces esto será más difícil de lo que pensé** \- Suspiró la Reina Blanca alisando su falda con sus manos. Helen y Mirana estuvieron mirando hacia los jardines, mirando a las libélulas-dragón jugar junto con los caballitos alados.

De pronto, Mirana se levantó con el rostro iluminado. Había tenido una idea. ¡Una loca, demente y maravillosa idea!

 **\- Ya sé, tengo la solución. Oh, pero jamás se lo pediría, Sra. Kingsleigh -** Dijo dramáticamente mientras caminaba de aquí a allá con sus graciosos pasos. Helen se limitó a sentarse y ver a la dama blanca caminar.

 **\- Todo sea por la felicidad de mi hija, Su Majestad.**

 **\- Pues, de seguro escuchó ese dicho "** _ **Un clavo saca a otro clavo".**_

 **\- Me parece muy vulgar** \- La dama recatada que existía aun en el fondo de ser de Helen salió a la luz.

 **\- Aun así, basándonos en eso, podría funcionar. Haremos que Alicia se olvide de James Harcout -** Mirana giró sobre sus talones y tomó las manos de Helen entre las suyas. - **¡Le encontraremos un pretendiente!**

A Helen le agradó la idea de que la Reina Blanca se mostrara interesada. Pero ella sabía en cómo iba a terminar todo, así que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

 **\- ¡Ay, Majestad! Conozco a mi hija. Alicia ha rechazado a reyes y personas famosas solo para estar con James. Ella en serio estaba enamorada. Y créame, no le gusta que le impongan pareja. -** Helen recordó cuando Hamish le pidió matrimonio a la rubia. Desastroso. Un horrible resultado.

 **\- No será exactamente un nuevo novio, yo nunca dije eso** \- Negó con un dedo para luego ampliar su encantadora sonrisa y explicarle el plan a la viuda Kingsleigh.

 **\- ¿Entonces?**

 **\- Vera, la mejor forma de olvidar a alguien es conociendo a otras personas. Alicia necesita variedad de personas con las cuales salir, así vivirá nuevas experiencias y al ser peonas distintas, deberá concentrarse más en ellas y así olvidara un poco a James. No tiene por qué ser nada serio, solo citas -** Planteo la monarca mientras espantaba a una libélula que rondaba cerca de ella.

Helen dudó. ¿En realidad debía meterse en la vida amorosa de su hija siguiendo los extraños planes de una monarca de un país en donde los animales hablaban?

 **\- Pues... No lo sé. Bueno, suponiendo que tenga razón. ¿De dónde sacaremos a diversas personas que quieran salir con Alicia? -** Helen recordaba que muchas veces, Alicia era el objeto de burlas de la sociedad londinense. No quería que los habitantes del submundo fueran igual de crueles que los de arriba.

 **\- Haremos un concurso. Competirán por una cita con Alicia, tendremos a varios. Cada uno con un distinto talento o habilidad de acuerdo a lo que busque Alicia en una potencial pareja... Después de todo, ella es Alicia Kingsleigh, la campeona de Infratierra y restauradora del tiempo. ¿Quién no quisiera salir con ella?**

Helen sabía que Alicia se iba a enojar, pero ella confiaba que la idea de Su Majestad diera buenos resultados. Solo quedaba rogar a Dios que su hija no saliera corriendo tras un conejo otra vez.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **SINCERAMENTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ACTUALIZARE PRONTO (ESPERO).**

 **BESOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN?!**

 **ESPERO QUE NO HAYA DEMORADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, TUVE UNA SEMANA LLENA DE EXAMENES ASI QUE NO PUDE TOMARME MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAP, PERO AQUÍ ESTA. YA SABEN QUE TRATO DE HACERLO LARGO POR SI ACASO NO LLEGARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**

 **BUENO, BASTA DE BLA BLA BLA Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP. DISFRUTEN Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO HABER CONTESTADO A TODOS POR INBOX Y A LOS QUE NO LO SIENTO, PERO AUN ASI SE LOS AGRADEZCO.**

 **BESOS!**

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¡¿Tendremos un concurso?!**_

La muchosidad es una sensación indescriptible, así que gastaría palabras y aun así no podría describirla. Se presenta en diversas sensaciones, millones en realidad. Sientes que te llena por completo, que hay descargas eléctricas que recorren tu espina dorsal de abajo hacia arriba y luego se aloja en el corazón donde lo aprieta y sientes que explotara y no te deja respirar ya que te llena con alegría y emociones que jamás pensaste tener, incluso, nos hace tener pensamientos imposibles que podríamos considerarlo locura. Te obliga a saltar, a bailar, a cantar, a gritar y cientos de otras cosas. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues todos lo hemos sentido alguna vez, solo que no sabemos que eso se llama muchosidad.

Pues eso que se llama muchosidad, justo eso, era lo que no sentía el sombrerero en ese momento. Es más, sentía que la muchosidad que tenía lo había abandonado en ese preciso momento en que la Reina Blanca abrió la boca para darle la nueva noticia a Alicia.

-¿Un concurso? ¿En serio? – Comento la campeona. Estaban todos reunidos en la larga mesa del desayuno y Mirana comento la "loca" idea de un concurso para buscarle un novio a Alicia. SU ALICIA.

\- No es mala idea, con tu madre lo discutimos y creemos que podría ser divertido.

\- ¡No! ¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es, es de muy mal gusto… ¿Alguien más sabia de esto? –Pregunto evidentemente molesta al resto de comensales. Todos agacharon la cabeza y decidieron mantenerse en silencio. Algunos negaron. La liebre opto por esconderse bajo la mesa junto con los Tweddles y Chess decidió desaparecer de la mesa antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

\- Alicia…

\- ¡Dios! ¡Esto no está pasando! – Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se retiró. Algunos presentes también se levantaron, entre ellos estaba el sombrerero que grito el nombre de la rubia pero esta no podía escucharlo.

-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! ¡HIJA! ¡Espera! - Gritó su madre siguiéndola por la puerta. Mirana se disculpó con todos, les pidió que siguieran desayunando y fue tras las dos extranjeras. Cuando las localizó, las encontró en una muy acalorada discusión madre e hija.

\- Mira, entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero esto no es la forma ¿Si? Estas yendo muy lejos, mamá. - Exclamo la rubia, evidentemente herida en su orgullo.

\- Hija... Por favor, si le dieras una oportunidad.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hare! Madre, hiciste esto sin pensar en cómo me sentiría. Las dos lo hicieron... Yo me sentó bien, no quiero a nadie que no sea James ¿De acuerdo?

\- Alicia, querida, por favor no...

\- Perdóneme, Su Majestad - La cortó enojada - Pero esta vez fueron muy lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció corriendo por los pasillos, Mirana poso su mano sobre el hombro de la destrozada Helen. Era mejor dejar sola a la chica hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días en los cuales la joven campeona había evitado a dos personas. A Mirana y a Helen. Cada vez que se las encontraba al voltear por un pasillo hacia lo imposible y desparecía. Se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa durante las comidas y decidió que le dejaría su habitación a su madre hasta que se le pasara el enojo, así que nadie sabía que la campeona Alicia Kingsleigh dormía en los establos con el Bandersnatch.

Ahora, Alicia se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento de los soldados blancos. El ejército de la Reina Blanca estaba conformado por dos tupos de guerreros. Los humanos, que generalmente ocupaban los cargos de Oficial, General, Sargento, etc. Los que trabajaban en equipo de centinelas y expediciones. Y luego estaban los soldados piezas de Ajedrez, quienes eran creados para vivir y morir por la corona.

Alicia desenvainaba su espada y esperaba que el sombrerero se le uniera para empezar su entrenamiento. Deseaba poder olvidar todo con un poco de ejercicio. Generalmente hacia yoga pero en esos momentos, necesitaba algo más fuerte que simples estiramientos de rutina.

-¡Alicia! - El sombrerero se apareció por una esquina acompañado de Mally y un caballero blanco. Él era alto, fornido y al igual que todos los habitantes de Marmoreal, era blanco de pies a cabeza. Se acercaron y saludaron.

\- Alicia, él es Kilian Fothen. Es uno de los cuatro líderes del ejército.

\- Es un placer, My Lady - Besó con delicadeza la mano de la chica y se detuvo hipnotizado al verla. No era muy común ver a mujercitas hermosas con ropas ajustadas y con espadas para un entrenamiento. – Bien, usted y el sombrerero pueden practicar en el segundo recuadro, el de allá – El patio de entrenamiento estaba dividido en 12 rectángulos largos, 6 arriba, 6 abajo. Al parecer entrenaban por turnos.

\- Muchas gracias, Sr. Fothen. – Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un corto tiempo. La mirada amatista de Kilian se concentró en la avellanada de Alicia y ella fue alejada de él por el sombrerero quien la llevo a buscar sus armaduras.

… _**Tiempo después…**_

-Ah, estoy cansada – Exclamo la rubia dejándose caer sobre el suelo con las piernas acalambradas y la frente sudada. Ambos estaban sucios y bañados de sudor. Tarrant dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y loca y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lo mejor será que nos demos un baño… ¡Eh! ¡NO! O sea, tú te iras a tu cuarto y yo al mío y nos bañaremos en nuestros propios baños – Se apresuró a decir que fue un milagro que aún se le pudiese entender – Porque yo no podría bañarme con usted, mi querida Alicia, me moriría de la vergüenza y a puesto que también usted y obviamente porque no somos nada, o sea, si, somos amigos pero nada más…

\- ¡SOMBRERERO!

\- ¡Fez! – Chillo y sacudió la cabeza después de recobrar el aliento – Lo siento.

\- Mejor vamos a guardas las armaduras. - Cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia detrás del patio en donde los soldados tenían sus vestidores dentro de uno de las construcciones del castillo. Dejaron las armaduras y las guardaron para volver a sus cuartos cuando…

\- ¡Olvide mi espada! Tengo que entregarla a Mirana.

\- Algún soldado podría llevarla.

\- No, debo llevarla yo. Ya vuelvo, no tardo. La deje sobre una banca – Regreso corriendo por donde vino y busco con la vista hasta encontrarla. ¡Ahí estaba! Se acercó a ella y la tomo con delicadeza. Pero se congelo cuando los soldados llegaron en multitud para entrar a sus vestidores.

Trató de no desviar la mirada. En serio lo intento. ¡ _Alicia no voltees! ¡Te convertirás en piedra!_ Gritaba su subconsciente que daba pisotones en su mente para distraer a la chica y que no cayera en la tentación.

 _¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes derecho a ver!_

 _¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué clase de dama serias si los vieras?_

 _¡Hazlo! ¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que piense el resto?_

 _¡Piensa en James!_

 _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_

Finalmente las voces de su cabeza ganaron y alzo la vista. Lo que tuvo adelante de ella, la dejó impactada.

Siempre pensó que James tenía un ben físico, pero los soldados del ejército de la Reina Blanca lo superaban y por muchos. Dioses griegos con piel del más puro mármol perfectamente tallado estaban dándoles las espaldas. ¿Acaso había muerto y había llegado al cielo? Alicia se sonrojo. Estaban con los torsos desnudos y secándose el sudor con toallas. Se mojaban la cabeza y el agua les corría por los bien tonificados músculos.

Sí que era una dama despreciable. Pero valía la pena rompe las reglas sintió que su boca se secaba así como las piernas le flaqueaban. Temblaba como gelatina y dejo caer la espada haciendo un ruido que todos los soldados voltearon.

-¿Encontraste la espada? ¿Alicia? - El sombrerero llego en su rescate y la vio inmóvil y pasmada delante de los soldados humanos. ¿Qué tanto les miraba? - ¡Oh! - Exclamo al darse cuenta. Lo rodeo por atrás, le tapo los ojos con una mano y la saco arrastrando del patio de entrenamiento. Escuchó las risas de los soldados mientras era arrastrada por los brazos fuertes de su loco amigo.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Qué viste? – Pregunto abanicándola con su sombrero. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo… Sí… Me siento algo avergonzada. Llévame a otro lado. – Dijo tratando de sacar de su mente a los dioses griegos del patio de entrenamiento. Dios bendiga a esos soldados.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia se acomodó mejor el Bonnet victoriano y trato de que no la reconocieran. Había salido un rato a pasear por el pueblo, para poder disfrutar de una linda tarde sin tener que preocuparse por huir de Mirana y su madre, ambas, forzándola a aceptar aquella locura del concurso.

Tuvo que esquivar a un par de niños jugando y se detuvo para mirar al bebe de alguna mujer que paseaba con su carriola. Se maravilló con el delicioso olor de la panadería cuyos hornos cocinaban el pan para la tarde. Algunas personas la reconocían, pero cuando ya se habían acercado para verla, ella ya se había ido. Se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde mirando los aparadores. Las prendas, los chocolates, los juguetes, los muebles, todo lo que veía, llamaban su atención. ¿Sería porque eran muy exóticos? ¿O es que verdaderamente necesitaba distraer su mente?

Un grupo de niños se quedó mirándolas, tal vez era porque ella era LA Alicia. La campeona del Submundo, asesina del Jabberwocky, ladrona y restauradora del Tiempo y personaje más importante en la última edición de los libros de historia de Infratierra…

O tal vez era que su Bonnet había sido arrastrado por el viento y Alicia lo perseguía por la calle.

Cuando al fin la alcanzo, ya estaba muy sucia, cubierta de polvo. No solo la sacudió y la sostuvo, no se la pondría, estaba arruinada… Tal vez en el castillo podría lavarla. Giro sobre sus talones para tal vez regresar a la dulcería o algún salón de té. Pero noto que alguien se acercaba.

¡Era su madre! Helen estaba acompañada con algunas damas de la corte y una escolta pequeña. Al parecer hacían compras en las boutiques de alta costura que estaban más arriba, casi al final de la calle.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y siguió avanzando, rogando al cielo y a Dios de que su madre no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba por ahí. ¡Oh! No se detenían. Ella tendría que seguir avanzando hasta las calles de casas de moda. ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡No! Miro hacia su izquierda.

Había un gran letrero con letras doradas y algo espiraladas que decían "HIGHTOPP´S" al lado de esas, un letrero en forma de sombrero. La tienda era de color verde con blanco, y algunos detalles en naranja y marrón. Pero por dentro, detrás de aquel vidrio que era de aparador, se veía muy estilizado, más que la fachada.

Su madre se acercaba. Era momento de pedir asilo en la tienda de la familia Hightopp.

Al pasar por la puerta, una campanilla sonó anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

 **\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Aguarde un segundo!** \- Grito una voz femenina desde otro lado. Alicia se tomó un tiempo para ver la tienda del sombrerero. Era grande. Al lado izquierdo, que era el más espacioso, tenía muchos estantes con sombreros de diversos tipos así como vestidos para damas en los escaparates, también había ropa de caballeros. A la derecha, estaba el mostrador y unos estantes pequeños. El lugar era dominado por los colores melocotón y azul pasteles.

Hattie salió por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos se posaron en los de Alicia y sonrió.

 **\- ¡Alicia! ¡Que sorpresa! No pensé tenerte por aquí -** Se acercó a abrazarla y la rubia respondió al gesto. Se apartó de ella y la ofreció a sentarse en una de las sillas de la boutique.

Alicia había conocido a Hattie antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver mejor a esta chica. Hattie no era muy alta, media casi igual que ella. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa, grandes y expresivos ojos como los de su madre, el cabello pelirrojo, rizado y corto. Tenía un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro puntiagudo y el resto estaba recogido desordenadamente por un prendedor. Sobre su cabeza, descansaba un pequeño sombrero de copa color celeste y su bien desarrollado cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido de verano blanco en la parte del torso y con muchos estampados y patrones en la falda. Alicia pensó en ellos como en los parches de las mantas cosidas por ella y su madre.

 **\- De haber sabido que vendrías te tendría preparado algo de té. Lamento decir que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero si deseas puedo poner una tetera a hervir y hacemos té.**

 **\- No te preocupes.** \- La campeona admiro los vestidos, los sombreros y los demás adornos que tenía esta boutique como cuadros de diseños y espejos con marco labrado. **\- ¿Tu hiciste los vestidos?**

 **\- Oh, pues sí. La boutique es compartida, aunque Tarrant es el verdadero propietario -** Dijo jugando con sus manos. **\- El vende aquí sus sombreros que fabrica en el taller del palacio y yo ocupo el taller de arriba con mis vestidos y los vendo aquí también.**

 **\- ¿No haces sombreros como los demás Hightopp?** \- Pregunto curiosa. Hattie se sonrojo.

 **\- Pues, sí, sé hacer sombreros. Pero me gusta más coser ropa, ser modista. Tengo más creatividad para eso que para hacer sombreros. Además son papá y Tarrant los talentosos para eso... Al menos así lo pienso. Pero algún día tendré mi propio taller de alta costura, y así le devolveré su lugar de trabajo a mi hermano.**

 **\- No creo que al sombrerero le moleste que estés aquí.**

 **\- Oh, claro que no. Es más, él está contento de tenerme administrando el negocio ya que él está ocupado en el castillo con sus pedidos que casi no tiene tiempo de quedarse aquí para atender a los clientes. Así que mamá y yo y a veces la tía Bugmalig nos encargamos de la tienda.**

 **\- ¿Ustedes eligieron los colores?** \- Preguntó señalando el lugar.

 **\- Si** \- Respondió con una gran sonrisa **\- Me gusta, creo que le da más luz al lugar. -** Hattie le contó de algunos detalles de cómo había sido volver a la sociedad después de ser liberados y Alicia no pudo ser más feliz. Había hecho las cosas correctas y esta vez no parecía tener alguna mala consecuencia para nadie. Estaba feliz de haber unido a una familia.

 **\- Oye, ¿es cierto eso de que la Reina Blanca quiere buscarte un pretendiente? -** Interrogo de repente, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

 **\- Pues... Sí.** \- Suspiro cansada de ese tema. **\- Pero no estoy segura de que deba aceptarlo.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? Yo estaría contenta de que me ayudaran a buscar al mejor de todo el reino. Papá ni siquiera me deja hablar por más de cinco minutos con el chico de la panadería, el aprendiz.** \- Soltó una risa contagiosa y ambas terminaron riendo apoyadas encima de la otra.

 **\- Mi padre también era así, pero él decía que nadie era digno para merecerme** – Rio Alicia secándose una lagrima.

 **\- Mi padre dice que le romperá los huesos, pero él es tan tierno** – Dijo. – Pero lo hace porque me quiere. Papá siempre fue muy sobreprotector, aunque a veces, Tarrant y yo creíamos que era cruel. Nunca nos dejó salir con nadie, en especial a Tarrant. Así que él nunca tuvo novia.

 **\- ¿No? –** Pregunto curiosa como siempre.

 **\- No, mi hermano de por si es muy cobarde cuando de mujeres se trata. Siempre puede ser el mejor amigo, pero al momento de pedir una cita, siempre es muy divertirlo verlo prepararse y luego arrepentirse a último momento -** Hattie se sujetaba el estómago por la risa. – **Pero es muy tierno… Recuerdo una vez que quiso pedirle salir a una chica para uno de los tantos bailes de los antiguos reyes. Al final fue conmigo y Pallo fue quien invito a salir a Emily, creo que así se llamaba.**

 **\- ¿Y el Sr. Hightopp ahora es menos severo?**

 **\- Ahora sí. Pues, sigue siendo sobreprotector conmigo pero ya no molesta a Tarrant.**

 **\- Humm…**

 **\- Deberías aceptar, puede ser divertido. Imagínate, cientos de hombres peleándose por la oportunidad de pasar una linda y romántica tarde contigo** \- Dijo ensimismada. Alicia comprendió que Hattie era una romántica empedernida.

 **\- Si quieres acepto pero tú puedes ocupar mi lugar.**

 **\- Estaría más que encantada.** – Volvió a reír. - **Pero por lo que escuche de algunas damas de la corte, que puede ser que hasta los nobles compitan por ti. Ojala sea Sir George de Druit. Ese hombre es el sueño de toda mujer. Es un Vizconde, su cabello tan hermoso, sus ojos, su porte. Él es perfecto. Tiene una voz que es hummm** – Suspiro. Alicia no pudo evitar reír. **– Y dicen que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer.**

Ambos mujeres se sonrojaron y rieron. La campanilla de la puerta sonó.

 **-¡Ay, pequeña Hattie! No me digas que de nuevo estás hablando del Vizconde de Druit –** Pallo entro en la tienda junto con Pimlick. Ambos traían bolsas y rollos de telas nuevos entre las manos.

 **\- Callate, Pallo. ¿Trajeron las telas?**

 **\- Si y no fue fácil. Están más caras que la otra vez** – Respondió Pimlick dejando las telas y bolsas sobre el mostrador y después dirigirse al perchero para colgar su saco.

\- **¿Son mis ojos los que me engañan o es que la mismísima Alicia está aquí? -** Pallo puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó pícaramente a la campeona. – **Es todo un placer, My Lady, recibirla en esta humilde boutique que está a su completa disposición para cualquier prenda que necesite** – Besó delicadamente las manos de Alicia y ella sonrió divertida.

 **\- Ya, Pallo, no molestes a la Srta. Kingsleigh. Perdone a mi hermano, My Lady. Él es un tonto –** Aparto a su mellizo y besó la mano de Alicia.

 **\- No te preocupes, Pimlick. Y díganme Alicia. Eso de "My Lady" me tiene cansada, no he escuchado otra cosa que no sea eso. –** Alicia poso su mirada en los dos Hightopp, primos del sombrerero. Eran muy parecidos, misma altura, misma contextura, mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos y hasta el mismo pequeño lunar en el pómulo izquierdo. La diferencia era que Pimlick vestía mucho más arreglado, en un orden perfecto. Su cabello lo llevaba bien peinado, controlando sus rizos rojizos y unos lentes con montura negra protegían a sus ojos verdes grisáceos. Pallo, por el contrario, parecía descuidado y travieso. Sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas, pero igual vestía bien. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y una argolla de plata pequeña en la oreja derecha. Parecía vivir cada momento al máximo y sus manos callosas le aseguraron a Alicia de que tal vez tocaba guitarra o algún otro instrumento de cuerdas.

 **\- Yo solo trato de promocionar la tienda, hermano. -** Se quejó, dejándose caer en una de las tantas butacas.- **Muy bien, Alicia, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Algún pedido en el que te podamos ayudar? ¿Hattie te atendió bien?**

 **\- Por supuesto que sí. Pero en realidad vine a pasar el rato. Estar sola en el castillo puede ser un poco aburrido. En especial cuando quieren obligarte a aceptar un tonto concurso.**

 **\- No es tonto, yo quiero participar** – Pallo se acercó y se arrodillo delante de Alicia. - **¿Le gustaría, mi señora, salir conmigo?** – Hattie no aguanto la risa cuando Pimlick golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza con un libro.

 **\- Ella no saldría contigo. Te devolvería por idiota.**

 **\- Al menos se divertirá y no tendrá que salir con el estirado Vizconde George –** Pallo hizo algunos pasos elegantes como pavo real imitando el caminar del mencionado. Hattie solo le reprocho sus infantiles actitudes.

 **-Hattie cree que el Vizconde es el mejor partido para todas.** – Susurro Pimlick a la rubia.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y Tyvia, Bugamlig y Bim Hightopp entraron. Bim comía un trozo de chocolate y las dos señoras se quitaban los gorros para colgarlos en el perchero. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de ver a la campeona de Infratierra ahí. Saludaron con una reverencia no necesaria y hablaron hasta que se hizo de noche.

- **Entonces, ¿Aceptaras el concurso, Alicia?** – Pregunto tía Bugmalig que cargaba al ya no tan pequeño Bim en sus piernas. El pequeño no dejaba de mirar a la joven rubia.

 **-No lo sé. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea -** Dijo algo incomoda.

 **\- Pues yo que tu aceptaría. Eres joven, diviértete. Hay muy buenos partidos aquí, tenemos mucho talento. Será un gran evento.**

 **\- Mi madre dice casi lo mismo, pero no me gusta tanto escándalo… Y no quiero que nadie piense que no puedo encontrar pareja.**

 **\- No será tu pareja oficial, solo tendrán una cita.**

 **\- Yo si quisiera participar –** interrumpió Bim y todos rieron.

 **\- Y yo te elegiría, pero eres muy pequeño aun -** Respondió. Después de muchos intentos por convencerla, la joven campeona pensó en la idea. Tal vez no era tan mala.

Alicia salió de la tienda contenta y decidida a lo que haría cuando llegara al castillo. Mientras, una parte de la familia Hightopp salía de la tienda y miraron a la rubia alejarse corriendo entre la multitud en las calles del pueblo.

 **-¿Creen que Tarrant se atreva a participar en el concurso y pedirle una cita?** \- Pregunto la hermana del sombrero.

En unísono, el resto de la familia respondió.

 **-¡No!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** Mirana se sentó en la cama y terminó de ajustarle el último rulero al cabello de Alicia. Ambas estaban sobre la cama tamaño King de la Reina Blanca. Chasqueo la lengua cuando ya estuvo lista y la abrazo.

 **-¿Para qué es esto?** – Pregunto la joven campeona que sujetaba un tazón con una especie de mezcla viscosa color palo rosa. Mirana se acomodó un rulero en su blanco cabello y se frotaba las manos con crema humectante.

\- **¿Eso? Es para la mascarilla, según lo que dicen, es muy buena para la piel. La aclara y la nutre.**

 **\- ¿Quieres ser más blanca de lo que eres?** – Preguntó burlona. – **Esto huele a leche…**

 **\- Y también contiene limón. –** Agarro una brochita y le paso la sustancia blanca y fría por la cara hasta cubrirla totalmente. A continuación, **Alicia hizo lo mismo con la cara de la Reina.**

 **\- Sabes, siempre quise hacer esto con alguien. A Racie no le gusta y mis damas no son la mejor compañía para una pijamada. Ahora me siento como una persona normal… Sin el rigor de ser la Reina perfecta para todos.**

 **\- Yo tampoco pude, no tenía muchas amigas y a Margaret nunca le gusto pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Salud por eso** – Dijo levantando su vaso de limonada fría y chocándolo con el de Mirana. Había mucho calor esa noche de verano, así que habían decidido tomar limonada y algunos bocadillos para una noche de chicas.

 **\- ¿Y ya tienes la respuesta? ¿Sobre el concurso? –** Pregunto llevándose un pastelillo a la boca.

 **\- Pues sí. Lo estuve pensando y creo que no sería tan mala idea conocer a otras personas… ¿Pero y si no son lo que yo busco**? – Pregunto Alicia preocupada.

 **\- Pues, para eso pasaremos un filtro, lo que buscas en un hombre y a los finalistas del concurso les haremos una entrevista para asegurarnos. Y luego, vendrán las citas. Tú supervisaras todo eso. Pero estoy tan contenta de que hayas aceptado. Te lo prometo, te divertirás. Ya quisiera yo poder salir con alguien.**

 **\- Pero eres la Reina** – Intervino la chica. - **¿No deberías tener lo que quieres?**

 **\- La familia real se casa entre familia real o nobles. Y teniendo en cuenta de que soy la Reina y la que debe dar un heredero a la corona, es un poco difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado. No quiero a un príncipe azul, solo quiero a alguien que me quiera –** Dijo abrazando una de las almohadas.

 **\- Ojala encontráramos a alguien así. Tal vez también puedes ser premio en el concurso. –** Ambas mujeres saltaron sobre la cama, bailaron, rieron y por un momento, olvidaron que eran la perfecta Reina Blanca y la temeraria Alicia Kingsleigh.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-** **Muy bien, querida. ¿Qué buscas en un hombre? –** Preguntó Mirana. Estaban en la oficina privada de la Reina, en donde ella se sentaba por las tardes y trataba los asuntos políticos y administrativos de su reino. A su lado, estaba una mujer delgada, otra dama de la Corte Blanca, la cual tenía en sus manos una libreta y una pluma de pavo real con la que apuntaba todo lo que la Reina le indicaba.

 **\- Pues… No lo sé**. – Respondió mirando por la ventana. Esto era incómodo.

 **\- No podemos descartar pretendientes si no tenemos las características que buscas en un hombre, Alicia –** Dijo su madre, llevándose la taza de té caliente a sus rosados labios.

 **\- Tu madre tiene razón, deberías escucharla, niña tonta** – La voz chillona de Mally se hizo oír desde lo alto de un estante, en donde la lirona estaba acurrucada escuchando todo. Ella no entendía el porqué de tanto escándalo por conseguirle pareja a la rubia.

 **\- Mally** – Reprendió la monarca. Iracebeth, quien pensaba igual que Mallykum, solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello apoyada en el gran ventanal de la oficina.

 **\- ¿Buscas un hombre fuerte?** – Preguntó por fin rompiendo su silencio desde que la reunión de féminas había empezado hace diez minutos. Sus pequeños orbes se enfocaron en lo de Alicia, quien no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrió cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

 **\- Pues… Sí –** Respondió dubitativa. James tenía un buen físico. Una vez habían ido a la playa y pudo admirar ese buen cuerpo que tenía. Alicia se sonrojo.

Lo que ninguna de todas las mujeres presentes en el estudio de la Reina pensaban era que detrás de las puertas blancas, había un hombre sentado en el suelo de mármol con el oído apegado a las puertas para escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de la campeona. Tarrant sabía de buena fuente que en esa reunión, Alicia describiría al hombre de sus sueños. Así que esperaba reunir todas las cualidades que ella solicitaba.

 **-¡Bien! Entonces sal con un guardia o uno de los caballeros del ejército** – Respondió la antigua Reina Roja **– Además, tienen un físico de ensueño. Son muy… atléticos** – Dijo sonrojándose y logrando que las demás también lo hieran. Alicia había visto a los chicos en entrenamiento… Pues sí que eran musculosos, atléticos y están muy buenos pero… No lo sabía.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tarrant escuchaba atentamente. ¿A Alicia le gustaban los chicos de buen físico? Pues había estado mirando a todos cuando estaban entrenando y tal vez miro a más de uno cuando se desnudaron el torso para secarse el sudor, pero no significaba que le gustasen… ¿O sí? Hizo memoria de su cuerpo. Él no estaba mal. También tenía buen físico, no tanto como los soldados, Tarrant era muy delgado, pero no estaba mal, tal vez como un par de horas más de entrenamiento podría mejorar.

 **-Alicia no solo tiene que fijarse en el buen físico, Racie** – Dijo Mirana – **También debe preocuparse por la inteligencia. ¿O quieres salir con un descerebrado? –** Preguntó.

 **\- Pues… no**. – Respondió. Algo que amaba de James era su inteligencia y la habilidad que tenía para resolverlos, como cualquier buen abogado.

 **\- Entonces puedes salir con uno de los sabios del reino, o los profesores de la Universidad del Submundo, o con… -** Iracebeth gestos de aburrimientos y Mirana puso los ojos en blanco.

 **\- Alicia no saldrá con cerebritos aburridos.**

 **\- Tú no lo decides** – Respondió la Reina. **– ¿Y qué dices?**

 **\- Pues, sería interesante, además me caen muy bien** \- El sombrerero escuchó atentamente cada palabra que la campeona dijo. Él era inteligente. Había tenido las mejores notas en… Había tenido buenas notas… Había… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez no había tenido las más sobresalientes notas en el colegio, de hecho apenas superaban las expectativas, algunas veces habían sido aceptables. Nunca había sido muy bueno para las matemáticas, política o ciencias, pero si en letras, literaturas y arte, fue el mejor en costura… Lástima que ese no era un curso que llevaban los varones en la escuela.

 **\- Pero no puedes salir solo con cerebritos, también debe ser valiente. ¿No es así? –** Pregunto Mally alzando la cabeza.

 **\- Pues… Si –** James era un hombre inteligente y muy valiente. Después de todo, solo alguien o muy loco o muy valiente deja toda una vida segura y hecha en Londres para unirse a una empresa loca dirigida por una mujer y viajar por el mundo para ser perseguidos por piratas y aristócratas.

 **\- Pues entonces sal con los exploradores, con domadores de animales y esas cosas. Ellos son muy divertidos y valientes. Son los que proveen al pueblo de lo que necesita y son expertos en botánica y zoología.**

Tarrant también era valiente. Había sido líder de la resistencia en la época oscura de Infratierra. Eso debía contar ¿Verdad?

- **Pero también debe tener habilidad y sentido del arte, un artista o un músico que le de sazón a la vida.** – Intervino Hattie. ¿Ella también estaba ahí? Lo que me faltaba, pensó Tarrant. **– Los artistas son personas increíbles y siempre tienen un tema interesante de conversación. A mí me encantaría ¿Y a ti?**

 **\- Pues… Si –** James sabia tocar el piano, la flauta y en el último viaje había aprendido ( _O había tratado aprender_ ) el violín. En la pintura no era bueno, pero si en la poesía y tenía unos excelentes gustos literarios.

Tarrant casi mando a Hattie a ya ustedes saben dónde, pero recordó que era su hermana. ¿Por qué le había esto ella? Tarrant no sabía tocar instrumentos, a menos que " _tocar_ " significara desafinar y producir maullidos de un gato en celo. Pintando y dibujando era bueno, después de todo, él hacia sus propios diseños. Tal vez podría defenderse en pintura.

 **-Pero los artistas son tan extraños, yo creo que Alicia debe salir con alguien con clase, de buena familia, un poco más cercano al círculo que ella frecuente** – Intervino Helen.

 **\- Pues… Sabes que no me importa mucho.** – James no era un Lord, un Conde, un Vizconde y mucho menos un noble. Pero tenía mucho prestigio y era reconocido por personas importantes, así que sí, James tenía clase y era de buena familia londinense.

 **\- Aun así es importante**. – Ahora sí que no podría calificar. Él no era un noble, era un simple y humilde sombrerero, pero era importante. Estaba seguro de que su nombre figuraba en alguna parte de los libros de historia en la parte de la resistencia en la época de la Reina Roja, además su negocio iba bien, podría conseguir rodearse de personas importantes así como el resto de los pomposos condes y vizcondes.

 **\- Pero también es importante el talento, no solo musical, también hay talento en la cocina, en la costura, en el baile, en el deporte y en cientos de otras cosas más** – La voz que sonó en ese momento le devolvió la esperanza al sombrerero. Tyvia había mencionado todo lo que él sabía hacer. Era bueno en el baile, una vez había ganado un concurso. Era bueno en la cocina, se defendía en eso. Era bueno en la costura, era sombrerero y modista. Era bueno en el deporte, en especial en el polo. Gracias, madre.

 **\- Pues… si, tiene razón, Sra. Hightopp.**

 **\- Bien, entonces esas serán las expectativas de los candidatos, deben cumplir por lo menos con una de ellas. ¿Apuntaste todo? –** Preguntó Mirana dando por terminada aquella reunión.

 **\- Si, Majestad. Lo mandare para que la imprenta lo publique en los diarios y que se haga el anuncio.**

 **\- Muchas gracias.** – Tarrant escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta y corrió lejos para no ser descubierto. Tendría que practicar mucho, pero estaba decidido a cumplir por lo menos con una de las expectativas de Alicia. Su Alicia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sombrerero se levantó de su asiento dejando delicadamente el libro de confección sobre la mesilla a su lado. Había estado revisando los últimos detalles de algunos pedidos de sombreros para las damas de Marmoreal que llevaban retrasados un poco más de lo previsto.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miró por la ventanilla. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta totalmente para dejar pasar a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

 **\- Traje chocolate... ¿Me das asilo?** \- Preguntó levantando una bolsa de papel que contenía, lo que él supuso, chocolate.

 **\- Por supuesto. Pasa, pasa** \- Se hizo a un lado para que la campeona entrara en la casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miro la estancia.

Estaba un poco desordenada.

 **\- Perdón, me siento un poco avergonzado, Alicia, no esperaba visitas... Y menos a esta hora -** Respondió nervioso mientras juntaba con sus manos algunas telas y bocetos y los acumulaba sobre el escritorio de caoba.

 **\- No te preocupes. Deberías ver mi estudio, eso sí es caos.** \- Rio mientras ayudaba a Tarrant a poner algo de orden. Sus manos se rozaron por un segundo y se apartaron rápidamente.

 **\- ¿Quieres té?** \- Preguntó nervioso, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder porque el sombrerero había desparecido por una puertecita que conducía a una cocina pequeña en donde puso la tetera en la estufa.

 **\- No te molesta que me quede esta noche ¿Verdad? -** El sombrerero casi rompe el juego de tazas dejándolos caer cuando escucho las palabras de la rubia. ¿Dormir? ¿Aquí?

 **\- Eh, no. Tranquila, te daré asilo esta noche. -** Respondió evidentemente nervioso. Le daba la espalda a la joven y puso toda su atención en preparar el té. Alicia abrazo por la espalda al sombrerero y este sintió la sonrisa de ella.

 _"Por favor, Tarrant. ¡No hagas algo estúpido!"_ Gritaron las voces en su cabeza.

Alicia volvió a la salita y se sentó delante de una estufa de hierro que hacia las de chimenea y mantenía caliente el hogar del sombrerero. Tarrant puso el juego de té delante de ellos en la alfombra y se sentó junto a la rubia.

 **\- Odio abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero no podía quedarme... Estoy muy nerviosa. -** Susurró. Hightopp sitio el té en la porcelana azul y se la tendió a Alicia quien agradeció con una sonrisa y aspiró el olor embriagante de la infusión.

 **\- No es problema... ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Sobre el concurso?** \- Hizo lo mismo con la segunda taza y se la llevo a sus labios.

 **\- No lo sé... Todo esto es tan repentino y creo que es una falta de respeto por parte de ellas y por parte mía. -** Respondió mirando las llamas a través de la puertilla de la estufa.

 **\- No logro entender -** Respondió con sus típicos seseos.

 **\- Pues, por parte de ellas por meterse en mi vida amorosa sin consentimiento. Y mía porque creo que no espere lo suficiente para buscar a una nueva pareja -** Sin duda, ella parecía muy angustiada por sus decisiones.

 **\- Pero no es que vayas a empezar a tener una relación con el ganador o ganadores ¿verdad? Son solo citas**

 **\- Pues sí, pero... Es difícil lo que quiero decir, sombrerero** \- Sus avellanados ojos se posaron en los verdes de él.

 **\- ¿Aun amas al tal James Harcout?**

Alicia se tomó un tiempo en responder esa pregunta. Un tiempo en el que Tarrant rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera que no porque sabía muy en el fondo que jamás podría competir con el tal James perfecto Harcout. Ese hombre se había ganado el corazón de su Alicia y sería muy difícil sacarlo de ahí.

 **\- No lo sé. Estos dos meses fueron difíciles. Lo extrañaba. Pero creo que pude analizar mejor mi antigua relación... Lo habíamos perdido. Habíamos perdido ese no seque que nos mantenida tan unidos como pareja. La llama se apagó.** \- Las brasas de la estufa se reflejaban en sus ojos. Tomó otro sorbo y se llevó un chocolate a la boca.

Amó el sabor.

 **\- Creo que ninguno quería admitirlo, pero había momentos en donde creo que Janes se avergonzaba de mí, mis actitudes frente a los demás o mis ideas locas al principio no le tome importancia porque pensé que tal vez estaba de verdad haciendo el ridículo o no eran muy buenas. Pero luego se volvió más constante, no tanto para ser un problema pero el ya no poseía esa muchosidad como al principio. El negocio iba creciendo y con eso la responsabilidad y ya no había tanto tiempo para pasar juntos** \- Alicia se dejó caer sobre el hombro del sombrerero y suspiro. **\- Creo que ambos lo echamos a perder.**

 **\- Pero eso no debe detenerte a iniciar de nuevo. Con alguien que te quiera tal como eres y que no importe si te ve solo una vez al día, con tal de haber pasado tiempo contigo** \- Y él calificaba en ese papel. Después de todo, la había esperado durante años y seguía enamorado.

 **\- Lo sé y es exactamente lo que él me dijo hace unos días... Bueno, supongo que allá fue hace unas horas. Supongo que Tiempo trabaja diferente allá.**

 **\- Si. Supongo. -** Alicia se acomodó en el pecho del sombrerero y se llevó otro chocolate a la boca. - **Sabes, esto es un secreto, pero... Ahora que te estoy confesando todo** **siento que tengo la obligación de decírtelo.**

 **\- Espero que no sea nada malo** \- Soltó chillido nervioso y con las manos temblorosas acaricio el suave cabello de la chica.

 **\- No, no es nada malo. Bueno, depende como lo tomes... No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ya no te lo digo** \- Se ocultó la cara entre las manos y solo las retiró cuando el sombrerero le hizo cosquillas.

 **\- Dime, Alicia, o te prometo que no parare de hacerte cosquillas** \- Alicia estaba tirada encima de la alfombra y el sombrerero sobre ella arrodillado, inmovilizándola.

 **\- De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a enojar... O ponerte incomodo ¿Lo prometes?** \- Se reincorporó y sus avellanados ojos soñadores se encontraron con los enormes y saltones verdes de Tarrant.

 **\- Por mi honor** \- Siseó.

 **\- Bien...** \- Se acomodó el cabello y lo trenzo desviando la mirada hacia la estufa y veía como sus llamas seguían bailando. **\- Cuando era más joven, te hablo de la segunda vez que vine, cuando el Jabberwocky aun existía, yo... Yo empezaba a sentir algo hacia ti, creo que me gustabas -** Dijo completamente sonrojada.

El sombrerero había tenido cientos de sorpresas durante su larga vida. Estaba, por ejemplo, esa vez en que vio por primera vez a Hattie recién nacida, la vez en que su padre rechazo su primer sombrero. La vez en que Iracebeth perdió el control en su coronación, cuando vencieron al Jabberwocky o la vez en que se enteró que sus padres estaban vivos. Pero esta, esta sorpresa, superaba a todas las demás.

 **\- ¿En serio?** \- Se maldijo a si mismo por tener una mente tan tonta que no podía formular una frase más apropiada.

- **Si... Yo te encontraba atractivo sentimentalmente**. - Se giró para encontrarlo, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. - **Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía 19 y estaba un poco confundida. Cuando empecé a navegar, aun seguía sintiendo cosas hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. Eres mi amigo, sombrerero, y te quiero, no quiero que eso cambie. -** Ella lo abrazo por la cintura y acomodo su cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo.

 **\- Pues, me siento halagado de que La Alicia se haya fijado en mi** \- Dijo decepcionado ( _Muy_ _decepcionado_ ) - **¿Aun me encuentras atractivo?**

 **\- Sí, eres guapo** \- Aun recostada, levanto y estuvo sus brazos y pasó las manos sobre el rostro del sombrerero, jugando con sus mejillas y labios y recorriendo con cuidado la nariz. - **Pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es que siempre estarás cuando te necesite ¿verdad?** \- Él sujetó una de sus pequeñas ambos y la posiciono sobre su pecho. Sus latidos se aceleraron.

 **\- Mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, yo estaré siempre contigo** \- Ella sonrió y tomó otro chocolate.

 **\- Te quiero, sombrerero.**

 **\- Y yo a ti, Alicia.**

Porque para eso, el estaría ahí. Porque por eso, él era su amigo. El mejor amigo. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, solo esperaba que los dioses lo ayudaran y que la frase "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" fuese cierta.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te cuente cuando nos persiguieron los piratas en Malasia? -** Pregunto acomodándose en el regazo del sombrerero quien acaricia el cabello de su Alicia.

 **\- ¿Piratas? Tienes unas ideas un poco locas de diversión, mi querida Alicia. Tal vez estas demente.**

 **\- Las mejores personas lo están.**

Alicia se quedó dormida en esa posición cuando el reloj dio las doce. El fuego ya se había apagado y la única luz provenía de la ventana que dejaba entrar el brillo de la luna, dándole un color azul a todo lo que tocaba. Tarrant poso sus cansados ojos verdes en el rostro angelical de su amada y deposito un delicado y casto beso en su frente para no despertarla.

 **\- Como me gustaría que fueras mi Alicia de 19 años, así te quedarías conmigo. Pero te prometo que hare lo que sea que hice tu segunda vez aquí, así te volverás a enamorar de mí.**

La cargó con cuidado y subió las escaleras sujetándola para que no se cayera. La recostó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con las sabanas. Alicia, aun dormida, sujeto por inercia la mano izquierda del sombrerero. Este, al no querer soltarse del agarre, arrastro una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR Y QUE ESTA VEZ NO ME DEMORE MAS DE LO PREVISTO. QUISIERA SABER QUE OPINAN Y CUALES PODRIAN SER OTRAS CUALIDADES QUE NECESITA UN PRETENDIENTE DE ALICIA, DEJENMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!**

 **PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN ESTA SEMANA, ESTUVE OCUPADA Y TAMBIEN LO ESTARE PORQUE SERAN MIS EXAMENES FINALES Y DEBO PONERLE MUCHAS GANAS. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS PORQUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR Y CREANME QUE ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA LEERLOS Y SABER QUE DISFRUTAN LO QUE HAGO. QUERIA PEDIR AYUDA PARA EL MOMENTO DE LAS CITAS. IDEAS DE CITAS PARA LA CAMPEONA. NO SÉ, CAMINATA POR LA PLAYA, PASEO A CABALLO… SALTO EN PARAPENTE… TAL VEZ ESO NO XD. BUENO SE LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACION.**

 **ACLARACION:** **ESTO PERTENECE A LA OBRA DE LEWIS CARROLL Y A TIM BURTON Y A JAMES BOBIN PORQUE CREO QUE DEBO INCLUIRLO. DISFRUTEN!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Capítulo 4: El amor es una competencia**_

La mañana llegó rápido a Infratierra, y con ella, los primeros trinos de los pájaros que indican que era momento de salir a trabajar. Los negocios se fueron abriendo poco a poco, pero nadie se acercaba. Eso era raro. Nadie se olvidaba de comprar la leche y el pan, así como nadie se olvidaba de que cuando sonara la campana, los obreros entrarían a sus fábricas.

Pero esa mañana... Esa mañana era diferente.

Algunos niños se acercaron a la multitud amontonada frente a una pared. En ella había un gran cartel blanco con letras doradas gigantes.

 _ **"COMUNICADO REAL:**_

 _ **La reina de Infratierra, Mirana I de Marmoreal, informa que por motivos de celebración por la llegada de la campeona, Alicia Kingsleigh, se realizara un concurso de habilidades y como premio, los ganadores podrán tener una cita con la campeona**_ **.**

 **Los requisitos son los siguientes:**

\- _Todos los participantes deben ser mayores de edad y menores de 40 años._

 _\- Todos los participantes deben gozar de una salud óptima._

 _\- Todos los participantes deben presentarse por voluntad propia._

 _\- Todos los participantes deben inscribirse en las categorías en los que desean participar._

 **Las categorías son las siguientes:**

 _\- Fuerza y destreza física._

 _-Inteligencia y habilidad lógica._

 _\- Valentía._

 _\- Elegancia y clase._

 _\- Talento artístico._

 _\- Talentos generales (Gastronomía, deportes, etc.*)_

 **La inscripción estará abierta desde la presente fecha hasta una semana antes del concurso. Los horarios de inscripción son por la mañana desde las 10:00 am hasta 12:00 y en la tarde desde 15:00 hasta las 18:00 pm.**

 **Serán seis ganadores en total, uno por cada categoría dependiendo la calificación del jurado. Luego del concurso que inicia a las 9:00 Am., sírvanse a pasar a la recepción del castillo en donde se realizará un baile en honor por la llegada de la campeona.**

 **Hasta entonces, esperen instrucciones.**

 **(*) Para más información, acercarse a las oficinas de inscripción, en el palacio.**

 **Atte.**

 _ **Su Majestad**_ **".**

Abajo tenía el sello real y algunas firmas. Había más de esos anuncios por todas las calles de todos los pueblos. Debería ser un gran evento. Los habitantes del Submundo supieron de inmediato de que este concurso sería un baño de sangre ( _Aunque no literalmente_ ) ya que todos se habían encariñado de la campeona y su forma inocente de ver las cosas. En realidad, sería un completo honor para cualquiera poder salir con la salvadora de Infratierra, derrocadora de la ex Reina Roja, ladrona y restauradora del tiempo, etc.

Ahora es cuestión de esperar la fecha del concurso. Los habitantes del Submundo ya tenían de que hablar por el resto de la semana.

Se abrieron las tiendas, el pan se horneó, el periódico se vendió, las mujeres chismorreaban y los hombres entrenaban cada uno dispuesto a ser el mejor en el concurso. ¡¿Quiénes serían los seis afortunados?! Nadie lo sabría…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El sombrerero se quedó buen rato mirando el anuncio en letras doradas afuera de la boutique de la familia. Habían pasado exactamente 35 horas desde que los habían colgado. Había visto pasar a más de 300 personas las últimas tres horas y habían entrado a la boutique exactamente 48 clientes de los cuales solo 12 habían comprado algo. ¡Dios! ¡Iba a enloquecer! (Si eso aún era posible).

En serio había tratado de hacer un viaje a su Yo interior para buscar algún talento, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera impresionar y convertirlo en ganador en al menos una categoría. Debía pensar en algo ¿Pero en qué? A ver, la fase de inteligencia obviamente no la ganaría, había muchas personas más cultas que él en diversos temas. La fase de fuerza y habilidades físicas: No era bueno haciendo yoga, gimnasia o acrobacias; ¿peleando? Pues sabía defenderse, tal vez si entrenaba más lo lograba. La fase de talentos artísticos: No era bueno cantando, no era bueno bailando (El Futterwacken no contaba), no era bueno actuando, no era bueno en fotografía, no era bueno con los instrumentos… ¡Pero era bueno pintando! Tal vez… bueno tenía dos semanas para volverse un artista. Talentos generales: Declamación, no. Deportes, no. Cocinar… ¡Sabia hacer té! ¿Eso cuenta? Elegancia y clase: ¿Cómo diablos iba a demostrar su elegancia y su clase?

Se dejó caer sobre su mostrado, obviamente derrotado.

 **-¡Oye! Estas distraído. Una señorita estuvo parada aquí por cinco minutos y de no ser por mí, ahora mismo empezaría algún rumor sobre la mala atención de la tienda… ¡Tarrant! ¿Estas escuchándome? ¡Estas como raro hoy!** – Le reprochó Hattie que acercó un taburete y se sentó al lado de su hermano. El sombrerero seguía sin mirarla. Hattie se concentró y siguió la mirada de su hermano mayor hasta posarla en el cartel de al frente que anunciaba el dichoso concurso. Sonrió para sí y hablo **– Oye, si de verdad te preocupa eso, creo que deberías inscribirte. No tienes nada que perder si lo intentas.**

 **\- ¿EH? ¿Qué? –** Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación. Los ojos verdes eléctricos se posaron en los grisáceos de Hattie. Levantó su mano y despeinó el rizado cabello. **\- ¿Sabes de casualidad en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?**

 **-Sabes que no entiendo esos acertijos.** \- Se levantó y se dedicó a acomodar un poco los aparadores.

 **\- Alicia sí** – Dijo para sí mismo. Hattie se volteó y puso esa mirada cómplice que le dedicaba a todos cuando sabía algo que para ellos era intimido, esa mirada que venía acompañada de una media sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en los ojos – **Pero bueno, ella es muy inteligente, obviamente podría entenderlo sin ninguna complicación, ya que después de todo es LA Alicia, la campeona, la que navego por todo el mundo llamado Londres hasta China y más allá… -** Empezó a divagar de nuevo.

-¡ **Sombrerero!** – Interrumpió su hermana. Chillo y sacudió su cabeza hasta despejar su mente de aquella toxica locura. **– Tarrant. ¿A ti te gusta Alicia?**

Solo recibió silencio como respuesta. El mutismo de Tarrant solo confirmo su sospecha. Bueno, no era una sospecha, ella tenía toda la certeza de que era así, ya que después de todo, eran hermanos. Sabia con toda sinceridad que su hermano tenía problemas para iniciar relaciones, pero cuando se enamoraba era de verdad.

Teniendo en cuenta de que Tarrant nunca se iría a inscribir y menos declararse a Alicia, la joven pelirroja tomo el asunto en sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las oficinas de inscripción abrieron, había algo diferente en la fila cuatro. Ese algo hacia que todos se giraran a voltear y en cierta forma, la mayor parte de hombres, por no decir todos, estaban intimidados.

 **-¿Podría sujetar mi bolso, por favor? –** Hattie le entrego su bolso rosado a el hombre que tenía detrás suyo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. El caballero en realidad estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que todos, que aquella jovencita estuviera entre las filas para inscripción. ¿Qué pensarían de la pequeña Hattie Hightopp? – Gracias, señor.

Era sorprendente la valentía o la inocencia que tenía esa Hightopp. En cualquier otra circunstancia, esto se calificaría como inaceptable. Una mujer haciendo cola para inscribirse en un concurso para salir con una mujer… Era muy escandaloso. Pero parecía no importarle, es más, tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era la única fémina en la sala. Se alisó el vestido amarillo pálido y avanzó un lugar más. En su cara estaba plasmada una gran sonrisa y sus pequeños hoyuelos se acentuaron.

 **-¡Eh! Disculpe, señorita, pero usted no puede participar. Vera, hay reglas en este concurso que prohíben…** \- Empezó el señor que se encargaba de entregar los formularios. El caballero estaba sorprendido pero Hattie solo sonreía más, como si fuese la única que hubiese entendido una broma.

 **-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No es para mí la inscripción! Vengo a inscribir a mi hermano, Tarrant Hightopp** – Contestó con aquella delicada voz casi soñadora.

 **-¡Oh! ¿Tarrant Hightopp? ¿El sombrerero? Bueno, supongo que él sí califica. Por favor, rellene estos formularios y luego pase a la mesa número uno que está a la izquierda. Puede conseguir pluma por allá.** – Le entregó unos papeles y señalo una sala con sillas en donde también habían mesas. Hattie agradeció y se dirigió a inscribir a su hermano. Esperaba saber lo suficiente de él… Y si no… Pues, uno siempre miente en la primera cita ¿Verdad?

Después de media hora, y de rebanarse el cerebro pensando como su loco hermano, terminó el formulario. Escogió " _Talentos generales_ " para la categoría. Estaba seguro de que lo haría bien. Sí, la mataría cuando se enterase, pero moriría feliz. Al menos su hermano, lo intentaría.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia paseaba por los pasillos largos y altos del castillo blanco. Hace poco había logrado escapar de Mirana y Helen que estaban como idas con los preparativos para el dichoso concurso. Lo único que Alicia deseaba en realidad era poder pasar una tarde tranquila con sus amigos y no en largas charlas con las damas del castillo sobre el vestido que usaría y como se comportaría en las citas. ¡Y no solo era una! ¡Serian como seis! Suspiró, y siguió caminando.

Al voltear en una esquina se encontró al sombrerero que Elia distraídamente a la luz del sol en uno de los tantos balcones del gigantesco palacio. Sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que al sombrerero casi le dé un infarto.

 **-¡Alicia! ¡Me asustaste!** – Exclamo sujetándose el corazón y riendo.

 **\- También me alegra verte, Sombrerero. ¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Preguntó sentándose a su lado y asomando su cabeza para ver bien el libro que tenía en sus manos.

 **\- Leo.** – El título del libro era " _Compendio de historia_ ", era de color blanco y había algunos dibujos en las páginas. Últimamente no era la primera vez que encontraba al sombrerero leyendo. En varias ocasiones se había encontrado aguantando la risa cuando la Sra. Hightopp lo regañaba por leer en la mesa durante los almuerzos o lo había visto en su taller practicando ecuaciones matemáticas en lugar de cortar las telas y escoger accesorios para sus sombreros.

" _Hay algo muy raro aquí_ " Pensó para sí misma.

 **-¡Últimamente has estado leyendo mucho! No es que piense que es malo, pero no creí que fueras un lector compulsivo.**

 **\- Eh, es que creo que necesito educar mi mente con estos temas tan importantes para nuestra cultura -** Dijo rápidamente que fue un milagro que Alicia comprendiera las palabras enredadas por el sombrerero. Ella rio y abrazó por la cintura al sombrerero y se acostó a su lado para leer aquel compendio.

 **\- Dime algo, sombrerero, no estas así por la prueba de inteligencia ¿verdad? -** Dijo sonriendo para sus adentros sin que Tarrant la vea. El sombrerero se tensó y sintió que la garganta se le secaba. " _Piensa en algo rápido, piensa, por favor_ ", gritó su subconsciente haciendo sonar la campana de alerta en su mente.

 **\- Eh, no, no, no, no, no, no, claro que no. Que tonto, Alicia. ¿Y se supone que el loco soy yo? –** Soltó una loca y contagiosa risa nerviosa y espero que Alicia se la creyese. **– Lo que pasa es que tengo que aprenderme todos estos temas porque Bim me pidió ayuda con su tarea y pues hay cosas que ya olvide y quisiera recordar.**

 **\- Pero creo que esos temas son muy avanzados para un niño de siete años** – Dijo Alicia con un tono curioso.

 **\- Pues, el conocimiento nunca está de más -** Acarició con mucho cuidado el cabello dorado de la campeona y juntos siguieron leyendo.

 **\- Sabes, eso es lo que está escrito en una de las paredes de la Universidad de Infratierra.**

 **\- ¿Ya fuiste?**

 **\- No, pero me gustaría. Mirana dice que debo conocer y que muchos estudiantes me toman como ejemplo de que siempre se puede lograr todo lo que te propones si te esfuerzas. Y me han ofrecido ir a dar una charla, tal vez luego me pasee por la biblioteca. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?** – Preguntó. Tarrant hubiese dicho que si sin dudarlo, pero había un problema. Tenía entrenamiento. Si quería participar en el concurso de Fuerza, debía entrenar más.

 **\- Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer…eh, los sombreros no se hacen solos. Tal vez alguien más pueda ir contigo.**

 **\- Ya pregunte, todos están ocupados organizando el estúpido concurso. Sabes, lo único que quiero es divertirme con mis amigos…** \- Suspiró. **– Al menos estarás junto a mí durante el evento ¿Verdad?**

" _¡PROBLEMAS! ¡PROBLEMAS!"_ Gritaron las voces en su cabeza.

 **-Eh…. Si** – Respondió, aunque más sonaba como una pregunta.

 **MAS TARDE:**

Cuando Alicia llego a la Universidad e Infratierra nunca pensó que la construcción fuese más grande que la mismísima Oxford.

Alicia siguió al joven de gafas por las estanterías. La biblioteca de la universidad era gigantesca, en realidad era amable de parte de él tomarse la molestia de ayudarla cuando pudo haberla dejado con Ulilleam.

 **\- ¿Y qué clase de libro está buscando, My Lady?** \- Preguntó en voz baja, como si hubiese pensado en cada palabra dicha.

 **\- Oh, es sobre la cultura del Submundo. Eh, costumbres, tradiciones, lugares, animales, cosas autóctonas de este lugar.**

 **\- Pues sígame, creo que sé qué clase de libro necesita, aunque si desea, puede tomar algunas clases de Historia de Infratierra de la Facultad de Historia. Mis colegas son muy buenos maestros. -** Voltearon por otras estanterías, pasaron por unas mesas en donde habían perdonas leyendo. Alicia supuso que eran alumnos.

 **\- ¿Hace cuantos años es profesor, Sr. Padderwood? -** Pregunto tratando de seguirle el paso. El joven tenía cabellos dorados y ojos lilas, era alto y delgado, vestía como un catedrático y sus gafas de media luna le daban aquel aire intelectual.

 **\- Desde hace 6 exactamente... A ver, historia, historia... ¡Ah! Aquí esta. "** _ **Costumbres de Infratierra"**_ **por P. Gloid. Era un gran historiador, aunque le fascinaban más las tradiciones. Este es un clásico, lo llevan desde el inicio de clases.** \- Le entregó a Alicia un grueso libro de tapa verde con letras azules. Sí que era pesado. **\- Oh, y este otro. "** _ **Geografía del Submundo**_ **" por J. Laisser. Tiene muy buenas fotografías, esta edición es reciente. Y "** _ **Guía por la vida de Infratierra**_ **" de S. Cabrette es como el resumen más fácil de entender, es un libro que llevan los estudiantes del colegio pero es el más rápido y complejo, es un compendio.** – Puso los otros dos libros rojo y marrón respectivamente sobre el de color verde que sostenía Alicia.

 **\- Vaya, sí que pesan -** Dijo tratando de sostenerlos.

 **\- Oh, lo siento. Fui un tonto. Permítame** \- Cogió los tres libros y los cargó. Ambos caminaron de vuelta hacia las mesas de lectura e instalo a Alicia en una junto a una ventana, así tendría buena iluminación para leer.

 **\- Muchas gracias, profesor Padderwood.**

 **\- Es un honor, My Lady. Oh, y por recomendación mía, tome este** – El profesor le sonrió y ella acepto el libro. Sus manos se rozaron por un momento y sus ojos lilas protegidos por sus anteojos se encontraron con los avellanados de la joven. El profesor sintió algo que nunca había sentido. Se sonrojo al igual que la chica y pronto se apartaron. **\- Eh, bueno, yo debo irme. Tengo una clase que dictar en diez minutos y mejor me apresuro. Espero haberle sido de ayuda, Srta. Kingsleigh** – Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello dorado tratando de evitar la mirada de la joven campeona.

 **\- Muchas gracias, profesor, por supuesto que fue de toda la ayuda, más que el resto** – Dijo en voz baja.

\- **Supongo que las cosas no están bien en el castillo. Perdone si parezco entrometido, pero ¿Hay algo malo?** – Preguntó con voz clara y confiada. Ahora estaba en modo "Profesor" y mostraba toda su seguridad.

\- **Todos están tan ocupados con ese tonto concurso que a nadie le parece importante lo que quiero hacer** – Dijo suspirando – **Pero no quiero molestarlo con esto, profesor.**

 **\- No se preocupe, My Lady. Pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, tal vez, al final, se divierta con esto del concurso.** – Miro su reloj de bolsillo y soltó un suspiro **– Bueno, debo irme. Fue un placer. Que tenga un buen día** – Beso la mano de la chica y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

El profesor Padderwood hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a la jovencita sola. Alicia se sentó y abrió uno de sus libros, lista para aprender. Si nadie le iba a enseñar sobre Infratierra y sus costumbres, ella sola iba a aprender de Infratierra y sus costumbres. La rubia paso hojas tras hojas delicadamente y se fascinaba con los dibujos. Tal vez estaba tan concentrada con _"Costumbres de Infratierra_ " que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó en su misma mesa. Había dejado caer varios libros sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se arrimó lo más que pudo para un extremo. Después de media hora, acabo el libro y opto por revisar uno de geografía.

Tal vez, Alicia pudo leer tranquila y nutrir su mente sobre la cultura de Infratierra de no ser por las constantes interrupciones de la persona que estaba en la misma mesa que ella. Se escuchaba el crujir de la manzana siendo triturada por sus dientes y de vez en cuando soltaba un quejido y negaba con la cabeza, obviamente en desacuerdo con al información del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, molesta, pero no dijo nada y siguió leyendo.

 **-No, qué tontería. ¿Cómo que los Lizadeer tienen una dieta basada en pescados pequeños? Sí comen eso, pero ¡también comen plantas!** – Se quejó y le dio otro mordisco a su verde manzana. Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y cerro con fuerza el libro de geografía que tenía entre sus manos. Aclaro su garganta una vez, pero el "caballero" ni se inmuto. Volvió a aclarar la garganta, pero seguía ignorándola. Que persona más odiosa.

 **\- Disculpe, señor, pero no sé si se da cuenta de donde esta** – Dijo entornando los ojos avellanados en dirección al hombre. Este bajo el libro de su cara y sus ojos se posaron en Alicia. Tenía los ojos amarillos con largas pestañas. Su piel estaba bronceada aunque su nariz era rosada y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente cerca de una ceja negra. Su cabello negro y largo le caía sobre la cara y un mechón tenia trenzado una pluma de color verde brillante. Sus ropas, ni hablar, obviamente no tenía la apariencia de un Lord, de un Conde o de un caballero, ni siquiera de un letrado y mucho menos un profesor o estudiante. Es más, desencajaba completamente con el lugar de enseñanza.

 **\- Por supuesto que sí. En la biblioteca pública de la universidad.**

 **\- Exacto. Una biblioteca. Por eso debería mantenerse callado** – Murmuró entre dientes tratando de no alzar mucho la voz. El chico dio una sonrisa de lado y chasqueó su lengua. Se apartó el mechón de la cara y se acercó un poco más a la joven campeona con una mirada picara.

 **\- Y usted también, después de todo, es una biblioteca**. – Alicia retrocedió sonrojada y el joven creyó ganar la conversación ya que volvió a su libro.

 **\- Eso ya lo sé, y por eso guardo silencio y respeto las reglas, no como usted que incluso está comiendo cuando en el cartel de la entrada dice que no se debe entrar con alimentos -** Murmuró un poco más fuerte, obviamente ofendida.

 **\- Yo no entre con alimentos, el alimento entro conmig** o – Soltó divertido.

 **\- Eso no tiene sentido.**

 **\- Para todos aquí sí**. – Terminó de comer la manzana y la guardo envolviéndola en un trozo de papel. -– **Pero obviamente, a usted se le haría muy difícil entender nuestras costumbres y formas de hablar ya que es una total extranjera aquí.**

 **\- ¿Acaso sabe con quién está hablando?** – Preguntó exaltada. A lo lejos se escucharon los murmullos de silencio ya que la señorita había alzado mucho la voz.

 **\- Por supuesto que se quién es, My Lady. Se ha vuelto muy popular esta semana que me sorprende que no hayan personas alrededor preguntando por usted, la increíble campeona Alicia Kingsleigh, ladrona y restauradora del Tiempo, etc, etc**. – Murmuró acercándose un poco más.

\- **Téngame más respeto, señor, porque si no conocerá a otra Alicia.** – Murmuro acercándose también a él tratando de intimidarlo. Así que ambos estaban recostados sobre la mesa tratando de intimidar al otro con una batalla de miradas. Amarillo contra avellana ¿Quién ganaría? - **¿Entendió?**

 **\- Cada palabra.** – Respondió y luego volvió a sentarse con naturalidad.

\- **¿Quién es usted? –** Preguntó curiosa y al mismo tiempo enojada. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, era irrespetuoso, un fanfarrón y un muy mal educado. Si pudiera, se lo diría en la cara, a ver si así se le quitaba esa sonrisa burlesca.

 **\- Creo que me conoce muy bien. De hecho, está leyendo uno de mis libros –** Dijo el joven sonriendo y de nuevo se escucharon los murmullos pidiendo silencio de los estudiantes. Alicia abrió los ojos como platos y vio la portada del libro. _"Geografía del Submundo"_ por J. Laisser. No pensó que fuese justo el autor de aquel libro tan fantástico el mismo con quien discutía.

 **\- Señor Laisser.**

 **\- Señorita Kingsleigh** \- Dijo del mismo tono con el que había dicho la joven. ¿Qué hacía ahora? **– Ya se lo que piensa. "¡** _ **Que hombre tan galán!**_ **"** – Dijo en tono cómico. Alicia apretó los labios y rodo los ojos.

 **\- Creo que sería mejor que me retirara. No me permiten estar con personas como usted, señor Laisser. Si me disculpa.** – Alicia cogió sus libros con mucha dificultad y se retiró. A los segundos, escucho los pasos apresurados de Laisser siguiéndola. Avanzo más rápido.

 **\- Señorita Kingsleigh, espere.** – La joven avanzo más rápido hasta que logro salir de la biblioteca y busco con la mirada al carruaje que la había traído. Pero lo localizo muy tarde ya que Laisser ya estaba detrás de ella y le había tocado el hombro. **\- Olvido esto.** – Le entrego un libro de color morado con el título " _Criaturas de Infratierra según la región geográfica_ " de J. Laisser – **Me parece que le será útil –** Susurró a su oído y luego la dejo sola.

" _Que tipo tan… ¡Inapropiado!"_ pensó la chica mientras se metía en el carro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pronto llego la mañana del concurso. Los habitantes se levantaron, se pusieron sus mejores galas y se dirigieron al enorme anfiteatro que se había instalado al frente del castillo. Todo el mundo estaba tan emocionado que apenas habían podido dormir la noche anterior. Excepto una persona. Alicia Kingsleigh.

La joven aún estaba dormida cuando a las siete de la mañana, el mayordomo toco la puerta. Detrás de él, habían muchas mucamas con bandejas del desayuno y con las herramientas para hacer el aseo. **\- ¡Srta. Kingsleigh! ¡Srta. Kingsleigh! ¿Esta despierta? –** Pregunto el mayordomo tocando la puerta.

Alicia empezó a revolverse en su cama, tratando de despertar. No debió dormir tan tarde. Estaba cansada. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y miro a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la llamaba?

 **-¿esta despierta?**

 **\- eh, si yo… desperté hace horas –** Volvió a quedarse dormida pero de nuevo la despertó los toques en su puerta. **\- ¿Quién es?**

 **\- Hoy es el concurso, My Lady.**

 **\- ¿El concurso? –** Abrió bien los ojos y barrio con la mirada la habitación. Su vestido estaba ahí. Su maquillaje estaba ahí. Su discurso estaba ahí. El concurso. **\- ¡EL CONCURSO! ¡PASEN!**

El grupo de mucamas y mayordomos entraron como un rayo en la habitación y ayudaron a comer, a bañar y a vestir a la joven mientras que también la peinaba y la ayudaban a memorizar aquel discurso de apertura. En menos de una hora, Alicia ya estaba parada cerca del palco real en donde Mirana, Iracebeth, Helen y ella se sentarían y admirarían el espectáculo.

Pronto, llego el momento. Dieron las nueve en el gran reloj lo cual anunciaba que el concurso debía iniciar. En medio del anfiteatro, un hombre de cabello castaño lacio y largo hacia su Aparicio. Su traje era blanco y detalles en dorado, llevaba una corbata azul y un bastón negro. Sus pasos eran graciosos y elegantes. Tomo el transmisor (Micrófono de carbón) y se aclaró la garganta para que le escucharan.

- **Sean bienvenidos, habitantes del Submundo, al primer concurso en honor a nuestra campeona, Lady Alicia Kingsleigh** – Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el anfiteatro estallo en ellos. Alicia estaba muy sonrojada y todavía no quería salir al palco. No sin el sombrerero… Él debería estar ahí. ¿Dónde estaba? **– Mi nombre es Robert Anglou y seré su anfitrión durante este magnífico evento. En serio, estoy muy contento de estar aquí y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo a nuestros participantes. ¡Bien! ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra campeona, Alicia Kingsleigh!**

Alicia fue empujada por su madre para que se tomara su puesto en el palco real. Ya se encontraban ahí: Iracebeth, Tiempo _(Según él, no había querido ir, pero fue el primero en llegar_ ), Chess, Mally, Nivens y Mirana. No había señal del sombrerero en ninguna parte. ¿En dónde se había metido ese hombre? Las personas se levantaron, aplaudieron, gritaron, vitorearon y silbaron. Alicia saludo nerviosa y se instaló en el podio en donde daría su discurso.

" _Tranquila, calmada, ¡relájate!"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

 **\- Buenos días, queridos habitantes de Infratierra. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón que estén aquí y espero que disfruten tanto este evento como sé que lo hare yo. Es un gran honor que me reciban de esta manera, y estoy totalmente honrada que me nombren su campeona. Para los concursantes, les deseo todo la suerte del mundo y que el mejor, en este caso, los mejores ganen. Muchas gracias** – El pueblo estalló en aplausos y la joven se sentó completamente avergonzada. A continuación, se levantó Mirana y se dirigió al podio para dirigirse a sus súbditos. Fue recibida con aplausos y cuando estos cesaron, habló.

 **\- Bienvenidos habitantes del Submundo. Como sabrán, esta es la primera vez que se organizan estos juegos y esperamos que sea una competencia amistosa y sana. Los finalistas podrán tener una cita con nuestra campeona, la señorita ¡Alicia Kingsleigh!** \- Todos estallaron en aplausos y vitoreó. Helen dio un codazo a su como recordatorio que se levantará y saludará a su público. - Además de un beso por parte de ella - Tomó fría a Alicia esa confesión. Eso no era parte del trato. Ahora Alicia era quien daba el codazo a la Reina **\- eh... Y mío también.** – El pueblo de nuevo estalló en aplausos.

Detrás de las gradas que se habían instalado, estaban los camerinos grupales separando a los hombres por las seis categorías del concurso. Ya ahí, se encontraba en el camerino número uno nuestro querido sombrerero, que había tratado de cambiar lo más parecido su físico para no ser reconocido, pero era muy difícil. Lo único que había logrado era darle más color a su piel con mucho, pero mucho maquillaje así que ya no tenía su típica piel blanca ni sus ojeras coloridas. Había tratado de peinar su cabello logrando controlar los rizos anaranjados. Había tenido que hacer todo eso en su habitación en los establos del palacio, maquillarse, cambiar sus típicas ropas por la ropa de entrenamiento de los soldados y luego correr hasta los camerinos.

La mayor parte de los soldados estaban ahí, otros eran algunas personas del pueblo, reconocía vagamente a uno que otro Lord que supuso que sabría pelear. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando diviso a Kilian Fothen entre los participantes. Con esa prenda sin mangas y los pantalones negros. De hecho, debía admitir que esas prendas le quedaban mejor a él que a cualquier otro que estaba en la sala, y eso que todos usaban la misma ropa por normas del concurso.

Fue en ese momento en que se preparaba mentalmente para el concurso cuando una nube azulada se posó sobre su cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Chessur se materializo delante de él.

 **-¿Qué haces, Tarrant? Alicia te estaba buscando, se suponía que estarías con… ¡oh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?** –Preguntó arrastrando las silabas de cada palabra y ensancho su sonrisa. Su cola se agito sobre la nariz del sombrerero y este lo espanto.

 **\- Pues, creo que parece muy obvio. Trato de concentrarme para esto, así que vete. Asquerosa bola de pelos** – Dijo Tarrant dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una mesa para tomar un poco de agua.

 **\- Te has maquillado muy bien, casi no me di cuenta de que eras tú. En serio es sorprendente lo que puede hacer mucho maquillaje.** – En ese momento, entró un chico con un portapapeles con la lista de los concursantes para esta categoría. Les fue pegando un cartel en sus espaldas con el número que le tocaba a cada uno. Así que ahora concursaba bajo el nombre de " _Stuart Highproud_ " y era el número 18.

 **-Ahora, empezaremos con la categoría de Fuerza y destreza física. Nuestros treinta participantes serán evaluados en esta carrera de obstáculos. Correrán y luego tendrán que escalar el muro, esquivar estos proyectiles (bolsitas de arena lanzadas por voluntarios) balancearse en esas sogas, saltar los obstáculos. Pasaran este pozo a través de estas barras, usar el arco y disparar la flecha a las dianas y los seis primeros que lleguen a la meta tendrán que enfrentarse entre ellos en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. El que pase todo esto, será nombrado primer ganador. Buena suerte muchachos.** – Dijo Robert admirando la gran pista de obstáculos que se había instalado en el área. **– Yo tendría mucho cuidado al momento de pasar el poso. No quisiera terminar cubierto de lodo**. – Soltó una risa y el público le siguió.

Esto sería complicado. Demasiado complicado.

 **-Rómpete una pierna, Stuart** – Dijo sarcástico Chess y despareció dejando a su gran y burlesca sonrisa.

El sombrerero fue llevado a su posición. El lugar número 18 de los treinta. Hizo sus estiramientos y busco con la mirada a Alicia en el balcón. Ahí estaba. ¡Dios! Se veía hermosa. Y el vestido le quedaba perfecto. A su lado, había un asiento vacío. ¡Lo había olvidado! Le había prometido sentarse con ella y no estaba ahí. No hubo tiempo para lamentos ya que pronto, Robert dio la indicación de que los concursantes se prepararan y se pusieran en posición, al momento del disparo tendrían que salir corriendo y pasar la pista de obstáculos.

 _¡BAM!_

Los participantes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad por la pista hasta llegar a una pared de diez metro con solo diez sogas. El sombrerero empujo a un chico y tomo con fuerza la cuerda y empezó a ascender. Llego a la cima y luego salto cayendo de manera impecable sobre el suelo y siguió corriendo a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Se cubrió la cabeza y corrió más rápido cuando los primeros proyectiles de arena empezaron a caer. Sintió que varios de ellos lo golpeaban con fuerza en las costillas, pero mientras no le dieran en la cabeza, todo estaría bien. Varios concursantes cayeron en esa prueba, ya que los asistentes tenían buena puntería. Siguió una parte que era como una gran fosa y tuvieron que balancearse con las sogas que colgaban. Llego al otro lado y siguió corriendo. Delante de él había once competidores más, tenía que ir más rápido. Más allá, estaba a prueba de salto en vallas, corría y saltaba, corría y saltaba. Logro pasar la prueba con gran esfuerzo ya que estuvo cerca de caer unas tres veces. Ahora estaba en el tercer puesto, dos pruebas más y pasaría al siguiente nivel. Ahora seguían las barras sobre el charco de lodo. Se impulsó y salto para coger con fuerza las barras y sujetarse. Ahora estaba adelante, de hecho ganaría.

 **-Apártate, lento** – Grito Kilian Fothen que estaba muy cerca de él. Sus fuertes y musculosos brazos lo sujetaban casi sin esfuerzo. Tarrant trato de ir más rápido, pero sus brazos no eran tan fuertes. Sí, había entrenado pero esto era más de lo que su cansado cuerpo parecía resistir. Solo le faltaban tres barras más y podría seguir corriendo.

 **-¡Uy! ¡Y el numero 18 cae al lodo! ¡Es una lástima, iba a la cabeza! ¡Pero si se apura podría entrar a la segunda etapa!** – Anunció Robert que miraba muy cómodo la carrera sentado en un taburete con un vaso de limonada fresca.

Tarrant no se dio cuenta de que había caído al lodo, lo único que sentía era un dolor muy fuerte en las costillas. Recordó que solo le faltaba una barra pero Kilian le golpeo en las costillas cuando tomo más impulso y lo rebaso. Su agarre se soltó y cayó en el gran charco de lodo. ¡Idiota!

No había tiempo para el dolor así que se levantó y siguió corriendo con los ojos amarillos por la rabia y la ropa cubierta de lodo. Ya no estaba a la cabeza, habían unos diez más delante de él. Pero aun podía recuperarse en arquería, supuso. Se limpió el resto de lodo de la cara mientras corría y se preparó para usar el arco y la flecha. Apuntó y disparó acertándole a la diana. Se adelantó al puesto siete y siguió corriendo, pero los otros seis ya le habían sacado regular ventaja y oficialmente fue el séptimo en cruzar la línea de meta.

Los seis concursantes pasan a la siguiente etapa y son: El número 23, el número 19, el número 2, el número 6, el número 12 y el número 4 – El sombrerero llego cansado a la meta. Se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas acalambradas, el cuerpo bañado de sudor y el corazón lleno de impotencia.

 **-¡Mejor suerte para la otra, Tarrant! –** Dijo la sonrisa burlona de Cheshire. Tarrant solo pudo mirarlo con todo su odio y lanzarle un poco de lodo antes de que desapareciera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

 **\- ¿Que estás haciendo, Hatta?** \- Mally se aproximó a Tarrant quien trataba de acomodarse la peluca bajo el sombrero. Al parecer, había sido descubierto. **\- ¿Por qué la peluca?**

 **\- Mi querida Mallymkum, nuestro Tarrant va a participar por un beso de nuestra campeona, pero no quiere que nadie se entere, esto será muy gracioso -** dijo Chessur arrastrando las sílabas mostrando una gran sonrisa. Mientras a Mally le estaba dando un ataque de nervios y Tarrant terminaba de arreglar lo último de su vestuario para la fase dos, el chico que se encargaba de llamar a los concursantes le dijo que era momento de salir y pidió su nombre.

 _¡Oh, Dios! Piensa en un nombre, Tarrant. Por favor, piensa, piensa, piensa._

 **-T... T... T-Timothy ... EH...High...** **Highggins. Timothy Highggins. Con doble "G", señor -** Tartamudeo ajustándose las gafas cuadradas. El chico apunto rápidamente el nombre y lo llevo a la arena que ahora tenía veinte pizarras, 20 podios en donde había unos loros con largas colas de colores y en el centro se supone que estaba el lugar del presentador.

 **\- ¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!** – Dijo en voz energética al micrófono **– Estamos en la categoría 2 del concurso. ¡Inteligencia y habilidad lógica!**

Un gran aplauso y ovaciones vinieron des de las tribunas. Los otros 19 concursantes entraron a la arena y se pusieron cada uno sobre su podio respectivo. La gran mayoría llevaba sombreros de copa y sus gabanes de personas intelectuales. Parecían un poco nerviosos pero se veían muy confiados, demasiado diría el sombrerero que apenas podía ver con las gafas. Mientras que Robert seguía hablando diciendo las fases de esta parte del concurso, Tarrant aprovechó para quitarse los lentes y retirarles los cristales. No importaba que fuesen solo la montura, ¡necesitaba ver!

 **-¡Oh! Estos ilustres caballeros competirán por una cita con la campeona. ¡Señores! ¡Es la Alicia! ¡Un aplauso para la señorita, por favor! –** El público estalló en aplausos y gritos hacia la campeona que aún estaba en el balcón. Ella se ocultó nerviosa detrás de Mirana, pero su madre la obligó a salir y salir. Tarrant miro a su derecha y a su izquierda. ¡Todos eran maestros de la universidad! Algunos eran catedráticos consagrados, otros expertos historiadores o matemáticos. Sus piernas le temblaron. No podría ganar, eso era evidente… Pero… Alicia estaba ahí, había perdido la primera prueba, pero esperaba no perder la segunda. El asiento vacio seguia ahí…

 **-¡Bien! ¡Infraterranos! ¡¿Están listos?! –** El público volvió a gritar y Robert soltó una contagiosa risa. Luego se dirigió a los participantes. **– Bien, caballeros, serán 30 preguntas. 10 de matemáticas, 10 de letras, 10** **conocimientos generales. Usen las pizarras para hacer sus cálculos y dibujos dependiendo la pregunta que la requiera. ¿Ven al ave de al lado? Cuando tengan la respuesta, tiren de sus colas y a la primera que chille será el participante que pueda responder. ¿Está claro?** – Todos asintieron.

 **-¡Bien! ¡Espero que las preguntas que se hayan planteado no sean muy difíciles, aunque lo dudo! –** Comentó Mirana.

 **-¡Tu hiciste las preguntas! ¡Obviamente estarán** **difíciles! –** Gritó su hermana.

 **-** **Claro que no. Oh, ya van a empezar.** – Mirana, al igual que el resto de las damas en el balcón, acerco sus binoculares de teatro a sus ojos para poder mirar mejor lo que pasaba. Robert sonrió y saco las preguntas, se aclaró la garganta y pidió silencio.

 **-Primera pregunta. "** _ **Dos trenes están separados por una distancia de 40 km. En un momento dado, los dos empiezan a moverse el uno hacia el otro. Los dos van a una velocidad constante de 20 km por hora. En el momento de partir, una mosca que estaba en uno de los trenes se pone a volar en dirección al otro tren y lo hace a una velocidad constante de 15 km por hora. La mosca para de volar cuando los dos trenes se cruzan, ¿Cuantos km ha recorrido la mosca?"**_

El sombrerero apenas pudo escribir los datos esenciales del problema. En su hoja, se puso a dibujar de manera rudimentaria el tren y empezó a multiplicar cuando… se escuchó un grito de una de las aves

Al cabo de unos minutos, por no decir segundos, tres pájaros chillaron y el concursante números 13 contesto. Correcto. Fue lo que dijo Robert.

¡Esto será difícil! Pensó y en serio, espero que las preguntas de conocimiento fueran más fáciles que las de matemáticas. ¡¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?!

 **BIEN, ESO ES TODO POR HOY. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. CUALQUIER AYUDA ES ACEPTADA Y SI TUVIERAN IDEAS PARA LAS CITAS PARA ALICIA POR FAVOR, DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS. BESOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!**

 **ESPERO NO HABER DEMORADO MUCHO Y COMO YA SALI DE VACACIONES, ESPERO TENER MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR MÁS RAPIDO. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, CREO QUE RESPONDI A TODOS, PERO AUN ASI MEJOR AGRADEZCO. EH, PUES ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO, QUISIERA QUE ME DIERAN IDEAS PARA LAS CITAS QUE TENDRA ALICIA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN CON ESO, DEJEN SUS IDEAS EN LOS REVIEWS. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO. BESOS!**

 **ACLARACIONES:** **Esto pertenece a Lewis Carroll y a Tim Burton. Para la parte de las criaturas en la prueba de valentía, no se sorprendan si encuentras algunas criaturas inventadas por J.K. Rowling, necesitaba ideas. Claro que cambie alguna que otra cosa, espero que no se molesten. Espero que este a la altura o al menos haber hecho un buen trabajo con esto.** **MÁS ACLARACIONES, AL FINAL.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Capítulo 4: El amor es una competencia II**_

Después de un desastroso final en la competencia de "Inteligencia", Tarrant se deprimió. No había ganado la primera prueba y se quedó muy lejos en la segunda. Esperaba que la tercera fuese la excepción pero su muchosidad estaba por los suelos en ese momento. Ahora, se encontraba de nuevo en esa especie de cuarto que acondicionó para caracterizar cada uno de sus personajes. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y se sonrió a si mismo tratando de darse ánimos mientras se ponía la peluca negra. Esperaba que su disfraz no se cayera mientras pasaba la prueba. Algo le decía que tendría que correr de nuevo.

 **-Así que ahora eres pelinegro, Tarrant. ¡Qué sorpresa! –** Exclamó Chessur que se materializó a un lado del espejo. Sombrerero puso los ojos en blanco y lo espantó con una mano. **\- ¿No te parece que sería más fácil hacerlo sin el tonto disfraz?**

 **\- Si lo hiciera sin el disfraz, todos se darían cuenta de que participo en TODAS las pruebas** – Gruñó. El gato flotó lentamente a su alrededor evaluando el vestuario. No podía negar que su amigo era sumamente creativo.

 **-"Damas y caballeros, ahora es el momento de la tercera categoría. "** _ **Valentía**_ **"** – Robert Anglou se había vuelto a parar en medio del inmenso escenario y acercó el micrófono a sus finos labios. – **Verán, esta prueba es muy fácil, me la acaban de explicar y créanme que hasta un niño lo entendería jajaja. Bien, lo único que tienen que hacer nuestros participantes es avanzar por la pista ¿Ven esos círculos de colores**? - En la pista circular había por lo menos unos diez círculos grandes cercados por una jaula gigante de hierro cada uno. - **En cada uno de ellos, habrá una prueba. Dependiendo el color de estos, la criatura que salga a enfrentar será más peligrosa. Por ejemplo, en los círculos de color verde, la criatura no es letal, en lo amarillos, la bestia es peligrosa y en los rojos… pues solo intenten no morir en ellos. Entonces, uno por uno, los competidores irán saliendo. Tienen que avanzar y cuando lleguen a los círculos, los guardias irán liberando la bestia. La idea es que logran derrotarlas y luego seguir avanzando hasta llegar a la meta. El que pueda pasar todas las pruebas, gana. Pero les aseguro, muchachos que esta prueba no es para cobardes. No saben los horrores que se presentaran esta prueba, así que para hacerlo más emocionante…** " – Robert dio tres aplausos y un grupo de grifos aparecieron con unas telas negras que les colgaban de las patas. Varios asistentes fueron y se ubicaron en los alrededores de la pista y tomaron las telas creando como túneles totalmente oscuros. Así lo participantes caminarían en la oscuridad hasta llegar al círculo más cercano – " **Ahora, nuestros participantes caminaran a ciegas** ".

Tarrant había oído todo desde el otro lado de la pista. Suspiró. No estaba nervioso, no estaba nervioso, no estaba nervioso. Repitió aquel mantra durante todo su camino hacia el estadio. Los concursantes fueron llamados por orden de apellido, así que iban esperando en una salita en silencio hasta que fueran llamados. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando. Eso significaba que nadie podía pasar la prueba hasta ahora. Una parte de él estaba contenta de eso, pues aun tenia oportunidad, la otra parte, no tanto.

 **-Ay, Tarrant, esta es la mejor prueba. Las criaturas son impresionantes. Hay una verdadera esfinge. Su acertijo no lo escuche, pero supongo que fue el numero 9 no lo adivinó porque tuvieron que abrir la jaula y sacarlo de ahí a rastras. Ella casi lo asesina.** – Justo en ese momento, el número nueve entraba en una camilla a la pequeña salita y luego era llevado a otra dirección, supongo que a la enfermería. Los demás concursantes solo se quedaron mirando al número nueve. Obviamente, estaban asustados. ¿En serio valía tanto una cita con la campeona? – **Tal vez sea momento de renunciar.** – Comentó Chessur

 **\- Claro que no. Ya estoy aquí. Además, me darán armas… supongo.**

 **\- Pues, así es. Pero no solo basta usar armas. Mejor ponte a rezar, hasta ahora, el que llego más lejos fue el número seis.**

 **-¡FONALLET!** – Grito uno de los asistentes. **\- ¡Edgar Fonallet!** – Tarrant se levantó algo nervioso y tomo aire. El resto del salón lo miro y le desearon suerte. Chess ya no estaba. Siguió al hombre hasta la arena. El sol le caía directamente en la cara. Adelante vio el inicio del túnel y unas personas se le acercaron colocándole una especie de delgada armadura, una espada, una daga y dándole las últimas instrucciones. Al parecer, en el camino encontraría lo que necesitaba para enfrentar a las bestias. Una campana sonó y fue la indicación del sombrerero para avanzar por el túnel. Estaba completamente oscuro y se podía escuchar rugidos de más adelante. Caminaba lento, y buscaba con los pies si es que no había agujeros en los que podía caer. A ciegas llegó al primer círculo.

El piso era verde. Había unas plantas oscuras y una puerta de metal. En una esquina había unas orejeras, una lanza y algo que no tenía idea de que era. Solo dio un paso adelante y la puerta se abrió dejando el paso a un ave de color negra parecida a un buitre que se posó sobre una de las plantas. Se veía en mal estado, pero después de examinarla se dio cuenta de que era un Augurey. Al darse cuenta de eso, corrió hacia las orejeras, pero fue muy tarde, el ave abrió su pico y canto de una forma lastimera, quejosa, temblorosa y desgarradora.

Tarrant cayó al suelo, asustado, y se cubrió las orejas con las manos. El ave no le haría nada, pero el llanto. Hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido dándole un ataque de miedo. Pequeños insectos salieron de la tierra y se le treparon. Se sacudió para botarlos, pero el Augurey voló hacia él y empezó a quitarle los insectos. Era una cuestión de pánico. Las patas de los insectos sobre él. El pico del Augurey lastimándolo en cada picotada. El llanto. El dolor en el corazón. Grito con todas sus fuerzas y agarro la daga.

El Augurey cayó al suelo. Inmóvil. Tarrant se levantó y se quitó todos los insectos de encima. Se había asustado mucho. Tomo aire y fue hacia esa cosa que no sabía que era. Después de examinarla un poco se dio cuenta de que era una caja en forma de pelota en la cual había una llavecita. Uso esa para abrir la puerta y siguió avanzando hacia por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la siguiente. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que el piso también era verde y estaba rodeado de árboles. A un lado había un frasco con cochinillas y otra caja circular. Se iba a acercar al frasco que estaba entre los árboles, pero unas criaturitas empezaron a subírsele encima. Parecían ramitas y tenían largos dedos verdes. Eran Bowtruckles. Había leído algo sobre ellos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos porque sabían que podían arrancarle los ojos y busco torpemente el frasco de cochinillas. Lo rompió contra un árbol y las criaturas se le bajaron para ir a perseguir a los pequeños insectos. Tarrant tomo la otra cajita y saco la llave para seguir avanzando.

Pasó los siguientes dos círculos. El primero era amarillo, la puerta estaba sobre unas escaleras de madera y había Bundimuns por todo el suelo amarillo así que era tomar la cajita y correr por las superficies de madera antes de que estas fueran devoradas por las criaturas. El siguiente era un círculo rojo con una esfinge. La esfinge le menciono su acertijo. El sombrerero se tomó su tiempo y respondió correctamente. La esfinge se suicidó y lo dejo pasar. Siguió por el túnel oscuro y llego a un círculo amarillo.

Toda la jaula estaba rodeada por llamas de fuego. Tarrant encontró la caja y sacó la llave, esa prueba estaba fácil, así que se dirigió a la puerta. Pero de pronto, de las llamas salieron unas serpientes verdes que se fueron deslizando a él con rapidez. ¡Ashwinder! Esas serpientes vivían por una hora y solo buscaban un lugar caliente en donde poner sus huevos. Y él era el único objeto caliente en ese lugar ya que las llamas se habían apagado. Debía correr o se quemaría. Llego a la puerta pero la llavecita se le cayó de las manos y las serpientes se subieron encima de él hasta dejarlo en el suelo. No podía moverse y las serpientes estaban a punto de dejar sus huevecillos en él. Este era el fin. Unos guardias entraron y le lanzaron agua hasta espantar a las serpientes y llevárselo.

 **-Es una lástima. Al parecer es difícil sobrevivir a los Ashwinder, es especial cuando quieren que seas el padrino de sus crías** – Bromeó Robert mientras Tarrant era llevado a la enfermería con pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo. – **Bien, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro onceavo concursante…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-Ahora, damas y caballeros, nos tomaremos un descanso. Disfruten del intermedio y esperen sus bebidas** – Robert se despidió y fue a sentarse en la sombra. Tarrant ya estaba mejor, le habían puesto un ungüento especial que alivio las quemaduras y las curó. Fue una suerte que la peluca no se le hubiese salido cuando el médico le reviso o estaría en problemas. Ya con sus verdaderas ropas puestas, miró hacia el balcón, la silla vacía seguía ahí. Se dirigió al castillo para encontrarse con la solitaria campeona.

El sombrerero corrió por los pasillos. Debía llegar al balcón, debía llegar al balcón. Subía de dos en dos los escalones de mármol, giró a la derecha y siguió de frente, volvió a girar y se detuvo abruptamente porque impactó con fuerza contra la rubia.

 **-¡Sombrerero!**

 **\- ¡Alicia!** \- Respondió en un jadeo levantándose con rapidez para ayudar a la campeona a levantarse. Ella se dejó ayudar y ahogo sus risas en el pecho del sombrerero. El Hightopp se puso nervioso. Alicia tenía la cabeza muy pegada a su corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza debido a la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

Apartó a la campeona con sus brazos y ella se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aire. Durante esos escasos segundos, Tarrant pudo examinar la ropa de la campeona. Había dejado su vestido blanco de flores lilas al igual que su sombrero que protegía aquel recogido. Llevaba una gran capa negra que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Supuso que estaba usando tacos porque era unos centímetros más alta.

 **\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando. Hay un asiento vacío reservado a mi lado, es para ti.**

 **\- Eh, espera. Tú. ¿Por qué esta vestida así? No iras a sentarte conmigo. El intermedio esta por empezar, no querrás perdértelo -** dijo tomándola de la mano totalmente confundido.

 **\- Pues, querido Sombrerero, si me hubieses acompañado allá en el balcón o hubieses escuchado cuando intentaba hablarte, sabrías que voy a participar en el intermedio y dirigiré a la banda que tocara en él. -** Respondió con una gran sonrisa. El sombrerero no sabía que decir. - **Quiero que veas mi vestuario antes que nadie.**

A continuación, la campeona se quitó la capa negra que la cubría y dejo al descubierto la vestimenta que usaría para el evento. El sombrerero en serio no sabía que decir. Sintió, de pronto, la garganta seca.

Alicia vestía una linda y tal vez un poco corta falda escocesa azul con variaciones de verdes claros y oscuros. Llevaba un broche de flor de lis dentro de un círculo de plata. Medias blancas altas que la cubrían las piernas y botas negras. Arriba llevaba una blusa blanca con un pequeño chal tejido de color azul y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza gruesa con margaritas blancas. Se veía muy bonita.

 **\- ¿Te gusta? Vi esta vestimenta en uno de los libros de la biblioteca y me enamore del traje así que pedí uno parecido. Espero que al público le guste, Mirana dice que hará crecer aún más mi popularidad. ¿Tú que dices? -** Preguntó acomodándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

 **\- Estás... Hermosa** \- Dijo apenas audible. Alicia se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando un grupo de personas vino corriendo y se llevaron a la joven por el pasillo mientras la maquillaban y le daban detalles a su ropa.

 **\- ¡Disfruta del espectáculo! -** Gritó la joven antes de irse. El sombrerero se quedó un rato parado hasta que decidió dar la vuelta y seguir caminando hasta el balcón.

Cuando llego al palco real vio a todos sentados y voltearon a mirarle. Fue recibido con una gran _"¿Dónde estabas?"_ y luego un " _Llegas tarde_ ". Se dirigió al asiento reservado y dejo caer todo su peso ahí.

\- **Al fin llegaste, Tarrant. -** Hattie casi logra que su hermano muera de un susto. ¿Qué hacia ahí? El palco era para la familia real e invitados... Tal vez, él no era el único Hightopp que Alicia había invitado al balcón.- **Chessur me conto lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Acaso estas demente? Mejor no respondas** \- ella paso a ocupar momentáneamente el asiento de Alicia y se dirigió a su hermano. - ¿ **Por qué estas participando?**

 **\- ¿Y por qué no?** \- Susurro avergonzado, ocultando su rostro tras su sombrero. Sintió la mirada de la Reina Blanca sobre él. De seguro también se había enterado.

" _¡Maldito gato chismoso!"_ Pensó para sí mismo.

 **-Cuando mamá se entere te va a matar. Ay, hermano, a veces eres un tonto. No te lastimaron mucho ¿Verdad?** – El negó con la cabeza y se concentró en el escenario que se iba llenando. – **Alicia estuvo esperándote desde el inicio. Creímos que estabas en el taller o con mis padres, pero no te encontramos. Ella de verdad está nerviosa y algo incomoda.**

En el centro del escenario ahora vacío se instalaron la real banda tradicional de Su Majestad. Ahí estaban los adultos con los típicos trajes con sus instrumentos que destacaban gaitas, tambores, violines y flautines. Y a un lado estaba un grupo considerable de niños y niñas vestidos de blanco, al parecer, formaban parte del coro. Sus caras estaban pintadas e iban de acuerdo a la estatura

El público se puso de pie cuando la campeona entro a su lugar con sus típicas vestimentas al igual que la banda. Se colocó en medio e hizo una reverencia. Un ayudante le alcanzo un bastón con él que dirigiría a los músicos y a una orden de ella, la música empezó.

 **\- Ella lo hace increíble.** \- Exclamó Tiempo quien miraba sorprendido lo que ella hacía. Como Alicia giraba con gracia el bastón de plata y también guiaba a la banda para no confundir las notas mientras los niños cantaban a todo pulmón.

 **\- Si, la he visto practicar todos los días con ese bastón** \- Respondió Helen que no dejaba de sentir esa sensación de orgullo en su pecho.

\- **Pues debes saber algo, hermano**. - Dijo Hattie, preocupada.

 **\- ¿No puedes decírmelo después del número de Alicia? No quiero perdérmelo.** \- Respondió mirando concentrado a su bella dama.

 **\- No... Eh, veras. Ya que estas participando en todas las categorías. Espero que no te importe participar en "** _ **Talentos Generales**_ **" con tu verdadero nombre** \- Dijo tímida. Tarrant sintió que le falto el aire y giro abruptamente hacia su hermana.

 _¿Qué mierda acaba de hacer? No, no, no. Nadie debía enterarse... Y ahora toda Infratierra lo haría._

 **\- ¿Qué hiciste?**

 **\- Le prometí a mamá que algún día te conseguiría una novia y esta es la ocasión perfecta para intentarlo, Tarrant. Además, según Chess y Mally, te estas quedando sin ideas para más vestuarios.** \- De haber podido abalanzarse sobre su hermana y jugar bruscamente como cuando eran niños y todavía eran aceptables sus peleas tontas, lo hubieses hecho. Esto no estaba pasando. Esta vez, Hattie había ido muy lejos.

 **\- No tienes porque meterte en mi vida, Hattie, ya soy un adulto y yo no te pedí que me inscribieras en esta concurso...** \- Obviamente él tenía mucho por decir, pero fue interrumpido por los ocupantes del palco.

 **\- ¿Participara, Sr. Hightopp?** \- Preguntó Helen mirando con curiosidad al sonrojado hombre.

 **\- Lo hará, Sra. Kingsleigh. Inscribí a mi hermanote en "** _ **Talentos Generales**_ **"** \- Respondió la pelirroja abrazando a su hermano y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Tarrant no podía hablar... Estaba en shock.

 **\- Me alegro que te animaras en concursar, querido. Muchos en la corte también participarán, será divertido**. - Respondió Mirana. Chessur se apareció y se sentó delicadamente sobre el sombrero de copa y pasó su cola azul y gris por la nariz de Tarrant dándole comezón.

 **\- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer para ganar esa categoría, sombrerero?** \- Ronroneó burlonamente. Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande y sus pupilas se dilataron. Obviamente, disfrutaba de esto.

 **\- Pues, eh, yo recién me entero... No sé qué hacer, ya que alguien** \- Miró a Hattie con sus ojos cambiando a amarillo - **¡No me dijo que iba a participar!**

 **\- ¡Sombrerero! -** Chilló Mallykum. La pequeña lirona movió sus orejas y le lanzó esa mirada para que se comportara.

Alicia aun seguía guiando a la banda que ahora daba una vuelta completa por todo la arena. Movía el bastón lanzándolo al aire y haciendo piruetas con él. Ella estaba muy entretenida y encantada con las lluvia de rosas blancas y rojas que las tribunas le lanzaban. Para sorpresa de la joven, un grupo de soldados vestidos como los de la guardia real inglesa empezaron a desfilar alrededor de ella. Los niños los seguían caminando despacio y cantando con sus agudas voces.

 **\- ¿Por qué no haces algo que tenga que ver con la jardinería? Recuerdo que eras bueno. ¿Recuerdas la vez que arreglaste el jardín para el aniversario de mamá y papá?** \- Interrogó Hattie. Tenía razón. Algo que no muchos sabían es que Tarrant tenía un cierto talento con las plantas, al menos las ornamentales. Siempre hacia bonitas esculturas al podarlas si es que estaba inspirado.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

 _ÉL YA SE HABIA INSCRITO EN "TALENTOS GENERALES" E IBA A HACER ALGO DE JARDINERIA EN ESA PRUEBA CON OTRO NOMBRE._

 **\- ¡Si! Deberías intentarlo sombrerero -** Respondió McTwist que movía su nariz y daba unos pequeños aplausos con sus peludas patas. **\- Sería interesante verlo.**

 **\- Sé que lo harías bien, Hightopp, y quien sabe, tal vez el destino te sonría y puedas ocupar un lugar. Si, eres suertudo, por poco y no lo logras. Qué bueno que hubo un error al contar -** Comentó Tiempo. Todos se voltearon y miraron fijamente al hombre mitad humano y mitad robot. - **¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué me miran así?**

 **\- ¿Por qué soy alguien suertudo? -** Pregunto Tarrant algo preocupado.

 **\- ¡WILKINS!**

 **\- ¿Si, señor? -** Respondió el diminuto mayordomo, quien había pegado un salto al igual que los presentes cuando escucho su nombre.

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Qué le dije al muchacho Hightopp? -** Exigió saber.

 **\- Que era alguien con suerte, señor.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso al muchacho? Lograste que todos aquí nos confundiéramos. Me decepcionas, Wilkins.**

 **\- Pero, señor...** \- El mayordomo decidió callarse por el bien de todos los presentes y seguir mirando el espectáculo, pero Hattie era una chica curiosa y quería saber. Así que le preguntó a Wilkins lo que su amo había querido decir - **Pues, vera Srta. Hightopp, mi amo tiene la capacidad de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Tal vez, vio algo a favor del joven Hightopp y no pudo evitar decirlo.**

 _ **Luego del intermedio…**_

 **\- Bien, luego de ese precioso intermedio, podemos continuar con las siguientes tres categorías. Apuesto que disfrutaron eso tanto como yo ¿verdad? ¡Claro que sí! Y espero no sonar descarado, My Lady, pero se veía exquisita en ese traje** \- Comentó Robet Anglou lanzándole un beso a la campeona que solo logro sonrojarse.

 **\- Sin duda te has convertido en sensación.**

 **\- Claro que no... Bueno, tal vez un poco. En realidad es un poco agotador saludar de esta manera a todos. Me pregunto cómo es que Mirana lo hace todos los días -** Dijo Alicia saludando con la mano a todos.

 **\- Tal vez deberías pedirle unas lecciones** \- Sombrerero soltó una chillona risa que hizo que la mayoría se volteara. Los únicos que le siguieron la risa fueron Mally y Thackery quien tiraba de sus orejas por la risa.

 **\- Creo que ya empezaran.** \- Robert tomó un poco de agua y volvió a colocarse su sombrero para dar inicio a la cuarta categoría del evento.

 **\- Ahora, damas y caballeros, vayamos a la categoría de "** _ **Elegancia, belleza y clase"**_ **Me han comentado que la gran parte de la nobleza participara en esta. Así que aquí se pasaran cierto tipas de pruebas y la primera será el desfile…** \- Empezaba Robert Anglou. Según el sombrerero, esta prueba no valía describirse, se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Alicia durante todo el tiempo en que los hombres demostraban su elegancia y clase. Fue una suerte haberse arrepentido en el último minuto de meterse en esa competencia, además de que no lo extrañarían en esa categoría, no era el único varón que se había quedado dormido en ese palco.

 **\- Ahora, pasemos a la quinta categoría, ¡Talentos Artísticos!** – Anunció Robert.

 **\- Me disculpas, debo retirarme** \- Susurró Tarrant a la campeona para que le diera permiso de levantarse.

 **\- Oye ¿A dónde vas, Sombrerero? Te perderás la prueba artística** \- Exclamó Alicia mientras veía como su mejor amigo se iba del palco.

 **\- Tengo algo importante. No te preocupes, volveré antes de lo que piensas** \- Dijo antes de irse. Alicia se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde él había desaparecido hasta que los gritos de Iracebeth la hicieron voltear. Al parecer alguien conocido se presentaba.

 **\- ES EL VIZCONDE DRUIT** \- Gritó la Ex Reina Roja. El caballero rubio de larga cabelleras se acomodó la pajarita y estiró sus dedos sentado frente al hermoso piano de cola negro levanto la mirada y guiñó un ojo logrando que todas las damas gritaran por el Lord.

 **Para nuestra primera presentación en Talento Artístico, tenemos a Sir George Druit en el piano. Deléitenos, señor** \- Dijo Robert Anglou mientras le daba la señal al caballero para que empezara.

 **\- Tarrant, rápido, apresúrate y vístete si quieres concursar de nuevo y volver a perder -** Dijo Sonriente mientras se paseaba de aquí a allá flotando. Tarrant le lanzo un cepillo.

Dios, se veía ridículo. Jamás pensó como se vería de rubio... No le gustaba, mejor usaría la peluca castaña. Tal vez, si despeinaba la peluca podría verse mejor. ¿Dónde estaba Pallo? Él sabía vestirse como artista.

 **\- Bien ¿Y qué piensas hacer esta vez? No recuerdo que tuvieras un talento musical o artístico. ¿Sabes cantar? ¿Silbar? ¿Sabes... ? -** Cheshire no pudo acabar porque el sombrerero ya se había ido. Estaba rumbo a los camerinos en donde repasaba el poema que declamaría. Era muy bonito. Lo había escrito Pimlick y con ese poema gano un concurso hace tres años. Supuso que a su primo no le importaría que lo usara.

 **\- Bien, damas y caballeros, ahora démosle la bienvenida al señor Thomas Elvendork quien nos cantara una canción compuesta por él mismo y dedicado a My Lady.** – El joven Elvendork subió al escenario. Vestía un chaleco rojo y su cabello castaño le caía sobre los ojos verdes. Arremango su camisa blanca y se sentó sobre el banquillo alto que le alcanzaron. Sacó su guitarra y la puso en el regazo.

 **\- Eh, hola, mi nombre es Thomas y les voy a cantar "Just like fire". Una canción que compuse pensando en la campeona, así que espero que les guste** \- Dijo recibiendo los aplausos del público. Alicia estaba muy entretenida mirando al joven que de seguro debían ser de la misma edad o tal vez un año. Nunca le habían compuesto una canción y eso era tierno de su parte.

 **She knows that She´s running out of time**

 **(She wants it all, mmm, mmm)**

 **And She´s wishing they'd stop tryna turn her off**

 **(She wants it all, mmm, mmm)**

 **And She´s walking on a wire, trying to go higher**

 **Feels like She's surrounded by clowns and liars**

 **Even when She gets it all the way**

 **(She wants it all, mmm, mmm)**

Alicia se quedó escuchando maravillada la letra de la canción mientras que, tanto Iracebeth como Mirana, gritaban por el muchacho que dejo de ser tímido y se dedicó a cantar.

 **She can get 'em running, running, running**

 **Just like fire, burning out the way**

 **If She can light the world up for just one day**

 **Watch this madness, colorful charade**

 **No one can be just like her any way**

Luego de que Thomas se presentara, le tocó a Tarrant. En realidad estaba muy nervioso, le temblaba la voz y su mente no dejaba de nublarse por todas las voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo. En un momento, se sintió diminuto… corto el poema y salió corriendo. De nuevo había fracasado. Hattie lo miraba desde el balcón…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La categoría de artes generales empezó pronto, ya habían pasado catorce participantes de los cuales a Alicia le encanto el tercero con su demostración de gimnasia rítmica.

-Démosle una fuerte bienvenida a nuestro concursante número 15, Tarrant Hightopp. - El sombrerero fue empujado al escenario y pasó al lado de Robert. ¡Dios! Estaba nervioso. - El Sr. Hightopp nos fascinara con... Algo que parece ser jardinería y costurera, creo. Bien, tiene 20 minutos, empiece - Dijo y presionó el botón rojo y el reloj se puso en marcha.

Adelante de él había un gran arbusto rectangular, unos alambres de hierro, unos cuantos barriles con flores de diversos colores, otros con telas, una máquina de coser y el resto de materiales que necesitaría.

 _"¡Ojala todo salga bien!"_ Rogó en su mente y se puso a trabajar.

\- ¿Que está haciendo? ¿Cuándo se inscribió? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? - Comento Alicia sin poder apartar la mirada del sombrerero que agarraba unas tijeras y empezaba a podar haciendo que las hojas verdes volaran en todas direcciones con sus ramas.

\- Pues, al parecer, Hattie inscribió a su hermano en secreto y él se enteró justo hoy. De hecho, decidió que iba a hacer para lo del talento en el momento en el que tú estabas marchando durante el intermedio - Respondió Mirana que se apegaba los binoculares para ver mejor lo que su amigo hacía.

\- ¿Que está haciendo con esas telas? - Preguntaba Iracebeth. - Sin duda esta demente.

\- Por eso estaba tan raro... Es por eso que se retiró y no vino durante el inicio. El pobre de seguro estaba asustado por lo que tenía que hacer y se puso a preparar un acto de ultimo minuto - Se dijo para sí misma sintiendo pena por el sombrerero.

-Le quedan 10 minutos. ¿Que está cosiendo? Oh, ya cambio. Ahora está poniendo la tela sobre los alambres incrustados en el arbusto. - Comento Helen.

Alicia miraba con atención. El sombrerero se veía nervioso y sus manos volaban para terminar la escultura que estaba haciendo. Parecía ser una persona verde, vestida con las telas ajustadas a los alambres de soporte. Por su culpa, Tarrant se encontraba en esa situación. Tenía que hacer algo... Lo que sea.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de ahí a pesar de los llamados de su madre. Usando la excusa de que iba al baño, Alicia bajo las escaleras en busca de uno de los tantos encargados del concurso. Habría un cambio de planes.

Tarrant había terminado de coser la parte de arriba de su escultura. Con cuidado lo dejo sobre la máquina de coser y con unas pinzas, moldeo algunos alambres para que adóptense la forma que quería y así ensartarlos con la prenda y el arbusto. Tomo algunas flores blancas y las uso para rellenar los espacios que la tela no podía cubrir. Luego busco la tijera y podo algunas ramitas que sobraban.

 **\- Creo que ya se lo que es... -** Dijo Tiempo, justo cuando faltaban apenas 3 minutos. Tarrant termino de alisar la falda y agarro las rosas negras y más coloco en donde se suponen que estaban los pies para crear los zapatos. Por último, tomo dos alambres de cobre y les dio vuelta hasta formar dos bolitas pequeñas que puso como ojos en la cara de la escultura.

 **\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Damas y caballeros! El Sombrerero ha creado a la mismísima campeona, Alicia Kingsleigh en un arbusto con telas y flores.** \- Exclamo Robert fascinado.

 **\- Oh, Dios** \- Susurro Alicia al llegar de nuevo y ver la escultura. Tarrant se quitó el sudor de su frente y se aflojó la parajita. Miro con orgullo su obra y luego al público que estaba atónito. ¿Había algo mal?

El arbusto que antes había sido rectangular y verde ahora era una hermosa obra. Era Alicia de cuerpo entero. Los alambres se había unido en la parte de abajo formando una falda con las telas hasta convertirla en una réplica de la falda con la que desfilo en el intermedio. La tela blanca formaba una hermosa blusa que se apegaba al arbusto. Las flores blancas la perfeccionaban y el cabello que estaba cubierto de girasoles y rosas amarillas tenía un brillo especial. Su cuerpo estaba en una posición como de una bailarina que sostuviese algo delicado.

El público aplaudió formalmente y Robert hizo más halagos a la escultura, pero esa era una señal clara para que Tarrant se retirara, lo cual dudo en hacer.

" _DE SEGURO ESTABA HORRIBLE"_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras terminaba de tomar un vaso de agua y ver al siguiente competir salir al escenario. No quería estar ahí, solo había hecho el ridículo con su verdadera identidad. Salió de los camerinos y se dirigió a los jardines, lejos muy lejos para sentarse y lamentarse de su horrible participación. Todo hubiese estado mejor si solo hubieses seguido su plan inicial.

Su hermana no tardo en ir tras él. Se sentó en silencio a su lado y estuvieron asi durante media hora. Solo miraban como caían los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo y escuchaban a los lejos los gritos de un público entusiasta…

El animador del concurso se paró en medio de aquel anfiteatro y se aclaró la garganta. La multitud volvió a estallar en aplausos que poco a poco fue menguando por el gesto que hizo Robert Anglou. A continuación, sacó un sobre blanco de su abrigo. Lo levantó y los mostró a todos ahí.

 **-¡Aquí tengo los resultados! ¿Qué dice, Infratierra? ¿Quieren saber los nombres de los afortunados pretendientes?** \- De nuevo el público comenzó a silbar, aplaudir y vitorear. Robert no pudo evitar soltar una risilla e hizo lo que saben hacer los presentadores. Desesperar al público con el falso suspenso.

 **\- ¿Crees que Alicia se rio de mí?** \- Preguntó el sombrerero aun avergonzado. Miraba sus zapatos y luego se pasó las manos por el cabello. Hattie se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Al otro lado se escuchaba los gritos del público, pero a pesar de que se moría por ir y festejar tenía la obligación de quedarse con su hermano y apoyarlo.

\- **El ganador de la categoría "** _ **Fuerza y destreza física**_ **" es...** \- Se escucharon los redobles de tambores y luego Robert anunció el nombre – **¡Kilian Fothen!**

 **\- Sabía que ganaría él. No por nada es el segundo al mando del ejército. Hace dos años ganó la medalla de oro en concurso de gimnasia y el año pasado fue de esgrima. -** Suspiró triste escuchando los aplausos del público. Se tocó inconscientemente el lado izquierdo de su torso en donde recibió aquel golpe.

 **\- El ganador de la categoría "** _ **Inteligencia y Conocimientos generale**_ **s" es... -** De nuevo el suspenso y los redobles de **tambor - ¡El profesor Elm Padderwood!**

 **\- Dicen que es bueno.** \- Admitió Hattie hablando con fuerza para que su voz se escuchara entre los gritos.

 **\- El ganador de la categoría "** _ **Valentía**_ **" es... Redobles, por favor... El ganador es… ¡Drac Laisser!**

 **\- Bueno, fue el único que superó la parte final. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál era el punto débil de un Ashwinder? Esa maldita serpiente se deslizaba muy rápido.** \- Refunfuñó. De seguro ahora Alicia estaba parada en aquel balcón saludando a todos como una princesa. No debió participar. Pudo haberse quedado con ella y hacerle compañía en su balcón pero ¡No! tenía que intentarlo y fallar más de una vez. **– Además, yo no podría enfrentarme a un dragón como lo hizo él**.

\- **El ganador en la categoría de "** _ **Elegancia y Clase**_ **" es... ¡Oh, vamos, quiero escuchar sus aplausos, Submundo!** \- Los redobles sonaron y competían con los gritos y aplausos. **\- El ganador es... ¡El Barón Brais Middleford!**

 **\- Bueno, al menos no te humillaron en esa**. – Trató de animar, pero era mejor que se quedara callada.

 **\- ¿Cómo se supone que muestro mi elegancia**? - Respondió con una sonrisa rota. El único consuelo es que, por un momento, estuvo cerca de su Alicia… Mientras ella no dejaba de mirar maravillada la elegancia del dichoso Barón bien vestido.

 **\- El ganador en la categoría de "Talentos Artísticos" es... ¡Just like fire! ¡Burning out the way! El ganador es... ¡Thomas Elvendork!**

 **\- Tú no lo hiciste mal -** Consoló Hattie.

 **\- ¿Mal? Lo hice horrible. Yo no tengo talento** \- Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y se lamentó su desgracia. A lo lejos, se escuchaba los aplausos.

 **\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa y te preparo algo rico para comer? ¿Qué dices?** \- Hattie siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Su hermanita. Sonrió y se levantó lentamente ofreciéndole su brazo para que ambos se fueran de ahí ya que no tenían nada que hacer.

 **\- ¡Y por último y no menos importante! El ganador de la categoría "** _ **Talentos Generales**_ **" es... ¡Ray Drydeen!** \- El estadio se llenó de aplausos hasta que empezaron a cesar.

Pero no era que se apagaron por petición del presentador. Se apagaban porque acababa de entrar un joven de blanca cabellera, le dijo algo al oído al presentador y a continuación le entrego otro sobre blanco y se retiró. El público estaba expectante. La mayoría se levantó de sus asientos para poder ver mejor. Mirana y Helen también.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Esto no estaba en los planes! Las dos mujeres se inquietaron y morían por saber que pasaba. Y el resto no se quedaba atrás porque hasta Tiempo se había acercado a la baranda para ver mejor. La única persona que no se había inmutado era Alicia que miraba complacida las reacciones de todos.

 **\- Me informan que hubo un cambio último minuto, lamento mucho esto. No estaba en los planes. Lo siento. Bien, eh, uno un error en el conteo de votos y el Sr. Drydeen no ganó esta prueba.** \- El público hizo unas exclamaciones tan fuertes que se escucharon hasta el otro lado del castillo y eso detuvo el paso de Hattie. ¿Algo había pasado mientras no estaban?

 **\- Tarrant, espera.** \- Hattie tiró a su hermano del brazo y ambos se detuvieron.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** Preguntó confundido.

 **\- Escucha** \- Ambos agudizaron sus oídos hasta escuchar la voz de Robert.

 **\- Lamento eso. Continuemos por favor, Infratierra. Demos un fuerte aplauso al siguiente ganador de la categoría "** _ **Talentos Generales**_ **". El señor es... ¡Tarrant Hightopp!**

Si hubo aplausos, gritos, gritos y redobles de tambor, el sombrerero no los escuchó. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de aislar el resto de sonido para concentrarse en las palabras dichas por Robert Anglou. ¿El ganador era Tarrant Hightopp? ¡Él era Tarrant Hightopp! ¿Había ganado?

- **Tarrant... ¡Ganaste, hermano, ganaste!** \- Gritó Hattie abrazando a su aun sorprendido hermano. El no pudo devolver el abrazo, no podía concentrarse. Las millones de voces en su mente empezaron a festejar y al mismo tiempo entablaban una discusión entre ellas.

Hattie tomo el brazo de su hermano y lo obligo a correr tras ella hacia el estadio. Pasaron por los camerinos y ahí la muchacha le arreglo la ropa y el sombrero y lo empujó hacia la arena. La luz lo cegó un rato y se dejó llevar por los asistentes que lo dejaron al medio junto con los otros cinco. El público le lanzaba rosas y aplaudían eufóricos. Los demás ganadores saludaban y alzaban los brazos contentos de haber logrado llegar tan lejos. Finalmente, entraron varios asistentes que se fueron llevando a los concursantes por una salida a la izquierda de la arena en dirección al castillo.

Luego de los fuegos artificiales de los honores, el público fue retirándose de las gradas para pasar a la recepción del castillo en donde había por lo menos unas ciento cincuenta mesas circulares de ocho asientos cada una. Las mesas estaban cubiertas de manteles blancos con bordados azules. Unos floreros con lirios y unas velas como decoración. Poco a poco se fueron llenando y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, los ganadores hicieron su aparición sentándose en la mesa larga en donde se sentaba la familia real y los invitados de honor que eran Alicia y su madre Helen.

Primero entró Kilian Fothen con sus mejores galas, un traje azul y dorado con botas altas y sus medallas que ganó en el ejército de Su Majestad. Le favorecía mucho el corte del saco y se notaba que el sastre tuvo que esforzarse. Le siguió el profesor Elm Padderwood, llevaba un traje blanco y pañuelo de seda celeste, el cabello perfectamente peinado, las gafas de media luna y un sombrero de copa decorando su cabeza. Luego entró Drac J. Laisser saludando a todos. Sus ropas eran negras y con detalles finos en verde oscuro que contrastaban muy bien con su piel. Llevaba un collar con algunas cuentas y la pluma verde brillante trenzada en el cabello. Unos minutos después, acompañado del sonar de unas trompetas, entró el Barón Brais Middleford con su impecable traje blanco y dorado, sus pañuelos celestes de seda y su bastón negro con empuñadura de serpiente. Varios suspiros se escucharon cuando guiño sus claros ojos azules cielo. Después, entró el ganador de la categoría " _Talentos_ _artísticos_ ", Thomas Elvendork. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta, un traje blanco y un sombrero también. Se veía algo tímido, nada comparado caudno salió a cantar al escenario, y causaba mucha ternura. Luego llegó el ganador de " _Talentos generales_ ", Tarrant Hightopp, El sombrerero.

Tarrant entró en el salón algo atolondrado. No recordaba casi nada, solo que había ganado, que había sido honorificado en el anfiteatro y luego llevado a toda prisa hacia las habitaciones del castillo en donde un grupo de mucamas habían violado su espacio personal, lo habían metido a bañar y luego vestido con un traje blanco, un sombrero de copa blanco y unos pañuelos de seda color celeste, como a casi el resto de los ganadores. Bueno, el Sr. Laisser no contaba debido a que, como el Barón Middleford, había intimidado a las mucamas y las persuadió a escoger ropa más " _adecuada_ " para él.

Tarrant entró y fue recibido con aplausos, en especial de dos mujeres: Hattie y Tyvia. La familia Hightopp estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas y aplaudían a su representante. Los ganadores se pararon en medio del salón y luego entro la campeona con un diferente vestido. Era blanco y celeste como los trajes de la mitad de los concursantes. Mirana dedicó unas palabras y agradeció al público, luego le toco a Alicia agradecer y ella cedió la palabra a cada uno de los ganadores hasta que le tocó a Tarrant.

 **\- … Daré los mejor que pueda para contentar a la campeona y que tenga la mejor cita de su vida. –** Terminó su discurso y fue recibido con apluasos. Así, se abrió el baile con los campeones.

 **\- En realidad, nunca pensé que ganaría, solo quise intentarlo... Además, Hattie me inscribió a la fuerza** \- Contesto sonrojado.

" _Sí, como no_ " gritó su subconsciente haciéndose notar a través de todas las voces dentro de su cabeza "¡ _Te obligaron_!"

 **\- Aun así... Debo confesarte algo, sombrerero.** \- Alicia puso sus dos manos en el cuello del sombrerero y se seguían meciendo al ritmo de la música. Esto era perfecto.

 **\- ¿Qué es?** \- Seseo bajando las manos a la cintura de la rubia.

 **\- Veras, como sabes, descalificamos al primer ganador... Y luego entraste tú ¿verdad?** \- El sombrerero asintió. - **Pues, en realidad, yo cambie los resultados. Cuando Hattie me dijo que te inscribió en la última categoría y que por eso no habías ido conmigo al evento, cambie los resultados. Así que sí o sí ganarías. Lo que hiciste por mí es muy lindo.**

 **\- ¿Que hice? -** ¿Se habría enterado de que participo en más de una categoría? ¿Sabría que en realidad ansiaba de verdad esa cita?

 **\- Si. Te dije que lo único que quería era una tarde con amigos y ya que no me permiten salir a menos que sea por "** _ **Una cita**_ **" me darás "** _ **Una cita**_ **" con amigos. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?** – Exclamó sonriente.

 _"Si... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?"_ Gritó el sarcasmo en su mente. "Te esta dejando en la friendzone, y si no haces algo, te quedaras ahí para siempre".

 **\- Pues, lo hice porque pensé que te haría feliz.**

 **\- Y mucho, sombrerero. Gracias. En serio se sentirá lindo tener apoyo durante esta semana que viene.** \- Alicia se apoyó en el pecho de Tarrant y lo abrazo. Ambos se dejaron llevar y se balancearon el ritmo de la música lenta.

El muchacho de traje blanco y negro termino de cantar así como la música cesó lentamente. Alicia se apartó poco a poco de Tarrant y aplaudió siguiendo a la multitud que también le aplaudían al joven cantante. Ella hizo un gesto con el índice para que el sombrerero se acercara para susurrarle a su oído.

 **\- Guarde la mejor pieza para el final, sombrerero** \- De pronto, la música cambio volviéndose alegre y bailable. Ella sonrió.

El sombrerero se apartó de Alicia y empezó a moverse locamente al ritmo de la música, haciendo que todas sus partes se retorciesen y bailaran como solo él sabía hacer. No por nada, bailaba el mejor Futterwacken de todo Witzend. Alicia sonrió y le siguió los pasos como podía mientras que los demás, incluyendo al Tiempo, bailaban su propia versión del Futterwacken. En realidad era divertido, todo el castillo bailando, ni siquiera Helen Kingsleigh se resistió al ritmo.

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE NO SEA DEMASIADO. AL MISMO TIEMPO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. PARA LA PARTE DE LOS NIÑOS ME IMAGINE A LOS PEQUEÑOS DEL CORO "One Voice Children's Choir" QUE SON INCREIBLES. PARA LOS ANIMALES, EN "J.K. ROWLING". EN LA PARTE DE LA CANCION, CAMBIE UN POCO LA LETRA DE LA CANCION DE PINK Y CREI QUE SERIA APROPIADA. EN LA PARTE DE LA ESCULTURA DE TARRANT, ME PARECIO BONITO LAS ESCULTURAS QUE HACIA EDWARD EN LA PELICULA "MANOS DE TIJERA" Y ME INSPIRE EN ESO. ESPERO NO ESTAR MEZCLANDO NADA Y RECUERDEN, SOLO FUE INSPIRACION. POR FAVOR, DEJENME SUS OPINIONES EN SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO IDEAS PARA LAS CITAS DE ALICIA. BESOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑO!**

 **LAMENTO ESTE RETRASO PERO FUE DIFICIL ASI QUE DECIDI QUE DIVIDIRIA ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PARTES PORQUE AL PRINCIPIO ERA MUY LARGO, PERO SI NO LO RECORTABA JAMAS LO IBA A SUBIR. ASI QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO, LOS SIGUIENTES SERAN LAS CITAS DE ALICIA. ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO. BESOS!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o** **….** **0o0o0o0o0o0** **….** **0o0o0o0o0o0** **…..** **0o0o0o0o0o0** **…..** **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Capítulo 5: Antes de la cita…**_

El pueblo de Infratierra por fin pudo tener una semana tranquila. Aun se seguía hablando sobre lo sucedido en dicho evento y eso solo había expuesto el talento que tenían algunos de los varones, por lo cual, decidieron que si no conseguían una cita con la campeona, conseguirían alguna cita con otra persona. Después de todo, habían mostrado sus habilidades en ese concurso.

En cambio, para los seis ganadores, se supone que fue una semana intensa ya que se preparaban mentalmente para la entrevista y planeaban cada detalle de la cita. Para su suerte, la Reina Blanca había dispuesto ayuda total en todo lo que los pretendientes quisieran.

Algunos periódicos le habían dedicado un espacio a la noticia de las seis entrevistas y otros daban un pequeño repaso de los logros de Alicia. La joven rubia se sentía avergonzada ( _Cuando lo primero que al abrir uno de los periódicos fue una nota sobre ella_ ) que se encerró en su habitación durante un día y evitó ir al pueblo durante un tiempo.

Otra persona que tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien era el Sombrerero. A los dos días del concurso, por fin pudo tomar el valor para aparecerse en la casa de sus padres que había evitado por 48 horas. Cuando tocó la puerta, el primero en recibirlo fue el pequeño Jack Terrier de la familia seguido por Bim. Ambos se abalanzaron hacia él hasta tumbarlo en el pórtico. Luego se escucharon las voces de los gemelos Pallo y Pimlick que en un ataque de locura y muchosidad, cargaron a Tarrant sobre sus brazos como si de un trono se tratase y él fuese el gran héroe que venía de la guerra.

- **Nuestro héroe va a pasar. ¡Uno de los pretendientes!**

 **\- ¡Señores! ¡Escuchad! El único al que la suerte de no saber contar lo acompaña** – Gritó Pallo haciendo referencia al error de votos. Tarrant se agarraba del cuello de ambos hermanos para tratar de no perder el equilibrio mientras los demás integrantes de la familia Hightopp bajaban para recibir al hijo prodigo. Tanto Bim como el Jack Terrier seguían saltando alrededor del pelirrojo mientras era dejado caer por sus primos ya que sus brazos se cansaron. Tio Pomally y Tia Bugmalig también saludaron al joven sombrerero, aunque la fémina fue más emotiva en sus abrazos y felicitaciones. Hattie no se quedó atrás, casi llega a asfixiar a su hermano mayor. Su madre no dejaba de llenar su cara de besos y su padre dio unas discretas felicitaciones aunque no podía apagar sus brillosos ojos y su gallarda sonrisa.

 **-Ya chicos, dejen a su primo respirar –** Dijo su tía sirviendo el té. Todos los Hightopps estaban sentados ya a la mesa, listos para comer. **– Y bien, cariño ¿Qué piensas hacer para la cita con Alicia?**

 **\- Oye, es cierto, en el periódico de esta mañana comentaron algo sobre las entrevistas ¿Ya sabes lo que dirás, hijo**? – Preguntó Zanick. En ese preciso momento Tarrant casi escupe el té que se acercaba a sus labios.

" _¡LA ENTREVISTA! ¡LA CITA!_ ". Pensó. _"Mierda, a decir verdad, había olvidado esa "pequeña" parte"._

- **Preparaste algo ¿Verdad?** – Interrogó Pimlick, enfocando sus ojos en los verdes de Tarrant. La cara del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que su primo empezara a hiperventilarse pues sabía que esto terminaría mal. Su subconsciente como el poder de su mente y se perdió en ella.

" _Pues, querido primo, en realidad ni siquiera pensé que pasaría así que no prepare nada"._

 **-Y hasta aquí llego nuestro valiente héroe, amigos** – Intervino Pallo, divertido.

El día de las entrevistas solo se encontraban Mirana, Helen, el Conejo Blanco y algunos cortesanos que tomaban notas. Uno por uno entró y respondió lo mejor que pudo algunas preguntas que la madre de Alicia así para saber exactamente quienes eran los futuros pretendientes de su hija. Una vez acabó la madre, empezó la Reina. Una ronda de preguntas sobre la cita, lo que iban a necesitar, que iban a hacer, el horario, entre otras cosas. Se les había dado un regular periodo de días en los cuales ellos tuvieron que plantear que es lo que se iba a hacer, así que, en base a eso, los modistas sabrían que ropa confeccionar, los jardines que parte debían arreglar, los guardianes en donde deberían cuidar, etc.

Pero mejor centrémonos en lo que hacia nuestro extravagante personaje, Tarrant Hightopp. El sombrerero había planeado cada detalle de su cita y sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería que su Alicia llevara ese día. Como él era de la última categoría, tenía la suerte de poder llevar las cosas con calma.

No como el modista real… El pobre hombre estaba lleno de pedidos y encima tenía que preparar las ropas de la campeona.

 **-¿Sr. McVaddock?** – Llamó el Sombrerero empujando la puerta del taller de costura. Llevaba con él unos rollos de telas que le habían sido encargados **\- Sr. McVaddock, traje las telas que me pidió. ¿Sr. McVaddock?**

 **\- Oh, joven Hightopp** – Dijo el hombre de unos sesenta y tanto. Salió detrás una pila de telas que lo escondían debido a su baja estatura. La escarcha ya había cubierto su cabeza al igual que su barba y sus ojos aumentaban de tamaño debido a las gafas que llevaba. – **Muchas gracias, el pedido que ordene tardara en llevar unos días y necesito acabar este trabajo ya o no podré terminar con los vestidos de My Lady. Es una suerte que usted tuviese de estas –** Dijo recibiendo los rollos de tela y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

 **\- Pues encontré un poco de Voile* que me sobró de unos sombreros, el brocado lo obtuve de mi hermana al igual que el satén.** – Dijo paseándose por el taller. Había por los menos unos diez maniquíes de los cuales solo tres tenían los vestidos completos, el resto aún faltaba o peor, estaban desnudos. En la parte del escritorio, sobre la pared, había un tablón de anuncios, una cartelera, en donde había varios dibujos y trozos de tela colgados con tachuelas. Tarrant supuso que eran algunas ideas de los nuevos vestidos que le tocarían a Alicia. Aun no era muy buenos, cosa que era extraña en el Sr. McVaddock. El siempre hacia increíbles creaciones llenas de vida, no simples vestidos blancos.

Su mente era algo que él no podía controlar, así que sus " _minis yo_ " iban creando ideas de los diferentes vestidos que podría hacer para Alicia así como los sobreros. La vestiría como a una reina, con las telas más finas y los accesorios más costosos que encontraran. Pero, la voz de la razón le dijo que Alicia no era de esas mujeres superficiales.

 **-Gracias. Veo que no has dejado de ver mi pizarrón. Conozco esa expresión, Hightopp. No te preocupes, esos no son los vestidos para My Lady. Los de ella están en proceso aun. No tengo idea de que hacer esta vez. Pero si deseas puedes verlos. Están dentro de aquel libro** – Dijo el señor. El sombrerero sonrió mostrando la pequeña brecha entre sus dientes y lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir el gran libro de cuero y llegar a la página marcada con una cinta roja. Había bocetos de los nuevos trajes. La mayoría eran vestidos, pero había dos que llevaban pantalones o lo que parecían serlos.

 **\- Aquí solo hay cinco trajes. –** Comentó en voz alta haciendo tonar su acento.

 **\- Eh ¿Cinco?** – Preguntó el hombre mayor. Luego de unos segundos se dio una palmadita en su blanca cabeza y exclamo – **Cierto, estaba por hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que estaba retrasado con algunos trajes de las damas blancas** – Sacó su tijera y su cinta métrica y empezó a hacer medida y cortes sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Tarrant miró al hombre delante de él. Como sus manos trabajaban con delicadeza y gracia sobre su mesa de trabajo cortando las telas. Tal vez en su infancia, su padre no había sido el mejor mentor, pero el Sr. McVaddock había tenido una paciencia increíble con él cuando de pequeño iba a su taller en Witzend en secreto y le ayudaba con las medidas y a cortar telas cuando este aún era joven y no pensaba convertirse en el modista de la realeza.

" _¿Lo hago bien, señor?" Preguntaba el pequeño Tarrant con sus once años ya cumplidos. "Sí, Hightopp. Pero, te pasaste tres centímetros. La cintura de la esta muchacha no es muy ancha, pero se puede arreglar con unas puntadas creo"_ _ ******_ _._

 **-Pero he tenido tanto trabajo que no creo acabar a tiempo los vestidos para las citas de la campeona. Lo cual es una lástima. Aun me falta hacer el boceto que usara para la cita con usted, Hightopp, y sin mencionar que ni siquiera empecé los moldes. Oh y aun debo elegir la tela y…** \- Tarrant nunca había visto al pobre hombre tan mayor como en ese momento. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola persona.

 **\- Si desea yo puedo ayudarlo, señor** – Interrumpió el sombrerero. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los cansados del hombre. Estos se iluminarán como cuando era más joven y le dedicó una autentica sonrisa.

 **\- ¿En serio haría eso, joven Hightopp? –** Recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta **\- Oh, espero no estar abusando de su generosidad… Pero usted es uno de los participantes, se supone que no debe saber lo que harán los otros participantes y pues, por lo que va a usar la campeona, puede darse una idea de adonde quieren llevarla** – Comentó en voz alta.

 **\- No se preocupe, señor. Yo solo quiero ayudarle, además, como aún no tiene avanzado nada de lo que piensa hacer y cómo los días se hacen cortos, creo que es mi deber como uno de los pretendientes de la campeona ayudar en todo lo posible –** Dijo inflando el pecho, orgulloso.

 **\- Pues, eres una de las pocas personas a las que les confiaría algo tan importante. Además, he visto tu talento tanto con la ropa como con los sombreros. Supongo que un poquito de ayuda no me vendría mal, muchacho, pero le pido que esto sea en secreto. No quiero que se enteren de que tengo preferencia hacia uno de los participantes** – Comentó acompañado de una jovial risa.

 **\- Pues no se preocupe señor, usted solo dígame que es lo que debo hacer** – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. El hombre cansado soltó una sonora carcajada y estrecho con fuerza y la mano del joven totalmente agradecido. Al fin podría tomarse un pequeño respiro y dormir con su esposa sin tener que levantarse dos horas después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada para seguir cosiendo.

Al final, ambos hombres trabajaron juntos en los proyectos. Tarrant avanzaba la ropa de Alicia y el Sr. Vaddock los pedidos que estaban retrasados. Tarrant siempre seguía las indicaciones que daba su maestro, después de todo, no podía dejarse llevar por su imaginación ya que nadie debía saber que estaba ayudando con la ropa. Así, a los tres días (Y con un poquito de ayudita de Tiempo) el Sr. Vaddock logro acabar la ropa de las damas de la corte y pudo unirse a Tarrant con el trabajo de los vestidos de la campeona. Para el fin de semana, ya tenían todo completo, aunque faltaban los toques finales y propios del modista que los terminaría en casa (Aun con el disgusto de su señora)

….

El sombrerero se levantó temprano ese día. Entró a la bañera y dejó que su aun cansado cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua. Su mente estaba ocupada imaginando la reacción de Alicia.

¿Le gustarían o los odiaría? ¿Vería esa tierna sonrisa que formaba dos hoyuelos en su angelical cara o vería esa expresión de angustia en sus cejas doradas? Sea lo que fuese, esperaba que fuera una reacción de sorpresa y alegría para así acumular puntos. Después de todo ¿Quién no quiere a la persona que te viste? Pero luego eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente. Alicia no era de esas damas superficiales que solo les importaba andar bien vestidas y recibir los regalos que los pretendieras estaban dispuestos a obsequiarles.

Salió de la tina, se secó las gotas sobrantes y anudándose la toalla a la cintura bajó las escaleras de caracol hasta la segunda planta en donde estaba su cama y su ropero. Se vistió. Bajó a la salita y entró a la cocina en donde preparo el té y buscó si quedaba pan. Desayunó, se lavó los dientes y salió de la casa no sin antes ponerse el sombrero.

Respirando el aire puro y fresco de la mañana, Tarrant se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Mr. Vaddock evitando los charcos pequeños que se habían formado luego de la lluvia de anoche.

Cuando llego a la pequeña casa del modista fue recibido por su esposa. Su cabello gris estaba sujeto en un apretado moño y llevaba su inmaculado mandil blanco. La señora le dijo que pasara al pequeño taller que tenía en donde avanzaba algunos pedidos, su esposo lo estaba esperando para cargar todas las cajas a la carreta y luego ir al castillo.

Juntos subieron las seis cajas a la carreta. Luego pasaron por Hightopp's Boutique para recoger los sombreros que acompañaban algunos trajes, siguieron su curso hasta la joyería en donde recogieron los accesorios de para la campeona y por ultimo a la zapatería, en donde sus calzados ya estaban en sus respectivas cajas.

Ya con el sol saliendo de entre las nubes, la carreta avanzo por el pueblo con dirección al castillo dejando unas huellas de barro por el suelo.

El Sr. Vaddock estaba adelante con las riendas en sus arrugadas manos conduciendo la carreta y Tarrant estaba atrás sujetando las cajas para que no se abran.

Iban conversando amenamente sobre la vida y el trabajo hasta que la carreta se detuvo abruptamente debido al ataque de nervios que le dio al caballo moteado. Tarrant se asomó, preocupado, y busco con los ojos la causa del descontrol del caballo.

En el suelo, había una serpiente que mostraba sus largos y venenosos colmillos asustando al equino. El caballo empezó a correr desbocado hacia cualquier dirección arrastrando con él la carreta. El Sr. Vaddock se sujetó con fuerza y trato de tirar de las riendas para calmar al caballo y el Sombrerero se sujetó de lo primero que encontró, pero no fue suficiente porque al primer bache que la carreta pasó, su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás.

Rodo por el suelo y se detuvo. Su cabeza le dolía. ¿Con que se había golpeado? ¿Sería grave?

Se reincorporo rápidamente, ya habría tiempo para el dolor, ahora debía encontrar la carreta y…

¡CRASH!

Lo siguiente que encontraron sus ojos fue la carreta estrellada contra un árbol de cerezo. El nombre del Sr. Vaddock salió de la garganta del sombrerero y sus piernas corrieron con fuerza a esa dirección. ¿Dónde estaba el caballo? Eso le importaba un bledo en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaba el Sr. Vaddock? Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

-¡Sr. Vaddock! ¡Sr. Vaddock! – Tarrant corrió hacia la carreta y busco al hombre que estaba sobre la parte posterior de la carreta protegiendo las cajas con vestidos que, milagrosamente, no se habían abierto. - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Eh, Sí, muchacho… ¡Maldición! – Exclamo cuando trato de reincorporarse con la ayuda del pelirrojo – Mi pierna… Ah… Creo que necesitare ayuda, Hightopp – Dijo soltando de nuevo otro quejido de dolor.

\- Déjeme ver.

Tarrant no tenía conocimientos en medicina, aunque sabía cómo curar un pequeño resfriado o curar cortaduras. Vio la pierna hinchada del modista. Estaba rota. Eso era lo único que podía asegurar además del hecho de que necesitarían demasiada ayuda para llevar esas cajas.

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Hightopp? ¿Cómo llegare al castillo y como llevaremos estas cajas? – Pregunto evidentemente angustiado.

Tarrant puso a su mente a trabajar mientras trataba de acomodar la pierna del hombre. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué haría Pimlick? ¿Qué haría Alicia?... ¿Qué haría él?... Miró a su alrededor. Podía salvar algunas partes de la carreta y con las sogas que usaron para asegurar las cajas podía formar una especie de riendas que él podría tirar.

Con algo de esfuerzo (Por no decir de mucho, mucho esfuerzo) logro armar una especie de carrito (***) en donde puso las cajas más grandes y al Sr. Vaddock quien también cargaba algunas. Tarrant tendría que llevar tres, pero no había problema. Se ató la soga al carrito y el otro extremo lo ató a su cintura y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo que afortunadamente quedaba cerca.

…

-Llévenlo con cuidado, por favor – Pidió con amabilidad el Sombrerero a los guardias que cargaban al Sr. Vaddock hacia la enfermería del castillo.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Hightopp. Lo atenderán bien – Comentó uno de los tantos guardias blancos. Sus ojos pálidos se posaron en los verdes de Tarrant. - ¿Necesita ayuda con eso? – Preguntó cordialmente refiriéndose al carrito que aún tenía amarro a la cintura por medio de la soga.

\- Oh no, no se preocupes. Yo… Yo iré a llevar esto – Dijo cargando las cajas y siguiendo su camino con el carrito siguiéndole mientras todo el personal y habitantes del castillo lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de risa.

Con mucho esfuerzo y algunos empujones del servicio de limpieza del castillo logro llevar el carrito acuesta por las escaleras hasta el pis en donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven campeona. Siguió caminando el largo corredor cuando se encontró con la Sra. Kingsleigh.

-Señor Hightopp. ¡Qué sorpresa! – Dijo acercándose a saludar cuando vio que parte de ropa estaba cubierta de tierra. Eso sin mencionar sus zapatos. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Buenos días, Sra. Kingsleigh. Lamento decir que tuvimos un accidente cuando veníamos de camino al castillo.

\- Oh, Dios – Suspiró la madre llevándose las manos a la boca en señal de preocupación - ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Sr. Hightopp?

\- Si, señora. Lastimablemente, el Sr. Vaddock, el modista de la Reina, sufrió un accidente y tendrá su pierna enyesada durante un tiempo y para el alivio de su esposa. Ella dice que el señor se la pasa todo el día en el trabajo, esto le dará motivos para descansar.

\- Orare por su pronta recuperación. Oh, perdone mi curiosidad pero podría decirme que es lo que trae en esas cajas – Pidió señalando las dichosas cajas.

\- Oh, pues son los vestidos para Alicia. El Sr. Vaddock y yo los hicimos, bueno, él hizo la mayor parte, yo solo ayude con algunos detalles y a cargar todo en la carreta, en verdad, él es mucho mejor haciendo esto, yo soy más de sombreros pero eso no me impide que sepa un poco de costura aunque es una pena que él no esté aquí para que Alicia los vea… - Tarrant empezó a divagar otra vez. Helen se asustó un poco, nunca se acostumbraría a los cambios de emociones rápidos del sombrerero pero sabía cómo calmarlo después de que su hija le explicara cómo.

\- ¡Sr. Hightopp! ¡Sombrerero! – Tarrant se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó. Helen lo encontró tierno.

\- Lo siento, señora Kinsleigh.

\- ¿Puedo verlos? – El sombrerero asintió y dejó que la mujer abriera las diversas cajas. Miró las telas del vestido y la expresión de la mujer de felicidad.

\- Oh, Sr. Hightopp, son preciosos... - Exclamó Helen tocando la delicada tela del vestido. - Sé que no debería decirlo, pero en serio me alegro de que seas tú quien le haga los vestidos a mi niña.

\- Gracias, Sra. Kingsleigh. - Helen dio una ojeada más a las cajas con ropa y luego a la de los sombreros. – Quisiera llevárselos a Alicia. ¿Está en su habitación?

\- Oh, creo que si… Oh, ahora que lo pienso creo que iba a darse un baño, no lo recuerdo, pero sé que ella está ahí…

De pronto, uno de los consejeros de Mirana se apareció y llamo a la señora Kingsleigh. Últimamente los había visto muy juntos. Ambos tenían una edad cercana entre ellos y la señora parecía a gusto con el noble.

-Gracias – Dijo dando una reverencia con la cabeza y siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven.

Tocó la puerta.

Tarrant no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió tocar otra vez. Nada. Bueno, no se iba a quedar con todas esas cajas ahí ¿Verdad? Así que ( _como pudo_ ) abrió la puerta y entró de espaldas empujando la puerta para así abrirla.

No había nadie.

Con tropiezos, debido a que arrastraba aquel carrito logró llegar a la cama de la campeona en donde, por fin, todas las cajas que sostenía en sus brazos se cayeron. Suspiró. Ojala hubiese aceptado la ayuda, pensó arrepentido.

Se quitó la soga de la cintura y empezó a recoger las prendas que se habían salido de sus cajas y puso todo en orden. Saco las cajas de zapatos y las de sombreros o accesorios. Las puso sobre la cama en orden con su número correspondiente por cada día de cita. Coloco las últimas 3 cajas con el número 6 en cada una de ellas encima del cubrecama y se dispuso a salir de la alcoba...

Pero seguía sin encontrar a Alicia. Tal vez, debía decirle que la ropa ya estaba y darle las indicaciones.

Miro hacia la puerta blanca que daba al baño. Recordó las palabras de Helen. _"Creo que ella iba a darse un baño_ ". Tal vez estaba en lo cierto y Alicia estaba en la bañera.

Un calorcito empezó a subir por su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas. Dudoso y avergonzado, apegó su oído a la puerta blanca para escuchar. No oía el agua corriendo. Tampoco escuchaba alguna voz femenina.

Quizás la joven no estaba bañándose y había salido.

Justo antes de retirarse de la puerta, escucho unos pasos y el oído de algo cerrándose. Luego escucho el agua correr. ¡Si estaba en el baño! Lo mejor sería que tocara la puerta e hiciera salir a Alicia antes de que se bañara.

La cuestión era… ¿Tocar o no tocar?

Tocó dos veces de las cuales ninguna fue respondida. Decidió que tal vez debía irse pero… Tenía que decirle. Con mucho cuidado y miedo, giró despacio el picaporte de la puerta blanca para no ser oído. Asomó un poco la cabeza y susurró de forma imperceptible el nombre " _Alicia_ ". Sus ojos se agrandaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

Frente a él, estaba una Alicia cubierta solo por la mullida bata de baño blanca, totalmente ajena a su presencia debido a que cantaba para ella misma. Su delicada mano se sumergió en el agua de la tina para comprobar la temperatura.

" _Dios, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando"_

 _"Claro que está pasando. ¡Tarrant, cierra los ojos! Debes dejar de mirar a Alicia, la campeona y ¡tu amiga!"_

Las diversas voces en su mente empezaron una pelea. Por una parte estaba las que le pedían que por amor de Dios dejara de mirar a la campeona, que tuviera respeto y que si sus padres lo vieran en ese momento, le jalarían las orejas y le enterrarían vivo no sin antes escribir sus disculpas. La otra parte de él le decía que mientras ella no se diera cuenta podría mirar, pero que no se emocione ninguna parte de su cuerpo por favor.

Y por último y no por eso menos importante, su corazón le decía que cerrara la puerta y que fingiera que nada había pasado.

Mientras estaba estático sin decidir a qué voz obedecer, Alicia se había soltado el cabello y se desató la mullida bata blanca para dejarla caer por su espalda y dejarla ahí por el agarre de sus brazos.

Tarrant volvió al mundo real cuando vio la blanca y pecosa espalda de la joven rubia. Nunca pensó que su piel podría verse tan suave y tierna, ni siquiera en sus más locos e impuros sueños con ella. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para ni hacer ruido ni acercarse y pasar sus lastimadas manos por sus hombros y descender.

Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta con rapidez mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo único que escuchó fue el suave caer de la bata.

 _Dios_. Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Rogaba para que Alicia nunca supiera que casi le había visto desnuda.

Tembloroso y a punto de sufrir un desmayo, tomó un pedazo de papel del escritorio junto a la ventana y le dejo una nota casi indescifrable a la campeona sobre las cajas de ropa y, tan silencioso como había entrado, salió de su habitación perdiéndose en el castillo y en sus pensamientos.

 **BIEN, ESO ES TODO POR HOY Y POR LA SEMANA. EN REALIDAD ME COSTO UN POCO PERO AQUÍ ESTA COMO LO PROMETI. ESPERO YA NO RETRASAR ESTO MÁS. AH, LES DEJO MI LIBRETA DE APUNTE PORQUE HAY COSAS QUE SE DEBEN ACLARAR "(*)" O ME GUSTARIA EXPLICARLES COMO HICE ESTO PORQUE ME GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE CONEXION CON MIS FICS.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEW, POR FAVOR, SABEN QUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA. BESOS!**

 **Bienvenidos a mi loca libreta de apuntes:**

(*) A decir verdad, no sé mucha de telas, y eso que mis abuelos son sastres y mis tíos también saben de eso, incluso uno es diseñador… Por suerte Wikipedia si sabe de esto. Soy una deshonra para la familia jajaja XD

(**) Esa parte no pasa en la película o no sé si pasara, pero a mí me gustó la idea de ponerle como un maestro ya que de pequeño su padre no le prestaba tanta atención.

(***) Me imagine a ese carrito como una versión rustica y algo inestable de esos carritos rojos con palancas y rueditas que usan los niños para llevar sus juguetes. También que el sombrerero logro armar aquel carrito, aunque no sé cómo.

 **REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA, HOLA! :3**

 **BIEN, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA CITA. SE ME HIZO COMPLICADO PORQUE NO SABIA QUE ERA LO QUE QUERIA. ESTA CITA SE SUPONE QUE PASA TODO EL DIA, PERO COMO SE ME COMPLICÓ MUCHO, CREO QUE LAS SIGUIENTES SOLO SERAN DADAS UNA PARTE DEL DIA PARA QUE PUEDA AVANZAR MÁS RAPIDO.**

 **PUES, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR, PERDON POR MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, NO SOY MUY BUENA, PERO INTENTO MEJORAR.**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece, sino a la mente creativa de Lewis Carroll, a Tim Burton y ahora a James Bobin.**

…

 _ **Capítulo 7: Kilian Fothen**_

¿Quién diría que esa semana pasaría tan rápido?

A los pocos días de las entrevistas, llegó el día de la primera cita. Todos en el palacio habían colaborado para preparar todo lo que Kilian Fothen había planeado para ese evento, desde los jardineros hasta los cocineros. La idea era que la cita fuese la mejor sin preferencia de quien fuese el pretendiente. El único que no estaba dispuesto a colaborar era ¡Oh, sorpresa! El señor Tarrant Hightopp.

Alicia despertó, se estiró, esperó el desayuno y luego se dio un baño. Con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y cubierta solamente por su ropa interior, abrió su armario y sacó las tres cajas con el número 1 escritas en ellas. Las dejo sobre su cama y las abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el vestuario ya que su madre no le había permitido abrir ninguna de las dichosas cajas blancas.

Era un conjunto de dos piezas. Un pantalón negro brillante muy pegado como los que usaba para entrenar pero más bonito y elegante. Una blusa blanca de mangas largas anchas que tenía los hombros desnudos. Contenta, se puso las delicadas prendas sobre su cuerpo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que debajo de la ropa, había un corsé también negro con cintas en rojo que se ponía por fuera y se amarraba por adelante. Tenía unas hebillas doradas de adorno adelante y también tenía un chaleco de terciopelo azul con dorado de mangas largas y anchas. Supuso que si por algo el modista real le había preparado esas prendas era porque en la cita tendría que usarlo.

Suspiró. Más vale que sea necesario, ella odiaba usar corsé.

Luego de estar vestida, abrió la segunda caja blanca donde estaba su calzado. Eran unas botas altas negras. Se las puso y sacó el contenido de la última caja. Era mucho más pequeña que las anteriores. Eran accesorios. Un collar largo de plata con un dije de cruz y unos aretes. Se los colocó y luego se maquilló de forma natural. El último accesorio era un cinturón algo grueso en donde fácilmente podía entrar su espada.

Alicia salió de sus habitaciones y se dirigió a los jardines en donde la esperaban Helen, Mirana, Kilian Fothen y algunos de los cortesanos. La chica entró acompañada de algunas damas de compañía y luego se reunió con la gobernante. Saludó a los presentes hasta que su mirada se topó con la de Kilian.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba impresionada al ver al joven guerrero. Sí, ya lo había visto antes con su uniforme y con su ropa de entrenamiento, pero ver a Kilian Fothen con ropas normales era algo que valía la pena describir. El joven de treinta y tantos llevaba unas botas negras, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco azul con detalles en rojo, haciendo juego con la ropa de la campeona. Tenía un cinturón parecido en donde llevaba una espada. Su cabello blanco estaba peinado con esmero, como si hubiese tomado mucho tiempo en decidir cómo llevarlo. Su rostro parecía como el de una estatua griega de mármol.

" _Al igual que su torso_ " Pensó Alicia. Sacudió involuntariamente la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

Sus ojos claros y grises se toparon con los avellanados de ella. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos. Pudo percibir una fuerte fragancia. Colonia masculina… _Demasiada colonia masculina._ __

 **-Buenos días, My Lady** – Dijo con voz confiada y grave. Tomó su mano entre la suya y le besó los nudillos.

 **\- Buenos días, Sr. Fothen** – Respondió. Las dos mujeres restantes estaban contentas de que al menos el día comenzaba bien. Hasta que Helen miró el vestuario de su hija.

" _¡Esos pantalones! ¡Dios! ¡Era tan escandaloso!"_ Pensó con la cara enrojecida. Tomaron una foto, se hicieron las peticiones de la madre, en donde pedía que tuviera cuidado con su hija, Mirana dio el permiso para el caballero blanco y oficialmente, la cita iniciaba. Todos se retiraron y dejaron solos a los jóvenes… Bueno, todos excepto Tarrant, Cheshire, Mally y Thackery que miraban escondidos desde un balcón con unos binoculares.

- **No deberías hacer esto… No deberíamos hacer esto** – Intervino Mally desde el sombrero de Tarrant. **– Creo que Alicia merece su propia privacidad. Además está prohibido interrumpirlos y tú, sobre todo, tienes prohibido hacer contacto durante estas semanas.**

 **-Eso es verdad, pero parece que nuestro querido sombrerero no puedo entenderlo, Mallykum –** Ronroneó Chessur al lado del pelirrojo.

 **\- Chica Alicia… ¡Una cita! ¡Una cita! –** Empezó a gritar la Liebre y Tarrant se le tiró encima para callarlo. Para cuando esta se calló, Alicia y Kilian ya no estaban.

…

 _ **PASOS PARA UNA BUENA CITA:**_ _**"**_ _Para iniciar una buena cita se recopilo los siguientes pasos sencillos para los seis pretendientes, por favor, tenga la amabilidad de seguirlos"._

 _ **PASO 1: INICIO DEL CONTACTO.**_

" _ **Se debe iniciar la cita saludando cordialmente a su pareja. Luego de eso, pónganse en marcha hacia algún lugar neutral como un parque o un café, durante ese trayecto es muy importante iniciar el contacto. Se puede iniciar presentándose y luego hablando sobre algo sin mucha importancia como el clima".**_

 **-Eh, pues… Es un lindo día ¿No lo cree, My Lady? –** Preguntó el caballero blanco mientras que ambos caminaban tomados del brazo por los jardines.

 **\- Eso creo, aunque preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre. Toda mi estadía aquí me ha tratado de "My Lady" y ni siquiera sé porqué me llaman así –** Continuo la joven tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el joven.

Primera impresión: _Perturbadora_. Era como verse a sí misma en una versión masculina y demasiado pálida. ¡Dios! ¡Vestían iguales! Nunca en su no tan corta vida se había vestido igual que otra persona, casi siempre le gustaba destacar con sus ropas de colores brillantes y estampados alocados, pero era la primera vez que vestía igual ( _Su uniforme de capitana entre sus marinos no contaba)_ que otra persona.

 **-Está bien, pero eso significa que usted debe tratarme por mi nombre y no más "Sr. Fothen".**

 **\- Me parece bien… Kilian**. – Comentó sonriéndole al joven quien también respondió con esa gran sonrisa de blanca mostrando todos los dientes… ¡Como un tiburón! – **Y pues, cuéntame, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué planeaste?**

 **\- Pues creo que puedes darte una idea por el lugar hacia donde nos dirigim** os – Respondió siguiendo su ruta. Alicia se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a…

" _¡¿El campo de entrenamiento?!"_

 **-El campo de entrenamiento –** Respondió tratando con todas sus fuerzas a que no sonara como una pregunta o una desilusión. Esperaba otra cosa, tal vez montar a caballo pero nunca hubiese pensado que sería un campo de entrenamiento.

 **\- Si, pues nos conocimos aquí y me pareció que sería interesante tener un duelo los dos solos por primera vez** – Kilian se dirigió hacia el almacén en donde estaban todas las armas y sacó una espada para Alicia y otra para él. – **Son de entrenamiento, así que no podre lastimarte.**

" _Oh, que considerado y romántico_ " Pensó sarcásticamente para sí misma.

 **\- Bien, Sr. Fothen, debo advertirle que aprendí kung fu con un maestro en China, esgrima con unos jóvenes ingleses y sé cómo jugar sucio. Espero que no se enoje si le rompo la nariz por accidente** \- Dijo desenvainando su espada y luego entrando a la arena de batalla.

 **\- Bien, entonces no seré gentil, My Lady(*** ) - Concluyó regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

 **\- Creo que se acabó la charla.**

Alicia hizo el primer movimiento. Corrió hacia el con la espada lista para atacar pero Kilian la esquivo con mucha facilidad haciendo que la campeona casi se vaya de bruces contra el suelo.

 **\- Debes tomarte las cosas con calma** \- Kilian se puso atrás de ella tocándole la espalda baja con la punta de la espada, ganando el primer **punto - Voy ganando.**

 **\- No por mucho** \- Bufó ella dándose la vuelta con gran rapidez para luego hacer un movimiento con su espada enredándose con la de Kilian y con un movimiento circular, la espada del caballero blanco salió volando por los aires. Ambos personajes saltaron para agarrar la espada pero esta estaba mucho más cerca de Alicia así que pudo alcanzarla con facilidad.

Kilian no sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación. Todo había sido muy rápido. Ahora Alicia había cruzado las dos espadas formando una "X" que atrapaba su cuello inmovilizándolo y perdiendo el punto.

\- **Punto para mí -** Dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

 **\- Creo que podríamos dejar de jugar sucio. ¿No lo crees?**

 **\- Eso dices porque te estoy ganando** – Dijo separándose y lanzándole su espada de regreso. Se pusieron en la posición inicial de esgrima y esta vez fue Kilian quien atacó primero. Él era un muy buen espadachín, pero ella no sé quedaba atrás. Pronto las espadas no fueron suficientes para detener a Alicia ya que ella se la volvió a quitar y tuvo que usar una caña de madera para defenderse de las dos espadas que lo atacaban.

¿Cuándo paso? No lo sé. Solo sé que Alicia estaba boca arriba sobre Kilian en una llave un tanto complicada con las piernas, pero al no ser tan fuerte como el varón, tuvo que soltar el agarre y este aprovecho eso para subírsele y acorralarla entre el piso y su brazo.

 **-Este es mi décimo cuarto punto, Alicia. ¿Segura que no te quieres rendir?** – Preguntó ya jadeando.

 **\- Pero si solo estuve calentando** – Tomó aire con fuerza y con el dolor de su corazón, le dio un cabezazo a Kilian logrando liberarse. Y ahora ella tomando la ventaja subiéndosele encima. Le hizo una llave sujetándole de la mano y luego doblándole el brazo hacia la espalda, tumbándole en el suelo y lista para propinar el último golpe a su cara y acabar la pelea.

Kilian cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que ya había perdido.

El brazo de Alicia bajo con velocidad y su mano formaba un puño.

Ese golpe nunca llegó.

Al contrario, Kilian abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos cálidos labios besar su mejilla. Se encontró a la joven sonriente y victoriosa.

 **-Punto para mí y parece que yo gane**. – Ella se levantó lentamente y _(según el pensamiento de Kilian Fothen "De manera muy sensual_ ") le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. – **Te gane. Y eso que fui suave contigo. Espero que no te deprimas, después de todo, te ganó la mejor guerrera y la mejor mujer.**

 **\- Si… Mujer… Fui delicado contigo, por eso me ganaste. No por ser la mejor** – Respondió con el orgullo dolido y secándose el sudor que tenía con una toalla que estaban en las bancas junto a la arena.

 **-Te vencí justa y limpiamente** – Argumentó algo molesta y cansada.

 **\- No hubiese podido golpearte aunque sea por ganar, no sería un duelo justo. Eres una dama.**

 _Lo odiaba. Era un patán y un mal perdedor._

Otra persona que lo odiaba era Tarrant Hightopp, el Sombrerero. Ya llevaba buen rato mirando la pelea escondido junto a la Liebre, Mally y Chessur. Aunque el gato ya estaba a punto irse, solo estaba ahí porque quería ver derrotado a Fothen y ahora que empezaba la parte del drama entre la pareja decidió que era lo suficientemente aburrido para él y se desapareció.

La pareja se limpió y se salieron de la arena para dirigirse a una carreta decorada de forma muy bonita. Pudo escuchar que Kilian tenía planeado ir al pueblo en carreta. Él ya se había encargado de eso antes, a ver si llegaba al pueblo. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con su Alicia.

El caballero blanco ayudo a subir a la carreta a Alicia tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en el vehículo. Ella estaba en la parte de atrás que estaba muy cómoda, adornada con almohadones y flores. Él estaba en el asiento de adelante, guiando al caballo von las riendas.

La jovencita rubia se acomodó y sonriéndole a Kilian, dio la orden para que la carreta avanzara con dirección desconocida. Kilian se acomodó las mangas de su traje y tiró de las riendas para que el caballo empezara a andar. El animal empezó a andar a trote con pasos gráciles y Tarrant supuso que la pareja estuvo hablando aunque no podía escuchar nada.

Desde lo lejos, Tarrant observaba escondido entre un montón de paja con los binoculares negros. Mally estaba su sombrero, Thackery sobre lo que parecía un carrito con ruedas ( _El mismo que Tarrant había hecho antes_ ) y Chessur estaba a un lado mirando al sombrerero en su etapa de celos hacia todo hombre que se acercara a la rubia.

 **\- ¿Que piensan hacer ahora**? - Interrogó haciendo saltar a los presentes debido a lo silencio que había sido su aparición ante ellos.

 **\- Vete, gato estúpido** \- Exclamó Tarrant ajustando más los binoculares hacia su cara. Chessur soltó un bufido.

La carreta avanzaba por el camino curveado a una velocidad media. Estaban por llegar a una curva. Solo rogaba que esto no fuera peligroso...

¡ _Claro que era peligroso!_

Había sido un idiota y se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde. En la carreta no solo iba Kilian Fothen, el caballero blanco, también iba Alicia. ¡Alicia!

Un grito femenino se escuchó a lo lejos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballo iba por un lado y la carreta en otra dirección, rodando en picada por la colina hasta donde se supone que era el camino al pueblo

 **\- AAAHHHHHH!**

 **\- AAAAHHHHH!**

Alicia y Kilian gritaban al unísono, aunque claro uno de los gritos era más agudo y el otro más grave.

Alicia se sujetó con fuerza de una de los lados de la carreta ara así evitar soltarse y caer del vehículo en movimiento. Por el contrario, Kilian no tenía de donde sujetarse, así que, producto de la inercia, el caballero blanco cayó de espalda hacia atrás al lado de Alicia. La carreta por fin se salió del camino y ahora atravesaba a toda prisa por los campos verdes por el verano.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo detenemos esto?!** \- Exclamó Alicia mirando preocupada y al mismo tiempo enojada a Fothen.

 **\- ¡No lo sé! ¡SUJETATE!** \- Gritó reincorporándose y sujetándose con fuerza de un lado. Alicia lo imitó. A los pocos segundos, la carreta volaba por los aires. Un desnivel en el suelo y se había creado una rampa por donde la carreta saltó por los aires para luego caer con fuerza.

 **\- ¡¿Estas bien?!** \- Preguntó a la dama.

 **\- ¡OVEJAS!** \- Ella respondió.

 **\- ¿Ovejas?** \- Preguntó Kilian para sí misma y fijo su vista al frente. Un rebaño de ovejas estaba al frente y ellos a punto de atropellar al rebaño lanudo.

El perro pastor que cuidaba las ovejas corrió junto con la carreta ladrando a todo lo que podía logrando que las ovejas se movieron antes de ser arrolladas por la endemoniada carreta. El caballero blanco no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba saliendo terriblemente.

Alicia vio que más adelante había unos montones de heno y paja junto a unos granjeros que acomodaban los montones para subirlos a una carreta igual a la suya. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez habría una oportunidad, pequeña, de poder detener la carreta. Esta no se iba a detener con la paja, pero ellos podrían caer en ella.

 **-¡Pisa las ruedas!** – Gritó al mismo tiempo que se subía a la parte de delante de la carreta y se posicionó para poder usar su pie como freno.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** – Gritó sin moverse. ¿Acaso Alicia se había vuelto loca? ¡Eso los haría volar a ellos!

 **-SOLO HAZLO** \- Gritó dando la primera pisada, pero a pesar de hacerlo con fuerza, casi es arrastrada al suelo y arrollada por el vehículo. Lo intento una vez más pero solo chirrió un poco y la rueda siguió rodando.

 **\- No puedes hacerlo. ¡Te caerás! ¡Es imposible!**

 **\- Para mí no existe el imposible** – Ya estaban muy cerca y si no frenaba la carreta ahora, seguirían rodando hasta chocar con algo. Cogió uno de los almohadones grandes y a la cuenta de tres lo metió entre el interior de la rueda, trabándola y así dejo de girar.

La carreta freno en seco y los lanzo por los aires. La joven cayó en el montón de paja sobre la carreta y Kilian en la paja del suelo. Tarrant y los demás miraban atónitos lo que acababa de pasar desde una colina lejana. La Liebre se cubrió los ojos con las orejas, Mally se cubrió la boca con sus patitas y a Chessur se le borró la sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué hice?** – Susurró el sombrerero.

 **-La mataste… Eso hiciste** – Exclamó el gato mientras se desaparecía para de seguro ir a ver si todo estaba bien por allá.

Abajo, los granjeros fueron a auxiliar a la pareja. Cuatro de ellos ayudaron a la joven campeona y la sacaron cargando de la carreta mientras que a Kilian solo lo ayudaba uno. Aun así, todos estaban bien, cubiertos de paja, pero ilesos.

 **-¿Ella está bien?** – Preguntó al gato cuando este volvió.

 **\- Sí, pero esta algo asustada.** – Respondió Sonriente mientras que los espectadores veían como Kilian se llevaba a la pequeña campeona cargada por sus musculosos brazos todo el camino a la aldea.

… **..**

 _ **PASO 2: CONOCE A TU PAREJA.**_

" _ **Cuando lleguen al lugar neutral y donde se desarrollara gran parte de la cita, recuerden preguntar cosas importantes e interesantes para llamar la atención de su pareja. Pueden preguntar sobre lo que le gusta hacer, sus viajes, algo típico en su vida, etc. Algo que NUNCA deben hacer es dominar la conversación y menospreciar a su pareja por alguna condición".**_

-Bien, cuéntame un poco sobre ti, Alicia. ¿Qué es lo que haces en el otro mundo? – Preguntó el caballero blanco acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento. Se pasó otra vez las manos por el cabello y sonrió… Otra vez.

\- Pues, soy empresaria. Tengo mi propia empresa, es una compañía mercantil que siempre fue el sueño de mi padre y ahora yo lo estoy realizando junto con mi madre. Actualmente, llevamos cuatro años en donde mi compañía "Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh" tuvo mucho éxito en diversos países como China, Francia e inclusive llegamos a América exportando una marca de té muy exitosa. – Respondió orgullosa. El camarero llegó pronto con el platillo de entrada que consistía en una ensalada verde.

\- Oh, eso es increíble… Para una mujer – Comentó pinchando una lechuga con su tenedor.

"Para una mujer… ¡PARA UNA MUJER! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!".

Alicia casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando. Era un estúpido, primero se enojó porque le gano en su juego de lucha y ahora que no puede hacer grandes cosas por ser mujer. Sí, podría ser guapo y mal perdedor pero era demasiado machista.

-También dirijo una fundación para mujeres que no pueden encontrar un trabajo apropiado y madres solteras. Les enseñamos desde costura hasta trabajar de secretaria en una oficina. Asi ellas pueden buscar por su cuenta algún trabajo digno y en donde puedan desenvolverse eficazmente, llevamos haciendo esto ya cerca de dos años. Generalmente, mi madre se encarga de eso pero ayudo cuando puedo. Hemos tenido mucho éxito con ello. – Respondió mirando su plato y pinchando las verduras con fuerza. Parecía molesta.

\- Me parece una grandiosa idea. Y es admirable que lo hagas… Tú – Continuo aparentemente incómodo. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de su grave error al subestimarla por ser mujer o simplemente quería continuar la conversación y fingir que nada malo había pasado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cuéntame que es lo haces por la vida – Ordeno la joven.

\- Pues trabajo en el ejército de Su Majestad, la Reina Blanca. Llevo en él unos siete años. No tenía muchas aptitudes para la universidad así que decidí enlistarme y creo que tome una muy buena decisión. Me gusta lo que hago, nunca pensé volverme capitán y tener mi propio escuadrón. Eh, a veces es un poco complicado, siempre entrenando y tratar de estar en forma para las batallas, pero últimamente, todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

\- Pues veo que habéis logrado mucho… Para ser hombre – Rio la joven y Kilian soltó una risita fingida, al parecer no le gustó la broma.

El camarero retiró los platos ya vacuos y otro llegó sirviendo el plato fuerte, luego sirvió el vino. El resto de comensales parecían estar atentos a la pequeña discusión-platica que tenía la pareja, pero cuando Alicia se giró para ver a su alrededor, todos volvían a sus cosas, incluso los camareros.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? – Preguntó Fothen llenándose su copa a sus finos labios y degustando el dulce sabor de aquel vino. – Hmmm… Está muy bueno.

\- Déjame probar… Hmmm, delicioso – Suspiró. – Pues me gusta leer, tengo una gran biblioteca. Adoró navegar en mi barco, adoró el mar. Eh, me gusta ir al teatro a ver comedias, me gusta montar a caballo, oh y también tengo cierta curiosidad por la cocina. A veces me relajó pintando o tocando música, aunque casi no tengo mucho tiempo para eso desde que inicie la compañía.

\- Una mujer muy ocupada ¿Eh? – Dijo burlón. – Oye, tienes una mancha de vino en… - Se señaló un lado de las comisuras de los labios – No… Ahí, a la derecha… A ver, déjame – Tomó su servilleta y estiró el brazo para llegar a la comisura de los rosados labios de la campeona y limpiar la mancha de vino con la tela. Alicia se quedó estática por un momento, solo mirando a los grises y profundos ojos del joven que tenía al frente… Tal vez, debía darle una oportunidad. – Ya está.

\- Sí… Ya está – Suspiró rompiendo el contacto visual y centrándose de nuevo en su plato. - ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

\- Adoro entrenar. Sí, sé que es tonto pero adoro entrenar y dirigir a mi tropa. Aunque al igual que tú me gusta montar a caballo. A veces juego polo o futbol con unos amigos. En realidad, me gusta todo tipo de actividades al aire libre.

Siguieron con su charla y tal vez estaban tan entretenidos en ella que nunca se percataron que un sombrerero, una liebre y un lirón entraron en el restaurante sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana. Los tres animales tomaron el menú para ocultar sus rostros, aunque Tarrant lo usaba como era debido, la Liebre solo hacia tonterías con este y lo dejaba caer cada dos por tres, Mally era demasiado pequeña para cogerlo asi que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Chessur que se apareció en ese momento y sostenía el menú.

-Recuerden, si nos preguntan, nosotros solo venimos a comer y eviten mencionar a ya sabes quién – Recordó el sombrerero a sus amigos.

\- ¿Quién? ¿A quién espiamos? ¡ES ALICIA! ¡HOLA, CHICA DE ANTES! - El Sombrerero se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a la Liebre tapándole la cabeza y asi evitar que hablara. Se percató que Alicia miro por el restaurante durante unos segundos pero pronto volvió a centrarse en su cita. Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Teníamos que traerlo? – Preguntó aburrido Sonriente. - ¿No pudimos dejarlo cocinando en el castillo?

\- Él insistió, además, nos siguió por su cuenta – Respondió Mally. Un camarero se acercó y dio la bienvenida correspondiente, sacó su libreta para a continuación preguntar si ya habían decidido que ordenar.

-Yo quiero esto – Chilló la liebre aun con la cabeza cubierta señalando algo del menú.

\- Eso es un postre, señor.

\- Solo dele una ensalada. Con muchas zanahorias y lechugas y todo eso, por favor. – Contestó el sombrerero tomando un poco de su agua sin apartar el menú de su cara. El joven asintió y esperó que el resto ordenara – Ah, ¿tráiganos algo ligero?

\- ¡De acuerdo? Volveré más tarde, cuando hayan decidido. – El chico se retiró y Tarrant pudo por fin bajar el menú que lo ocultaba.

\- Creo que deberíamos olvidar todo esto y simplemente pedir algo para comer, sombrerero – Sugirió Mally siendo apoyada de forma indirecta por Sonriente. – Deberíamos dejarla tener su cita tranquila, casi muere esta mañana por nuestra culpa, al menos hay que dejarla comer.

\- Lo hare… Pero no con este tipo.

\- Celos, Hightopp – Susurró Chessur poniendo sus grandes ojos en blanco por un momento. Después de minutos que parecieron horas, el chico trajo la comida de la liebre y las entradas para los otros tres comensales. Mally y Chessur no esperaron y ordenaron lo que querían comer, pero Tarrant seguía concentrado en la cita de Alicia y Kilian. Esperaba escuchar todo aunque era difícil. Se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto hablaban y por qué Alicia reía tanto.

-Y después le dije: "¿Un ejército? Claro ¿Tú y cuantos más?" – Carcajeo el caballero y Alicia le siguió con su propia risa. Habían hablado sobre su experiencia en los juegos que hacían entre las tropas, esa vez, él tuvo que dirigir al equipo "S _erpientes_ " y para acumularlo entre tantos de sus logros, había ganado.

\- Oye, quiero un postre – Anuncio Alicia cuando ya había pasado un tiempo prudente para que la comida le digiera un poco y pedir su ansiado dulce.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Ella asintió – Bueno, si insistes – Levantando una mano, llamo la atención de uno de los meseros y pidió algo para ambos. El camarero asintió y se retiró.

\- Ya están acabando. Creo que si vas a hacer algo, mejor hazlo ahora. - Ronroneó Chessur, lamiendo parte del postre de leche. – Aunque no lo creas, Kilian está haciendo puntos… Creo.

\- Y eso que esta es la primera cita. Me pregunto qué es lo que hará el Barón. Después de todo, él puede llevarla a donde sea.

\- La idea es animarlo, Mallykum, no lo contrario – Bufó el gato. Cuando ambos se voltearon para callar a la loca Liebre que seguía pidiendo su postre, Tarrant aprovecho para levantarse un momento, aun cubriendo su rostro con el menú y entrar a las cocinas. Con la tonta excusa de que quería hablar con el chef, logró encontrar los postres que iban a ser llevados a la mesa de la pareja. Ambos postres se veían deliciosos y su estómago no pudo evitar rugir de hambre.

Tal vez si debió aceptar la oferta de almorzar mientras vigilaban.

Mirando los postres, y sabiendo que pronto serían llevados a la pareja, tomo cartas en el asunto. Escogió uno de los postres y vertió sobre un polvo blanco que estaba dentro de una botellita que el llevaba. Parecía azúcar en polvo… Pero no era azúcar en polvo.

Ahora todo quedaba en la suerte. Si el postre le tocaba a Kilian, este haría el ridículo. Pero si le tocaba a Alicia… ups.

Cuando los de la cocina lo vieron, lo sacaron de ella diciéndole que los comensales no podían entrar y que si tenía una duda, llamara un camarero. Antes de irse, pudo ver como un mozo pez se llevaba los postres hacia la mesa.

Cuando Alicia se llevó la cuchara a la boca, Tarrant estaba mirando desde su mesa con mucha presión. Si algo pasaba con ella no sé lo iba a perdonar, pero haría que quedara mal ante Kilian y pudiera perder el interés en ella. Alicia saboreo el postre… Nada.

No pasó nada.

Cuando Kilian se llevó la cuchara a la boca, esa fue otra historia. El caballero blanco sintió el sabor del postre en su paladar. Saboreo el dulce sabor de la torta… Hasta que descubrió otro sabor que no era dulce, al contrario, era demasiado salado. Y hacia que su garganta se secara y le resultara difícil pasar la comida.

-¿Kilian? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alicia formando una expresión de preocupación con sus doradas cejas. Este abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras tosía para eliminar el postre de su boca. Se levantó violentamente tirando la silla y enredándose con el mantel blanco. Este mantel se deslizo de la superficie de madera y se llevó con él los platos, vasos, cubiertos y florero que estaba encima. La vajilla cayó en el piso y se rompió en miles de pedazos mientras que Kilian estaba en el piso regurgitando el postre.

Era un escenario, terriblemente repugnante.

Alicia estaba tan asqueada que a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver personas vomitar por los mareos que causaba el movimiento de un barco, no pudo evitar correr al baño de damas para vomitar.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y una Liebre, un Lirón, una Gato sonriente y un sombrerero salieron de ella.

… **..**

 _ **PASO 3: IMPROVISA.**_

" _ **Cuando todo se empieza a salir de control tienes dos opciones: O terminas la cita y salvas el poco interés que tu pareja tiene en ti, o aprovechas la situación para improvisar e intentar cosas nuevas con lo que está a tu alrededor".**_

La pareja salía del restaurante en donde Kilian ya había reservado para cenar. El lugar tenía un ambiente muy bonito y elegante, los colores en toda variedad de verde abundaban. Había sido una cena ligera... Al menos para Alicia.

Le incomodó mucho que a ella le sirvieran platos como si de un conejo la tratasen. Zanahorias, lechuga, rábano, pepino, col, palta, todo lo que era vegetales. Es más, su cena había consistido en una gran ensalada. Mientras que Kilian había comido carne y puré de patatas... Eso era injusto.

Lo peor fue cuando Kilian le confesó que el mismo había ordenado los platillos pensando en ella.

 _"Creí que te gustaría. Parece que cuidas mucho tu dieta, eso me parece encantador en una señorita. Además con todo lo que entrenas es necesario que comas sano si quieres mantenerte así de delgada, en cambio, yo sí tengo que comer carne. Necesito más proteínas"._

" _Esa carne asada se ve deliciosa"._

" _Es comida de hombres, cariño"._

El hecho de que tuvieran una cita no convertía a Kilian en su madre o su doctor para decirle que comer o no. ¡Ella quería comer carne!

 **\- Espero que te gustara. En este lugar se come tan bien, creo que vendré más seguido. Me gustó mucho. ¿Y a ti?** \- Dijo sujetando el brazo de la rubia algo posesivamente.

 **\- Si... Mucho** \- Comentó con desgano. Kilian Fothen ya no era tan " _Increíble_ " como había pensado desde un inicio.

Esto se volvía incómodo.

Siguieron caminando por la calle empedrada. Él comentando anécdotas sobre batallas y entrenamientos y ella fingiendo que lo escuchaba. Últimamente, se le daba bien mentir.

Esta cita estaba cayendo en picada a un pozo sin fondo. Si a Kilian no se le ocurría algo más que hablar de batallas en los próximos minutos, ella enloquecería.

Iban a cruzar la calle, cuando Alicia pudo oír algo que capto la atención de todos sus sentidos.

Música.

Oía música desde el otro lado de la calle. Alzó la mirada y vio que el puesto de adelante era en realidad un salón de baile. Se veía muy bien iluminado, la música la envolvía haciéndole llevar el ritmo ligeramente con los pies. Prácticamente, todo su mundo se volvió el salón de baile, la distancia que la separaba del lugar y ella.

 **\- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? -** Preguntó el joven sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos. Alicia se giró para verlo a los grises hijos.

¿Quería bailar? No... Tal vez... No sé. Ella era considerablemente aceptable bailando las típicas tonadas londinenses, pero tenía cierto talento con las danzas extranjeras. Quien sabe, tal vez resultaría divertido.

 **\- Sí** \- Respondió con una tímida sonrisa. El caballero blanco le devolvió aquella sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes. Tomó su mano y cruzaron la calle para entrar en el salón de baile.

Cuando entraron pasaron al recibidor que era una estancia amueblada algo pequeña y con percheros llenos de ropa, en su mayoría, abrigos.

Alicia se dio cuenta de que su atuendo no era el apropiado para un salón de baile. Con algo de timidez le pidió a Kilian el abrigo que lo cubría y se lo ató a la cintura para formar una especie de falda.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, tomó del brazo a su cita y pasaron al salón de baile que estaba repleto, bien iluminado y con señoritas risueñas bailando con los caballeros presentes. Todos llevaban ropa colorida y un tanto extravagante, nada comparado con Londres.

Se adentraron entre los bailarines cuando todos estaban aplaudiendo porque ya había acabado la canción, y cuando llegaron a un lugar en donde los dos cabían, la banda volvió a sonar dando inicio a otra cuadrilla

Alicia se unió al grupo de chicas que estaban en fila y Kilian al de los varones. Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron movimientos divertidos que todos parecían saber de memoria pero que para Alicia fue una experiencia totalmente nueva y divertida al imitar a cada uno de las bailarinas.

Y a pesar de que todos los presentes se divertían y bailaban eufóricos, había uno que ni estaba feliz ni bailaba eufóricamente. ¿Pueden adivinar?

Sí, Tarrant Hightopp. Nuestro sombrerero había logrado escabullirse entre la multitud sin ser pisado, golpeado o secuestrado para bailar. Cuando por fin encontró un lugar lo bastante apartado de la pista para que lo vieran pero suficientemente cerca para no perder de vista a Alicia y Kilian " _Tiburón_ " Fothen.

Oh oh, Kilian había puesto sus manos en la delicada y pequeña cintura de Alicia y estaba yendo hacia el sur. ¿Es que, acaso, Alicia no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de ese patán? ¡Se estaba sobrepasando!

Kilian bajó a Alicia y la hizo girar para luego apartarse por el cambio en la canción **.(**)**

Cualquiera que mirara a Tarrant desde su posición pensaría que era un acosador profesional ya que ni siquiera precia parpadear. Estaba celoso. Celoso de Kilian Fothen y su físico que gritaba _"Macho alfa"_ por donde se le viera.

 _Puntos en contra para Tarrant_.

Después de un par de horas en donde estuvieron bailando sin parar, Tarrant se cansó de ver al señor _Sonrisa de Tiburón_ y a SU Alicia bailando demasiado juntos. ¿Cómo es que nadie los ve? ¿Cómo es que nadie los interrumpía pidiendo un autógrafo a alguna otra cosa?

 **-¡ES ALICIA KINGSLEIGH!** – Gritó desde donde estaba logrando que todo el mundo se volteara buscando a la joven mientras él se escondía debajo de una mesa. Los gritos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y se acumularon alrededor de la joven campeona separándola de Kilian en ese instante. La joven era aplastada por la multitud y se le dificultaba respirar ya que todo el mundo quería tocar a la campeona de Infratierra, ladrona y restauradora del Tiempo, Alicia Kingsleigh de Londres.

 _¡LOGRADO! ¡LOS SEPARÓ!_

Un momento, gritó su mente al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba a su cuerpo que dejara de gatear hacia la salida. Olvidaba algo… En serio, lo olvidaba… ¿Qué olvidaba?

¡ALICIA!

Tenía que volver. ¿Dónde estaba Alicia? La respuesta era fácil, estaba gateando junto a Kilian Fothen rápidamente para poder salir de ese mar de gente. Maldición, ahora él era su héroe ( _Otra vez)._

Alicia y Kilian salieron del salón de baile tomados del brazo. Ambos sabían que las personas de nuevo habían puesto toda su atención en ellos y en su forma de entrelazar sus brazos.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su pálida cara, Kilian llevo a Alicia a la salida y siguieron su rumbo a lo largo de la calle empedrada iluminada por faroles cada dos metros. Sabían que al final de la calle encontrarían el carruaje mandado por la Reina Blanca que los llevaría al castillo en donde se despedirían, ella agradecería la " _magnifica"_ cita y luego él se iría a su casa y ella a su habitación si es que evitaba las odiosas preguntas de su madre, las damas e, inclusive, de la propia Reina.

 **\- Espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo en la pista de baile. No pensé que bailaras tan bien**. - Dijo Kilian rompiendo el incómodo pero tranquilo silencio que había entre ellos a medida que se iban alejando del bullicio del centro.

 **\- Me ofende, Sr. Fothen. Claro que sé bailar muy bien aunque debo admitir que no es una actividad que no disfruto si es que no estoy en compañía de alguna persona que me inspire confianza**. - Respondió formando una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Kilian quien mostraba todos sus dientes.

 _"Como un tiburón_ ". Volvió a pensar la campeona.

 **\- Pues me siento honrado de ser una persona de confianza para My Lady.** \- Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, como si no quisiera que llegaran a su destino y todo acabara ahí. - **Otra vez, lamento lo que pasó con la carreta y el almuerzo.**

 **\- Y el salón de baile -** Terminó la mujer por él soltando una energética y jocosa carcajada.

Kilian se sonrojo y pasó una mano por su cabello de forma apenada. No pensó que su cita se volviera tan extraña. Lo había planeado todo, nunca entendería como es que todo había cambiado tan radicalmente y sin ningún motivo.

El lado bueno era que la campeona no se lo había tomado a mal... O eso esperaba.

Sea como sea, la pareja seguía avanzando bajo la protección de la noche, debajo de un manto estrellado y acompañados de la brisa fresca de las noches de verano.

Todo iba bien, muy bien en realidad... ¡ _LO ODIABA! ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA IR ASI DE BIEN!_

Tarrant miraba desde lo alto de una tienda acompañado de Chessur, Thackery y Mally. Ajusto la vista de los binoculares gigantes y los enfoco en la pareja que avanzaba lentamente calle arriba. Si todo seguía así, lo más probable era que él se volviera loco de los celos que lo carcomían por dentro.

 **\- Esto no debería pasar. No lo entiendo. Debería odiarlo o al menos caminar lejos de él** \- Comentó desesperado el pelirrojo ajustando más los binoculares a su cara - Hice que el baile se arruinara para ellos y ella está con una radiante sonrisa.

 **\- Tomada del brazo con él** \- Intervino Chessur de una manera burlona flotando cerca de él y luego desapareciendo antes de que Tarrant lo sujetara de la cola. - **Acéptalo, Sombrerero, ella está muy feliz y parece que Kilian Fothen no es tan tonto como creías. Hará lo posible para que esta cita sea "perrrrfecta"** \- Ronroneo.

 **\- No lo creas, Sonriente, ¡mira!** – Chilló Mally señalando con su espada aguja hacia la pareja que era seguida por dos hombres que estaban en aparente estado de ebriedad y no le dejaban de silbar a la campeona y decirle cosas nada apropiadas para una dama tan distinguida como ella lo era.

Tarrant sentía como le hervía la sangre y apretó los puños con fuerzas tratando de controlarse y evitar perder el control sobre su cuerpo y mente. No podía permitir que sus ojos se pusieran rojos, que su acento se descontrolara y saliera a defender a SU Alicia porque si no lo descalificarían por interferir.

 _¡PERO QUERIA INTERFERIR!_

No iba a permitir que su Alicia fuese atacada por esos borrachos idiotas. Él era un caballero y no iba a permitir que su princesa fuese ofendida de esa manera.

Contra todo lo que sus amigos animales dijeran, se levantó del tejado y estuvo a punto de bajar cuando fue llamado de nuevo por ellos. Al parecer algo había pasado.

Tarrant se acercó y observo por los binoculares junto a los animales como Kilian Fothen demostraba sus habilidades en pelea y luchaba contra los dos hombres por el honor de My Lady.

Kilian tomo al primer hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a él amenazándolo con gruñidos entre dientes. Luego lo empujo apartándolo de la joven rubia.

La joven rubia se protegió detrás de uno de los faroles de la calle y Kilian se quitó el saco para arremangarse la blanca camisa y luchar contra ellos.

Kilian golpeo la nariz de uno de los hombres y este cayo a trompicones en el suelo empedrado. El otro, al ver a su amigo en el suelo, se abalanzo contra el caballero acorándolo contra el farol en donde se escondía Alicia quien chillo al estar tan cerca de la pelea.

Kilian logro hacer un movimiento y saco ventaja en esa posición. La joven miro como el joven peleaba sin control. No podía negar que estaba asustada y preocupada por los dos borrachos, pero dejo de sentir eso cuando vio que ahora los dos ebrios se habían unido y logrado tirar al guerrero al suelo.

Kilian hizo una llave con sus piernas hacia el primero y ejercía presión aunque el segundo se estaba encargando de quitarle el aire a golpes.

El que estaba atrapado por la llave que ejercía Kilian estaba ya morado por la falta de aire y logro soltarse con sus últimas fuerzas. Kilian tenía un poco de sangre salpicada por la cara y el cabello que tanto le había costado peinar lo tenía sucio y con sudor.

Alicia no sabía qué hacer. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero parecía justo en ese momento no había nadie cerca cuando durante todo el día las personas no dejaban de seguirlos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

 **\- ¿Que sucede? ¡No puedo ver! ¡Dame eso!** \- Exigió el sombrerero quitándole los binoculares a la Liebre. Este soltó el aparatero que hizo que Tarrant cayera hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que tiraba de los binoculares.

 **\- Alicia esta... ¡Está peleando!** \- Chillo Mally. Tarrant se acomodó los binoculares y observó en un primer plano y con la mejor vista como Alicia golpeaba al borracho número dos en la nariz.

Y era cierto, Alicia estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto. Este quiso agarrarla por el cuello pero ella levantó los brazos de manera que los usó como escudo y pudo alejarse rápidamente. El hombre corrió para envestirla pero ella uso el dorso de su mano, en la parte dura de la muñeca dándole con fuerza otra vez en la nariz. Él la sujeto del brazo doblándolo un poco y poniéndola de espalda contra su pecho y con el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. Ella estaba inmovilizada.

Kilian estaba lo suficientemente ocupado noqueando al otro borracho que nunca se dio cuenta de que la dama se encontraba en peligro.

Tarrant debía intervenir. Ahora si debía intervenir. No iba a permitir que algo le pasara a su Alicia.

 **\- Creo que se está defendiendo** \- Exclamó Chessur. El sombrerero giro y vio que Alicia le daba una pisoteada en el pie del hombre, golpeó con el codo en su estómago y de nuevo la nariz y por ultimo le daba una patada en la entrepierna tirando al hombre al piso chillando de dolor.

 **\- Wow** \- Exclamaron los presentes, incluido Kilian Fothen quien había dejado a su oponente en el piso ya inconsciente.

El hombre corrió hacia Alicia y le sujeto de las manos.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te lastimaron?** \- Preguntó mientras revisaba que la joven no estuviese herida porque si no Helen lo lanzaría a los perros. Aunque no debía hablar así de su posible futura suegra.

 **\- Sí, estoy bien. Dios, ¡mírate! Te han lastimado mucho** \- Exclamó la joven tocándole la cara al caballero. - **Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierten ¿De acuerdo?** \- Dijo tomándole de la mano y corriendo hacia el final de la calle en donde los esperaba el carruaje.

… **..**

 **-Me divertí mucho… A pesar de todo. Solo espero que no te lastimaran mucho –** Dijo Alicia algo preocupada. Kilian le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le acomodo un mechón de su cabello.

 **\- No sé preocupe, My Lady. Debo decir que nunca espere que una mujer peleara tan bien. Me tiene impresionado.**

¿Cómo despedirse? No lo sabía. En realidad, ella solo quería ir a dormir, pero no sabía cómo cortar esto.

- **Buenas noches** \- Sin darse cuenta se acercó al joven para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse. Pero Kilian movió su cara y terminaron dándose un corto y casi inexistente beso.

 **\- Buenas noches** – Luego de eso, se despidieron y ella subió las escaleras del castillo rápidamente.

Alicia abrió la puerta de su alcoba, entró y la cerró con rapidez por fin callando las preguntas de su madre, de la Reina Blanca y todos los demás. Se recostó en ella suspirando y pasando sus manos por su dorado cabello despeinándolo ahora sí por completo. Estaba cansada.

Una gran sonrisa aún se mantenía en sus rosados labios.

Tapó su cara con sus dos manos y soltó un pequeño gritito acompañado de una pequeña marcha sobre su mismo sitio de manera rápida. Corrió a su coqueta blanca y se apoyó en ella mientras se quitaba los aretes. ¡Estaba sonrojada! Y su sonrisa de tonta no se le podía desaparecer de la cara.

Se pasó de nuevo las manos por el cabello. No sabía que era lo que pasaba o porque se sentía como una tonta adolescente pero adoraba esto. Su mente vagó haciendo una memoria de toda la tarde. La tarde compartida. La tarde compartida con Kilian Fothen.

" _Esto es estúpido. Totalmente estúpido… Pero ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?_ ". Interrogó su subconsciente.

Mañana podría descansar, esta noche no podría dormir aunque quisiera. Su mente estaba demasiado activa y su corazón latía rápido. Aunque no por Kilian Fothen

Latía con mucha fuerza debido a que hace no más de media hora había luchado y dejado inconsciente a dos hombres a la mitad del pueblo. ¡Y FUE INCREIBLE!

No… No estaba bien. Ella era Alicia, la campeona de Infratierra, ladrona y restauradora del Tiempo. No una delincuente que dejaba inconscientes a todo a quien se le acercara... Pero esos señores se le acercaron de una forma muy agresiva a Kilian y a ella. No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya ¿No?

Nunca se sintió así. O sea, no estaba tan feliz como cuando tuvo su primera " _Primera Cita_ " que fue con James Harcout, pero había hecho cosas un poco más divertidas. Con James había ido a restaurantes, museos y un café. Pero con Kilian había peleado ( _Había ganado_ ) había conducido una carreta a toda velocidad por una pendiente ( _Casi mueren_ ) Habían ido a comer ( _No quería recordar eso_ ) Habían ido a bailar ( _Divertido_ ) y había dejado de ser la perfecta dama londinense al pelear como toda una experta ante dos hombres ebrios.

Y luego la sonrisa de tonta se apagó poco a poco como una llama antes de ser extinguida.

La besó.

Kilian Fothen la había besado.

¡Había llegado muy lejos en esa primera y definitivamente última cita!

 _Lado bueno de Kilian Fothen:_ Pues era un chico que estaba dispuesta a no dejar que se aburriera nunca y a pelear por ella, sobre todo defender y evitar que ella se sintiera mal o incomoda a pesar de que todo el mundo se cayera a su alrededor o todo saliera mal.

 _Lado malo de Kilian Fothen:_ Era un insoportable competidor. Le gustaba ganar absolutamente en todo y también estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier medida para conseguirlo sin mencionar que a veces dejaba que su machismo ganara.

Sin ánimos de que su reflejo la siguiese viendo, se lanzó a su cama rebotando en ella y enterrando su cara en las almohadas. Era un milagro de que no hubo ni flores o corazones… ¿Le hubiese gustado que le regalara flores? ¿Tal vez algún peluche? ¿Chocolates?

Sacudió su cabeza. Le dolía mucho. Pensar en esto de las citas, sin duda, no era para ella. Alicia se consideraba una mujer romántica pero no al punto como su hermana o algunas de sus amigas.

 **-Me siento como una idiota. ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?** – Sus pensamientos dejaron el lugar que deberían estar y se transformaron en palabras amortiguadas por las almohadas **. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

Con todo su corazón deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí. Que la abrazara y la metiera en la cama como cuando era una niña asustadiza y que le dijera que no había porque preocuparse sobre conseguir una pareja. Que nunca se casara y se quedara viviendo en su casa con él hasta que los dos envejecieran alrededor de muchos gatos, galletas y té.

Sonrió ante la tierna e infantil idea.

" _No me molestaría que al menos lo intentaras, Alicia. Hay muchas personas que se fascinarían si se tomaran la molestia de conocerte. Quiero que los demás vean lo que veo yo en ti, porque sé que llegaran a amarte con locura si te conocen. Prométeme que al menos lo intentaras ¿De acuerdo?"_

" _De acuerdo, James."_

Y con esa conversación en su mente, se quedó dormida.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YO TUVE UN POQUITO DE AYUDA, PERO CREO QUE QUEDÓ BIEN. EH, PUES, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA LA CITA NÚMERO DOS Y PUES ESPERO QUE SE ME OCURRA ALGO DIVERTIDO. BESOS!**

 **Libreta de apuntes:**

 **(*)** Eso sonó mal XD

 **(**)** En realidad no tengo la menor idea de cómo son las danzas inglesas o extranjeras que sean antiguas. Sé muy poco de eso así que espero no decepcionar con mi descripción de estas.

 **REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA** _ **!**_

 **ESPERO QUE AUN HAYAN PERSONAS LEYENDO ESTO. SÉ QUE CASI ES UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR, QUERIA HACER ESTE CAPITULO CORTO PARA PODER PUBLICARLO ANTES PERO NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO ESTO SE TRANSFORMO EN UN MONSTRUO DE 30 PÁGINAS O MÁS. ASI QUE SE LOS DEJO Y POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIEN. :3**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Capítulo 8: ElmPadderwood**_

Después de haber terminado la _"Gratificante_ " cita con KilianFothen, Alicia tuvo que tomarse un día entero de recuperación. Un día en el cual, tanto su madre como Mirana, la habían encerrado en un cuarto para que le contaran con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado durante el encuentro con el caballero blanco. Aunque claro, Mirana era la que estaba más interesada.

No había sido la mejor cita, pero esperaba que no hubiese una peor.

Por otro lado, el único que no le había preguntado por Kilian había sido el Sombrerero. De hecho, había evitado por completo tanto el tema como la mención del nombre del soldado y cada vez que alguien preguntaba durante las comidas, parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarse con su bebida. Últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño.

 _Más extraño de lo normal._

Tal vez solo estaba nervioso porque por cada cita que pasaba, él estaba más cerca de tener una con Alicia. Aunque la campeona no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, solo sería una salida de amigos.

En fin, ahora solo importaba concentrarse en la cita que tendría con el profesor Padderwood. Por favor, que esta sea una cita normal, por favor.

Habían quedado en ir a almorzar juntos y pasar el resto de la tarde paseando, si se podía, también irían a cenar. Sentía más confianza en esta cita que con la anterior, el profesor parecía un hombre tranquilo.

 _Aunque las apariencias engañan._

Cubierta solo por su bata blanca de baño y el cabello envuelto con una toalla del mismo color, abrió su armario y sacó las tres cajas con el número "2" escritas sobre las tapas. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

Abrió la más grande. Era un vestido. Con suma delicadeza, sacó la prenda de la caja y la extendió sobre la cama. Era muy bonito. El vestido era un vestido de verano hasta la rodilla un poco más abajo ( _Que indecente_ *) aunque tenía un dobladillo. De color crema con muchas flores rojas y hojas verdes pequeñas bordadas en este. Tenía los hombros desnudos ya que esa parte estaba desde donde inicia el brazo inmediatamente debajo de los hombros. La parte de arriba, debajo de la clavícula, tenía como adorno unos dobleces muy bonitos y la falda era holgada y suelta. Le gustaba este vestido.

Abrió la otra caja, la mediana y vio su calzado. Unos zapatos bajos con un pequeño tacón de color crema también, se veían muy cómodos.

Y por último, abrió una caja de forma circular. Era un sombrero. Era un sombrero pequeño con un tocado de flores, unas cuentas y una malla negra. Sin duda había sido diseñado por Tarrant.

Complacida y con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro, se vistió y se puso el calzado para acercarse a su espejo de cuerpo entero blanco. El vestido le quedaba perfecto. Le entallaba la cintura haciéndola lucir como muñeca de porcelana y los zapatos la hacían más baja.

Completamente opuesto a la ropa que había usado hace dos días. Un pequeño temblorcillo se apoderó de ella al recordar su antiguo traje.

Se acercó a la coqueta blanca y procedió con la tediosa tarea de maquillarse. Optó por un maquillaje ligero, colores claros, para que combinasen con el vestido. Luego, inicio con su cabello. ¿Qué podría hacerse? ¿Cabello suelto? No. ¿Trenza? No. ¿Recogido? No le quedaba de otra, recogido seria.

Se acomodó el cabello y dejo unos mechones para que le dieran forma a su cara. Procedió a ponerse aretes y el collar que su madre le había dado el día de su compromiso con HamishAscot. Para finalizar su trabajo, se puso el sombrero y salió de su habitación en donde ya esperaba su madre y dos damas de compañía para escoltarla al salón en donde el profesor Padderwood la esperaba.

A simple vista, el profesor le parecía una persona tranquila, calmada y seria. Así que tenía la certeza de que no habría peleas, no saldría volando por los aires ni tendría conversaciones incomodas por el hecho de ser mujer o por ganar en todo.

 **\- Me agrada este joven, aunque se ve un poco mayor que para ti.**

 **\- Madre, debe tener la edad de James.**

 **\- Bueno, aun así, creo que este podría ser mi favorito, aunque el caballero blanco no estaba nada mal.** \- Comentó Helen sonrojada.

 **\- ¡Mamá!** \- Exclamó dándole un codazo a su progenitora mientras estallaba en risas. **\- Me alegro que esta vez sea solo la mitad del día, es algo agotador estar todo el día de cita.**

 **\- Es una lástima que no almuerces conmigo, creo que después de todo esto, tendremos una semana de madre e hija** \- Decidió la madre abrazando a su ya no tan pequeña hija. Pronto, llegaron al salón en donde la pareja se encontraría. Un mayordomo sapo abrió la puerta para ellas y entraron en el estudio.

Mirana se encontraba hablando con el profesor Padderwood muy cómodamente sentados al lado de una ventana. El joven profesor tenía la cara radiante. Una plática con la mismísima Reina de Infratiera... ¿ _Quién lo diría?_

El letrado se levantó de su asiento cuando las damas hicieron acto de presencia en el salón. Debo decir todo lo que paso en esa sala así que mencionare que Padderwood se quedó literalmente petrificado cuando vio a la dama rubia. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, sus ojos se agrandaron como un búho y por un momento, parecía que necesitaría volver a sentarse.

Mirana soltó una risilla. Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia el profesor para " _presentarlo_ " a Alicia ya que parecía que el pobre profesor no podría acercarse por su cuenta. Era extraño, pensó la Reina, cuando llego estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo, como si hubiese ensayado todo lo que haría, pero en ese momento, toda su mente se quedó en blanco. Sí que era tierno.

 **\- Alicia, déjame presentarte al profesor ElmPadderwood, el ganador de la categoría de inteligencia**. - El hombre pareció volver de su trance ya que tomó la mano de la campeona y besó delicadamente sus nudillos como un saludo. Alicia hizo una reverencia.

 **\- Es un placer, Srta. Kingsleigh. Déjeme decirle que se ve exquisita este día. Ese sombrero le queda muy bien** \- Alabó con una linda sonrisa. No de esas grandes y graciosas que daba Kilian, solo bonita.

 **\- Muchas gracias. Espero que haya pasado un buen momento con Su Majestad.** \- Comentó mirando a la monarca.

 **\- Por supuesto, es un honor pasar tiempo con dos mujeres tan especiales, me siento un hombre muy agradecido. Y qué decir de usted, Sra. Kingsleigh, me siento tan maravillado de conocerla y me llena de orgullo que me conceda esta tarde con su bella hija.**

 **\- El placer es mío. Sé que Alicia estará muy bien en sus manos. Ella puedes ser un poco testaruda así que espero que no se arrepienta antes del almuerzo** \- Bromeó Helen causando las risas de los presentes y los reclamos de la campeona.

 **\- Debería estar loco para arrepentirme... Bueno, miren la hora, el tiempo no espera. Sera mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos perder la reservación. ¿Nos vamos?** – Tendió su brazo a la campeona quien lo tomó divertida y ambos salieron del estudio con dirección a la salida en donde un carruaje los esperaría. Las dos damas salieron corriendo al balcón para ver como la pareja se iba.

Sin duda, a Mirana y a Helen, les agradaba el profesor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **PASO 1: INICIO DEL CONTACTO.**

 **-Wow, en serio profesor, jamás creí que usted competiría y me tomo por sorpresa enterarme de que fue el ganador de la categoría.** – Empezó Alicia mirando al frente de ella al letrado. – **Debió ser difícil, algunas preguntas las hice yo y no pensé que supieran Sobretierra. En realidad tenía mucho miedo y mis dudas sobre el ganador en esta categoría. Generalmente, en Sobretierra y sobre todo en Londres, la mayoría de los intelectuales son demasiados soberbios pero estoy aliviada que sea usted quien me acompañe este día**.

ElmPadderwood era un hombre alto ( _Muy alto_ ), debía medir por los menos unos 6 pies de alto(**). También era de contextura delgada. Tenía el rostro alargado y los pómulos altos y rosados. Sus ojos lilas estaban ocultos tras sus gafas de media luna. Su cabello rubio había sido recientemente cortado y peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas blanca con una chaleco color verde olivo de muchos botones hasta el cuello. Unos pantalones de un color melón oscuro y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Por último, su sombrero y su sacó.

 **-¿Podría decirme, profesor, el motivo de su participación en esto?**

 **\- Pues me encantó ayudarla en sus estudios y sé veía muy interesada por aprender. Y pensé que tal vez usted necesitaba una compañía que pudiera iluminar su mente.**

 **\- Sabe, profesor, que tengo a un grupo de sabios dentro del castillo y puedo ir a la universidad cuando pueda. ¿Verdad?**

 **\- Pues… Sí… Pues, pensé que sería divertido. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerte bien durante tu breve estancia en la biblioteca, y me hubiese encantado tomar una conversación normal.** – Dijo sonrojado.

Alicia pensó que era tierno. Adoraba como sus mejillas se pintaban de rosado y acomodaba sus lentes. La joven sonrió.

 **-Bien, debería darte puntos extras por tu sinceridad. Y pues si quieres conocerme mejor creo que deberíamos tener que dejar de tratarnos de Usted y My Lady. Quisiera que me llamara Alicia.**

 **\- Bien, pero solo si me llama Elm. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **\- De acuerdo… ¿A dónde vamos? –**

 **\- Oh, es un restaurante al que voy a veces, cuando no almuerzo en la universidad. Se llama** _ **"La Lettre".**_ **Te gustara. Creo que tiene un ambiente muy bonito y elegante, cuenta con una gran iluminación y no habrá quien nos moleste. Oh, y tienen un invernadero bonito, en la segunda planta, hay ventanas que dan justo a ellas. Pediremos el especial de la casa.**

 **\- Hmm… Pues suena muy bien, Elm.** – Comentó mirando por la ventana.

\- **Espero que no sea muy poco a mi favor decir que estoy algo nervioso.**

 **\- Por supuesto que no. ¿Te digo algo? Yo también** – Pronto el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero ayudo a la pareja a bajar. Alicia se quedó maravillada al ver tan bonito edificio y un poco avergonzada al ver como un grupo regular de estudiantes la miraban del brazo del profesor.

 **\- ¿Entramos?**

 **\- Sí. –** La pareja entro al restaurante. El olor de la comida impregnaba el aire. Cuando entraron, encontraron a un mar de comensales jóvenes que debían ser estudiantes. Recordó que Elm dijo que comerían en la segunda planta así que lo siguió por las escaleras.

 _Mientras tanto_ _…_

Si algo había aprendido Tarrant de su anterior experiencia como espía era que en primer lugar, y tal vez también lo más importante, es que nunca, NUNCA, debes ir acompañado. Ir con Mally, Thackery y Chess había sido un gran error y para ser muy sinceros toda una pesadilla. La loca Liebre no dejaba de ponerlos en evidencia ya que de tanto en tanto le entraba la locura y provocaba caos. Mally no dejaba de decirle que esto estaba mal y había amenazado con decirle a Mirana y por último, estaba Sonriente. El maldito gato no dejaba de quejarse de que estaba aburrido, que solo parecía un tonto, que terminaría matando a Alicia antes de decir " _Té"._

Ya entendía porque decían que era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Así que decidió que esta vez estaría por su cuenta. Él solito podía mantener a raya a ese profesor larguirucho para que se alejara de su Alicia y esta vez, no habría nadie que lo estuviera delatando cada minuto.

 **-Me bajo aquí** – Exclamo al cochero quien tiro de las riendas de su caballo y detuvo el carruaje. Este día iba a salirle carro, pero debía seguirlos de cerca y nunca los alcanzaría si iba a pie. **– Gracias –** Pagó una corona (***) y siguió a pie. Llegó al restaurante en donde Alicia y Padderwood tenían una mesa reservada. Era un lugar muy bonito.

Era un edificio grande de dos plantas construida de ladrillo y con unos finos acabados en los alfeizares de la ventana. Conocía ese edificio. Era el restaurante-café en donde los intelectuales de Infratierra se reunían ya que quedaba cerca de la Universidad aunque era abierto a todo el público. En la primera planta, podías encontrar a los alumnos de la universidad y en la segunda estaban los profesores y los hombres de ciencias.

Vio a la pareja descender de su carruaje y entrar en el edificio. Cruzó la calle y miró por uno de los amplios ventanales. La pareja se abría pasó entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban dispersos entre la barra, las mesas y el resto de la primera planta para llegar a la escalera y subir.

Se acomodó el sombrero y entro en el restaurante. Le invadió el olor de la comida, el bullicio de los jóvenes estudiantes que pedían su comida o las conversaciones entre ellos amortiguadas por la música de un tocadiscos.

Se acercó a la barra en donde cartel colgado de los especiales de la casa. Era relativamente baratos ya que era un menú para estudiantes. Tal vez podía fingir que almorzaba y los podría vigilar. Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras en donde lo espero una joven que lo llevo a una mesa vacía.

Lo que nunca se dio cuenta es que en la primera planta había una mesa en donde grupo de amigos estaban ordenando su comida. Entre aquel grupo de chicos, habían dos varones pelirrojos.

 **\- No puedo creer que estén aquí. Este no es el mejor lugar pero el segundo piso es apropiado.**

 **\- ¡Vieron su cabello!** – Exclamó una chica de cabello morado. **– Es hermoso.**

 **\- Más importante, ¿Vieron ese vestido? -**

- **Hey, Pimlick** – Llamó Pallo tocándole el hombro izquierdo. El joven lo ignoró pero su hermano era insistente. Terminó su conversación con su amigo y se volteo para hacerle caso a su hermano.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- No creerás quienes acaban de entrar. –**

 **\- Sí, aquí esta My Lady con el profesor Padderwood.**

 **\- No solo ellos** – Contestó mirando a su primo subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. - **Creo que tenemos un espía en la cita.**

Cuando Tarrant llegó a la planta superior se quedó deslumbrado con la enorme estancia pintada de colores pasteles, tenía un cielo raso blanco con muchas arañas de cristal como iluminación. Tenía enormes ventanales franceses que iban hasta el techo adornadas por cortinas con bordados en espirales atadas con cintas doradas. Había plantas con brillantes hojas verdes y cientos de mesas de manteles blancos con sus respectivas personas en ellas.

Fue recibido por una chica joven detrás de un estrado de caoba. Ella saludó con una linda sonrisa y Tarrant se acercó.

- **Buenas tardes, bienvenido a "** _ **LaLettre**_ **". Soy Abby y lo llevare a su mesa. ¿Tiene su membresía? –** Preguntó mirando sus papeles en su estrado.

 **\- Ah, no, es la primera vez que vengo** – Dijo quitándose el sombrero. **\- ¿Tiene una mesa para uno?**

 **\- Pues… Déjeme ver… Sí, la mesa 7 está libre. –** Tarrant asintió y siguió a la joven Abby hacia su mesa. Tarrant ocultó su cara en la carta del menú. Todo sonaba caro. Supuso que los profesores tendrían descuento en los platillos debido a que gracias a ellos el lugar funcionaba, pero para alguien como Tarrant que se ganaba la vida humildemente como un sombrerero, tal vez la comida no iba a salir tan barata.

Solo pediría el platillo de entrada. Después de todo no tenía hambre...

Su estómago rugió… Bueno… No tenía TANTA hambre.

Estuvo tan concentrado sobre lo que pedir o no pedir del menú que no escucho que las dos sillas a su lado se movían y dos individuos se sentaban a su lado... Muy junto a él.

 **\- Pero ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡El mismísimoTarrantHightopp!** \- Exclamó Pallorodeándolo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y despeinando su melena anaranjada. Tarranthabía dado su salto debido al susto y estaba listo para atacar cuando se dio cuenta de que los gemelos estaban junto a él.

 **\- ¿Pimlick? ¿Pallo? ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? -** Interrogó evidentemente sorprendido. Vio a sus dos primos y luego a su alrededor para ver si nadie se había volteado a mirarles. Por supuesto, aquellos eruditos están tan concentrados en sus conversaciones filosóficas o científicas que no se percataron delespectáculo que pasaba en la mesa 7.

\- **¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Escuchaste eso, Pimlick? Él nos preguntó que hacemos aquí** \- El joven Hightopp soltó una energética risa que pronto silencio por la mirada de su gemelo.

 **\- La verdadera pregunta seria "¿** _ **Qué haces tú aquí**_ **?"** \- RespondióPimlick mirando a Tarrant, su primo. Los ojos verdes brillantes enfocaron en los más oscuros de su familiar. Su mirada seria, el porte erguido, las facciones relajadas pero severas, aquel uniforme perfectamente arreglado así como su cabello lo hacían formar parte de ese lugar como una pieza de rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente. En cierto punto, en ese preciso lugar, PimlickHightopp era intimidante. Como si fuese otro docente más.

 **\- Sí, primo, dinos** \- ExigióPallo que trataba de comportarse lo más decente que podía debido a que la mayoría de sus profesores estaban ahí y en serio debía causar una buena impresión en, un lugar tan formal e importante como era este.

\- **Estoy pidiendo algo para almorzar** \- Dijo volviendo a su menú, ocultándose de los gemelos.

 **\- ¿En serio? ¡Esto es extraño! Es decir, nosotros siempre comemos aquí, en la parte de abajo que es para los estudiantes, pero tú estásaquí en un área en donde no solo está toda la parte académica de Infratierra sino también en un lugar elegante y caro cuando siempre prefieres almorzar en el castillo o donde nuestros padres.**

 **\- Además...** \- Agregó Pallo jugando con la copa de agua antes de llevársela a los labios para tomar un trago de la agua fresca - **Estas solo. No vendrías a este lugar tú solo. No tienes dinero.**

 **\- Por supuesto que sí, tengo el dinero suficiente para almorzar en un lugar bonito y pedir todos los platos que desee.** \- Respondió evidentemente alterado, sin embargo, no dejaba de buscar con la mirada la rubia cabellera de Alicia hasta que la encontró.

\- **Oh, en ese caso, creo que no tendrás inconveniente en invitar a tus primos favoritos a almorzar contigo. A ver... Yo quiero esto y esto... Oh, mira hay caviar, también quiero eso... Oh y ¿Qué tal si lo acompañamos con un buen vino? -** Comentó mientras miraba la carta del menú y señalaba con su dedo los platos que quería.

 **\- Oye, oye, tranquilo.** \- Pidió el Sombrerero. Tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ellos... Podría llamar a seguridad, pero de seguro eso llegaría a oídosde tía Bugmally o peor, de su madre. No, mejor no tentaba su suerte.

 **\- En serio, Tarrant, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿A quién estas buscando? -** Dijo mirando en la dirección que Tarrant miraba. Al darse cuenta, este volteo rápidamente para evitar ponerse en descubierto.

- **Bien, y creo que eso sería todo para mí. ¿Quéordenaran ustedes?** \- Preguntó Pallodespués de pedir su orden al camarero. Pimlickpidió algo ligero y Tarrant... Tarrant primero se puso a calcular cuánto le saldría todo antes de ordenar. Qué bueno que trabajaba como sombrerero real o jamás tendría para pagar todo.

 **PASO 2: CONOCE A TU PAREJA**

La señorita Abby les indicó cuál era su mesa. La numero 18 junto a la ventana que daba al hermoso invernadero que Elm le había prometido. El cielo raso con sus arañas de cristal estaba ahí. Los lindos colores pasteles de las paredes también eran perfectos. Habían fotografías enmarcadas de algunos premios que había tenido el restaurante, fotos firmadas por antiguos estudiosos o paisajes de Infratierra.

 **-Alicia, déjame presentarte a…** \- Esa fue la frase que más escucho durante el trayecto desde el estrado de Abby hasta la mesa 18. Había muchos caballeros vestidos elegantes así como muchos libros. De seguro todos eran doctores, científicos, profesores, entre otros.

Se sintió como una pieza de exposición. Y Elm inflaba el pecho orgulloso de presentar a su cita a todos… Eso hacia James Harcout cada vez que salían a comer. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento y se sentó en la silla que Elm le indicó.

 **-¿Qué ordenaran? ¿O prefieren la recomendación del Chef?**

 **\- Que nos sorprendan. ¿Quisieras elegir el vino, Alicia?** – Preguntó a la joven que asintió y se tomó la libertad de elegir a su gusto. El camarero asintió y se retiró.

\- **Y bien… Ya estamos aquí… Es muy bonito, como lo prometiste. –** Giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana. Pequeñas aves de diversos colores se posaban en las ramas.

 **\- Siempre cumplo con mis promesas**. **Son hermosas ¿Verdad?** – Señaló a los seres alados y ella asintió. El mesero regresó trayendo las copas y el vino. Lo sirvió y volvió a retirarse. **– Por las promesas.**

 **\- Por las promesas** – Brindó la joven. El vino era dulce.

 **\- Y bien… Cuéntame un poco sobre ti** \- Dijo cortando el silencio placentero que se había instalado en la mesa. Durante todo el camino, Elm se la habíapasado hablando. Alicia pensó que hablar era una de sus habilidades, pero a veces llegaba al punto de que quería taparle la boca con sus manos.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres saber?** \- Preguntó después de agradecer al mesero cuando este le puso su plato al frente. ¡Dios! Olía delicioso.

 **\- Sé que eres de Sobretierra, sé que eres de Inglaterra, para ser más específico, de Londres. Sé que tienes una madre viva y… Tu padre... Espero no estar tocando un tema difícil**. - Agregó esperando la aprobación de la campeona.

\- **No te preocupes... También tengo una hermana que está casada y dos sobrinos.**

 **\- ¿Helen?**

 **\- No. Helen es mi mamá, Charles era mi papá. Margaret es mi hermana, está casada con mi cuñado Lowell Manchester y tienen dos lindos hijos a los cuales adoro. Es una lástima que no me dejen verlos muy seguido.** \- Alicia sonrió con tristeza.

 **\- ¿Por qué no?**

 **\- Nunca le agrade a su marido, y él nunca me agradó a mí. Y pues, desde que me convertí en empresaria se encargó de alejar... No quiero aburrirte con esto. Es un tema familiar y no creo que sea apropiado para la primera cita** \- Dijo en voz baja. Elmasintió. Escuchabas con total atención todo lo que ella tuviese que decir. - **También tengo una gata... Por si te interesa**. – Agregó riendo.

 **\- Por supuesto... Eh, dijiste que eres empresaria y también capitana de un barco, lo cual es increíble para cualquier persona llevar ambos negocios. ¿Podrías decirme como empezó todo eso? Porque tengo entendido que tu empresa "** _ **Kingsleigh &Kingsleigh"**_ **fue después de que te convirtieras en capitana y después de que vinieras aquí por tercera vez, cuando robaste y restauraste el tiempo.**

 **\- Sí, asi es.**

 **\- Hablemos primero sobre cómo te iniciaste en el mundo del comercio y exportaciones. -** Se llevó el tenedor a su boca y masticó hasta tragar. Era como una entrevista, por Dios, este hombre era...

 **\- Pues creo que todo inició cuando era niña, cuando tenía 6 años creo. Mi padre, Charles Kingsleigh, era comerciante y socio en la compañía de Lord Ascot... Bueno, el antiguo Lord Ascot. Era un visionario, siempre buscando nuevas rutas de comercio, estudiando el mercado y buscando nuevos lugares dondeexpandir el negocio. Era un soñador total y pues con el paso del tiempo, siempre me llevaba con él a sus reuniones, me enseño el negocio, como hace estudios, buscar otras rutas y al final perfeccionamos una que creíamos que era la mejor hecha hasta ahora. Era arriesgada, claro, pero era él mejor. Se llama "** _ **Thewholeworld"**_ **... Lástima que papá no vivió lo suficiente para cumplirla** \- Dijo en un tono triste.

 **\- Entonces, tú lo cumpliste. -** La señaló con su tenedor antes de pinchar su comida con este.

 **\- Exacto. Con ayuda de Lord Ascot... El antiguo Lord Ascot** – Se corrigió a si misma **\- Me inicie como aprendiz en su compañíadespués de que escuchara mis ideas y planes. Desoques de unos meses en los que trabaje duro, me envió a China en representación suya durante el viaje. Fuimos en el antiguo barco de papá, El** _ **Wonder**_ **. Instalamos esa ruta, empezamos a negociar, conseguimos un contrato para exportar té, telas y ropas, y algunos muebles. Casi aceptamos el comercio del Opio pero... No quería meterme en problemas ni meter al antiguo Lord Ascot en problemas. Cuando volvimos fui ascendida al grado de capitana, así que dirigía el barco. El viaje duró más de lo esperado, hubo complicaciones.**

 **\- ¿Complicaciones?-** Preguntó curioso.

 **\- Sí. Lo usual, tormentas, escalas para reabastecernos y... Piratas**. - Comentó con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras tomaba más del dulce vino.

\- ¡¿Piratas?! Wow, debiste tener miedo. ¿Cuantas veces pasó eso?

 **\- Varias, tengo varias anécdotas. Por ejemplo esta esa cuando íbamos por Malasia (****) y nos persiguieron durante un día entero. Tuve que plantear una ruta de emergencia. Pasamos por unas rocas, una superficie muy poco profunda, pero el** _ **Wonder**_ **es un barco relativamente pequeño asíquepudimos pasar sin lastimar el casco del barco.**

 **\- Increíble. Luego de eso, tengo entendido que viniste a Infratierrapara salvar a tu amigo, el Sombrerero Hightopp**. - Ella asintió. - **Luego de eso iniciaste tu compañía**.

 **\- Exacto. Nunca me lleve bien con Hasmish, el actual Lord Ascot y desde que me negué a ser su esposa, antes de ser aprendiz, trató de hacerme la vida imposible. Chantajeo a mi madre para vender su casa y el barco. Iba a aceptar a renunciar todo por ella pero luego, milagrosamente, ella se unió a mí y aunque perdimos la casa, iniciamos nuestra compañía. Ahora "Kingsleigh &Kingsleigh" lleva cuatro años liderando el negocio de exportaciónlondinense. Tenemos distintas sucursales en distintos puertos de varios países incluyendo en algunos en América. También tenemos una organización que ayuda a mujeres sin trabajo y madres solteras, se les asigna un hogar temporal y clases hasta que estén capacitadas para encontrar un trabajo digno. Mi madre encarga de eso, y James Harcout, mi abogado, dirige la parte legal de todo. Somos un buen equipo** \- Dijo sin nostalgia.

 **\- Me alegro... Cuéntame de tus veces aquí** \- Dijo señalándola de nuevo, esta vez con una pluma. ¿De dóndehabría sacado eso? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella se la había pasado el rato hablando.

 **\- Pues siempre penséqueera un sueño y luego me di cuenta de que no lo era. Pero cada vez que vengo se vuelvemás divertido.**

 **\- Y cada vez que apareces aparece un cambio en la historia enInfratierra** \- Ambos empezaron a reír pero Alicia se detuvo cuando algo cayó al suelo. Miro a un lado de la mesa y vio que a los pies de ElmPadderwoodhabía una libreta roja. Se agacho a recogerla antes de que el profesor lo hiciera y la ojeo.

Todo lo que ella había dicho estaba escrito en la libreta roja. Levantó la mirada asustada hasta encontrase con los ojos lilas de Elm. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

 **\- ¿Qué... -**

 **\- Puedo explicarlo** \- Dijo Elm dejando su pluma estilográfica sobre la mesa, levantando las manos en signo de rendirse y mirando a su alrededor para ver que nadie se daba cuenta.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto, Elm? Explícamelo porque no logro entenderlo. ¿Acaso esto es un entrevista**? - Dijo evidentemente molesta.

 **\- No... Pero es una gran oportunidad y pues como profesor de Historia es mi deber plasmar todo para que los datos sean verídicos. Srta. Kingsleigh, usted ha sido objeto de estudios para mí y para muchos otros colegas, y creo que con la suerte que la providencia y los antiguos dioses me dieron, es mi deber averiguar todo sobre usted. No quería olvidar nada.**

 **\- Pero esta no es la forma** \- Murmuró entre dientes con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

 **\- Lamento si la incomode, My Lady, en serio lo lamento. No era mi intensión pero debe comprender que lo hago en nombre del conocimiento. No es muy común que un Sobreterrense este en nosotros y si lo está solo viene una vez. Y usted, Alicia, lo ha hecho cuatro veces y cada vez que aparece hay un cambio considerable en la historia. Era mi deber... Disculpe si la ofendí -** Dijo agachando la cabeza. Se notaba arrepentido y había sido un milagro que Alicia comprendiera todas sus palabras ya queprácticamentehabía vomitado palabras que fue un milagro que su lengua no se enredara.

 **\- Bien... Pero creo que me quedare con esto por el resto del almuerzo - Dijo levantando la libreta roja. ElmPadderwoodasintió. - Ahora usted... Estuve hablando todo elrato de mí y sigo sin saber nada de usted. Ahora cuénteme de usted -** Dijo reuniendo el ceño.

 **\- No hay mucho que decir. ¿Qué quiere saber**? - Dijo entrelazando los dedos.

 **\- Pues… cuéntame sobre ti. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué este trabajo? Todo** – Dijo mirándolo fijamente como si retara a los ojos lilas con sus avellanados ojos.

 **\- Pues… Mi nombre es Elm que quiere decir "Sabiduría" o algo así. Me lo puso mi madre, a ella siempre le gustó el arte de los nombre aunque hubiese esperado otro.** – Alicia soltó una sirilla – **Nací en Eve´sHollow(#) es un pequeño pueblo, generalmente es siempre otoño ahí, no sé por qué pero me encantaba. Somos una familia humilde. Mis padres, mis dos hermanas y yo. Fui el único que tuvo educación y siempre me encantó leer sobre la historia as que cuanto fui admitido en la universidad aproveche todo lo posible para graduarme pronto.**

 **\- ¿Por qué ser maestro?**

 **\- Estudie historia, es un deber compartirla. Y pues, algunas veces escribo libros para algunas escuelas. Me gusta enseñar, me gusta ayudar a los estudiantes veo tanto potencial en ellos y creo que les agrado**.- Dijo lleno de ilusión.

 **\- ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Haces deporte? ¿Eres alérgico?**

 **\- Yo no recuerdo preguntarte eso** – Comentó tiendo. **– Pues, no. No tengo mascotas aunque hay muchas aves por donde vivo. Me gusta leer, me gusta ir a nadar los fines de semana en verano y observar aves. A veces juego futbol con algunos colegas. No soy alérgico, gracias a D** i **os**.

 **\- Te seguiré haciendo preguntas hasta que me termine el postre**. – Dijo cuando recibió aquel pastel de chocolate en su plato.

 **\- Bien, espero que lo disfrutes, después te llevare a la segunda parte de la cita, pero antes debes hacer una escala… Y espero que me devuelvas mi libreta antes de irnos** – Dijo acomodándose para responder una ronda de preguntas de la campeona.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elm decidió que antes de ir a su " _Sorpres_ a" debían hacer una escala antes. Cuando la rubia pregunto a donde irían, el respondió que _"A la Universidad"._ Llevar a tu cita al lugar de trabajo no es la mejor forma de pasar el rato pero ella no dijo nada, después de todo, él había planeado eso.

Cuando bajo del carruaje, fue como entrar a otro mundo. Todos los alumnos vestían con sus chalecos o capas, algunos en bicicletas. Había un grupo pequeño de chicas que regresaban cargando sus libros en sus manos.

 **\- Generalmente, es muy raro ver a mujeres estudiante, pero el programa de becas que se instaló hace un par de años da la oportunidad tanto para hombres y para mujeres. Lástima que no muchas están interesadas.** – Aclaró Elm mientras seguían caminando derecho por una de las calles directo hacia la plaza con una fuente en medio. Muchos de los maestros y estudiantes saludaban al profesor y sobre todo a la campeona.- **Eres una celebridad.**

 **\- Creo que te gusta salir con esta celebridad. ¿No?** – Dijo en tono burlón. El sonrió de lado y tomo con más fuerza su brazo apegándola a él.

\- ¿ **Qué este es edificio?** – Preguntó cuándo entraban a uno pequeño pero muy ancho de ladrillo que tenía un portón grande y estaba abierto al público.

 **-Bien, este es el taller de unos amigos. Eran mis alumnos durante sus dos primeros años de la universidad, pero ahora solo oyen mis clases para tener créditos extra.**

 **\- Debes extrañarlos** – Dijo en tono burlón mientras ambos entraban en el taller que era grande y algo desordenado. Lleno de máquinas extrañas, herramientas, planos y vasos vacíos en donde tal vez hubo algún refresco.

\- **Para nada, eran un dolor de cabeza. –** Soltó una carcajada y se adentraron pasando por los inventos extraños. – **Estos, son prototipos de algunas máquinas. Veras, cada semestre, la universidad presta este taller a dos equipos que hayan ganado con un concurso de inventos. Puede ser cualquier cosa desde transporte hasta cosas de la vida diaria incluso para mejorar las comunicaciones. Todo lo que tenga que ver con nuevos inventos futuristas.**

 **\- Me encanta como suena eso** – Comentó mirando el prototipo de lo que parecía una caja con altavoces. En la placa de bronce debajo de ella decía " _Radio"._

 **\- Sí, este semestre le toco a ellos. Espera a que los conozcas y su invento es increíble.**

 **\- Esto se parece un poco a Londres, recuerda que estamos en plena segunda revolución industrial, siempre pasan cosas interesantes, no tan avanzadas como estas, pero estamos en camino** – Comentó siguiendo al profesor.

\- **¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Están aquí?!** – Gritó haciendo una especie de megáfono con sus manos.

 **\- Ya vamos profesor** – Gritaron de lejos. – **Espere un minuto.**

De una puerta que Alicia no había visto salieron tres hombres. Los tres vestían con overoles de trabajo negros, tenían las manos sucias, dos de ellos llevaban gorras y os tres se limpiaban las manos con un trapo. El primero de ellos era un tipo alto con pecas, llevaba un mondadientes en la boca y el cabello desordenado. El segundo era un hombre moreno en sus veinte y tantos, llevaba una gorra sobre la cabeza al igual que su otro compañero que tenía el cabello celeste y parecía un tanto despistado.

 **-Alicia, déjame presentarte a Jake, la cabeza de este proyecto** – El hombre pecoso se adelantó y tomo la mano de la campeona dándole un firme apretón. **– El grandote es Seamus, se encarga del ensamblaje, creo.**

 **\- Un placer, Miss Kingsleigh** – Dijo el moreno también saludándola.

 **\- Y por último, está…**

 **\- Benedict, My Lady, pero usted puede decirme Ben, me encargo del diseño** \- Dijo con voz galante y dándole un beso a la mano de la campeona. – **Es un honor tenerla en nuestro humilde y temporal taller.**

 **\- El placer es mío** – Respondió retirando su mano.

 **\- Estamos aquí porque la Srta. Kingsleigh tiene interés en su proyecto. Pensé que sería bueno que lo viera. –** Dijo Elm sonriéndole. Era divertido ver como el profesor se pavoneaba con la campeona a su lado.

 **\- Por supuesto, sígannos. Este proyecto es la cumbre de nuestro trabajo. Días y noches de esfuerzo y no exageramos cuando decimos que es lo más increíble que vera** – Dijo Jake guiando a la joven. Alicia pudo escuchar como Seamus y Ben felicitaban a su profesor… Hombres. Jakeguió a todos por la puerta de donde habían aparecido y entraron a una habitación más grande donde había ruedas, herramientas, una mesa con planos y otras cosas que ella no sabía que era.

 **\- Oh, espera** – Dijo Elm antes de que ella pudiera ver más – **Es una sorpresa** – Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y siguieron avanzando con cuidado mientras ella soltaba una risa nerviosa hasta que se detuvieron. **-Bien… Abre los ojos** – Alicia abrió sus ojos con rapidez y vio que delante de ella había una maquina extraña con asientos y ruedas. Tenía un timón, asientos de cueros, ruedas blancas con negras y era de color caqui.

 **\- No es cierto… No es cierto… ¡Un automóvil! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!** – Alicia corrió hacia el auto pasando sus manos por la superficie pulida de color caqui. Los otros presentes que estaban ahí solo podían reír al ver a la campeona como un niño en dulcería, inspeccionando todo. - **He visto modelos de esto en Londres, pero solo son prototipos… Y… Y este es totalmente mucho más modernas. ¿Cómo es que lo construyeron? ¡Esto es de lo más increíble que he visto! ¿Puedo subirme? –** Preguntó después de haber curioseado todo el exterior.

 **\- Por supuesto. ¿Puede Jake?** – Pidió el profesor hacia uno de los hombres que estaban con ellos.

 **\- Claro, solo no toques nada aun. No queremos que nuestro único prototipo que ya funciona correctamente se estrelle contra algún poste o con alguien.** – Alicia asintió sonriente y se subió al auto. Miro todo lo que había adentro y sintió la textura del tapizado de cuero.

 **\- ¿Cómo lo construyeron?**

 **\- Pues, My Lady, no fue fácil, tardamos mucho tiemp** o. – Explicó el joven moreno limpiando sus manos con un trapo **\- Nuestros otros prototipos que ya los vio al entrar, no fueron nuestros mejores trabajos. Hubo muchas fallas y complicaciones.**

 **\- Sin mencionar la explosión de hace dos años** – Comentó uno de los compañeros, el de cabello celes. – **Recuerdo ese día… ¡Me costó mi antiguo sombrero! Y había sido un regalo**.

 **\- ¿Volverás a quejarte del sombrero?** – Dijo Seamus poniendo los ojos en blanco - **No creo que a My Lady le interese. Bien… ¿En que estaba? ¡Así! Fue complicado, hubo muchas pérdidas y por un momento, estábamos dispuesto de admitir que no se podría hasta que gracias a un extraño desastre y una tormenta eléctrica logro que el motor funcionara y avanzo unos metros. Luego descubrimos que podíamos hacer una batería y la electricidad logro que todo funcionara.**

 **\- Quiero decir que la idea de la electricidad fue mi aportación –** Intervino Padderwood.

 **\- Eso no es cierto, no le crea, es un pésimo mentiroso. Estábamos tomando unas copas cuando este dijo algo de la electricidad y solo por eso cree que hizo algo**. – Dijo Ben lanzando el trapo sobre un mueble.

 **\- Bien, bien, dejen de atormentar al pobre hombre en su cita. ¿Qué tal si llevamos esta belleza afuera y la probamos?** – Dijo Jake subiéndose al carro y lo condujo hacia el exterior mientras que los otros presentes salían detrás del vehículo.

 **\- Creo que nos divertiremos mucho. Imagina todos los lugares que iremos con este novedoso invento. El futuro, querida, está muy cerca. Y es maravilloso** – Tomó del brazo a la joven y se reunieron en medio del patio de la entrada de la universidad en donde ya había un grupo grande de espectadores maravillados y curiosos por el invento.

Pallo saltó encima de la espalda de su primo y no quiso bajarse. La brillante idea de Tarrant de pasar desapercibidos quedo totalmente arruinada. Los tres Hightopp estaban haciendo un espectáculo todo el camino de la universidad por sus diferentes facultades. Varios jóvenes con sus uniformes y trajes miraban desde diferentes lados por donde pasaban y se reían. Algunos aprecian conocer a los gemelos ya que saludaban.

 **-Vamos, primo, hazme caballito como cuando éramos niños. –** Dijo Pallo sujetándose del cuello e imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

 **\- Pallo, bájate de ahí, ahora** – Dijo su hermano entre dientes al ver el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo a todos. **\- ¡Ya bájate! ¡Ahí viene Mr. Snapier!** – El profesor que dictaba física pasó por su lado y miro de forma extraña a los gemelos Hightopp.

 **\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snapier** – Saludaron Pimlick y Pallo. Claro que el último se cayó al momento de soltarse para saludar. El hombre continúo su camino sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **-Oigan… ¿Qué está pasando en la plaza? –** Dijo Pimlick mirando como un grupo considerable de alumnos se juntaban delante de algo. – **Deberíamos ver que es** – Dijo completo de curiosidad.

 **\- No, se supone que estamos buscando a Alicia** – RespondióTarrant de forma seca, mirando por todos lados para ver si encontraba a una rubia hermosa sujetada por un profesorsucho de extremadamente alto. – **Ella debe estar totalmente aburrida. De seguro la llevó a la biblioteca. ¿Qué clase de persona lleva a otra a una biblioteca en su primera cita?**

 **\- Pues… Creo que te equivocas primo. Ella está salando de alegría** – Dijo Pimlick señalando a la joven que acababa de aparecer tomada del brazo del hombre alto. **– Es más creo que esa a punto de desamarse.**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Tarrant corrió hacia el grupo de gente amontonada en la plaza. Los gemelos se corrieron tras él y lo detuvieron antes de que estuviera demasiado cerca y fuese notado.

 **\- ¿Estas demente? ¡Te pudieron ver!** – Gritó Pimlick tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. **– Te sacaran del maldito concurso, contrólate.**

Tarrant no hizo caso y enfocó sus ojos verdes a lo que estaba delante de él. Había una extraña maquina sobre ruedas que podría ser un carruaje moderno pero sin caballos de color caqui. Habían tres hombres más junto a él que lo inspeccionaban para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Y atrás estaban Alicia y Padderwood.

 **-¡Esto no es cierto! ¡Un automóvil!** – Exclamó Pallo acercándose y colándose entre el grupo **. – Padderwoodsí que sabe cómo entretener a una chica.**

 **\- Yo no sabía que los de ingeniería habían acabado con su prototipo** – Dijo Pimlick evaluando el auto desde la distancia. Pero el único de todo el grupo que no prestaba atención al invento era Tarrant. El miraba desde la distancia como su Alicia se aferraba al brazo del profesor y como ambos se sonreían.

Recogió los pedazos de su corazón y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la fuente de la pequeña plaza de la universidad. Jamás ganaría contra eso.

Alicia subió a aquel vehículo totalmente novedoso para ella. Sus manos temblaron cuando sujetó el volante que tenía una textura agradable a sus manos. Habían dos palancas, unas perillas que no sabía que hacían, también habían tres pedales. Elm Padderwood corrió adelante del carro y le dio vuelta a una manija que Alicia supuso arrancaba el motor ya que después de unas 5 vueltas, el motor rugió y se sacudió haciendo que la maquina cobrara vida.

 **\- Bien, pisa el acelerador... No, ese es el freno, el otro** \- El motor hizo un dulce sonido - **Muy bien. Ponte las gafas, por favor.** \- Alicia hizo caso a la sugerencia y se puso las extrañas gafas con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado. Elm se subió al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón. Alicia lo imitó.

 **\- Estoy nerviosa.**

 **\- Esto es fácil, te gustara. Ok. Ahora, voy a soltar el freno de mano, ahí es donde el carro empezara a moverse, usaras el acelerador que es el verde de la derecha, para frenar usa el del medio, el rojo(##) y el timón para dirigir. Con cuidado, no corras.** \- Ella asintióconcentrándose en el camino adelante de ella.

Afortunadamente, habían avisado que se apartaran del camino así ella podría ir recto hasta alejarse de las personas lo suficiente para girar en otra dirección. Los curiosos miraban desde los lados, un grupo de guardias controlaban que no se acercaran mucho. No querían que la campeona atropellara a alguien por accidente y tener el primer accidente en coche contra peatones en Infratierra.

 **\- De acuerdo** \- Alicia apretó con fuerza el timón con las manos en 10 y 2. **\- Esto es fácil, es fácil.**

 **\- Bien, lo soltare en 1... 2... 3** \- Movió la palanca y el carro hizo un movimiento pero no se movió tanto como Alicia hubiese esperado lo cual fue un alivio **\- Ahora presiona el acelerador, el verde - Alicia pisó el pedal verde y el carro se avanzó. Asustada, pisó el rojo y el carro se detuvo en seco mandando a la pareja hacia adelante.**

 **\- ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! -** Dijo cuándovolvió a repetir la misma acción unas tres veces más. Ambos pudieron escuchar algunas risas.

 **\- No te preocupes. Vuelve a intentar. Esta vez, aprieta despacio** \- La joven asintió. Tomo aire y piso con cuidado el pedal verde, así, el carro avanzo lentamente. Un grupo de aplausos se escuchó a lo lejos.

 **\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!** \- La joven sonreía y Elm puso una mano en su hombro en señal de felicitación. - **Ahora ¿Qué hago?**

 **\- Bien, sigue derecho y luego te indico donde dobla** r - La joven asintió. Sentía algo en el pecho. Orgullo.

Alguien que tambiénsentía mucho orgullo era ElmPadderwood que miraba a Alicia hipnotizado. Y otra que sentía incluso mucho más orgullo que Alicia y Elm juntos era Tarrant, el sombrerero.

Aplaudió hasta que sus palmas le dolieron cuando vio a Alicia conducir ese automóvil. Ella se veía tan feliz detrás de aquel volante. Aunque hubiese querido, nunca le hubiese conseguido una maquina como esa, debía admitir que Elm había hecho un gran trabajo.

 **\- ¿Quien diría que la campeona no solo sabe dirigir barcos sino también autos? - Dijo Pallo terminando de comer su manzana.** \- Lamento decírtelo Tarrant, pero ella es mucho para ti. Lo más osado que te vi hacer fue ponerle salsa picante a esa comida que preparó mamá la semana pasada... Lo peor fue que no aguantaste el picante. - Dijo entre risas.

 **\- Lo sé... Pero no me rendiré. Rápido, tenemos que seguirla.** \- Dijo alejándose en dirección por donde el automóvilhabía pasado.

 **\- Tarrant, primo mío, no olvides que tenemos clases.** \- Dijo Pimlick.

 **\- Olvídalo, Pimlick, yo me voy con Tarrant, no me perderé esto por nada del mundo. Las matemáticas me aburren, me quedo dormido en clase de Mr. Thadeus. Esto es más interesante. ¡Vamos!**

 **\- Pero tenemos clases.**

 **\- Mr. Thadeus no dirá nada. Eres el favorito, Sr. Yo no rompo un plato. No te dirán nada si faltas un día. ¡Vamos! -** Pallo arrastro a su hermano siguiendo al sombrerero **. - Tarrant, querido, espéranos.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **\- Bien, ahora pisa con fuerza para subir**. - Alicia hizo caso a la orden y el motor rugió todo el trayecto hasta llegar a aquella pequeña colina. - **Bien, frena despacio**.

Pronto, el auto se detuvo de manera perfecta. Elm felicitó eufóricamente a Alicia quien no pudo hacer anda más que sonrojarse.

 **\- Bien, lista para esto.** \- Dijo el profesor bajando del auto después de apagar el motor mientras Alicia se quitaba las gafas de protección.

 **\- ¿Lista para qué?** \- Cuando se quitó las gafas, vio que a unos pocos metros habían unos tres hombres que inflaban un globo aerostático. - **¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! -** Exclamó bajando del carro sin esperar a que Elm le abriera la puerta y le ofreciera su brazo. Solo corrió en dirección a esos hombres que usaban una maquina inmensa que desprendía una llamarada de fuego logrando que el globo lograra inflarse.

 **\- Para ver las maravillas de Infratierra** – Respondió alcanzándola y saludando con la mano a los hombres que se encargaban de preparar el globo para la pareja - **La otra vez que te vi en la biblioteca, ansiosa por saber acerca de esta tierra, pensé que podría ayudarte si te daba un recorrido. ¿Y qué mejor forma que hacerlo por el aire? Así veras todas y lo haremos en un santiamén. -** Hizo un chasquido con sus dedos que acompaño el final de su idea.

 **\- Oh, Elm, no debiste molestarte. ¡Sin duda seráincreíble! Nunca he volado, siempre me pregunté que se sentiría volar, me creían loca. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Primero el automóvil y ahora el globo... ¿Acaso este día no podía ser mejor? -** Preguntó sonriendo y dando saltitos de forma infantil alrededor del profesor que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

 **\- Bien, My Lady, será mejor que se sujete bien ese sombrero, tenemos que subir ya** \- Le abrió la puerta de la cesta del globo y Alicia entró seguida por Elm. Los tres hombres dieron una últimainspecciónasegurándose que las bolsas de arena que colgaban de la cesta estuviesen bien sujetas, miraron el motor que dejaba escapar el fuego para el globo y les desearon un buen viaje.

 **\- Bien, aquí vamos** \- El profesor tiró de la asa izquierda y salió un fuego más potente, elevando, así, el globo que aún era sujetado desde la tierra por una soga. **\- Alicia podrías asomarte y mostrar el pulgar para que nos suelten, por favor.**

 **\- Claro** \- La joven sacó su pulgar en alto del globo y los hombres entendieron que era momento de soltarlos.

El globo ascendía por el cielo, pasando al lado de las blancas y esponjosas nubes. Sus vivos colores era la única mancha en el lienzo azul infinito, así que todo quien pasara por la misma direcciónpodría ver al globo avanzar.

 **\- Wow, mira eso. Mira eso** \- Gritaba Pallo desde donde estaba junto a su hermano y a su primo - El profesor Padderwood en serio se esforzó. Yo creo que va a ganar.

\- **Yo también.** \- Dijo Pimlick mientras saludaba con la mano desde la tierra aunque claramente la pareja no pudiera verlos.

 **\- Se supone que deberían levantarme la moral -** Dijo Tarrant apoyándose contra una roca con los brazos cruzados mirando enojado al cielo. **\- ¿Cómo es qué no se me ocurrió? ¡Eso si lo hubiese conseguido!**

 **\- Pues creo el profesor te ganara.**

 **\- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo arriba? ¡Tal vez Padderwood ya hizo su movimiento!** \- Exclamó Pallo con una sonrisa pícara para a continuación darse la vuelta y hacer un gesto con sus manos como si fuese abrazado y besado por otra persona. - ¡ **Oh, profesor Padderwood!** – Fingió con voz de mujer.

 **\- Ya basta, grandísimo tonto. Estas hablando de la campeona, deberías tener más respeto** – Le reclamó su hermano. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y se giró para buscar a su primo – **Lo siento, cuando era niño se cayó de… ¿Tarrant? ¡Tarran** t!

 **\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pudimos perder a alguien tan extraño otra vez?** – Preguntó Pallo rascándose la cabeza mientras buscaba con la vista a su primo favorito ( _Y único primo_ ) **\- ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?**

 **\- Conociéndolo, si seguimos al globo lo encontraremos. Creo que Tarrant está algo celoso.**

 **\- No, él está desesperado.** – Dijo su hermano corriendo tras él. – Debemos encontrarlo antes de que se den cuenta de que los estuvo siguiendo y lo expulsen o peor, que se ponga en ridículo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-OH MIRA, MIRA ESO, MIRA ESO** – Gritaba Alicia señalando a bajo desde la cesta del globo. Estaban sobrevolando el Tulgey Wood y era totalmente diferente desde la última vez que ella había estado ahí. Los arboles había renacido, era un mar de hojas de todos los colores y se podía ver como sus hojas se movían por la suave brisa. **\- Sí, es increíble como todo se ha curado desde la última vez que vine. No pude quedarme a apreciar los alrededores… Pero esto compensa todo.**

 **\- Me alegra que asi sea. Oh, mira eso.** – Señaló hacia abajo en donde se podían ver a uno de los tantos pueblos del país de las maravillas. Era tan pintoresco con sus lindas casitas coloridas, la plaza, los puestos y las pequeñas personitas caminando por ahí.

El globo se dirigía a Crims y luego seguirían directo a ver que encontraban, para Alicia era tan diferente esta forma de viajar. Adoraba la forma en cómo el viento golpeaba su rostro y los mechones de su cabello se movían. Elm se asomó y con los dedos le señalaba diferentes regiones y le daba millones de datos interesantes.

Tal vez nuestra pareja estaba tan concentrada en su plática y en mirar todas las maravillas de Infratierra que no se dieron cuenta de que más allá, entre las nubes, unos seres grandes volaban tratando de encontrarlos.

Tarrant se sujetaba con fuerza del cuerpo del Grifo dorado que montaba. El simpático animal volaba con gracia y agilidad por las nubes y parecía divertirse con su jinete. Tarrant nunca había volado antes y seguía aterrado, aun cuando había dejado tierra firme desde hace aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Lo demostraba no solo cerrando los ojos con fuerza sino también sujetándose con fuerza.

\- Oye, oye, tranquilo Sombrerero. Eso duele. Cuidado con las plumas, me las acabó de arreglar - Dijo dando una pirueta para que el Sombrerero se sujetase con todavía más fuerza. - Si me arrancas una, te voy a dejar caer.

\- Entonces deja de moverte tanto. - El viento golpeaba con fuerza la cara del sombrerero y revolvía su cabello anaranjado despeinándolo aún más. Que suerte que había dejado su sombrero antes de subirse en Griffin.

\- Tarrant, abre los ojos. Esto es divertido. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraras a My Lady con los ojos cerrados? – Tenía un buen punto. El sombrerero abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor era azul, abrió el otro y miro abajo. Se asustó y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza acercándose más al grifo. – Oye, tienes suerte de que te deje montarme. Esto es ridículo, un humano común y corriente sobre mi… Seria a burla de los otros grifos… ¡DEJA DE SER MIEDOSO!

Tarrant volvió a armarse de valor y abrió los ojos. Para entonces, el Grifo ya se había estabilizado y volaba ligeramente. El cielo nunca se había visto tan hermoso. El viento fresco y fuerte golpeaba su cara y le hacía cerrar de nuevo los ojos en vez en cuando, pero le gustaba… Sentía tanta paz como al mismo tiempo tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Inconscientemente, estiro los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba eso.

Un grito fuerte salió del fondo de su garganta. Un grito de felicidad. Griffin hizo unas piruetas y ascendió.

\- No puedo creer que me convenciste para hacer esto. ¿Me repites que obtengo por hacer esto? - Preguntó batiendo sus alas con más fuerza logrando ascender por las nubes.

\- Una dotación de una semana de carne. No volverás a cazar... Sera asqueroso. - Respondió sujetándose con fuerza de las plumas de la bestia para estabilizarse.

\- ¿Y por qué haces esto? - Preguntó atravesando una nube y momentáneamente, el sombrerero no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz.

\- Me aseguro de que el tal Padderwood no se sobrepase con mí... Con Alicia - Se corrigió. El grifo salió del montón d nubes hasta que solo quedo cielo despejadoiluminado por el sol.

\- Bien... Ahora solo debemos buscar tu globo ese.

El globo se movía con lentitud. Estaban a una buena altura así que podían ver grupos de aves con claridad. Hubo un momento en donde un grupo de pájaros rojos se posaron en la cesta. Ya habían atravesado Tulgey Woods y estaban a mitad de las tierras de Crims que habían renacido. Se veían tan lindas, era como un desierto de arena roja clara. Habíaárboles y un rio el cual seguían.

-Estas son Colirrojos Reales, se alimenta de insectos. ¿Ves su plumaje? Su dorso es un hermoso gris ceniza, una garganta negra y el vientre rojo. Son bonitas. Están en etapa migratoria, se dirigen a Snud donde se aparean. – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de una.

\- Son hermosas. Sabes mucho de aves, en lo que va del viaje haz mencionado por los menos unas seis especies diferentes. Generalmente solo conozco aves marinas. – Dijo tomando un bocadillo de la cesta de picnic que tenían ahí.

\- Oh, pues entonces estarás contenta. Cuando atravesemos Crims llegaremos a Crimson Sea(###).

\- No sabía que había mar aquí.

\- Pues si mi querida, pero lástima que no podré llevarte a pasear en bote, me mareo mucho. – Siguió hablando pero Alicia no tenía cabeza para escucharlo. Solo se concentraba en mirar el paisaje que debía decir que era encantador. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la tierra debajo de ellos y fueron subiendo hasta las nubes. Se veían tan esponjosas, se preguntó cómo sería tocar una de ellas. Y luego se dio cuenta que nunca podría porque según Elm solo era agua que se había convertido en gas y aunque estuviese cerca nunca tocaría nada.

Y entre las dichosas nubes vio una sombra… No eran de un grupo de aves, no señor. Era mucho más grande y sólida… Eran dos seres que volaban por las nubes pero no sabía que eran.

\- Mira a ese tipo, profesor perfecto, Sr. Sé todo sobre todo y soy un experto en aves, larguirucho idiota - Murmuraba entre dientes.

\- Tarrant, no olvides que también estoy aquí - Griffin planeaba con ligereza, hace no mucho que habían encontrado el globo y podían ver claramente a la pareja jugando con las pequeñas aves.

Era una suerte que se acercaran a Crimson Sea, había neblina por esa zona ese día por ende más nubes de lo normal y le servían de camuflaje.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Solo espiar? - Pregunto con tono aburrido. Estaban ocultos detrás de una nube. Tarrant miraba fijamente a la muchacha y el Grifo a las aves que se veían deliciosas. Eran unas aves un poco más grandes, ruidosas y de color blanco con amarillo chillón.

\- Tienes hambre verdad… ¿Porque no cazamos? - La loca mente del sombrerero maquinaba algo. Si asustaban al grupo de pájaro y los guiaban n dirección a la pareja… Sí, podría ser una forma pequeña de arruinar esto, después de todo si algo malo pasaba él se quedaba sin Alicia.

El Grifo estaba tan concentrado (Y hambriento) por las aves que no se lo pensó y voló detrás del grupo, olvidando que había alguien montado en él. Las aves empezaron a dispersarse asustadas debido a la batalla que se libraba en el cielo.

-¿Es normal que las aves se acerquen a esa velocidad? – Preguntó Alicia mirando como una bandada se acercaban graznando y a una velocidad increíble. Elm levanto la mirada y sus ojos lilas se toparon con las cientos de aves que venían en dirección a ellos.

\- No… Algo debió asustarlas.

\- Algo como… ¿Como un grifo? – Menciono Alicia. Las aves atravesaron la cesta y empezaron a atacarlos completamente asustadas. Alicia solo podía escuchar graznidos y veía millones de plumas a su alrededor. Trataba de apartarlas con sus manos pero era inútil. Sintió como algo la cubría, un cuerpo cálido y con respiración agitada. Abrió los ojos y vio que delante de ella, algo blanco liquido y espeso habia caído… Era excremento de ave.

Después de muchos graznidos, gritos y picotazos, las aves se retiraron y la pareja se reincorporo en la cesta, ambos sentados mirándose uno al otro.

-Lamento eso. Es extraño, ese tipo de aves no se asustan con facilidad y solo huyen de sus depredadores los cuales son pocos porque su carne es dura. – Dijo Elm mirando su traje que estaba cubierto de ese líquido fecal blanquecino.

\- De casualidad, ¿Los grifos son sus depredadores también? – La joven se limpio una de sus manos con un pañuelo y cuando estuvo limpia procedió a revisar si su ropa estaba manchada. – Huele a pescado.

\- Pues sí, los grifos comen de esa especie, así como estas comen pescado – Hombre se quito su frac marrón y lo tiro a un lado. Estaba arruinado, sin duda jamás volvería a ponérselo. – Pero sería extraño, los grifos son muy perezosos para cazar y lo hubiésemos visto. ¿No?

\- Si… - No sabía si decirle sobre el grifo, pero decidió no darle importancia. – Oye, tienes algo… ahí – Uso su pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la mejilla izquierda. Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando sus ojos se encontraron. – Ya… Ya está limpio. – La voz de la joven fue un susurro mientras alejaba el pañuelo y lo cambiaba por la delicada y tibia piel de su palma.

\- Creo… Creo… Creo que mejor, deberíamos volver – Dijo Elm aun mirándola fijamente.

Alguien más, alguien que no era ni Elm ni Alicia y ni el Grifo miraba ese momento que la pareja de rubios compartir. Tarrant tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza alrededor de las plumas del animal. Estúpido profesor.

 **PASO 3: IMPROVISA**

 **-Sé que no es lo mejor y debe ser totalmente inapropiado. Espero que no te moleste. Puedes sentirte como en casa** – Dijo haciéndola pasar a su pequeño estudio. Era una habitación cubierta de libreros repletos, había un escritorio, cuadros, mapas, lámparas y muchas hojas. De seguro era el lugar en donde Elm preparaba sus clases. Los ojos de la joven se pasearon por la sala y luego se enfocaron en las puertas francesas delante de ella que llevaban al exterior donde había una mesita y unos muebles para sentarse. Había muchas plantas y en ellas había pequeños alimentadoras de aves.

La pareja había decidido ir a la casa de fin de semana del profesor. Una cabaña pequeña y muy hogareña. Se veía muy bonita y tenía un jardín muy bonito. Aparcaron el automóvil afuera y entraron en ella directo al estudio. Alicia pudo ver muchos cuadros de aves. Era un poco escalofriante… La joven se preguntó si el profesor dormía con un pijama de aves o con un peluche de alguna ave extraña

 **\- Lamento que este tan desordenado. Solo vengo aquí los fines de semana, el resto del tiempo me lo paso en una pequeña pensión en la ciudad.** – Abrió las puertas e hizo que Alicia saliera para sentarse. Una pequeña ardilla que había estado durmiendo en el mueble se asustó al verla y salto a la mesa para luego caerse y trepar por las plantas.

 **\- Uy, qué saltarina. No te hare nada.** – Dijo sentándose. Era obvio que al profesor le fascinaban las aves, había pequeños pájaros azules que comían de las casitas, también petirrojos en las enredaderas y muchas otras aves que Alicia no podía reconocer. Eran de hermosos colores vivos y brillantes **– Wow, esta es un espacio muy bonito. De seguro vienes aquí para pensar y a realizar tus clases.**

\- Sí, es más tranquilo aquí y pues, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, me encantan las aves así que cree este espacio para mí y para ellas. – Dispuso en la mesita todos los materiales necesarios que ella necesitaría. -¿ **Se te apetece algo de tomar?**

 **-Sí, hace calor, me encantaría una limonada –** Respondió estirando el gran pergamino en blanco que tenía las coordenadas en los bordes superiores e inferiores. A un lado estaban las herramientas para los cálculos que harían, algunos compases, plumas estilográficas _(El último grito de la moda en plumas_ ) entre muchas otras cosas.

El profesor volvió con dos vasos de limonada recién hecha. Una jarra estaba sobre el escritorio lo suficientemente lejos para que evitara mojar el papel si es que se llegara a voltear. Elm se sentó al frente de la joven con su fiel libreta a su lado, listo para apuntar cualquier dato que la boca de la joven soltara. Esta era una oportunidad única en nombre de la ciencia y de la historia. ¡Seria la envidia de la comunidad historia de la universidad!

 **-Bien, pues empecemos por lo básico. Aquí, en estas coordenadas 51°30´podemos encontrar a Inglaterra, mi país. La ciudad más importante y capital es Londres, yo nací ahí. Tenemos muchos puertos importantes, grandes villas, bosques. El clima es frio pero muy fresco en verano. Somos la fuente de conocimiento al mundo, fuimos impulsadores de las dos revoluciones industriales y de los mejores inventos jamás creados.** – Comentó orgullosa mientras dibujaba con precisión la forma de su país. Elm anotaba todo rápidamente.

 **-¿Fronteras?**

 **\- Ahora voy a eso. Por aquí, esta Irlanda. Al norte, Escocia. –** Arrastró la pluma por la hoja y dibujo los siguientes países: Portugal, España, Francia, Bélgica, Alemania, Italia, Países Bajos, Dinamarca, Polonia y Austria – Pues hasta aquí tienes gran parte de Europa. Europa es el continente más importante. A pesar de ser el más antiguo, a mí no me parece muy divertido.

 **-¿Y qué lugares te divierten?**

 **\- Me gustó estar en Asia, pero fue una maravilla cuando estuve en América. Tanto la del Norte como la del Sur son increíbles. Pero debo decir que la del Sur tiene muchas más cosas que ver**. – Se inclinó con cuidado sobre el mapa para no mancharse con la tinta y terminó de dibujar todo el continente americano.

Agradeció internamente que el grumete se hubiese enamorado de ella y se hubiese tomado la molestia de enseñarle a dibujar mapas lo mejor que le permitían sus torpes dedos solo para pasar tiempo con ella.

-Esto es increíble, yo nunca pensé conocer estos lugares, ni siquiera sabía que existían y después de todo lo que me has contado me dan ganas de dejar este estudio e irme a navegar por toda Sobretierra.

 **\- Y eso que ni siquiera termino. Aún faltan tres continentes y diferentes países. Uff dudo que acabemos hoy -** Suspiró masajeando su mano derecha. Se quitó un mechón de la cara y permitió que Elm le sirviera otro vaso de limonada fresca. Ambos contemplaron su obra a medio terminar.

Ahí estaba América con su industria, sus secretos y sus exóticos lugares. Europa y su elegancia estaban cruzando el gran charco llamado Atlántico. Abajo, estaba la parte norte de Africa. Y Al lado, muy lejos, se extendía un país llamado China junto con sus fronteras.

Fue cuando olvido que Elm Padderwood estaba ahí y se transportó a aquel recuerdo en donde eran James y ella en su camarote. Lo que había iniciado como una reunión para revisar las rutas de navegación, término como una pequeña fiesta privada.

 _"Me toca". Alicia se dejó caer sin ninguna gracia sobre su cama. Una botella vacía rodó de esta y cayó al suelo sin romperse._

 _"Ponte la venda". Tal vez estaba algo mareada, pero no al punto de estar tan ebria que no podía pronunciar bien. James sonrió y se puso la venda negra torpemente sobre los ojos._

 _Ambos se inclinaron con torpeza sobre una mesita que los separa. Sobre ella, Alicia estiraba un mapa con ambas manos y James, ciego por la venda, apuntaba._

 _"Ese es el mar... Ahora ese es... Uyyy nos vamos al norte... Hummm ahora al occidente... No, ya hicimos ese... Otra vez es el mar". El dedo de James se detuvo sobre un país y cuando estuvo seguro se retiró la venda aun riendo._

 _"¡Oh! ¡Le France!". Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. James se puso a pensar en un personaje mientras Alicia se servía otra copa._

 _"A ver, adivina quién soy". James se levantó tambaleante de una de la única silla que Alicia tenía en su camarote del barco. Su cara estaba roja y el cabello hecho un desastre por el sudor. Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en su rostro._

 _Trató de mantenerse de pie aunque el alcohol en su cuerpo no le permitía dar muchos pasos sin perder el equilibrio. Caminaba movimiento las caderas como dama y fingiendo usar un abanico. Hizo unos gestos con sus manos hacia su cabeza, como si indicara que tenía un gran peinado._

 _"¿Napoleón? ¿Luis XV? ¿Voltaire?... ¿Una mujer fea?" Preguntó ahogando su risa._

 _"Yo sería una mujer muy hermosa, Alicia."_

 _"Se supone que no debes hablar... ¿María Antonieta?" James hizo movimientos torpes en señal de que ella había adivinado. Tantos fueron que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Alicia en su cama._

 _"Oye, pero María Antonieta no era francesa" Comentó la rubia al oído del varón, sus traviesas manos acariciaban el cobrizo cabello de James y este solo se reía en el espacio que había en el cuello de la chica._

 _"¿Acaso importa? Después de todo, ella se hizo conocida en Francia" Respondió. Su aliento cálido golpeo su delgado cuello. "Eres preciosa"_

 _"¿James?"_

 **\- ¿Alicia? -**

La joven Kingsleigh despertó de su ensoñación. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar su mente, sus ojos se enfocaron en el mapa que estaba debajo de sus manos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estaba?

Una risa muy mal disimulada hizo que todos los sonidos de la realidad volvieran a ella. Con la mente despejada, su visión se centró en la cara de su cita. Elm se reía cubriendo su boca con su mano izquierda, privándola de su sonrisa.

 **\- Perdona... En serio... Perdona -** Se disculpó entre risas - **Pero pusiste la misma cara que ponen mis alumnos cuando no entienden la clase.**

 **\- Tus alumnos deben adorarte. Eres una persona muy amable, tierna, tan inteligente… Adoras a las aves… Reciclas… Eres tan curioso y tus ojos** – Suspiró ya más avergonzada de lo que podía estar.

 **\- Alicia, lograras que me avergüence.** – Dijo entre risas acabándose su limonada.

 **\- Es en serio… No pensé divertirmeasí. Siempre pensé que los maestros eran aburridos… Bueno, excepto por el profesor Dogson(#), era un amigo muy cercano de la familia. Le gustaban tanto las matemáticas como la fotografía. Solía fotografiarnos a mi hermana y a mí… Pero era el único maestro que me caía bien, no era nada aburrido… y ahora lo conozco a usted, creo que se convirtió en mi nuevo profesor favorito.**

 **\- Espero no poner celoso al Sr. Dogson. –** El profesor se levantó y entró a su estudio para sacar uno de sus libros de su estante. - **Cuando era niño, tenía cierta fascinación por las cámaras fotográficas… Nunca me considere un gran fotógrafo, es más, nadie lo haría, pero me tome la molestia de aprender la parte teórica de como tomar un fotografía… Tal vez usted quiera ayudarme**. – Dijo entregándole el libro que era un manual para usar una cámara.

 **\- ¿Tiene cámara?**

 **\- Está detrás del tocadiscos.** \- Dijo señalándolo. Alicia abrió el libro y empezó a revisarlo mientras Elm armaba el trípode. Ambos ajustaron la cámara y a la cuenta de tres, Alicia tomo la foto.

Ambos entraron en la pequeña cocina y prepararon algunas cosas para comer. Ninguno de los dos era un experto en la cocina, así que fue un milagro que fuese comestible y que la cocina no explotara.

Y así, pronto llego la hora de ir a casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-Bien… Llegamos** – Giró las llaves y el motor del auto dejo de hacer su incesante ruido hasta que finalmente se apagó. Se quitó las gafas de piloto que protegían sus ojos y las reemplazó pronto por las suyas de media luna. Sus ojos lilas fueron visibles de nuevo para la joven campeona **. – Creo que deberíamos bajar.**

 **\- Yo también lo creo. –** Elm bajo del automóvil y le dio la vuelta por adelante para ayudarla a bajar. Tomo su mano con delicadeza y a pesar de que la joven ya había bajado y se dirigían a la entrada del castillo, no soltó su mano.

Las hojas rosadas de los cerezos les caían a ambos en el cabello y la brisa fresca de las noches de verano les refrescaba y golpeaba en la cara.

 **-Quiero que sepas que me divertí. Nunca pensé que Infratierrasería un lugar tan moderno. Siempre pensé que estarían más atrasados a nosotros pero me equivoque.**

\- **La ciencia, Alicia, avanza cada día más y lo que podamos lograr, nuestros sueños, solo está limitado por nuestra mente… Me alegra haberte podido compartir algo de lo que adoro y que sobre todo que te divirtieras, nunca pensé que bueno… tuviéramos mucho en común.** \- Comentó pasando la mano libre por su cabello.

 **\- ¿Qué pasó con esa seguridad, profesor Padderwood**? – Comentó burlona.

 **\- Creo que se quedó en el auto…** \- Por fin llegaron a una de las entradas del castillo. Dos guardias de blanca armadura custodiaban la entrada, totalmente inmóviles. La pareja se detuvo antes de que se aproximaran lo suficiente para que se sintieran incomodos. Lentamente, el dejo la mano de la joven.

Alicia se sintió extraña… Como un vacío.

 **-Disfrute mucho y agradezco que haya sido usted el ganador.**

 **\- El placer fue mío, Alicia. Espero que disfrutes tus otras citas y si… si alguno de ellos llega a sobrepasarse… Solo, eh, solo házmelo saber** – Dijo apenado y ocultando su sonrojo.

 **\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Atarlo a un globo aerostático?** – Comentó sin poder evitar el soltar otra risa.

 **\- Talvez…Que tenga una buena noche y dulces sueños, My Lady -** Elm tomó con delicadeza la mano de la joven, y tal como lo hizo al comienzo del día, besó sus nudillos. La campeona sintió sonrojarse. Desde esa posición, Elm levantó la vista, sus ojos lilas se conectaron con los avellanados de Alicia.

La joven sintió que por un pequeño momento, tododesaparecía. Ya no estaban en los jardines del castillo, no era de noche ni de día, no sentía la brisa fresca de verano y tampoco el olor de la hierba mojada. Solo era ella y Elm.

 **\- Lo mismo le deseo usted, profesor Padderwood** \- Dijo retirando su mano mientras le dedicaba la última sonrisa del día al letrado.

Entró en el edificio, evitando mirar a los dos guardias que custodiaban aquella entrada quienes permanecían serios e inmóviles. La curiosidad hizo que volteara para ver como el profesor se iba caminando tranquilo. Dio un pequeño saltito, miró a los dos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto y continúo su camino.

Soltó una risilla nerviosa. A pesar de que quería parecer un hombre intelectual y serio, no había duda de que ElmPadderwood era un soñador.

 _Como ella._

Subió las escaleras, evitó hacer ruido al pasar tanto por el estudio de Mirana como por el cuarto de su madre. Mañana tendría tiempo para hablar y les contaría todo sobre...

 **\- ¿Alicia? -** Se detuvo en seco con su mano ya en el picaporte. ¡ _Diablos!_ - **Ah, ya llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Tienes que contarme todo!** \- Mirana se acercó a ella con los delicados pasos que tanto la caracterizaban. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le brindó una de sus cálidas sonrisas de sus labios rojos.

 **\- Eh... Pues.**

 **\- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo puedo preguntarte sobre eso aquí? -** Al menos había entendido que ahora solo quería dormir hasta la próxima luna llena **. - Mejor hablamos en tu alcoba, estoy segura que será mejor que estar aquí paradas. Vamos.**

¿ _Cómo decirle que no a la Reina?_

Las dos féminas entraron en las habitaciones de Alicia. Mirana se sentó delicadamente sobre la cama, alisando su vestido...

 _Sí, eso es lo que haría "La Reina Blanca"._

Pero ahora ya era solo Mirana, la amiga de Alicia. Una amiga que quería saber a todo detalle que había pasado en la cita de su mejor amiga, y como deber de mejor amiga, debía preguntar todo. Así que reescribiré esa parte.

… Las dos féminas entraron en las habitaciones de Alicia. Miranacorrió a la cama y brincó sobre ella, estirándose a todo lo largo. Cogió una almohada y la abrazó. Alicia miraba desde la puerta la reacción infantil de la no tan niña Reina Blanca.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Quiero saber todo y no omitas detalles!** \- Exclamó riendo. Echada boca abajo, usando la almohada como apoyo para sus brazos, levantaba las piernas y las movía de arriba a abajo mirando en dirección a la campeona, quien estaba sentada en una silla ocupada quitándose los zapatos y cambiando por unas cómodas sandalias.

 **\- Pues... Primero fuimos a comer. En "** _ **La Lettre**_ **". Estuvo delicioso, aunque debo decir que la conversación, al principio, no tanto.**

 **\- ¿Por?**

 **\- Parecía una entrevista. Preguntaba todo acerca de mí, sobre mi trabajo, mis veces aquí, los lugares en los que estuve, mi opinión en la política, ciencias, artes, también preguntó sobre los viajes en el tiempo, como funcionan...** Todo. - Suspiró tirando los zapatos hacia cualquier parte de la habitación. - I **ncluso lo estuvo anotando.**

 **\- ¿Anotando? ¿Te refieres a que literalmente tomo un cuaderno y una pluma y escribía lo que decías?** \- Preguntó aferrando más la almohada contra ella con un tono evidentemente interesado en oír eso.

 **\- Sí. Me di cuenta después. Luego me dijo que para él era un gran honor salir conmigo y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, desea obtener conocimientos sobre Sobretierra y los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Y quién mejor para decirle que yo?**

 **\- Ah, los hombres de ciencia. Siempre interesados en saber más de lo que deben** \- Se quejó. **\- No se les da muchainformación porque técnicamente casi no sabes nada de tu mundo. Por eso eres como el nuevo espécimen de su laboratorio, la nueva pieza del museo. Quieren saber... No los culpo.**

 **\- Aun así... Fue algo incómodo. Luego le exigí que me contara sobre él -** La voz de la joven se elevó un poco porque le hablaba desde la tina del baño. Se refrescaría antes de irse a dormir. Mirana la miraba desde la cama, cómodamente. Ya cansada de esa posición, se giró y quedo boca arriba, mirando al techo... Nunca se había percatado de los acabados. Era un techo bonito.

 **\- ¿Y qué te dijo?**

 **\- Pues me conto sobre su vida y me hizo algunasaclaraciones d las dudas que tenia de Intratierra. NO sabía que habíamáspueblos y más lugares... Bueno, si, por lo libros, pero no pensé que tantos y él lo explico tan bien. Dice que nació en Eve´sHollow, me explicó la historia de ese pueblo. Habló sobre su familia, sobre sus inicios y lo que le gustaba. Fue interesante.**

 **\- ¿Un interesante profesor, Alicia Kingsleigh?** – Preguntó la dama blanca haciendo una sonrisa traviesa.

 **\- Cállat** e – Respondió sonrojada y cortando en ese punto la conversación.

 **\- Personalmente pienso que debería dar un poco de miedo, pero este chico tiene una gran admiración hacia ti. Has sido su objeto de estudio por mucho tiempo… Lo cual lo vuelve más aterrador…. Y… ¿Qué más hicieron?**

 **\- Pues luego pasamos por los laboratorios de la universidad y había un automóvil… ¡Un automóvil de verdad!** – Exclamó saliendo con su camisón de dormir puesto y el cabello envuelto en la toalla.

 **-¡¿Te refieres a un automóvil de verdad?! ¿Esos de cuatro ruedas y el motor? ¡WOW!** – Exclamó la joven reina que a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo ante el resto, era toda una cerebrito. Adoraba tanto las nuevas leyes e ideas de la ciencia como la magia antigua de esta extraña tierra.

 **\- SÍ. Y lo mejor de todo fue que luego de que entendiera el funcionamiento, me dejo conducirlo. Es más, estaba totalmente complacido de que lo hiciera y citó "** _ **Como capitana de un barco, supongo que manejar un automóvil debe ser algo más fá**_ **cil.** _ **Solo trata de que no explote".**_

 **\- Pues eso no ayuda mucho** – Dijo riendo.

 **\- Luego llegamos a una colina en donde nos esperaban unos señores junto con un globo. ¡Un globo aerostático! Me explicó que algunos alumnos y profesores de la facultad de ciencias de la Universidad lo usaban para hacer mediciones de los vientos o, como nosotros, para observar. Observaríamos aves y el paisaje de Infratierra.**

 **\- Tienes competencia, al parecer a tu enamorado profesor también le gustan mucho las aves.**

 **\- Creo que sí. –** Después de secarse el cabello, se sentó en la cama junto a la reina y esta cogió un cepillo de plata para peinar la enredada cabellera dorada. – **Luego se hizo de noche y comimos en una pequeña villa en donde adivina…**

 **\- ¡Habían aves!**

 **\- Y una ardilla. – Agregó con una risita**. – Luego condujó el carro hasta el castillo y me dejo aquí.

 **\- Al menos todo salió bien -** Dijo rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo. **\- Me alegra tanto que todo saliera bien. Elm es mi favorito, después de todo, ganó en la categoría que impuse.**

 **\- Ahora que lo dices... Hubo un momento en donde todo se salió de control.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres**? – Preguntó entregándole el cepillo a la chica.

 **\- Veras, cuando estábamos en el globo, mirábamos las aves que estaban a nuestro alrededor pero de pronto todas ellas se alteraron y empezaron a atacarnos.**

 **\- Pues admito que es un comportamiento extraño.**

 **\- Lo más extraño es que me pareció ver un grifo volando entre las nubes antes de que las aves se volvieran locas. Sé que hay grifos y sé cómo son, pero este era extraño. Veras, era como dos seres, como si alguien estuviera montando al grifo -** Explicó peinando su cabellera.

 **\- ¿Un jinete de grifos? ¡Qué extraño! No hay pues a los grifos no les gusta tener jinetes, son animales salvajes. ¿Pudiste verlo bien?**

 **\- Creo que era un hombre adulto. Iban en contra de las aves así que cuando estas llegaron a nosotros, una de ellas dejo caer esto. -** Sacó aquel pequeño alfiler y se lo tendió. Mirana lo tomo con cuidado y lo examinó.

 **\- Pues es extraño aunque tal vez no signifique nada.** \- Dijo guardando aquel alfiler en un bolsillo.

\- **Tienes razón, tal vez el alfiler era del traje de Elm. -** La joven dejo escapar un bostezo y cubrió su boca con su mano. Miranasonrió y se apartó de ella volviendo al modo " _Mirana, la Reina Blanca"._

 **-Pues, creo que estas cansada, mejor te dejare dormir, después de todo hoy fue un día cansado. Que descanses, Alicia –** Se despidió mientras la miraba por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- **Que descanses, Mirana** – Respondió la campeona antes de que la monarca cerrara su puerta y la dejara sola con sus pensamientos. Se levantó para abrir un poco la ventana para que refrescara la habitación, luego dejo el cepillo sobre la coqueta para volver a su cama y acomodar todo para meterse entre las sabanas. Apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y se quedó mirando al techo.

Era un techo bonito. Blanco. Espirales.

Sus pensamientos se dejaron llevar hasta que, antes de que el sueño la venciera, la llevaron a aquel recuerdo con James en su camarote en el Maravilla.

" _Eres preciosa"_

" _¿James?". Alicia sintió el cálido aliento de James subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos que ella creyó minutos y luego cerraron el espacio entre ellos. Sus labios se buscaron y fundieron en un beso delicado._

" _Alicia… No… Detente, por favor"._ Sus labios se separaron. Alicia respiraba agitadamente aun con las manos en el cuello de su pareja _. "No debería estar aquí… No así"._

" _James"_. _Él la silencio con su índice._

" _Mi pequeña testadura… Sabes que quiero que esto sea especial. ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo? Quiero esperar a que estemos casados, seas MI mujer y poder consentirte. Quiero que sea un momento que no olvides, en una cama suave de sábanas blancas y rosas rojas. No quiero que tu virtud sea arrebatada en un viejo camarote en un viejo barco con rumbo a América con ambos ebrios…"_

" _¿Por qué siempre metes a América en todo? sé que odias a las colonias pero… No es para tanto… Además no tiene que hablar así de mi barco, Sr. Harcout. Es un gran navío y debería tener más cuidado al referirse a la capitana de esa forma". Alicia acaricio el cabello de su novio. Su cara estaba muy sonrojada por el alcohol que empezaba a hacer efecto. Nunca pensó que ese hombre la podría tenerla loca._

" _¿Alicia?". Fue llamada no solo por James sino también por su madre. Los golpes en su puerta eran fuertes, su madre debía estar preocupada pues llevaban ya buen tiempo en su camarote._

" _Es mi madre, ¡RÁPIDO QUITATE!". James se alejó de ella y trato de acomodarse la ropa arrugada mientras que la capitana trataba de guardar todo lo que había entre su cama, la mesita y la única silla. Ocultó la venda entre las bitácoras de la nave y las botellas debajo de la cama._

" _¡Alicia!"_

" _Ya voy". Le gritó a su madre. "Rápido, metete en el armario_. _Y pase lo que pase no hagas ruido, tratare de deshacerme de ella". Le dio un rápido beso y lo empujo en el armario encerrándolo. Alicia se puso una brazada sobre los hombros y fue a abrirle la puerta a su madre cubriéndose la boca con la manta. Helen entró en la habitación y le reclamó a su hija porque todo olía extraño y ella estaba así._

" _¿Alicia estas ebria? ¡Cielo santo! ¿La Providencia me está castigando?". La obligó a echarse en su cama y le puso un paño de agua fría en la cabeza. "¿Por qué, Alicia? ¡Estás en graves problemas jovencita!"._

" _Madre, solo fue una copita. Estamos en un barco, el ron abunda por todas partes". Dijo la joven tratando de levantarse de la cama sin éxito alguno. Su madre la tumbó con fuerza sobre las mantas y se sujetó al borde da la cama cuando el barco se balanceo de un lado a otro. La mesa y la silla se movieron a la derecha así como la lámpara y la cómoda. Las botellas vacías rodaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación y la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe dejando caer de narices al suelo al despeinado Sr. Harcout._

" _¡SEÑOR HAROCUT! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!"_

Alicia puso una almohada sobre su cara sonrojada y empezó a reír al recordar aquella extraña noche, aquel extraño mapa, aquellas extrañas botellas y aquel extraño abogado que le había robado el corazón. Finalmente se quedó dormida

Mientras tanto, en el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas de Su Majestad, la Reina Mirana de Marmoreal iba caminando con paso rápido y al parecer, furioso hacia su cuarto. Mascullaba algunas palabras sin sentido y sus manos formaban puños que sujetaban con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

 **\- Ese Sombrerero me va a escuchar. ¡¿Me cree tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que es este uno de sus alfileres?!** \- Grito a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la intimida de su cuarto. Su reflejo le devolvióla mirada **\- Le dije que no interfiriera en esto.**

 **\- Este enamorado -** Se respondió a sí misma. Ahora mantenía una fuerte discusión con su reflejo.

 **\- Pero él tiene su oportunidad...**

 **\- Pero está enamorado.**

 **\- Pero eso no justifica. Tarrant se pasó...** \- En ese momento, Miranarecordó cuando Alicia le comento lo que había pasado en su desastrosa cita con KilianFothen. La carreta, el postre, la fiesta. ¡¿Y si Tarranthabía intervenido en esa cita tal como lo hizo con esta?!

 **\- No, conoces a Tarrant desde que son niños. Él jamásharía eso -** Se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo. Lastimablemente, no se creyó.

Se dejó caer en su cama soltando un fuerte y nada delicado bufido. ¿Que debía hacer? Si no hacía nada estaría siendo una competencia injusta y desastrosa, pero si hacia algo pondría en evidencia a Tarrant y lo tendrían que eliminar sin mencionar el hecho de que era su amigo casi como su hermano.

 **\- ¿Qué debo hacer?**

En ese momento, una mariposa monarca azul entro por una de las ventanas abiertas. Revoloteó por toda la habitación y finalmente se posó en la nariz de la dama blanca.

 **\- Hola Absolem. ¿Dando un paseo nocturno?** \- Preguntó estirando su dedo índice hacia su nariz para que la mariposa se subiera en este.

 **\- Pues sí, mi querida Majestad. Estaba disfrutando de la brisa de verano y no pude evitar escuchar sus lamentos. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda serla de ayuda? -** Preguntó con esa voz demasiado gruesa y profunda para una mariposa pero característica de una persona erudita.

 **\- Pues creo que sí. Veras, ¿Recuerdas la reglas del concurso? Las reglas para los pretendientes**

 **\- Los pretendientes de la niña cabeza hueca. Claramente las recuerdo.**

 **\- Alguien estárompiéndolas. Tarrant. Debo hacer algo, si no estaría siendo injusta con el resto de los pretendientes... Pero si lo hago pondré en evidencia a Tarrant y él... Él de verdad está enamorado y seria horrible. No tengo corazón para hacerlo. Oh, sabio Absolem, ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **\- Pues no es muy complicado. Tú eres la Reina y debes asegurarte que todo evento que organicen bajo tu nombre sea justo.**

 **\- Pero es mi amigo y... Está enamorado.**

 **\- Pero debes ser justa.**

 **\- Tienes razón...**

 **\- Sin embargo -** Interrumpió la mariposa agitando un poco sus alas azules que era una de las pocas por no decir única cosa de color en la alcoba real. - **Puedes evitar que los otros se enteren y aun así castigar a le digas que lo sabes porque si lo aceptas estaríasasegurando tus sospechas y volviéndolas verdaderas. Tú solo "c** _ **rees**_ **" que ese alfiler le pertenece al joven Hightopo no lo sabes en realidad. Solo trata de mantenerlo lejos de Alicia en lo que resta del concurso hasta que le toque a él.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo hare eso?**

 **\- Tú eres la Reina, tú decides** \- Y sin más que decir se fue volando por la ventana dejando a una pensativa Mirana.

 **BIEN HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y NUEVAMENTE LAMENTO MUCHO HABERME DEMORADO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN. TRATO DE TENER TIEMPO, PERO NI SIQUIERA EN VACACIONES ME ALCANZA… DEBERIA** _ **CONSIDERAR TENER VACACIONES DE VERDAD. EN FIN… :3**_

 _ **POR CIERTO, LAMENTO SI SE VE COMO INCOMPLETO EN ALGUNAS PARTES O QUE SE SALTEA O QUE VA MUY RAPIDO PERO EN REALIDAD YA NO TENGO CABEZA PARA ESTE CAPITULO.**_

 _ **LIBRETA DE APUNTES**_ _ **!**_

 **(*** )Tengan en cuenta de que en ese entonces usar la falda arriba de los tobillos era inapropiado, ahora una hasta la rodilla un poco más abajo es un escándalo.

(**) Lo que sería algo como un 1.80 cm.

 **(***)** Pues, debo decir que no tengo la menor idea sobre el sistema monetario inglés. Pero sé que una libra es 20 chelines y una corona son 5 chelines. Gracias Internet.

 **(****)** Véase al inicio de la película.

 **(#)** Si alguno de ustedes alguna vez, durante la fiebre de emoción por las películas, han jugado el juego que lanzó Disney sabrán que hubo varios escenarios en Infratierra y uno de ellos era Eve´sHollow.

 **(##)** Primero que nada, yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo conducir un auto _(A las justas sé conducir una bici)_ así que espero ponerlo puesto bien. Los colores los puse como ayuda para Alicia. Ah, hablo de eso autos de inicios del siglo XX. No sé en realidad sobre las historias de los autos, solo que es uno de los primeros.

 **(###)** Para más información sobre lugares… No pregunten a mí porque no sé. XD

 **REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA!**

 **EN SERIO PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR, POR HABER ESTADO AUSENTE, POR NO RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS, POR LITERALMENTE OLVIDARME DE MI FIC. ESTOY TENIENDO PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACION Y NO TENGO TIEMPO PORQUE VOLVI A LA ESCUELA, A INGLES Y A ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXAMEN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD A LA CUAL DEBO INGRESAR.**

 **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR EL FIC, ME COSTO MUCHO CREAR ESTO, PERO TAL VEZ ME TOME MÁS TIEMPO DE LO PLANEADO. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE PREPARE PARA USTEDES Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER EN SUS REVIEWS. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

 **Capítulo 9: Drac Laisser**

 **-No quiero ir.**

 **\- Alicia, pensé que había quedado claro, hija. Tienes que ir, ya quedaron en eso, el joven ganó justamente y eres el premio. Cuando aceptaste los términos del concurso estos incluían que a cualquier ganador y pues el Sr. Laisser es un ganador… Tal vez no sea un caballero como Elm Padderwood y pues su apariencia deja mucho que desear pero aun así, debes aceptarlo** – La mujer mayor pasó el cepillo por enésima vez por el cabello rubio de su hija y empezó a separar mechones gruesos para formar una trenza espiga alta.

 **\- Él jamás será un caballero. Solo es un chico idiota y que cree que es la más grande maravilla de este mundo. No lo soporto.** – Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- ¿Ya lo conoces**? – Su madre se retiró con dirección a la cama en donde habían dejado las cajas con el número "3" de accesorios y calzados. Abrió la de accesorios y sacó un sombrero de safari. Helen pensó que el joven con quien saldría su hija tenía un gusto extraño por la ropa.

 **\- Por desgracia, sí lo conozco. Fue en la biblioteca pública de la universidad, el mismo día que conocí al profesor Padderwood. Debo decir que es totalmente irrespetuoso. Hacia ruido al masticar, hablaba con la boca llena para sí mismo y fue un arrogante. Tuve que salir de ahí, nunca antes había huido por culpa de alguien, pero simplemente era insoportable.** – Alicia vio el sombrero de safari y evitó el intento de su madre para ponérselo en la cabeza **– Y pensar que tengo que soportar un día entero con él…. No quiero imaginármelo.**

 **\- Pues quieras o no iras. Ahora… ¿Alguna idea de para qué es esto?** – Preguntó alzando unas especies de tiras largas de color azul. **\- ¿Sera tela sobrante que olvidaron quitar?**

 **\- No lo creo –** Alicia se levantó y se acercó a la caja para ver todo lo que había en su contenido. Solo eran esas cosas y un bolso de tela. Adentró había un pequeño dibujo indicando como debían ir las largas tiras de tela azul. Alicia logro acomodarlas a su traje, dándole vuelta en su cintura, pasándola por sus brazos y hombros. Cuando pensó que estuvo lista, se paró delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y se apreció.

Era un traje sencillo de color caqui de safari. Tenía muchos bolsillos y las cintas alrededor de su cuerpo le daban color. Se puso el bolso de tela sobre el hombro y dio una vuelta para apreciarse completamente.

 **-Parece que iremos de excursión. Espero que no sea todo el día, no podría sobrevivir una hora con él.**

 **\- ¿Quién sabe, cariño? Tal vez te agrade –** Dijo besando la mejilla de su última hija. Ambas escucharon los campanazos del reloj indicando que ya era la hora. – **Vamos.**

 **-¿Podrías adelantarte? Tengo que ir al baño por última vez. –** Pidió la joven.

 **\- Claro. Te espero en el salón.**

Su madre salió y cerró la puerta. La verdad es que Alicia quería retrasar lo más posible la hora del encuentro. Por nada del mundo quería bajar y toparse con el tipo maleducado que de seguro estaba comiendo alguna cosa de alguna bandeja de plata. ¡ES DESESPERANTE!

Fue al baño, se volvió a peinar, se echó perfume, se volvió a ajustar el traje pero pronto se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, no podría detener el tiempo… Y eso que ya lo había intentado… Tiempo… Hace tiempo que no veía al extraño personaje, tal vez debería visitarlo… Tal vez debería visitar a todos sus amigos… Tal vez deberá visitar a cada habitante de Infratierra.

 _¡Alicia! ¡Concéntrate!_

Maldiciendo internamente, salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos arrastrando los pies y pasando las manos por las paredes. Un par de ojos verdes se encontraron frente a loa avellanados de ella. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Tarrant Hightopp choco con ella casi logrando que ella cayera al suelo. Una mano cálida sujetó la cintura pequeña de la joven evitando una caída y reincorporándola frente a él.

 **-Oh, Tarrant… Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así.** – Dijo riendo.

 **\- A mí me gusta nuestra forma de encontrarnos** – Respondió con su seseo y movimiento de manos nerviosas. – **Justo estaba buscándote. Supuse que irías de excursión debido al traje que por cierto te queda muy bien** \- La miro e arriba abajo, admirando el buen trabajo que había hecho con el corte de la tela.

 **\- Gracias por cierto, esta hermoso y es muy cómodo.** – Ella dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que pudiera ver todo el traje.

 **\- Use una tela especial y como me parecía muy simple agregue el detalle de las cintas azules. Pensé que te gustaría… Me estoy desviando del tema… Bien, decidí que si ibas a ir de excursión a las tierras salvajes con un completo extraño, debías estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Así que te traje esto** \- Le tendió un bolso de tela a cuadros en donde parecía haber muchas cosas.

 **\- ¿Qué es todo esto?**

 **\- Pues, aquí hay una soga, nunca se sabe. Una cantimplora con agua, un tónico para los mosquitos, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una navaja porque puede ser que ese tipo se sobrepase contigo, eh, un poco de comida –** Dijo señalando todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

 **\- Wow, Tarrant, muchas gracias. Esto será útil. Déjame poner todo esto en la bolsa de aquí** \- El pelirrojo ayudo a la rubia a vaciar el contenido de la bolsa a cuadros a la de Alicia. Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento a la sala en donde la chica se encontraría con su nueva cita. Y no quería llegar.

 **\- Aquí debo irme… Mirana dice que no debo acercarme ni a ti ni a ninguno de los pretendientes mientras están en cita… Recuerda que sí, tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo cuando vuelvas… Te deseo mucha suerte y ten cuidado** \- Dijo besando las manos de la joven. En sus ojos, Alicia pudo ver algo. Como si le dijera _"Por favor, no vayas, quédate conmigo y tomemos té_ ", pero ella tenía una obligación.

 _Ay Tarrant, como quisiera quedarme._

La chica se paró de puntillas y beso la pálida mejilla del caballero Hightopp. Tarrant sonrió mostrando la pequeña brecha entre sus dientes. Lo dejó en el pasillo y tomando aire entro en la habitación donde Mirana, Helen y Sr. Laisser la esperaban.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- **Bien, Srta. Kingsleigh, creo que estaría demás que le diga que se ve hermosa después de todo eso es lo que se supone que debo decir.** – El joven Laisser se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la entrada del palacio en donde estaba el transporte que los llevarían al lugar de su cita. Alicia lo seguía a paso rápido.

 **\- Por favor, no se moleste.** – Dijo a regañadientes.

 **\- Una cosa que me sorprende, Srta. Kingsleigh, es lo verdaderamente que su madre está desesperada por conseguirle un marido. Nunca pensé que esto estuviera pasando y no me lo iba a perder. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?**

 **\- No le interesa, créame que mi idea de buscar marido no es usted. Es más, usted seria el último a quien yo acudiría.** – Dijo apresurando el paso. Desde donde estaba podía ver la espalda ancha cubierta por una camisa negra de mangas recogidas. Sus brazos fornidos y trabajados de seguro por la actividad física que tenía. Llevaba el cabello más corto, se lo había cortado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, pero seguía llevando ese mechón largo con la pluma atada. Usaba pantalones como los de ella, de safari y un bolso que supuso que tendría lo necesario. **– ¿Podría decirme a donde vamos al menos?**

 **\- Necesito trabajar. Lamentablemente, al día siguiente que nuestra cita fue programada, me di cuenta de que ese día había una migración de Diricawl y tengo que vigilar que no se lastimen… Son muy tontos, ustedes los conocen, creo que les dicen "Dodos".**

 **\- Esos se extinguieron… ¿Cómo es posible?**

 **\- Esas cosas no se extinguen, lo cual es increíble debido a su gran torpeza. Tienden a desaparecer cuando se asustan, pero cuando aparecen de nuevo siempre se lastiman. Mi trabajo es evitar que algo interrumpa su migración a la parte alta de las Tierras Salvajes. Y es importante para el ecosistema por ende no puedo faltar, vendrás conmigo.**

 **\- Bien, eso podría compensar el hecho de tener tan desagradable compañía**.

 **-Lo sé, debo acostumbrarme a verte y créeme que no es agradable,** _ **princesa**_ – Respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, clavando sus ojos amarillos en la rubia. Ella abrió la boca para responderle pero se detuvo cuando vio al enorme animal frente a ella, detrás de su cita.

 **\- ¡Dios!** – Exclamó sujetando con fuerza su bolso, preparándose para correr en cualquier momento. Unos ojos rojos la miraban con fijeza, grandes colmillos y una lengua babeante en un hocico blanco y peludo con una nariz negra y húmeda. Era un lobo gigantesco. De pelaje abundante y muy bien cuidado que dabas ganas de acariciarlo pero debido a su temible apariencia y colosal tamaño solo querías alejarte.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca habías visto a una loba gigante?** – Dijo sarcásticamente volteándose para acariciar la cabeza del peludo animal que debía tener por lo menos el tamaño de un caballo. El feroz animal posó sus ojos nuevamente en ella y lanzo un fuerte aullido. Alicia retrocedió y cayó.

 **\- No… -** Suspiró levantándose y limpiándose la parte de atrás.

 **\- Su nombre es White Moon. La crie desde que era cachorra. Estaba en una de mis tantas rutas en el bosque durante el invierno, la encontré cuando su manada la dejó y no podía dejarla sola. Desde entonces siempre va conmigo… Y es muy celosa. –** Dijo besando su cabeza. La expresión de animal se suavizo y lamio su mejilla.

 **\- ¿Así que eres como su mamá?**

 **\- Que graciosa… ¿Nos vamos? Nos espera un viaje largo** \- Dijo montándose en el animal. **– A no ser que desees quedarte.-** Era la oportunidad de la chica para decir que no e irse a comer lo primero que encontrara en las cocinas… Pero esto gritaba " _AVENTURA_ " por donde se le viera.

 **\- Más vale que sea divertido. –** Dijo tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a subir.

 _Mientras tanto…_

El sombrerero miraba desde un balcón cercano como es que su preciosa y pequeña Alicia subía a esa bestia peluda. Sin duda esa chica tenía una fascinación por los animales extraños — _cítese al Bandersnath_ — y peludos— _vuélvase a citar al Bandersnath_.

Ella se agarró de la cintura del joven cuando el gran lobo se paró en dos patas como si imitase a un caballo y corrió por las puertas de los jardines hacia solo los dioses sabían dónde. ¡Ojala ella estuviese a salvo!

Drac J. Laisser tenía dos formas de ser. Cuando era J. Laisser era el famoso escritor, geógrafo, zoólogo, naturalista entre otras cosas más, un personaje que podría considerarse respetable si es que no lo conocías ya que cuando lo hacías, la primera impresión nunca era el mejor, era ahí cuando dejaba ver a Drac Laisser, el aventurero despreocupado, explorador de Su Majestad y un mujeriego apreciado por las damas.

Era un idiota, había dejado a su Alicia con un Don Juan… Debía hacer algo…. Lo que sea.

 **-Tarrant, querido -** La dulce y encantadora de voz de Mirana lo hizo voltear y perder de vista a la joven rubia con su cita. La joven reina lo miraba desde las sombras del balcón con suma atención y cuidado. - **¿Algo especial que ver hoy?**

 **\- No… Solo un espléndido sol.** – Dijo pasando sus manos por su enredado cabello. Mirana sonrió de una manera inusual a sus típicas sonrisas. Como si supiera un secreto que le dolía contar. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y contemplo su horizonte con el Sombrerero a su derecha.

 **\- Sí… Un sol espléndido.** – La joven suspiro y siguió mirando aunque no miraba, solo pensaba en cada una de sus palabras que diría más adelante. **– Querido, creo que hay algo que no me has contado.**

 **\- ¿Yo?**

 **\- Sí… Creo que explique muy bien las reglas de juego de este concurso, y pues creí que las habías entendido bien.**

 _Oh, oh, ya se había enterado. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo habría delatado? ¡De seguro fue Cheshire! ¡Estúpido gato!_

 **-No sé de qué habla, Majestad, pero déjeme decirle que me sentiría muy ofendido si desconfiara de mí. Sabe claramente que mi primera preocupación siempre es el bienestar suyo y últimamente del de Alicia y yo no habría nada que las lastimara a ustedes dos. –** Dijo evitando dar más mentiras que escapan de su boca.

 **\- Eso espero… Sabes, últimamente estuve tan ocupada con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimas días que no he tenido tiempo para pasar un tiempo de calidad de hermanos.**

 **\- Bueno, no creo que a Iracebeth le moleste –** Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 **\- Sí, pero me refería a ti y a mí. No hemos hecho mucho. ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato? Tengo que hacer unos recados que por motivos de importancia no puede hacerlo cualquiera**. – Dijo mirándole con ese brillo en sus ojos chocolate.

No, no, no, no. Nunca. No podía, tenía que ir hacia donde la pareja esa había ido para vigilar al Sr. _Dedoslargos_. Debía cuidar de que no se sobrepasara con la joven y mucho menos que la besara… o peor. No tenía tiempo para ir con ella a hablar de política con algún estirado aburrido mientras él moría por no hacer nada.

 **\- Eh… No quiero parecer descortés, Mirana, pero no creo ser el indicado para ir contigo. –** Dijo fingiendo lastima.

 **\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, Tarrant. Iras conmigo.**

¡Rayos!

Mirana se dio la vuelta y caminó por los pasillos de su palacio sabiendo que Tarrant la seguiría como un perro a su amo. Ella nunca lo diría, pero sabía muy claramente de que a partir de ese momento no podría perder de vista al celoso sombrerero porque si no cometería una locura de la cual se arrepentiría después. Solo esperaba poder entretenerlo lo suficiente hasta su cita con la campeona y que nadie se diera cuenta de su desacato a las reglas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A medida que el animal peludo recorría más distancia, más rápida era la velocidad con la que corría. Alicia solo podía sentir como el viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro ya que su visión era bloqueada por la ancha espalda de Drac Laisser y el mechón largo de su cabello negro con la pluma le fastidiaba la cara.

Drac era un hombre. En todo el sentido de la palabra que se puede decir en un campo físico. Era muy, muy atractivo. Tenía esa mirada picara y apasionada que la volvía loca, esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia que quería borrarle a golpes, el cabello desordenado e incontrolable, su piel bronceada, su musculoso y atlético cuerpo y ese aroma a colonia masculina.

Lo odiaba.

Se sujetó con más fuerza a su cintura cuando el animal dio un salto para pasar por una quebrada. Ya habían dejado hace un buen tiempo los lugares que ella conocido a través de los mapas y de su anterior paseo en globo con Elm Padderwood. Estaban rodeados de árboles con unas copas frondosas y llenas de hojas verdes. Alicia pudo apreciar por momentos escasos algunos animales escondidos entre los árboles y la tierra. Era sin duda fascinante.

-Ya estamos por llegar. Sujétate. – El lobo dio otro salto adentrándose más en las desconocidas tierras fértiles. Arboles magnificos y enormes los engullían, la brisa fresca en su cara, el olor de su compañero, todo era bonito, pero Alicia se sentía incomoda.

—No me agradas, Laisser

—Ni tu a mi, Kingsleigh, pero ya estamos aquí y no puedo abandonarte o me mataran, en especial ese extraño amigo tuyo, el Sombrerero. Me odia.

—Tarrant no odia a nadie, es un buen hombre. — No pudo terminar de defender a su amigo ya que el animal freno en seco haciendo que la campeona perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Fue una suerte que no se lastimara, pero solo podía escuchar la risa de Drac en vez de ayudarla a levantarse.

 _Estúpido_.

—Vamos, aún nos falta mucho camino y mucho que explicar. — El hombre podía ser un patán, pero era una enciclopedia naturalista abierta, algo que ella admiraba mucho.

—Eres un tonto.

—Terminaras amando a este tonto — La tomo de la mano y la volvió a subir al lobo para continuar el viaje. Alicia rodo los ojos. ESO JAMAS PASARIA.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Tarrant descubrió el lugar a donde irían de visita no pudo evitar dar un pequeño temblorcillo. De por sí, el palacio de Tiempo era imponente, oscuro, sombrío y con los recuerdos de casi el fin de los tiempos y de él y sus amigos congelados para siempre.

Aunque también tenía buenos recuerdos, ya que ahí se reencontró con su familia… Aunque ese recuerdo se volvía triste cuando recordaba que ahí estaba el espejo por donde su querida Alicia se había ido, otra vez.

Atravesó los pasillos siguiendo a la joven reina que era como una mancha blanca en un mar de azul marino y negro que caminaba con pasos graciosos y delicados siguiendo a Wilkins, el mayordomo robot. Para la Reina era ya habitual estar ahí y conocía aquel pasillo así como los cuatro siguientes, pero para Tarrant todo era nuevo ya que no tuvo tiempo de turistear su última vez ahí debido a que estaban a punto de morir.

 _Ah, recuerdos._

 **-¿Qué es lo que vas a hablar con Tiempo, Mirana?** – Preguntó en voz alta, aunque su mente no estaba concentrado en la respuesta de la Reina, sino en turistear con la mirada todos los extraños adornos. Sin duda Tiempo estaba mucho, pero mucho tiempo solo.

 **\- Algunos asuntos, querido, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Hubo algunos problemitas pero me gustaría aclarar las cosas.**

 **\- ¿Tiene que ver con Iracebeth?**

 **\- Hummm… Pues, tal vez un poquito. Ellos aún tienen problemas para llevarse bien, después de lo que paso, ya sabes**. – Pasaron por un cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta. En el había un gran espejo pegado a la pared sobre unas escaleras de mármol y la parte superior de madera como un escenario para bailar.

Mirana seguía avanzando siguiendo al mayordomo pero Tarrant se quedó unos segundo mirando como Tiempo emergía del espejo que de seguro era un portal a no sé dónde o cuando.

Finalmente llegaron al estudio de Tiempo — quien llego unos segundos después que ellos — y Wilkins hizo la presentación habitual.

" _Tiempo, el Todopoderoso, el Eterno, el Omnipresente, guardián del pasado, vigilante del presente y protector del futuro_ " o algo así…

" _Su Majestad, la Reina Blanca, Mirana de Marmoreal, gobernante de Infratierra y de los reinos que en él habitan y el joven Hightopp… El Sombrerero… solo eso"._ Su presentación le dejo que esperar, él no tenía títulos ni nada de eso, pero hubiese esperado más que " _Solo el sombrerero"._

La Reina saludó a Tiempo y el prosiguió a hacer lo mismo. No se tomó la molestia de sentarse debido a que solo había dos asientos en el pequeño y alborotado estudio. Mientras la Mirana y Tiempo hablaban, él solo tenía dos opciones: O se ponía a pensar en Alicia y en lo que ese tal Drac Laisser podría estar haciéndole o se ponía a curiosear por el despacho.

Las miles de voces que aún tenían algo de cordura en su alocada mente le decían a gritos que por favor se entretuviera mirando todo el despacho y averiguar que eran esos extraños objetos futuristas.

Sus manos le sudaban y si la cabeza pudiera, literalmente, darle vueltas en su lugar lo haría en ese momento, porque en serio ¡¿Quién, en su sano juicio, dejaría a Alicia con ese hombre?! A veces pensaba que él era el único que sabía que esa idea de los pretendientes era una tontería… Y no tenía nada que ver que odiaba a todo hombre que se le acercara de forma romántica a su… a Alicia.

* _CRASH_ *

 **-Oh, por los Dioses** – Exclamó Mirana pegando un salto en el sillón cuando escucho el sonido del vidrio roto. Tiempo miró fijamente a Tarrant y luego al jarrón de porcelana roto en pedazos en la alfombra. De nuevo a Tarrant y de nuevo al jarrón. Repitió eso tantas veces que es difícil especificar.

 **\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo… Perdón estaba… -** Empezó a excusarse mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos del jarrón que estaba cubierto, asombrosamente, de polvo.

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo**? – Preguntó Tiempo obviamente con un tono de voz irritado y no dejaba de jugar con sus manos.

 **\- Yo… Yo solo estaba mirando.**

 **\- Se mira con los ojos y se toca con las manos. Y tus manos, Hightopp, estaban tocando no mirando, así que no mientas, tu no estabas "** _ **solo mirando**_ **"** – Respondió. Tarrant sintió como la sangre corría a su cara, obviamente estaba avergonzado, y no era el único ya que Mirana también lo estaba.

 **\- ¿Lo que rompí tenia valor? ¡Puedo pagarlo!**

 **\- No seas tonto, niño pelirrojo, no puedes reemplazar un jarrón de porcelana de la Dinastía Ming de China con la cenizas de uno de los emperadores más importantes. Es una lástima, lo traje como un recuerdo pero al parecer ahora solo es basura.**

 **\- Tarrant… Tal vez, desees… Acompañar a Wilkins y recorrer parte del lugar… Donde no haya nada frágil que romper**. – Dijo Mirana entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada - Si es que no hay problema, Tiempo.

 **\- Por supuesto que quiere. Tengo muchos objetos preciados y únicos que no quiero que se rompan por las manos torpes de Hightopp.** – Dijo sin importarle muchos las emociones del pelirrojo. _**\- ¡WILKINS**_ **!**

El pequeño mayordomo robot apareció todo nervioso. Tiempo dio la tarea al robot de darle un pequeño recorrido al sombrerero, con la única condición de que no rompiera nada. Hizo una reverencia y se llevó al Sombrerero lejos del estudio. Tarrant pudo ver — antes de cerrar la puerta — como Tiempo le daba una mirada cómplice a la joven reina. Tal vez malinterpretaba un poco la mirada, tal vez era una mirada de alivio… o tal vez no.

Siguió al mayordomo quien hablaba nerviosamente, aunque no prestaba atención a lo que él decía dado que estaba más concentrado en lo que estaría haciendo Alicia con Drac… o en lo que NO estarían haciendo.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Debía hacer algo… Lo que sea.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta en donde estaba el espejo, Tarrant decidió entrar a esa habitación para curiosear, tal vez podría usar el portal para llegar donde su amada Alicia. Entró sin que nadie se dé cuenta y cerró lo puerta. Con cuidado se acercó a las escaleras y las subió lentamente para quedar parado sobre la pista de madera delante del espejo labrado con bordes dorados.

Ni bien se paró sobre uno de los rombos que decoraba el piso de madera, el espejo empezó a relucir hasta que se formó una imagen de un mapa del Submundo. Sus ojos pasaron velozmente por todos los territorios de su País de las Maravillas hasta que encontró la palabra que decía "Tierras Salvajes".

" _Iremos a las Tierras Salvajes, al parecer tiene trabajo que hacer ahí"._

Alicia le había dado la información que necesitaba. Sin dudarlo, toco con un dedo las palabras, y el espejo hizo un acercamiento hasta que quedó en el lugar en cuestión. Luego — después de aprender como se usaba ese tonto espejo para desplazarse — buscó por todos lados a la pareja de sus pesadillas. La encontró preparando las cosas para un picnic cerca de un pequeño rio de aguas calmas del cual el gran lobo blanco bebía.

Estaban hablando, parecía que discutían sobre un tema específico. Oyó el nombre de algunos animales y conocía lo suficiente a Alicia para saber que la chica preguntaba por información. Ambos pusieron la manta sobre el suelo después de revisar que no había nada abajo que pudiera ser peligroso o muy frágil, a continuación, Drac sacó una cesta de picnic de no-sé-donde y la puso en el centro de la manta.

Antes de que ella pudiera sentarse, el aventurero le pidió que sacara un pedazo de carne que traía con él en una bolsa y se lo lanzara a su loba. Alicia lo hizo, con mucho temor, pero lo hizo.

Reían.

¡DIOSES, ELLOS REIAN! Eso significaba solo una cosa. ¡SE ESTABAN LLEVANDO BIEN!

Debía hacer algo. Si se llevaban bien eso significaría que tal vez volverían a salir, y si volvían a salir tendrían más de una cita, y si tenían más de una cita estaba seguro que habría un beso de por medio, y si había un beso de por medio — Y conociendo la fama de Drac — eso significaba que habría un acostón, quieran o no, habría uno. Y si había un encuentro intimo habría más. (Tuvo deseos enorme de golpear a Drac y llevarse a Alicia como si de un cavernícola se tratase) y si había más encuentros íntimos, habría una boda. Y si había una boda, habría noche de bodas, y si había noche de bodas, habría un bebe.

Ya podía imaginarse a Alicia con ocho hijos cocinando para su esposo aventurero Drac Laisser quien vendría todas las noches a casa con alguna criatura extraña entre sus bolsillos.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea. Miro una vez más con totalidad el espejo hasta que vio que había un pequeño icono de reloj en una esquina. El reloj mostraba la hora, los minutos y los segundos exactos.

Tarrant tocó la pequeña imagen del reloj y este dejo de andar quedándose en las 13:00 pm en punto. La imagen de la pareja en el enorme espejo también se congeló. El sonido también se silenció al igual que el movimiento de las plantas y de los animales. Todo era tan extraño.

Se tomó un tiempo para almacenar la imagen ante él en su memoria. Alicia suspendida en el aire haciendo el ademán de sentarse sobre la manta de picnic, Drac Laisser acomodando los platos y la comida que ya estaba en la manta y el gigantesco lobo desgarrando la carne cruda… Aunque lo más gracioso de la escena eran las caras de la campeona y el aventurero.

Sus rostros congelados cuando estaban hablando. Alicia con la boca abierta gesticulando el inicio de la palabra _"Señor_ " y Drac con los ojos cerrados pero como si quisiera abrirlos. Los congeló cuando él estaba parpadeando.

Soltó una carcajada y fue un milagro que no se cayera al suelo sujetándose el estómago por la risa. No. Debía concentrarse. Ahora debía averiguar la forma en como cruzar ese espejo y entrar en la jungla como lo había hecho Tiempo con aquel extraño escenario futurista de Infratierra.

Primero pasó sus lastimadas manos por los bordes dorados del espejo, esperando encontrar algún botón oculto que habrá un pasaje secreto para entrar. Luego volvió a pararse en el medio de ese diseño de rombos extraños en madera sobre el piso de mármol pensando que el espejo se activaría como cuando lo hizo la primera vez, pero no funcionó… Tal vez si hacia alguna otra pose y no solo pararse… Nada… ¿Alguna palabra? Tampoco funcionó.

Un poco desesperado, el sombrerero se acercó al espejo y examinó el escenario frente a él como si esperara que este le dijese como entrar. Se quitó el sombrero para pasar su mano por su enredada cabellera y tal vez dejar circular la sangre para pensar mejor. Fue en ese momento que la copa del sombrero rozo con la superficie del espejo y este lo atravesó. La superficie lisa dejó de serlo y ahora era como si tocaras un tranquilo charco de agua y se formaran hondas.

Asustado, retrocedió.

Así era como lo hacía, tenía mucha lógica _— y él cómo un tonto haciendo posiciones raras sobre la madera_ — Ahora sabia como entrar.

El Sombrerero miró hacia atrás, hacia la izquierda y la derecha para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en la sala porque no se percató de su presencia. Se acercó a la puerta y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada. Luego volvió a acercarse y tomando aire atravesó el espejo.

Era una sensación muy extraña, era como si tuvieras miedo de mojarte pero cuando lo tocabas era como tocar jalea o gelatina. No tenía idea, pero le gustaba un poco.

Mirando por última vez atrás, tomo aire y se adentró por el portal con los ojos cerrados. Su pie derecho piso lo que supuso que sería pasto crecido y su otro pie le siguió. Abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar mejor todo a su alrededor.

Un inmenso y salvaje bosque, un techo de copas de árboles frondosas, el eco de los sonidos de aves desconocidas por él, algunas hojas de cayendo de los árboles que estaba estáticas en el aire. Todo era extraño. Pero no había tiempo de ponerse jugar, no, debía hacer algo con esos dos acaramelados.

A pesar de que todo lo que veía le resultaba divertido, debía concentrarse e idear algo que pudiera hacer quedar mal a Drac. Sus ojos pasearon por todos lados, pensando en que podría usar para jugarle una broma al aventurero.

De pronto, sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en la cesta. Tal vez podría usar eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y se puso en acción.

Cuando acabo salió del espejo y volvió a presionar la imagen del pequeño reloj para que se pusiera a andar. Quiso quedarse para ver lo que pasaba y admirar su obra macabra, pero no contó que alguien lo estaría buscando desesperadamente.

 **-¡TARRANT LEWIS HIGHTOPP! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –** La voz alta de Mirana lo obligó a voltear. Tiempo y ella estaban parados en el marco de la puerta, con Wilkins escondiéndose detrás de a falda blanca de la Reina – **Apártate de ahí, de inmediato.**

 **\- Chico Hightopp, estas en problemas** – Sentencio Tiempo yendo en su dirección para apartarlo de su amado espejo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa tontería? De haber sido yo, te hubiese echado de ahí inmediatamente, me sorprende que el dueño del bar te hubiese dejado quedarte.**

 **\- Es que me adora, soy cliente predilecto ahí. Además ese tipo se lo buscó, me refiero, puedes tener pareja pero no puedes tratarla de esa forma. Respétala. No mires a otras.** – Dijo sacando todo lo que había en la cesta. Se veía delicioso.

 _ **\- "Disculpe, señor, pero si no deja de mirar el trasero de la señorita de esa forma, me temo que tendré que meter el cuello de esta botella por el suyo",**_ **es una gran forma de intervenir ¿No?** – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

 **\- Puede que haya estado pasado un poco de copas.**

 **\- ¿Un poco? Mucho diría yo**. – Dijo riendo. – **Además, Sr. Laisser, ni no me equivoco, usted es el que tiene la mala costumbre de cambiar de mujer como cambiar de ropa.**

 **\- Eso, My Lady, es diferente. Yo no estoy con dos al mismo tiempo, a menos que mi dama me lo permita** – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Era un patán. Lo odiaba. – **Ahora, debemos comer, o no podremos hacer las demás actividades que tenía planeadas.**

Su voz era extremadamente suave e hipnotizante. Decía esas palabras con toda la intención de un doble sentido y mientras se acercaba a ella hasta el punto de poder sentir su respiración en su piel. Un pequeño temblorcito se adueñó de ella. No podía apartar su vista de él.

Su cita tomo uno de los emparedados que estaba sobre un plato y se lo llevó a la boca. Alicia iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo en su comida se movía. Miró con atención.

Era una lombriz… Varias lombrices.

¡HABIAN LOMBRICES DENTRO DE LOS EMPAREDADOS!

Levantó la vista de su comida hacia Drac para avisar que había algo malo con la comida, pero ya era muy tarde. El hombre estaba saboreando el emparedado de carne, lechuga y lombriz. Sintió una sensación fea en su estómago, quería vomitar.

— **Delicioso.**

— **¿Qué tienen esos sándwiches**? — Preguntó esperanzada que el chico sintiera el sabor extraño.

— **Carne, lechuga, tomate, ya te lo había dicho. Mi madre me los preparaba igual. Claro que ahora ya crecí y me los preparó yo mismo** _— ¿Qué clase de madre le da a su hijo de comer lombrices?_ Pensó Alicia.

— **¿Deseas té?**

— **sí** — Respondió aunque sonara más como una pregunta. Tomó la tetera y le sirvió un poco de té. Alicia tomo su vaso y absorbió el aroma del… ¿Agua? Abrió sus ojos y se percató que esto no era té. Era agua con lodo… ¿Eso era una ramita? ¡Asco! ¿Cómo podía darle de beber eso?

— **Este té tiene…** — Alicia se quedó en blanco cuando vio al joven tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo.

— **Qué extraño, pensé que le había puesto azúcar. Sabe diferente.**

— **Ni que lo digas…** — Obviamente no comería de los sándwiches ni bebería del té. —¿ **Qué más hay en esa cesta?**

— **Pues tenemos fruta, postre, más sándwiches.** — Respondió mientras se llevaba otro sándwich a la boca **— Sabes, recordaba mucho más ricos estos sándwiches, están algo viscosos.**

Otra vez quería vomitar. Cuando estuvo en China y en la India, recordó que comían insectos por supuesto ella nunca se atrevió pero al menos esas cosas estaban muertas, no vivas y retorciéndose.

— **Tal vez pruebe con el postre.**

— **¿De frente al postre? Eres una chica traviesa y golosa, Alicia** — Eso había sonado tan mal.

La joven hizo caso omiso al comentario y estiro su mano para sacar el plato en donde habría postre… O donde se suponía que debía haber. Abrió bien la cesta y descubrió que las frutas, los sándwiches y el postre no estaban porque un considerable número de roedores de grandes orejas, largos bigotes, ojos enormes y negros con abundante pelaje moteado y cola de lirón devoraban lo que quedaba de comida.

Eran como Mallykum. La diferencia era, obviamente, la abundancia y el color del pelaje, las orejas de gato, la curvatura en su espalda y su cola amarillenta.

Alicia dejo escapar un pequeño chillidos y los pequeños animalillos corrieron asustados de la enorme chica.

— **¿Qué eran esas cosas?**

— **No son cosas, son criaturas. Y se llaman Mouscatears. Son inofensivos pero siempre están hambrientos. Eso me recuerda que debemos continuar, los Diricawls no deben andar lejos. Vamos. —** Alicia quería oponerse, no había comida nada. Pero el hombre ya había recogido todo y estaba montando el gran lobo blanco. **—¿Vienes o te quedas?**

Alicia se encaminó hacia el molesta y sujetando su hambriento estómago. Era una suerte que Tarrant le diese ese bolso con comida.

…..

— **Ahora, con precisión, dispara** — Ordenó separándose de la joven después de posicionarla con sus manos de tal forma que disparara directamente hacia una parte de la copa de un árbol. La flecha salió volando hasta que se **clavó con fuerza.** —¡BIEN!

—No dudes de mis habilidades, querido — La joven le lanzó el extremo de la cuerda que estaba atada a la flecha y Drac se encargó de atarla al tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. Alicia se asomó por el borde del precipicio que era demasiado largo para que White Moon pudiera saltarlo con ellos en su lomo. Además de que habían tenido que separarse porque ella podría ponerse " _juguetona"_ con los Diricawls y acabarían en su estómago.

— **Bien, ¿Alguna vez hiciste esto antes?** — Preguntó atando muy bien ese extremo de la cuerda.

— **No, pero siempre quise intentar… Oye, ¿Cómo sabes que eso está bien sujetado? Mi flecha puede romperse** — Dijo mirando hacia la parte baja del otro extremo del precipuo por donde había disparado la flecha. La caía eran por los menos unos 20 metros y un rio los espera abajo. **— No quiero morir aun.**

— **Estás conmigo, nena, estas con los dioses. Pero tienes razón, mejor nos aseguramos, todavía tengo un montón de corazones esperándome en el pueblo.** — Comentó con fanfarronearía. Alicia puso los ojos en blanco.

Silbó con los dedos en la boca. Un pequeño animalillo volador apareció planeando de entre las copas de los árboles. Al principio, Alicia creyó que se trataba de una ardilla voladora, pero cuando tuvo al animalito frente a ella sostenido por las grandes manos del aventurero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

La extraña criatura tenía los ojos cerrados, pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo, su espalda tenía unas escamas que sobresalían y eran puntiagudas y al igual que una ardilla voladora, tenía unas especies de alas entre las extremidades superiores e inferiores, tenía la piel amarilla arriba y el pelaje de color rojizo abajo, la cola era como de papel de arroz al igual que las alas. Aun así, no debía engañarse, era muy resistentes.

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Es una ardilla escamas de lagartija, comunes en esta zona. Son muy hábiles y traviesas. Rescate a esta hace dos meses. ¿Ves su cola y sus alas? Estaban muy lastimadas, son la parte más delicada de su ser. Es una suerte que aun pueda volar.** — Sacó una nuez de sus tantos bolsillos y la pequeña ardilla la cogió engulléndola rápidamente.

— **Es hermosa. ¿Qué comen?**

— **Semillas, frutos secos, pequeños insectos. Mira sus patas, tiene pulgares lo que le permite sujetar cosas y manipularlas, claro que no con total plenitud como lo hacemos nosotros.**

— **¿y cómo nos ayudara ella a cruzar?**

— **Ya lo veras** — Le susurró algunas palabras al curioso animalillo que dando un asentimiento con la cabeza saltó y estiro los brazos dejando ver sus alas planeando hasta el otro lado. Alicia aplaudió cuando la vio aterrizar con total gracia en el otro árbol. La criatura aseguró la cuerda y dio unos chillidos como indicador de que ahora podían cruzar.

Alicia se giró a ver a Drac quien había instalado una especie de silla en la cuerda por la cual se deslizarían hasta llegar al otro lado. Hizo unas señas para que ella se acercara y se sentara en su regazo. Alicia tenía sus dudas, volar por ahí sentada en las piernas de un hombre que tenía fama de ser un casanova no era su idea de una tarde segura, pero viendo que era el único medio de cruzar en forma segura solo atinó a acercarse.

— **No te asustes, nena, no muerdo… mucho.**

Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó. Sus muslos eran duros y firmes, olía muy bien, su espalda se pegaba con su fuerte pecho y las manos grandes y callosas sujetaban con fuerza su cintura para no dejarla moverse.

— **Esta no es una escena propia de una fina dama**

— **My Lady, tanto usted como yo sabemos que no es una fina dama.**

Tomando impulso, Drac corrió y con un salto despegaron del suelo y se columpiaron por los aires. Alicia soltó un grito cuando miró abajo y descubrió que era una gran caída. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho trabajado de Laisser y aspiro su aroma varonil.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto, cayeron uno encima del otro cuando aterrizaron en el otro lado. Drac sobre la campeona en una situación demasiado comprometedora. Las manos de él a cada lado de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, sus rodillas separando las piernas de la joven quien respiraba de manera agitada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Esto era tan… Impropio._

— **Realmente, eres hermosa** — Susurró en su oído mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Alicia sentía la respiración del hombre sobre ella y solo podía escuchar el latid de su desbocado corazón que quería salir de su pecho en cuando los labios de Drac bajaron y se posaron en los de ella robándole un pícaro beso que la dejo ansiosa. Un cosquilleo en su vientre, las piernas temblando como gelatina, la sonrisa ladina de Laisser fueron suficiente para que de su garganta escapara un pequeño gemido.

Drac se levantó y siguió su camino por las montañas. Alicia aun seguía en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

— **¡Kingsleigh! ¿Vienes o te quedas?**

…

Había llegado el momento. Estaban escondidos entre las copas de los arboles esperando en silencio a que la bandada de Diricalws pasaran corriendo por su típica ruta de migración. Drac miraba atentamente por sus binoculares, concentrado en cada ruido, en cada movimiento, en cada respiración que delatara a los depredadores o a las mismas aves Dodo.

Alicia solo miraba con atención mientras tenía preparado su arco y sus flechas que tenían en las puntas unas especies de dardos para tranquilizar a los animales, nada que pudiera lastimarlos. Se imaginaba como seria esos Diricalws.

—Ellos se parecen a Ulilleam, el Dodo, ¿verdad?

—Sí y no. Ulilleam, al igual que muchos otros animales que viven entre los humanos, han desarrollado características diferentes, han evolucionado por así decirlo, por ende, su apariencia física cambia un poco. Adquieren posturas y poses más antropomórficas que sus formas primitivas. Es un proceso muy curioso. Llevo tres años escribiendo un libro sobre eso, aún no está terminado.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Seria increíble. Todo inicia cuando obtienen la capacidad de entendernos, de ahí en adelante inicia ese proceso de evolución desde que aprender a pensar con autonomía hasta que aprender a hablar y bueno, los llegas a conocer tal y como lo has visto en las ciudades o en el castillo.

Alicia podría haberse pasado lo que quedaba del día escuchándolo hablar, pero Laisser dejo de hablar cuando escucho un grupo de piadas fuertes, un sinfín de pisadas, el sonido se hacía más rápido y más grande.

—Este año son más— Susurró mientras alistaba sus dardos y tensaba el arco entre cerrando los ojos. Alicia decidió imitarlo.

Un grupo numeroso de Diricalws pasaba delante de ellos corriendo a velocidad pisando fuerte con sus enormes patas. Era azules, con una corona de plumas verdes y anaranjadas en la cabeza, un pico amarillo, ojos enormes, un poco más grandes que Ulilleam, y como dijo Drac, se parecía un poco a su amigo el Dodo.

—SON HERMOSOS

—LO SÉ— Respondió el joven que miraba fascinado y extasiado a sus animales correr libremente. Pero esa expresión no duro mucho ya que se escucharon los aullidos de ciertas criaturas que se acercaban para dar casa a estos animales hermosos. — Prepárate.

Eran una especie extraña de lobos que se lanzaba directo al rio de Diricalws y cogían a uno por el cuello y lo arrastraban lejos para devorarlos. Drac lanzaba con precisión las flechas dándoles mientras saltaban, contrario a Alicia quien no podía mantener firme el arco y termino dándoles una flecha a uno de los Diricalws haciendo que algunos se tropezaran y cayeran en fila.

Ya entendía porque decían que ellos eran muy torpes.

Los lobos se llevaron por los menos a cinco y lastimaron a seis, los otros Diricalws seguían corriendo mientras desaparecían con divertidos "plop" y volvían a aparecer más adelantes. Esperaron a que el grupo dejara de pasar para poder acercarse a los heridos.

Como el experto que era, Drac empezó a atender a uno por uno de los animales heridos. Él era el médico y Alicia, su enfermera. Cortaban, desinfectaban, vendaban y alimentaban a los animales heridos que seguían tan asustados que desparecían y aparecían constantemente logrando lastimarse más

Los lobos a los que había dopado seguían durmiendo. Una vez que todas las aves que estaban lastimadas pudieron levantarse de nuevo, empezaron a correr para alcanzar a su grupo. Alicia y él aplicaron unas inyecciones para contrarrestar el efecto de somnífero en los animales y siguieron a los Diricalws para asegurarse de que ninguno se quedara a mitad de camino.

Pronto llegaron a un claro en donde habida un grupo de no más de mil Diricalws todos juntos. Al parecer estaban descansando ya que pronto continuarían su paso. Alicia y Drac se quedaron un poco apartados para no interrumpir en el hábitat de estos animales. Drac le explicaba a la campeona todo lo que sabía acerca de estos animales y ella estaba cada vez más fascinada por lo que oía. Al final, los Diricalws retomaron su marcha, pero estaba ve ninguno de los dos los siguió, ya estaban a salvo.

—Eso fue increíble— Alicia se recostó en el tronco de uno de los tantos arboles viendo por última vez a esas criaturas.

—Lo es, nunca me canso de hacer esto.

—tu trabajo es maravilloso.

—si te gusta la aventura y ensuciarte, pues sí. Te seré sincero, pensé que saldrías corriendo a los diez minutos. Me sorprendes. — Se recostó a su lado y puso uno de sus firmes brazos a su lado para impedir que la joven se apartara. — Eres especial, en muchas formas.

—Gracias.

Un silencio incomodo se plantó entre ellos, un silencio más incómodo cuando Drac se arrumó hacia ella dejándola acorralada entre su pecho y el árbol. Alicia replicó, esto no era bueno, pero los ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa ladina la derretían por completo.

No supo en que momento, sus labios respondían al fogoso beso con Laisser. No supo en que momento las manos de Drac recorrían sin decoro alguno sus caderas subiendo por su cintura hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—No… No… por favor.

—Shhh… gatita, llevo esperando hacer esto todo el día.

—No es correcto — Murmuró ella contra sus labios mientras él atacaba su cuello con lamida y mordidas. Sentía algo en su vientre, una punzada, algo caliente. Sintió como Drac J. Laisser se restregaba sobre su cuerpo como un animal en celo y pudo sentir su virilidad golpeando contra su estómago. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Era un patán. Era un patán. Trató de separarse a como diera lugar, se retorcía y pataleaba pero solo logro empeorar las cosas.

—Dime que pare y lo hare.

Alicia no encontró palabras para pedirle que pare. También era humana, tenía necesidades y encontraba todo eso tan placentero que se encontró ella misma respondiendo a sus besos mientras su corazón se oprimía. El restregándose con fuerza en ella que tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura, jadeando y tirando de sus negros cabellos. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca. Esto era nuevo.

… o no.

"— _James… Ja-James…— gemidos, gemidos y más gemidos, era todo lo que podía hacer mientras sentía como su novio se restregaba contra ella. Se habían escapado de un baile al cual habían sido invitados en uno de sus viajes a América. El vino, el deseo y la lujuria los había llevado hasta el armario de herramientas de jardinería al otro lado de la casa en donde se hacia la fiesta. El con los pantalones a medio bajar y ella con la falda del vestido enrollada hasta su cintura, besándose con pasión y locura. Podía sentir la dureza de su pareja en su entrada. Su ropa interior estaba mojada, no entendía como su cuerpo había reaccionado así, solo sabía que le gustaba. Era excitante la situación._

 _Los gemidos sacaron a James de su mundo y abrió los ojos enfocándolos en Alicia y deteniéndose recibiendo quejas de su amada._

— _No puedo… Lo siento… No aquí, así no._

— _James…_

— _Lo siento… me deje llevar… Mira este lugar. Tan sucio y pequeño. No es el lugar que hubiese querido para este tipo de demostración de afecto. — Se apartó de su lado y le acomodó la falda y el cabello. — Debemos regresar"_

Ella se apartó del aventurero y se alejó lo más que podía… No podía hacerlo. El recuerdo de James había arruinado por completo el momento, pero la había salvado de cometer una locura. Escucho los pasos de un animal y agradeció infinitamente al cielo que fuera la loba blanca de Laisser.

—Debemos regresar… Es muy tarde — Dijo dirigiéndose al animal, dejando a un confundido, excitado e insatisfecho Drac Laisser

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A pesar de haber sido dejada en la entrada principal del castillo y que inclusive la misma Reina y la madre de Alicia hubiesen visto llegar a la pareja, Alicia había desaparecido el resto de la noche aunque no era un secreto para nadie que ella estaba escondida en los jardines del ala oeste del castillo, sentada en una banca bajo un árbol de cerezo.

La chica quería estar sola, era obvio, así que ninguna de las féminas decidió acercársele, aunque Mirana había mandado a un sirviente a que le llevara su cena al jardín. Tal vez no querría ver a nadie por el momento pero eso no significaba que la dejaría morir de hambre.

Puso su plato sobre su regazo y empezó a comer. No podía apartar sus pensamientos de cierto pelinegro de ojos amarillos. Todo un misterio era el señor Drac J. Laisser.

Por un lado, estaba Drac Laisser. El aventurero extremo, amante de la naturaleza y de los animales en especial de los salvajes y peligrosos. Cuyos modales no eran para nada los de un caballero y que era tan egocéntrico que era imposible no odiarlo pero al mismo tiempo no quererlo. La volvía loca. No lo soportaba, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía atraída a su intimidante mirada, su olor a hombre, su actitud despreocupada y a su maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia burlándose de ella con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Por otro lado tenías a la fantasmal e inexistente figura de Jaime Laisser que obviamente era como una fachada para ocultar al verdadero Laisser. Un naturalista, investigador y "Respetado" miembro de la sociedad científica y naturalista de Infratierra.

Era una gran mentira.

Pero por alguna razón, Alicia se sentía atraída a Drac Laisser, de una forma peligrosa. Y le gustaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó su pequeño accidente en el bosque. Sus grandes y ásperas manos sujetando su cintura y recorriendo descaradamente su espalda, su respiración cálida y excitante en su cuello, sus ojos amarillos hipnóticos mirándola y desnudándola lentamente como si no tuviera secretos para él. El miedo que sintió cuando apegó más su cuerpo al de ella acorralando contra el árbol. Su respiración agitada cuando sintió su aliento dándole cosquillas en su oreja al susurrarle esas palabras. Su varonil cuerpo junto al de ella ROZANDOSE con ansias… Un hombre muy excitante y lujurioso frente a ella, una no tan inocente señorita.

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquel morboso pensamiento. Sentía calor. Mucho calor. Dios, ese hombre solo le iba a traer problemas. Eso era Drac Laisser, un problema peligroso.

Dejo su plato a un lado, no tenía hambre por ahora —A pesar de no haber comida casi nada en todo el día— y era una lástima porque la comida se veía deliciosa. No creía poder resistir otra cita más ¡Y aún faltaban tres! Su primero no fue tan bueno, Killian Fothen podría ser un buen partido pero era muy machista y demasiado competitivo; Elm Padderwood era un tipo adorable y tierno del cual podrías enamorarte fácilmente con todos su conocimientos y su emoción por las aves, pero era demasiado interesado en cuanto a ser el mejor de la sociedad científica se trataba y le gustaba presumir un poco… Bueno, mucho. Y ahora estaba Drac J. Laisser, un mujeriego peligroso y aventurero extremo con quien sin duda se metería en problemas.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos. ¿Cómo serían los próximos tres? Ojala fueran mejores, debían ser mejores. No podría soportar más.

Unas cálidas y callosas manos retiraron las suyas de su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con Tarrant Hightopp. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y curiosos, se posaron en ellas y su sonrisa apareció dejando ver la pequeña brecha entre sus incisivos. Los ojos de Alicia se iluminaron y por un momento olvidó todas sus preocupaciones.

— **Eres tú** — Susurró el colorido personaje.

— **Hola Tú** — Le respondió ella.

— **¿Cómo te fue? ¿No te hizo daño? ¿Se propasó contigo? ¿Hizo algo indebido? ¿Debo golpearlo?** — El sombrerero se arrodilló ante ella y le sujetó las manos mirándola con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Escupió sus palabras de tal forma en que todas salían atropelladas de su boca y sus ojos cambiaban según la intensidad con la que hablaba hasta que se pusieron anaranjados como su cabello.

— **¡Sombrerero!**

— **¡Fez!** — Chilló calmándose y sacudiendo su cabeza. Alicia soltó una risita **—. — Perdón.**

— **Tranquilo. No hay necesidad de golpear a nadie. Ven siéntate**. — Ella levantó el plato para dejarlo de nuevo sobre su regazo y hacer espacio para que su amigo se sentara. El hizo caso a su pedido y se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos se posaron en la comida del plato y luego en Alicia. Nuevamente al plato y de nuevo a Alicia.

— **No has terminado tu cena. Eso está mal, niña traviesa, debes alimentarte.** — Dijo haciendo un gesto de confusión en su cara. Un pequeño puchero le siguió.

— **La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.** — Agregó mirando el plato.

— **Pero se ve rico. Trae acá** — Él tomó el plato y olio. **— Delicioso. Y de seguro sabe mucho mejor, está esperando que lo comas** — Pinchó un pedazo de carne con el tenedor y luego se lo tendió hacia la boca de Alicia. **— Di "A"**

Alicia enarcó una ceja y miró a Tarrant con sarcasmo pero al mismo tiempo alegría. Era infantil y adoraba eso. No se quejaría de su querido Sombrerero, sabía que la última salida con él sería la mejor. No tendría que preocuparse de tipos extraños que solo querían ligar con ella.

Suspiró y finalmente abrió la boca para dejar entrar al tenedor y al pedazo de carne. De esta forma, Tarrant le dio de comer hasta que acabó todo el contenido del plato. Cuando hubo acabado, dejo el plato sobre sus muslos y cogió un pañuelo para limpiar las manchas de comida a Alicia de las comisuras de sus rosados y finos labios.

Hipnotizado. Así se encontraba el Sombrerero. Tenía el brazo estirado con el pañuelo al lado del labio superior de la campeona y la miraba directo a sus castaños ojos. No podía parpadear, no podía moverse, no podía respirar. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, estaba muy nervioso. Nunca pensó que terminaría en esta situación —A pesar de que lo había buscado—, no pensó que pasaría. Alicia no se quedaba atrás, ella también estaba estática sentada en la banca. Solo eran ellos dos, en la oscuridad de la noche fresca de verano con pequeños pétalos de cerezos cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Un pequeño ruido— De seguro alguna ardilla saltando por las ramas de algún árbol — los sacó de su pequeña burbuja. Ella tomó el pañuelo y se limpió a si misma mientras Tarrant ponía distancia entre ellos.

— **Y… ¿Cómo te fue?** — Comentó tratando de parecer despreocupado mirando hacia cualquier lugar, la verdad era que estaba tratando de romper el silencio incomodo entre ellos.

— **Te seré sincera, no pensé que saldría tan bien. Veras, no es mi tipo pero fue una cita muy… eh… intensa.**

— **¿Intensa?... Bueno, es una palabra muy grande para describir una cita** — Se ponía sentir la incomodidad en sus palabras.

— **Sí. Es que… hicimos muchas cosas, cosas peligrosas y emocionantes y… y él es tan… tan intenso, tan despreocupado, tan varonil, tan…**

— **Creo que entendí la idea** — Ahora si estaba molesto. Tanto que la cortó.

— **Lo siento… El problema es que si es más o menos el estilo de vida que busco. Emoción las 24 horas del día, pero… Su actitud. Es tan… ¡MOLESTO! Es fácil odiarlo, pero… es que… ¡AY! No lo sé… Además es tan asqueroso—** Hizo una mueca de asco y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Tarrant estaba preocupado que al final de la competencia, eligiera a Drac. No podía competir contra eso. La risa de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una risa contagiosa y en serio estaba tratando de disimularla pero no podía.

— **Se supone que el loco aquí soy yo.** — Comentó mirándola reír.

— **Lo que pasa es que… es que…** — Volvió a caer en su ataque de risas. Tarrant también se le unió con su extraña, loca y contagiosa risa y rieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. **— Veras… Cuando estabas comiendo… En la cesta había comida con polizones… Había lombrices en los emparedados y él se los comió, trate de decirle pero no me hizo caso. Y Dios, el té… Era agua con lodo, no puedo creer que se la tomara y dijo** _ **"Ummm… Este té esta extraño**_ _"_

Volvieron a reír, pero esta vez, el sombrerero rio con ganas. Ya podría imaginarse de nuevo al desgraciado de Drac Laisser tomando todas las porquerías que él había puesto en esa cesta. Y a su Alicia asqueada. Obviamente ya no querría darle ni un beso al tipo después de lo que vio.

— **Ahh —** Suspiró recuperando el aire.

— **¿Quieres ir a… a recostarte en la hierba? Podemos ver las estrellas** — Dijo pasándose las manos por su enredado cabello. Tenía que peinarlo o si no, sus dedos se quedarían atrapados. Se levantó y acomodo sus ropas para después ofrecerle su brazo a la rubia.

— **¿Es una cita, Sr. Hightopp? Porque si lo es, me temo que tendrá que esperar su turno** — La joven rio y tomó el brazo del sombrerero — **Es un hombre con suerte, Sr. Hightopp, está saliendo con la campeona de Infratierra, ladrona y restauradora del tiempo** …

— **Alicia Kingsleigh… Creo que debemos cambiar el título, es muy largo.** — Dieron unos cinco pasos y se detuvieron para recostarse en la fresca hierba. Ambos mirando al cielo en busca de estrellas.

— **Prometiste estrellas… Solo veo nubes.** — Comentó ella mirándole. El sombrerero estaba un poco avergonzado. Ella tenía razón, no había ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, solo habían nubes grises y tristes. De seguro llovería.

— **Que no las veas no significan que no estén ahí. —** Agregó el joven Hightopp. Su tímida mano se deslizó hacia la de la chica y la sujetó como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo. Sus ojos verdes desviaron su visión del cielo a ella nuevamente. Ahí estaba con los ojos cerrados, las cejas levemente fruncidas, los labios entreabiertos y sintiendo la brisa fresca en su piel de porcelana.

— **¿Qué tanto me miras, Tarrant?** — Preguntó en un tono burlón. **— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

— **Sí —** Respondió despacio mientras estiraba su mano vendada para "quitar" algo de su rostro ya que solo quería tocar la suave y rosada mejilla, deslizar sus dedos hasta su nariz y jugar con ella. **— Listo.**

Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de él. Sus rubias pestañas se batieron con ganas dándole un aire infantil. Una sonrisa se formó en los tibios labios de fresa, los cuales se moría por besar. Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, sus ojos —ahora de un color lila— se desviaron a los labios de la joven.

— **¿Tarrant?** — Escuchó que lo llamaba. El seguía acercándose.

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Qué estas haciendo?** — Un susurró cerca de él y su aliento golpeando su piel erizada. Faltaba poco. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Solo unos centímetros.

— **Nada.**

Una gota fría cayó sobre la frente de Alicia y abrió los ojos castaños. Otra gota, y otra, y otra más. Ella se alejó al igual que el sombrerero al darse cuenta de que la lluvia caía con fuerza.

 _¿En serio, Infratierra? ¿Tenías que hacer eso justo ahora? ¿No podías esperar unos segundos? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Soy un buen habitante!_

Alicia cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, parecía que estuvieran en la ducha, no había llovido en cinco días, así que la lluvia caía con fuerza. Tarrant se quitó el saco y se lo puso en la cabeza de Alicia cubriendo cabello, rostro, cuello y hasta los hombros con la prenda.

— **Debo protegerte, ¿Qué diría Mirana si se entera que deje que su campeona se mojara?**

Alicia reía y le dio un codazo para que el sombrerero la soltara y pudiera acomodar la prenda que no la dejaba respirar. Se levantó haciéndole un gesto a Tarrant para que la siguiera, cosa que no hizo.

— **¿No vas a entrar?** — Preguntó desde el umbral de la entrada, con el saco del sombrerero sobre ella para protegerse de la lluvia. **— Pescaras un resfriado.**

— **Tal vez entre luego.**

— **Como quieras. Descansa, Sombrerero** — Se despidió entrando por el corredor de mármol. El sombrerero seguía sentado con la cabeza mirando al cielo nublado. Pequeñas gotas caían sobre su blanquecina piel y mojaban todo su ser como si trataran de limpiarlo por completo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— **Dulces sueños, Alicia.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **SI, BUENO NO PUEDO PEDIRLOS YA QUE DEMORE MILENIOS EN ACTUALIZAR ASI QUE SI NO QUIEREN LO ENTIENDO, PERO NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR UNO :)**

 **PD:** **LO SIENTO, PERO** **TENIA QUE HACER ESO CON DRAC, POR ALGO DECIDÍ PONERLE ESA FAMA DE MUJERIEGO, SÉ QUE FUE TODO MUY RAPIDO PERO EN REALIDAD QUERIA PUBLICAR YA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **PERDONEN EL RETRASO (OTRA VEZ) ESTOY EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES Y PUES LA VIDA DE LA ESTUDIANTE NO PERMITE AVANZAR NI TENER INSPIRACION. ASI QUE SOLO DEJARE ESTO POR AQUÍ Y ME ALEJARE LENTAMENTE.**

 **Capítulo 10: Brais Middeford**

Por cuestiones que desconocía, Alicia se había encontrado rumbo hacia Crimson Sea en un lujoso carruaje dorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas tirado por dos caballos blancos con plumas en la cabeza cada uno. Tampoco sabía cómo es que había terminado en un vestido de verano color azul con escote de corazón con gruesos tirantes de tul blanco.

Demasiado elegante para ella _._

La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido cuando abrió la caja número cuatro y encontró aquel vestido de seda azul con bordados en la falda, encaje en el escote y tirantes de tul, un collar de plata con terminaciones en diamantes como accesorio al igual que unos pendientes. Unos guantes y un abanico complementaban el atuendo.

Era una lástima que el vestido llevara un corsé implementado, ya que fuera de eso, era precioso. Aunque demasiado para ella, no le gustaba tener tanto encima de ella, prefería sus ropas cómodas, informales, lejos de ese mundo de elegancia inglesa que había evitado estos últimos años.

Otra cosa que no esperaba fue el carruaje vacío en frente del castillo. Las instrucciones era que subiera y disfrutara el viaje hasta Crimson Sea en donde la esperaba el barco del Barón en donde almorzarían y pasarían la tarde navegando. Le había gustado la idea. El mar. Todo lo que ella amaba, pero estaba nerviosa de pasar toda la tarde con un hombre que apenas conocía y — después de su experiencia con Drac Laisser — ahora se sentía nerviosa con cualquier hombre a su lado.

El carruaje atravesó la ciudad costera de Crimson Sea, Alicia podía escuchar las exclamaciones de las personas cuando veían la lujosa carroza y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Hubo un nudo en su garganta cuando sintió que el carruaje dejaba de moverse. Miro por las ventanas y podía ver la costa, así como también oler la brisa marina, el olor salado del agua, el sonido de las olas en la orilla.

Alicia bajo de la carroza ayudada por un paje y miro hacia el horizonte en donde el tranquilo mar rojizo se extendía por toda su vista e incluso más allá. Sus ojos castaños se maravillaron y sus pulmones se llenaron con el aire salado. Se sentía como en casa.

El paje la guio hasta el puerto y entraron en el muelle número cinco en donde los esperaba un espléndido barco blanco que era el doble del tamaño del Wonder, con hermosas velas blancas, con sus cubiertas doradas como el sol, totalmente magnifico. En la cubierta, un hombre alto estaba parado mirando en su dirección. El sol bloqueaba su vista y no le dejaba verlo completamente ya que la cegaba, así que espero a subir para poder ver bien a Brais Middleford.

Alicia subió y fue recibida por cinco marinos, el maestre, el piloto, el oficial de cubierta y por último el capitán. Todos en fila, saludando a la joven campeona. Finalmente, llegó hasta el Barón quien la tomo de la mano para besarle los nudillos y dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Srta. Kingsleigh. Espero que disfrute su tarde aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Barón Middleford.

—Déjeme decirla que se ve muy encantadora el día de hoy.

—Muchas gracias. — La sangre invadió sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojarse. Tomó su mano y la guio por el barco hasta la cubierta en donde habían instalado una mesa circular adornada con un florero de rosas blancas sobre un mantel, también blanco.

 _Al Barón le gusta el color blanco_ , pensó.

—Estaba muy ansioso por esta cita, después de todo, no es común salir ni con la campeona de Infratierra ni con una sobreterrana. Tengo muchas preguntas. Sentí mucha satisfacción cuando mi nombre fue anunciado por Robert Anglou, había apostado un viaje en barco con George mientras jugábamos bádminton a que yo ganaría esta cita. Por supuesto, me sentí aliviado con gane, hubiese odiado perder esta oportunidad contra él.

—¿George? ¿El Vizconde? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba. La mesa ya estaba puesta, tenía puestas los tres platos, los cuchillos, los tenedores, las cucharas, las servilletas, las cucharas de postres, las copas de vino y las de agua, etc. Totalmente elegante y confuso al mismo tiempo.

—Así es. Estaba interesado en ganar una cita pero me alegro de decir que el mejor ganó.

Un hombre vestido de mayordomo se acercó con una bandeja con los platos de entrada que consistían en una ensalada para ambos.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte. — El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó otro con una botella de vino y sirviendo las copas para el vino. A continuación un pequeño grupo de músicos se acercó con sus violines y chelos y empezaron a tocar una tonada que Alicia pudo reconocer pero de la cual no podía recordar el nombre.

—Tiene un barco muy grande, Vizconde. — Comentó mirando a su alrededor. Veía a los marineros recoger las amarras y prepararse para la partida del muelle y recorrer las costas de Infratierra. Se sentía un poco extraña al no ser ella quien diera las órdenes, tal vez sería la costumbre.

—Es un premio. Cuando fue el campeonato de tenis de Marmoreal, resulte ganador por dos set de una reñida competencia con el Duque Sallow y después de la entrega del trofeo recibí este maravilloso barco —Algo que podía destacar del Vizconde era su extraña forma de hablar tan aristócrata, como la mayoría de las personas inglesas a las cuales estaba tan acostumbrada a tratar.

Brais Middleford era un hombre de unos 34 o 35 años de unos impresionantes ojos celestes y unos finos labios rosados. Poseedor de una piel nívea como los demás integrantes de la nobleza de Marmoreal, también de cabello ondulado negro con un mechón rubio adelante, de las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz perfilada y esos divertidos y delicados movimientos que no perdían su masculinidad.

—Cuénteme sobre usted, por favor. — Pidió mientras se preparaba para comer.

—Pues tengo 34 años, nací en Cotswolds y actualmente sigo residiendo ahí. Adoro el tenis pero tengo una debilidad por las carreras de caballo…

Podríamos decir que Alicia estaba interesada en todo lo que Brais podía decirle, pero sería mentir. Alicia no podía concentrarse en esa voz aristócrata, al menos no lo haría mientras estuviese en la cubierta de un barco que se desplazaba tranquilamente por las costas.

—Creo que estas más interesada en mi barco que en mí.

—Perdone, no quise parecer grosera. — Comentó la joven un tanto avergonzada volviéndose a centrar en su plato y picando lo que había en él evitando el contacto con esos intensos ojos azules y sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Supongo que debe estar acostumbrada a tratar con personas mucho más " _peculiares_ ", como sus amigos: La Liebre y el Sombrerero… Hightopp ¿Verdad? Creo que una vez me hizo un sombrero de copa para uno de los tantos bailes del castillo… Es un sujeto un tanto extraño.

—Pues a veces es un poco alocado pero es muy buena persona. En realidad, es mi mejor amigo, es una persona digna de admirar.

—Pues créame que tengo por entendido que no solo usted lo admira, creo que es muy popular entre las damas.

—No más que yo. — Bromeó.

—Pues tengo una amiga que estaría encanta de conocerlo.

—Si es tan hermoso como usted, supongo que George no tendrá problema en conocerla, tal vez podamos arreglar una salida doble, claro que eso significaría que ganaría este concurso. — Sonrió con petulancia.

—O no y solo podríamos salir como amigos.

—Usted, Srta. Kingsleigh, me tiene intrigado. Normalmente cuando ofrezco una propuesta como esta, ninguna mujer se lo piensa dos veces antes de aceptar desesperadamente.

—Espero que sepa que no soy cualquier mujer.

Esta cita, seria larga, muy larga; pensó la campeona mientras se dedicaba a degustar su plato.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hattie Hightopp estaba preocupada. Mirana de Marmoreal también estaba preocupada, pero la diferencia entre estas dos preocupaciones era que la primera estaba tan preocupada por su hermano que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del estudio de la Reina quien estaba preocupada por la menor de los Hightopp y sus constantes vueltas.

—Hattie, si sigues así harás un hoyo el piso. — Dijo apenas apartando la vista de unos documentos que parecían importantes.

—Le rugo me disculpe, Majestad, pero estoy tan nerviosa. Me cuesta creer que Tarrant tratara de sabotear las citas de la campeona… Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende, ese Hightopp es tan molesto como un sombrero apretado. Le dije claramente que debía concentrarse en su cita, no en las demás. — Chilló sentándose frente a la Reina. — Le agradezco tanto Majestad que no descalificara a mi hermano.

—Se supone que debo ser parcial, pero es mi amigo y en serio lo veo enamorado… Aunque su forma de demostrarlo deja mucho que desear. Aunque puedo entender el porqué de sus celos. Siempre ha estado enamorado de Alicia desde que ella volvió por segunda vez. Le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo pensó que una volvería y se deprimió, luego ella volvió de nuevo y pues… conoces lo que pasó después.

—Sí. Pero en todas las veces que Alicia estuvo aquí, él jamás se le declaró… Ay, a veces creo que mi hermano es un tonto — Exclamó volviendo a levantarse para dar vueltas.

—Debes entender que todas esas veces, Tarrant era el único chico junto a Alicia. Siempre ha sido inseguro así que no se atrevía a decírselo, pero ahora él compite contra otros cinco que si están dispuestos… Es normal que sienta celos e intente sabotearlos… Pero pensé que era más listo y no se dejaría notar.

—No sé si lo sabe, pero Tarrant no es el sujeto más listo que conozco. — Mirana evitó soltar una risa y volvió su atención a sus papeles. Hattie siguió dando vueltas y vueltas perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿No cree que el castigo que se le impuso a mi hermano es demasiado?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser…? — La pregunta de Mirana quedó inconclusa porque en ese momento as puertas del estudio se abrieron en par en par dejando ver a un jadeante, cansado, desaliñado, despeinado y sudoroso Sombrerero Loco.

—¡Listo! ¡Termine! — Exclamó entrando y dejándose caer en una de las sillas blancas.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Hattie arrodillándose junto a él viendo con preocupación a su hermano mayor.

—No seas exagerado, Tarrant. Solo te mande a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, nada fuera de lo común y te tomó cuatro horas.

La Reina solo podía mirar a Tarrant con cara de reproche. Después que descubrió a Tarrant haciendo trampa en el concurso ( _Otra vez)_ tuvo que aplicarle más castigos de los que había pensado. Uno de ellos fue ordenar la biblioteca real, que era tan solo un poco más pequeña que la biblioteca pública de Infratierra. Cientos y cientos de estantes repletos con todo tipo de libros que podía imaginar, todos desordenados. Su trabajo seria ordenar todos por tipo, el único problema que no sabía de qué trataban la mayoría así que también tuvo que leer para saber de qué hablaban lo cual era un problema ya que primero, algunos eran muy aburridos y segundo, algunos estaban en otro idioma que era desconocido para él.

—Sigo sin entender por qué vienes así.

—Es que tú no has estado en ese lugar… Es demasiado grande y prácticamente tuve que escalar cada estante para guardar los libros.

—Sí sabes que hay escaleras en cada uno de ellos ¿Verdad?

—¡¿TENIAN ESCALERAS?!

—Por supuesto que sí. Y no creas que por hacer este teatrito te libras de tus siguientes obligaciones. Ahora tienes que ir a limpiar los establos y debo avisar que los caballos acaban de comer.

—Eso te pasa por idiota — Comentó Hattie con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana — Cuando mamá se entere de lo que pasó…

—Nadie se enterara de nada, Hattie, Tarrant está aprendiendo su lección. Y tú — Habló dirigiéndose al sombrerero esta vez — Más te vale que estés en los establos limpiando antes de que diga "Frabulloso Día".

A regañadientes y murmurando palabras con su extraño acento, el Sombrerero salió dando zancadas del estudio de Mirana con dirección a los establos en donde tendría que ponerse a limpiar las gracias de los tontos caballos. Maldecía por dentro por haberse dejado atrapar por la Reina y el Tiempo.

Dando pisotones terminó en el establo con su escoba, rastrillos, trapos y los demás implementos para la limpieza, pero había un problema, primero tenía que sacar a los caballos… El problema era que estos animales eran demasiado tercos para obedecerlos y salir de inmediato. Cuando por fin lo logró, se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, no terminaría nunca de limpiar los establos, simplemente eran demasiado.

Las personitas empezaron a trabajar en su mente ideando cualquier cosa para lograr limpiar más rápido los establos.

" _Usa las palas"_

" _Usa una manguera"_

" _No hay mal que el agua no cure"_

" _Pero no tenemos mangueras ni tomas de agua"_

" _¿La lluvia es una opción?"_

A pesar de que podía sonar como una locura, no era tan mala idea. Podría retirar la parte de atrás del techo para que la lluvia pasara a los establos y se llevara todos los desperdicios, luego podría limpiar todo muy bien. Aunque el problema ahora radicaba en cómo conseguir lluvia.

" _Antiguamente, durante las épocas de verano, las antiguas comunidades de Infratierra solían hacer invocaciones a los dioses para que la época de sembrío empezara. Para hacer este ritual se debe hacer lo siguiente…."_

¡BENDITOS LIBROS! Pensó mientras corría en dirección al castillo por las cosas que necesitaría para su ritual de lluvia. Al poco rato estaba Tarrant con el pecho pintado de espirales azules, unas ramas en las manos y recitando en voz alta canticos en un antiguo dialecto infraterrense.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Por qué le dicen Crimson Sea? Yo lo veo muy azul. — Comentó Alicia sacándole una risa educada al hombre a su lado.

—Pues le dicen así porque en determinadas horas del día y con ayuda de la refracción de la luz solar, las aguas se convierten en carmesí. Por supuesto, solo es en apariencia, sigue siendo la misma agua cristalina.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Generalmente sucede en la mañana, al anochecer y por estas horas. Es un fenómeno muy interesante de ver, créeme, te encantara.

—Esto me recuerda un poco a las celestes aguas del caribe, claro que el color es diferente — Bromeó aunque no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

—Usted es una mujer de mucho mundo, por lo que escuche. Sería interesante recorrer toda la costa con usted, podría aprender mucho y viceversa. Pues, como vera, nosotros los nobles estamos acostumbrados a realizar todo tipo de viajes con la intención de conocer y maravillarnos con la vista que nos proporcionar las diferentes maravillas de Infratierra, generalmente son expediciones de un mes que supongo que no deben ser muy diferentes a las de Sobretierra...

De pronto, Brais detuvo su fluida palabrería y se llevó la mano a la frente. La retiró y descubrió que había una gota de agua en ella. Que extraño, no estaba sudando ni nada parecido.

Otro más.

Otra.

Y otra.

Alicia también sintió como las gotas caía sobre ella. Repentinamente, el cielo se oscureció por la gran cantidad de nubes grises que habían llegado de la nada, todas cargadas de agua y dispuesta a mojar todo debajo de ellas.

—¿Lluvia? Pero hace un minuto estaba tan soleado.

— A veces el clima de Infratierra puede ser caprichoso, pero esto es demasiado extraño. — Comentó quitándose el saco y cubriéndolo a ambos con él. — Tal vez debamos entrar.

— No... Espera — Alicia se alejó del hombre y se quedó parada en la cubierta sintiendo como las gotas golpeaban su rostro. Se sentía tan bien, como cuando ella capitaneaba su barco. Era una ligera llovizna, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Aseguren las velas!

¿Asegurar las velas? Eso solo se hacía cuando habría tor...

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo seguido de un trueno que retumbó en los oídos de todos. El viento había aumentado de manera extraordinaria, podía ver a los marineros trepado en los mástiles tratando de sujetar las velas.

— ¡Alicia, vamos! — Gritó Brais tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia abajo tratando de no caer en el intento ya que la cubierta estaba totalmente mojada.

—¡TRES GRADOS A ESTRIBOR Y MANTENGA EL RUMBO, TIMONEL! — gritó el capitán y todos los que estaban a bordo sintieron como giraba bruscamente mientras era sacudido por las fuertes olas.

Alicia y Brais cayeron por las escaleras en cuanto bajaron para resguardarse de la tormenta dejando a los marineros arriba. Apenas si podían levantarse ya que el barco se movía demasiado y el agua se filtraba desde la escalera.

Brais la sujetó de la cintura y la empujó hasta la pared para que ella se sujetara de una lámpara antes de que volviera el barco a moverse, aunque era una pena que él no hubiese corrido con la misma suerte y volviera a terminar en el suelo.

—¡SUJETEN ESE CABO!

—¡MANTENGAN EL CURSO!

— ¡CAPITAN, A ESTRIBOR!

Alicia podía escuchar los gritos de los marineros y como caían cada vez que trataban movilizarse. Su mirada se posó en la asustada de Brais Middleford al otro lado de ese pasillo, recostado en la pared. Ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza con el agua resbalando por sus rostros, sujetándose a la pared como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Estaban asustados.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

—¡¿Estás demente?! Nos caeremos al agua —Gritó negando con la cabeza.

— Si quieres quédate, yo no me quedaré aquí a esperar que la tormenta pasé — Respondió tomando impulso y usando el balance del barco para llegar a la escalera, sujetarse de la baranda y subir.

—¡ALICIA! ¡ALICIA! ¡ALICIA!

La rubia salió a cubierta y la voz del barón despareció de su alcance, apenas sí podía escuchar las voces de los marineros, todo era truenos, olas rompiendo y el viento. Se quitó el agua que le impedía ver y descubrió a los marineros haciendo acrobacias tratando de no resbalar ni caer del barco.

—¡MY LADY! ¡TIENE QUE VOLVER! — Gritó el Capitán sujetándola de los hombros y empujándola de nuevo abajo, pero Alicia se soltó de su agarre y se sujetó del borde.

—¡VINE A AYUDAR, TAMBIEN SOY CAPITANA, TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR TIERRA AHORA! — Antes de que el Capitán pudiera replicar, el vigía gritó que había tierra firme o al menos le había parecido verla.

—TRATE DE NO CAERSE AL AGUA.

Con eso, decidió a hacerse cargo de su tripulación mientras Alicia se deslizaba en dirección al mástil para gritarles a los marineros que desataran las velas. No se percató que Brais había salido de su escondite y se había unido a ella.

Una ola rompió con fuerza con el casco del barco y este se sacudió haciendo que tres cayeran, entre ellos el timonel que perdió el agarre, se soltó y cayó a un lado del timón que empezó a dar vueltas completas hacia la derecha. El barco giró bruscamente haciendo que todos cayeran sobre la cubierta mojada.

Alicia se soltó se los brazos del Barón y corrió sujetándose de donde sea para no caer y llegar hacia la popa en donde el timón giraba desolado.

—¡CAPITÁN! ¡AYUDÉ A LA CAMPEONA! — Ordenó el Barón Middleford mientras se sujetaba del mástil. El uniformado asintió retirándose las gotas de agua de la cara y corriendo hacia la popa para ayudar a Alicia a estabilizar el timón.

Alicia sujetó el timón pero este giraba tan rápido que terminó golpeándola y derribándola. Una mano amiga se presentó frente a ella y sin titubear la tomó levantándose y descubriendo que era el capitán.

Juntos tomaron el timón y con todas sus fuerzas lograron detenerlo. Alicia tomó el control del barco enfrentándose a las embravecidas olas ahora carmesí.

—¡CAPITAN! ¡HOMBRE AL AGUA!

Alicia apretó con más fuerza el timón y miró en dirección al capitán que estaba casi te asustado como ella.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

— NO LO VEO.

—¡A ESTRIBOR, CAPITÁN!

Alicia giró el timón todo a estribor gritando a todo pulmón a los marineros que estuvieran listos para arrojar un salvavidas con una soga. La lluvia le caía en la cara y no podía ver bien así que esperaba que ellos si pudieran porque la vida de un hombre dependía de ello.

—¡SUBANLO! — gritó el oficial de cubierta sujetando la soga junto con otros tres marineros. El hombre subió jadeando y tiritando de frío, empapado completamente.

Un empapado Brais Middleford se acercó hacia la campeona casi resbalando por las escaleras en el intento cuando el barco giró brutalmente a babor. Se sujetó con fuerza de la baranda de la cubierta miró a Alicia.

A pesar de estar en una situación complicada y peligrosa, ella se veía increíble. Las gotas caían sobre su lozana piel, decorando su rostro hasta caer por sus labios rosados, su cabello despeinado marcado su rostro con esos indomables rizos, esa pose imponente que sujetaba con fuerza el timón y lo giraba para resguardar al navío de las colosales olas rojizas.

—¡ALICIA!

—¡SUJETATE, BRAIS! ¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR A TIERRA!— El casco del barco rompió con una ola y la remontó pasando sobre ella. Brais estaba sujetó a la cintura de la capitana poniendo contrapeso en ella para que tampoco se soltara.

— ¡ADELANTE! — El vigía bajo del mástil gritando a todo pulmón señalando en una dirección. Los tripulantes alzaron la vista asustados al ver la gigantesca ola que de seguro engulliría la nave.

— ¿Alicia? — Brais se aferró más al cuerpo de ella. Alicia observó con pánico la enorme masa de agua que se alzaba sobre la, ahora, pequeña nave.

—SEÑORES, HA SIDO UN HONOR NAVEGAR CON USTEDES.

— Este no es el fin, no en mi guardia. —Alicia sabía que detrás de esa ola había tierra y esa era su única escapatoria por el momento. —¡TENEMOS QUE SUBIRLA ANTES DE QUE ROMPA!

—¡ES UNA LOCURA!

—¡CAPITANA, NO LO LOGRAREMOS!

—¡QUIERO QUE HAGAN EXACTAMENTE LO QUE DIGA! — La tripulación estaba sobre la cubierta sujetándose a lo más cercano que tenía a su alcance ya resignados al hecho de que morirán en el mar, pero la determinación de Alicia les dio un rayo de esperanza.

—¡YA LO OYERON, SEÑORES! ¡A SUS PUESTOS!

El barco que en su momento Alicia pensó era la nave más grande que había visto, ahora era un pequeño punto blanco en las embravecidas aguas carmesí. Se encomendó a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no y dio rienda suelta su loco plan.

—¡SUJETENSE BIEN, SEÑORES!

El barco empezó a ascender por la enorme ola que parecía no tener fin. Los marineros hacían sus mayores esfuerzos para sujetarse y no caer, Alicia hacia lo suyo para poder mantener el curso y no caer por la inercia que ejercía sobre ella la gravedad. La lluvia seguía cayéndole en la cara y no le permitía ver, pero estaba confiada en lo que hacía. Con un movimiento totalmente brusco, el barco logro pasar la ola justo antes de que esta rompiera y uso ese impulso para aventurarse hacia la isla cercana.

Alicia solo pudo escuchar los millones de aplausos acompañados del llanto y grito de felicidad por haber sobrevivido antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del Middleford. Había sido un momento de mucha tensión, la dejaría descansar.

—¡CAPITAN! ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

—¡A SUS ORDENES, SEÑOR!

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El Sombrerero se limpió el sudor de su frente y admiró su trabajo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Los establos estaban relucientes y brillaban tanto que los ojos le dolían de solo verlo. Ahora solo le quedaba asegurar el techo y meter a los caballos a sus respectivos lugares.

La Reina estaría muy orgulloso de él. Solo esperaba que no le dejara otro trabajo más.

Guardó al último de los caballos justo a tiempo para recibir a Mirana y a Hattie que llegaban a ver e trabajo del Hightopp. Ambas llegaban con un paraguas en sus manos debido a que, a pesar de que la lluvia había cesado hacia una media hora atrás, aún quedaba algunas gotas de roció cayendo por ahí.

—Wow, sí que estoy impresionada. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que mis establos relucieran de limpio, pero al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo, Tarrant, muy bien hecho.

—Gracias, Su Majestad — Respondió haciendo una exagerada reverencia que le sacó una sonrisa a la joven gobernante.

—Aunque eso no explica — Intervino Hattie — ¿Por qué estas sin camisa y con la cara y el torso pintado? — Ella señaló hacia él y solo así, nuestro sombrerero se dio cuenta de que estaba dando todo un espectáculo ante esas dos damas tan importantes. Avergonzado, tomó rápidamente su camisa que estaba doblada sobre una de las puertas de madera de los cubículos del establo y se cubrió con ella.

—Oh, pues, verá… Su Majestad… eh, estoy muy apenado.

—Perdónelo, Su Majestad, pero a mi hermano se le suele apagar el cerebro en el peor de los momentos y solo atina a tartamudear — Dijo avergonzando aún más al sombrerero.

—Vera, se me hizo mucho trabajo limpiar los establos por mi cuenta, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Mientras limpiaba la biblioteca, encontré un libro sobre rituales arcanos en el cual, había uno para hacer llover. Mi apariencia era parte del ritual, y como pudo ver hace unos minutos, funcionó y la lluvia me ayudó a limpiar sus magníficos establos, gracias al cielo que cesó porque para serle sincero, no tenía ni idea de cómo pararlo, en el libro decía como iniciarla pero nunca pararla y de no haber parado hubiese sido una verdadera tragedia y no me refiero a que mi trabajo se hubiese arruinado, no señor, me refiero a que Infratierra hubieses estado sumergida en lluvias por días como pasó hace cuatro veranos atrás…

—¡SOMBRERERO! — Gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

—¡Fez! — Chilló el Hightopp. — Estoy bien.

—Espera, Tarrant, ¿Estas tratando de decirme que tu provocaste esa lluvia?

—Sí — La pequeña brecha entre sus dientes se hizo ver cuando sonrió orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—¡¿Sabes que tu pequeña llovizna provocó una gran tormenta en el litoral?! Para ser más específicos, Crimson Sea. — Dijo la Reina abriendo sus ojos como un búho haciéndola mucho más pálida de lo que ya era y sin agregar nada más, salió corriendo de los establos con dirección desconocida.

—¿Qué pasa en Crimson Sea? — Preguntó el Sombrerero, preocupado.

—¡LA SEÑORITA ALICIA TIENE UNA CITA EN CRIMSON SEA CON EL BARON MIDDLEFORD, TONTO! — A continuación, su hermana también salió corriendo detrás de la Reina. Contrario a ellas, él tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Alicia estaba en Crimson Sea? ¿En un barco? ¿Tormenta? ¡DIOSES! ¡SU TONTA IDEA HABIA MATADO A ALICIA! Las millones de voces en su mente se descontrolaron y gritaban a todo pulmón lo estúpido que había sido al tratar de invocar una tormentosa lluvia que solo le había generado problemas a su amada.

Se sujetó con fuerza los cabellos gritándole a las voces que se cayeran y sintió sus emociones revolverse en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo, en su estómago. Con los ojos de un pálido color amarillo salió corriendo detrás de las féminas esperando que ellas pudieran solucionar lo que había hecho.

 _Perdóname, Alicia, perdóname_ , pensó.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Alicia sentía la calidez de algo suave debajo de su rostro. Algo suave y mullido. Una almohada, fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto su cerebro pudo formular algo coherente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a ella misma en, lo que supuso, era uno de los camarotes del barco.

¡El barco!

¡La tormenta!

¡Tierra firme!

Se levantó de la cama y esperó unos minutos para poder mantener el equilibrio. No estaba con su vestido, de seguro se lo habían quitado cuando la llevaron ahí y la recortaron sobre la cama. Ahora llevaba su enagua y una camisa grande sobre ella.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar que un grupo de hombres desconocidos la habría visto en prendas tan íntimas. Se acercó a la silla que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y recogió su vestido que estaba secándose en él. Estaba mucho más seco que mojado así que no tuvo problemas para ponérselo.

Cuando se sintió lista, salió de la habitación con dirección a la cubierta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la luz del sol le cayó directamente, lastimándola.

—¡Alicia! — Brais Middleford le llamaba agitando los brazos desde la proa. Ella avanzó en su dirección escuchando murmullos de los marineros que la elogiaban.

Ahora sí que estaba avergonzada. De seguro hablaban de ella y de su ropa interior. Sus orejas estaban rojas y avanzó más rápido.

—Me alegra que despertaras.

— Brais... ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó acercándose a la barandilla.

— Te desmayaste después de la tormenta. Estuviste magnífica, pusiste a buen recaudo el barco y cuando estuvimos a salvo solo te desplomaste en mis brazos.

—Me refería a mi ropa... — Susurró bajito con vergüenza. El barón al notar lo que decís también se sonrojó y no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado.

— Ordene al capitán que te llevará a mi camarote además supervise todo, puedes estar tranquila, no vimos nada. — Por supuesto, Alicia sabía que era una mentira total, pero no podía hacer nada, todo ya había pasado.

— Querrás ver esto — Dijo cambiando de tema y señalando había el horizonte. Alicia se dejó guiar por el noble y viró en dirección a donde señalaba con el índice.

— Crimson Sea — Susurró ella mirando hacia el atardecer donde el sol apenas tocaba el mar que ahora por efectos de la luz se veía de un hermoso e intenso escarlata. Podía ver a las aves marinas volando en la misma dirección que ellos, acompañándolos por el mar. Había algunos delfines que decidieron asomarse y saludar con sus saltos al enorme barco, Alicia se divirtió mirándolos bailar.

—Es sin duda hermoso.

— Sin duda. — Alicia volteó a ver al Barón creyendo que también lo encontraría hipnotizado mirando hacia el océano al igual que ella, pero se encontró con sus ojos celestes fijos en ella.

AL darse cuenta de que incomodaba a la campeona retiró su mirada e inició una halagadora conversación sobre sus destrezas como capitana.

No pudo evitar agachar la mirada y volver su atención al océano mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus rosados labios y el sonrojó volvía a sus mejillas.

 _"—Seremos dueños de los siete mares, ya lo verás — Dijo la joven capitana a su joven y enamorado abogado mientras corrían por la cubierta con dirección a la proa._

— _Desembarcaremos en todos los pueblos, exportaremos desde el Asia hasta América._

— _Llevaremos_ _productos exóticos a esos aburridos y pomposos países y quedaran maravillados._

— _Y pronto, Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh se convertirá en el dueño del mercado — Gritó sujetándola de la cintura y elevándola un poco sin soltar en el agarre para que ella pudiera apoyarse en la proa y ver como el casco del barco cortaba las olas abriéndose pasó por el océano. _

_El viento le caía en la cara y jugaba con su cabello largo que le hacía cosquillas a la nariz de James, sus manos se unieron y dejaron de hablar cuando el par de ojos se enfocaron en el gigantesco sol que tocaba con delicadeza las calmadas aguas del océano Atlántico._

— _Señorita Kingsleigh, permítame sonar descarado, pero usted es una ladrona._

— _¿Del tiempo?_

— _De mi corazón. — Corrigió apresando sus rosados labios con los suyos"._

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Alicia? — Ella salió de su ensoñación y volvió su atención al Barón que seguía mirándola.

—Sí… solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué me decías? — Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza como si tratara de alejar esos tristes pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Decía que llegaríamos en unos treinta minutos, el vigía dice que ya vio el puerto. — El hombre de mirada celeste se apartó de ella y caminó por la cubierta. Se veía tan distante a ella, completamente diferente. Elegante, pomposo, perfecto, inalcanzable. Contrario a ella y contrario al humilde James Harcout del que se había enamorado por esa misma razón, su humildad.

Sonrió para sí. Al menos podría descartarlo de sus futuros pretendientes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya en el puerto, una preocupadísima Helen Kingsleigh miraba por todos lados mientras el barco desembarcaba en el muelle cinco. Su mirada gritaba desesperación y miedo por su menor hija que no aparecía en el muelle. Detrás de ella venían la Reina Blanca y los hermanos Hightopp. Las cuatro personas corrieron hacia el muelle cinco en cuanto vieron el enorme barco y a sus tripulantes arribando.

—AHÍ ESTA — Gritó Hattie señalando a la rubia que descendía del barco.

—¡Alicia! — Gritó Helen en cuanto pudo encontrar a su hija con la mirada. Los otros dos miraron en la dirección indicada y encontraron a la campeona acompañada del Barón.

Los cuatro corrieron a su encuentro. Tarrant nunca había agradecido tanto que las mujeres tuvieran que usar vestido, ya que las faldas de estos impedían que las tres féminas corrieran más rápido que él, logrando sacarle una gran ventaja.

— ¡Alicia! — Exclamó rodeándola con sus brazos en cuanto la tuvo frente a él, elevandola con sus brazos apartándola del alcance de Brais Middleford. — Estás bien, estás bien. Estaba tan preocupado. — Le llenó de besos las mejillas y la frente y no la soltó hasta que Helen se interpuso entre ellos para también abrazar a su hija.

—La tormenta fue terrible. Estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? Tu ropa sigue algo mojada.

— Estoy bien, madre. Estamos todos bien — Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

— Su hija estuvo increíble, Sra. Kingsleigh, ella piloteo la nave por su cuenta, cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido, ella puso nuestro barco a buen recaudo en una de las islas cercanas. Gracias a Dios no hubo ningún herido ni perdida. Todo se lo debemos a ella, debe sentirse orgullosa.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, es mi hija.

— Mamá — Susurró Alicia algo avergonzada.

—Estamos muy agradecidos de que estén todos a salvo de nuevo en casa — Dijo la Reina acercándose a abrazar a su campeona — Quiero agradecerle personalmente de cuidar de mi campeona.

— Al contrario, Su Majestad, soy yo el que debo agradecerle por otorgarme la compañía de tan valiente campeona, sin ella, nuestro barco jamás hubiese llegado a puerto. — Brais hizo una reverencia hacia su monarca y miró en dirección a Alicia que se encontraba conversando con Hattie y su madre.

— Lamento que su cita se halla arruinado.

— No puede culpar a la naturaleza, aunque es extraño, el sol estaba en lo alto de cielo y las aguas tranquilas, de repente todo se nubló y empezó la tormenta.

— Sin duda, es extraño — Respondió Miraba entre dientes sin poder darle una mirada furtiva a Tardar quien también comentó lo extraño que era ese suceso.

— Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos.

— Fue un placer verla, Su Majestad. No olvide nuestro próximo almuerzo dentro de dos días, con los demás miembros de la nobleza. — Comentó volviendo al tono aristócrata.

— Jamás lo haría. Buenas tardes — Se despidió y se llevó a Tardar antes de que nuestro sombrerero logrará escapar de su agarre.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija, Barón Middleford.

— Descuide, fue un placer— La mujer asintió y partió con Hattie a alcanzar a la Reina y al Sombrerero.

— Muchas gracias por la cita.

— Es una lástima que se arruinara de esa forma. — Agregó Brais besando los nudillos de la joven.

— Digamos que solo tomó un rumbo diferente a lo esperado, pero no negare que es lo más interesante que ha pasado hasta ahora — Dijo soltando una risilla.

— Disfrute nuestra salida, espero que volvamos a tener otra, aunque esta vez sería mejor que fuese en tierra firme.

— Yo también lo creo.

El silencio incómodo del no saber despedirse los invadió. ¿Apretón de manos? ¿Un beso? ¿Un simple adiós? ¿Qué hacer?

Los suaves labios de Brais se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus nudillos al igual que sus ojos celestes los avellanados de ella. Estaba tan hipnotizada en esos pozos celestes que no se percató cuando los labios subieron al mismo nivel de su boca y que le robaron un fugaz beso.

—Buenas tardes, My Lady.

— Buenas tardes. — Susurró llevándose los dedos a la boca y alejándose del puerto rumbo al carruaje que tomaría con su madre y Hattie.

En el otro, se encontraba la Reina que miraba a un distante Tarrant, ambos habían sido testigos del fugaz beso entre la campeona y el barón. El sombrerero solo cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el castillo.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO (SI ES QUE NO DESAPAREZCO OTRA VEZ EN EL PROCESO DE ESCRIBIRLO XD) BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DEBEN PERDONARME, EN SERIO, NO PENSÉ QUE: PRIMERO, ESTE CAPITULO SE HICIERA MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE HABIA PLANEADO, Y SEGUNDO, MI SEMANA DE VACACIONES SE VIERA ACORTADA. UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A "Chestor" y "Alice W. Queen" QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN PENDIENTES Y ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA CON SUS REVIEWS.**

 **QUERIA EMPEZAR CON CALMA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO LUEGO DE VER QUE LOS DIAS PASABAN Y PASABAN TUVE QUE TERMINARLO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE. NO ME MATEN .**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esto pertenece a Lewis Carroll y a Tim Burton, yo solo tengo la idea.**

 **Capítulo 11: Thomas Elvendork**

Tarrant estaba exhausto, muy exhausto. Había trabajo toda la noche y todo el día con los vestidos de las damas de la corte que el Sr. Vaddock había dejado inconclusos por de su accidente con la carreta. Había sido una orden directa de Mirana, al parecer seguirían los castigos hasta nuevo aviso.

Lo peor fue que ni siquiera pudo acabar. Así que aún tenía trabajo que llevar para hacer en casa, pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparía después, ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de su baño. Se sumergió completamente bajo el agua tibia dejando que su piel disfrutara de la sensación. Sus lastimados dedos estaban algo entumecidos, llevaban trabajando desde la noche anterior — _después de recoger a Alicia del puerto_ — hasta hace una hora y se merecían un buen descanso.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y se limpió las gotas que corrían por su rostro. Nada podría compararse a esa sensación de paz. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: Su tina caliente, el fonógrafo funcionando y una taza de té a un lado de los bocadillos. _"¿Necesitaba algo más?"_ Pensó.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba disfrutar completamente su descanso. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, sí! Era el hecho de que primero había provocado una tormenta que pudo haber acabado con la vida de su amada, un noble y de un grupo de inocentes marineros, y segundo, que ese mismo noble le había robado un beso a su amada Alicia frente a sus narices.

Sujetó su cabeza con sus manos apoyadas en los bordes de la bañera. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No podía sentir celos… ¡NO! ¡SÍ PODIA SENTIR CELOS! ¡Y LOS SENTÍA!

Ese estúpido, pomposo e idiota sonrisa perfecta del barón Middleford. Lo odiaba. Sí que lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Killian Fothen, lo odiaba más que a Elm Padderwood, pero menos que a Drac Laisser. Ya no podía con los celos, y todavía quedaba un candidato más. Solo los dioses sabrían si lograría no morir de celos antes de que fuera su turno.

Suspiró.

Era inútil. Jamás podría competir con Killian Fothen y su " _masculinidad_ ". Ni en sus más locos sueños le ganaría a Elm Padderwood y su " _inteligencia_ ". Estaba muy lejos de ser el _"amante_ " que era Drac Laisser y por supuesto habría perdido la cabeza si creía que algún día podría ser tan acaudalado como Brais Middleford; sin mencionar el hecho de que se reirían si decía ser más joven que Thomas Elvendork, el próximo pretendiente.

Él siempre sería tan solo " _El Sombrerero loco_ ", el enamorado amigo de Alicia Kingsleigh, la campeona de Infratierra. Solo su amigo. Amigo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron sacar a Tarrant de sus pensamientos masoquistas. Alguien estaba abajo en la entrada esperando que le abriera y dado a la intensidad de los golpes, supuso que esa persona o animal lo esperaba desde hace un buen tiempo. Sonrió al pensar lo incómodo que se sentiría Tiempo cada vez que lo mencionaban sin querer como él lo había hecho unos segundos atrás.

—¡Sombrerero! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

 _¡Maldición! ¡Es Alicia! Eran cerca de las diez, no debería estar aquí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Bueno, no podía dejarla ahí parada. ¿O sí? ¡No! Eso no era de caballeros y siempre se había dicho que no debía hacer esperar a una señorita, sobre todo ahora que se trataba de Alicia, SU Alicia.

—¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

A trompicones salió de la tina casi cayendo en el proceso, se ató la toalla a la cintura, se puso la camisa encima sin importarle que aun seguía mojado o si los botones estaban en su respectivo lugar. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse los pantalones así que se puso su kilt azul — _Que era lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento_ — encima de la toalla y bajo descalzo las escaleras hasta la puerta.

No se tomó molestias de asegurarse de su imagen, solo abrió la puerta dejando ver a una sonriente Alicia que pasaba de contenta a sorprendida y luego a avergonzada de encontrarse en esa situación.

—¡Tarrant! —Saludó tratando de mirar a los ojos verdes en lugar de la desaliñada y mojada presentación delante de ella.

—¡Alicia! — Saludó aun apoyado en la puerta, jadeante por la carrera desde el tercer piso hasta la entrada. Ambos solo se quedaron mirándose con sonrisas bobaliconas en los rostros mientras escuchaban como algo se caía dentro de la casa del sombrerero.

Un momento incómodo.

—¿Tienes compañía? ¿Interrumpo algo? — Ella estaba sonrojada y forzando la sonrisa para aparentar una que no estaba incomodo con la situación, pero era obvio que mentía y al igual que el sombrerero, querían saber que había sido ese ruido.

" _Tal vez, el sombrerero no estaba solo"._

" _¿Qué se habrá caído?"._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! Solo estoy yo, estaba dándome un baño y pues salí muy apresurado de la bañera — Dijo con las orejas casi tan rojas como su cabello.

—Sí… me di cuenta — Comentó mirándolo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba.

—¿Pensaste que estaba con alguien? — Preguntó quitándose algunas gotas de la frente.

—Pues… — Ella juntó sus dedos índices y miraba para otro lado, sonrojada y tratando de contener la risa — Es que no te vi en la cena, te fuiste sin decir nada y como no me abrías… Además, estabas todo mojado y jadeante, con la ropa a medio poner… ¡No puedes culparme por creer otra cosa!

—Eh… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eh… — Estaba muy avergonzado. No podía creer que su querida Alicia creyera que él estaba en su casa haciendo actividades muy pecaminosas con alguna mujer en su tina.

—No te puedo culpar si hicieras eso, estas soltero y pues, supongo que tienes tus… necesidades.

—Alicia me estas avergonzando.

Ok. Esto es malo, muy malo. Primero, no puedes relajarte y ni terminar tu baño; segundo, casi mueres tratando de llegar a la puerta; tercero, la mujer que amas cree que estabas teniendo sexo con una mujer cualquiera. ¡Esto no podía empeorar!

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, mi querido Sombrerero, después de todo eres atractivo, no me sorprendería que hubiese una mujer por ahí que estuviera dispuesta a pasar un buen rato contigo — Comentó sin poder dejar de reír — ¿Me dejaras entrar o charlaremos aquí?

—Pasa — Él se hizo a un lado dejando que la joven entrara y cerró la puerta. Solo eran ellos dos en medio de su pequeña salita desordenada. Ella sonrojada y él totalmente mojado con la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—¿Estas usando una toalla debajo del kilt? — Preguntó tratando de no mirar abajo, en serio lo intentaba, pero era una situación muy graciosa.

—Sí… No te importará si subo para secarme y vestirme decentemente ¿Verdad? — Señaló al piso de arriba y ella asintió enfocándose en sus pies que al parecer, ahora, eran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sí, sí, sí. Anda.

El Sombrerero salió corriendo por las escaleras y se perdió en el tercer piso donde decidió que habría la suficiente privacidad para que pudiera cambiarse sin que Alicia lo viese. Alicia agradeció eso ya que solo podía reír cada vez que recordaba la imagen de su amigo con la camisa mal abotonada, la toalla debajo del kilt azul y el cabello goteando por los hombros.

—Y… ¿Ya cenaste? —Preguntó paseando mirando los libros que tenía el sombrerero apilados por todos lados.

—Sí, me llevaron mi cena a mi estudio antes de que ustedes comieran. Por eso decidí irme.

—Debiste quedarte, abrieron una botella de vino y estaba dulce.

—Créeme, no quieres verme con una o dos copas de más — Comentó desde arriba. — Solo espero que Lord Bachell no haya estado tomando, suele ponerse muy "afectivo" cuando lo hace.

—Me fui antes de que eso pasara — El Sombrerero bajo con la pijama a rayas puesta y cubierto por una bata de color azul. Secaba su cabello con una mullida toalla blanca y Alicia se quedó mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. — ¿Quieres que te ayuda?

—Oh… no deberías molestarte — Estaba avergonzado, pero no podía negar que en serio quería eso, así que no tuvo problema de entregarle la toalla a la rubia y sentarse en el cómodo sillón mientras ella se ponía a espaldas de él y le secaba los descontrolados cabellos de fuego.

—Sabes… quería preguntarte algo. — Dijo mientras secaba los rizos cubriendo la cabeza de Tarrant con la toalla que pronto estuvo más mojada que seca.

—Dime — Susurró mientras se dejaba llevar por las manos de Alicia. Esto era paz.

—¿Me estas evitando?

 _Hable muy pronto._

—¿Qué? — Preguntó haciendo un gesto para que Alicia terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Que si estas evitándome — Volvió a preguntar. — Desde que volví de Crimson Sea no eres el mismo, estás diferente cuando me hablas, no te ríes de mis chistes, estuviste evitándome toda la tarde. ¿Hice algo? — Sus grandes ojos avellana lo miraban con tristeza y con ansiedad por querer saber la causa de su frialdad con ella.

 _Pues no mi querida Alicia, no hiciste nada malo, ¡solo te besaste con el estúpido barón Middleford! ¡Y con Elm Padderwood! ¡¿Creíste que no me enteraría?! ¡Y de seguro que pasó algo más que un beso con el estúpido Drac "Don Juan" Laisser! ¡Y eso que aún no menciono a Killian Fothen y sus manos sucias que estaban mucho más debajo de la zona permitida!_

—No… ¿Creíste que lo hacía? —Respondió dejándose guiar por la parte cuerda de su ser.

— Es solo que… Olvídalo — Dijo apartando la mirada. Tarrant sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada gacha. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a él hasta que la sentó en su regazo y estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 _Alicia tiene pecas… No las había notado tan bien como ahora._

—¿Me dirás que tienes? — Preguntó apoyando sus labios en la frente de la chica quien soltó una tímida sonrisa.

—No me gusta que me ignores… No me gusta nada — Dijo escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que formaba su cuello con su clavícula. El sombrerero dejo que en su rostro se pintara una ancha sonrisa así como también dio rienda suelta a que sus manos acariciaran y trenzaran el cabello rubio de su amada. — Promete que no lo harás de nuevo.

—Lo prometo — Respondió a la pequeña orden.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar el encuentro entre ellos. Las puntas de sus narices chocando lentamente y ambos abriendo los ojos como platos. Nerviosos y sin saber cómo proceder ante la situación, el primero en reaccionar fue el sombrerero, aunque tal vez no del modo más correcto.

Tarrant frotó su nariz contra la de ella en un tierno beso esquimal que sacó una risilla a Alicia y una sonrisa a él. El sombrerero no pudo resistir, la situación lo ameritaba — Y esta vez era imposible que lo interrumpieran— y descendió su cabeza posando sus labios sobre los rosados de Alicia.

Fue un mero roce, casi como si no hubiese existido, pero Alicia lo sintió completamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal casi provocando que se cayera, pero las manos maltratadas de Tarrant la sujetaron impidiendo que se moviera, haciendo que ese beso sí existiese.

Y aunque fuese un momento tierno, Alicia se retiró al poco tiempo. Sus ojos avellanados se abrieron tanto que al de ojiverde le preocupó y creyó que ella estaba en shock.

—Eh… Wow… eso…

—Eh… perdón, yo no…

—Dejalo asi — Le cortó separándose de él, como si su solo tacto le quemara. — Creo que debo irme. No debería estar aquí. — Ella se acercó a la puerta.

—Te acompaño — Dijo levantándose para seguirla, pero Alicia ya estaba el pórtico.

—No, no… yo estoy bien, el castillo cerca. Solo me tomara cinco minutos. — Dijo iniciando su recorrido hacia Marmoreal.

—Alicia... — Llamó el Sombrerero. La campeona se detuvo y se viró para verle.

— ¿Sí, Tarrant? — Sus grandes ojos avellanados miraron con una pizca de brillo a los del sombrerero. El sonrojo había vuelto.

—Sobre... Lo de hace un momento... Yo... — Se pasó las manos por su enredado cabello rojizo y buscó las palabras correctas —Quiero pedirte disculpas, no pensé lo que...

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, sombrerero, no estoy enojada... Es más, creo que me gustó — Comentó totalmente roja y riendo nerviosamente. — Ya es tarde, debo volver al castillo antes de que mi madre descubra que no estoy ahí. Buenas noches, descansa.

La joven se alejó sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más. El sombrerero solo se quedó parado en la entrada, con los dedos índice y corazón tocando sus labios.

— Bien... Descansa.

Entró en su casa y se quedó con los dedos en los labios y mil pensamientos en su cabeza hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Thomas Elvendork, un joven músico que trabaja como profesor de música y canto en una escuela primaria y estudia en el Real Conservatorio de Música de Infratierra. Tiene 18 años y sus profesores dicen que tiene mucho talento.

—Déjame ver eso — Mirana le quitó la ficha de información del joven pretendiente y se dedicó a verla con detalle. — Mira, ya no tiene 18, hace tres días fue su cumpleaños, ya no eres una asaltacunas… Bueno, aun lo sigues siendo.

La Reina estalló en risas y se sujetaba el estómago mientras rodaba por la cama de Alicia. Las dos mujeres estaban pasando un rato de calidad entre amigas ya que por las citas y el trabajo real, ambas no habían tenido tiempo compartido para fingir que tenían una vida común y corriente. Discutían sobre el sorprendentemente joven pretendiente de la campeona.

—Eso no me ayuda. Me haces sentir peor, me siento como…

—¿Cómo una asaltacunas? ¿Una come niños? — Preguntó en un tono pícaro.

—¡Mirana! Se supone que me tratas de hacer sentir mejor. Tengo 26 años, cumpliré 27 pronto. Son 7 años de diferencia ¡El Sr. Elvendork es un niño! ¿Cómo pudo clasificar?

—Venga, no es tan joven — Dijo resaltando el "Tan" — Además, la mayoría de los hombres salen con señoritas de 10 o 13 años de diferencia ¿Qué tiene que lo hagas tú? El Sr. Elvendork es lindo y de seguro puede ser tan maduro como cualquier hombre de 30.

—Me siento extraña, tiene casi la misma edad que mi grumete en "El Wonder", y créeme, a esa edad los hombres solo piensan en ver los tobillos o pantorrillas de las mujeres. — Alicia se dejó caer al lado de la Reina Blanca cubriéndose la cara con una almohada

—No me molestaría que Thomas Elvendork me mirara los tobillos. — Dijo sonrojada. Alicia se retiró la almohada de la cara y miró sorprendida a su amiga. Ambas mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Mirana de Marmoreal! ¡Usted es una dama traviesa!

—¡Vamos! Tienes a un chico lindo dispuesto a locuras románticas por ti. Y ya escuchaste su voz, canta como un ángel y además esas manos… Como tocaba esa guitarra — La Reina se revolvía sobre la cama abrazando a la almohada mientras imitaba sonidos como de besuqueos.

—Cualquiera que te viera, dudaría que fueses la Reina.

—Tú déjame fantasear.

—Pues si tanto quieres quedarte con el niño, anda tú en mi lugar.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, sé que te gustara — La Reina miró hacia el reloj de pared que estaba en la habitación. —Bien, My Lady, es hora de que te prepares para tu cita. Dale un beso de mi parte a ese niño.

—¡Mirana!

0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de los dedos tamborileando la mesa era lo único que podía escuchar en el salón en donde se encontraba Thomas Elvendork, el joven de 19 años con un futuro brillante en la música, esperando a la campeona Alicia Kingsleigh.

—Ella estará aquí pronto… No tuve tiempo de hablar contigo después de la competencia. Cantas muy bien.

—Gra-Gracias, Su Majestad, es todo un honor viniendo de usted, que tocó una temporada en la sinfónica, tocando piano y…

—Guitarra. Claro que prefirieron un piano, no soy muy buen aun con la guitarra además decidí dejarlo después de que me convertí en Reina.

—Me hubiese encantado verla tocar, debió ser un espectáculo sublime… Claro, yo era muy pequeño. —Respondió el joven pasándose las manos por el cabello, lo había cortado desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Supongo que tal vez. — Contestó la Reina algo afectada por las palabras del joven recalcando su diferencia de edad.

—Ya llegue —Anunció la campeona entrando en el salón. Inmediatamente, Thomas se levantó haciendo lucir su traje perfectamente planchado y su cabello más corto de cómo lo había visto, parecía que en verdad se había esforzado en su apariencia como si hubiese cuidado cada detalle, algo que obviamente no pudo hacerlo él sino alguien más, tal vez su madre.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se iluminaron al verla y acomodó su cabello castaño aunque ya no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que lo había hecho varias veces en los breves minutos. Era un chico encantador, un poco más alto que James Harcout, con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas rosadas. Vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco mostaza, un abrigo azul y unos pantalones marrones. Parecía un niño tratando de impresionar.

—My Lady… Hola.

—Hola. — Respondió Alicia ignorando el hecho de que su amiga estaba tratando de aguantar la risa ante esa situación.

—Creo que es hora de irse, su carruaje los espera. Buena suerte — Despidió la Reina echándolos del salón. En la entrada del palacio los esperaba uno de los carros listos para llevarlos a su destino. No sabía a donde comenzar y no quería que el viaje fuese en un silencio incómodo, así que para romper el hielo hicieron una ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—No te rías, es Pleasance. — Respondió la campeona y su cita no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada — ¡Odio ese nombre! Bien, ¿Está es tu primera cita?

—No, debe ser la número 7 o algo así, y siempre dicen que el siete es de buena suerte ¿No? —Alicia asintió — ¿Qué piensas de mí hasta ahora?

—Que eres adorable — El joven se sonrojó — ¿Tú compusiste esa canción?

—Sí, tal vez no fue mi mejor trabajo pero…

—Fue perfecta, en serio.

—¿Playa o bosque?

—Playa. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Estas por averiguarlo — Alicia asomó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y vio a lo lejos luces, carpas, puestos y juegos. Niños riendo, mujeres de la mano de sus niños que comían algodón de azúcar y chicos tratando de impresionar a sus parejas en los juegos. Una feria.

Alicia se había pasado estudiando gran parte de los días festivos de Infratierra y en ninguna parte de los libros o antiguos periódicos encontró que existieran ferias durante estos días del mes. Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando bajó de la carroza y estaban cerca de la feria de verano.

" _Supongo que Mirana estuvo detrás de esto"_

Thomas bajó con velocidad, casi cayendo en el intento lo que provocó una risa por parte de Alicia. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó para bajar. El chico estaba nervioso.

Ternurita.

—Sabes, no tenía idea de que hubiese una feria en estos días. — Comentó mientras caminaban por la entrada de la feria, ella decidió iniciar la conversación dado que el joven estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como brincar a un árbol como lo haría un gato.

—Esto es nuevo, es la primera vez que hay una en estas fechas — Respondió.

—Supongo que no tienes nada que ver con todo esto ¿Verdad? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Sorpresa? — Respondió dándole una sonrisa y sacudiendo las manos en el aire. Alicia sonrió.

—Pues tengo muchos boletos y tenemos mucho tiempo así que… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

—Pues siempre quise ganar un gran oso panda de peluche así que vamos a buscar uno. — Dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo y tirándolo por entre la multitud. Pasaron por entre todos, apreciando los juegos y probando suerte de vez en cuando en diferentes juegos, en especial sobre lanzamiento.

—¡Profesor E! ¡Profesor E! — Thomas viró rápidamente en busca de la vocecilla que lo llamaba a gritos. Grande fue la sorpresa de los dos al ver de quien se trataba

—¡Bim Hightopp! — Respondió al llamado.

El pequeño y último de los Hightopp venia corriendo tirando de la mano de su madre quien trataba de seguirle los pasos. En sus manos llevaba algodón de azúcar y con la otra sujetaba a su madre. Alicia vislumbró a los demás Hightopp entre los puestos, todos con sus sombreros y coloridas ropas, en especial su amigo Tarrant.

Bim llegó hasta a ellos y saludó al profesor chocando los cinco de un modo infantil como cualquier niño de seis años, bueno, igual lo hizo Thomas.

— Prof. Elvendork, My Lady, es una grata sorpresa verlos aquí — Tía Bugmally hizo una reverencia y con gestos indicó a su hijo que hiciese lo mismo, aunque el pequeño optó por correr hasta la campeona y darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

— Siempre es un gusto verlos, en especial a este pequeñín tan galán — Dijo correspondiendo el beso del niño, este solo la abrazó con más fuerza para que no lo separaran de su "Linda Alicia".

— ¿Vienen a ver los juegos de la feria? Nosotros venimos del carrusel

— A puesto que se divirtieron mucho, nosotros tal vez iremos en un rato. — Respondió Alicia sujetando la mano de Bim. — ¿Vinieron todos o solo ustedes?

— Oh, querida, todos estamos aquí, deben de andar por ahi. Poomally y Zanick estaban libres, Pallo y Pimlick no tenían clases hoy además Tarrant y Hattie decidieron no abrir la boutique hoy así que todos estábamos libres y decidimos pasar un lindo día familiar.

— ¿Estás practicando el flautín, Bim? — Habló Thomas rompiendo su silencio. El pequeño Hightopp desvío su atención de la rubia hacia su profesor. — En nuestro último ensayo te quedaste sin aire y entrabas tarde.

— Pues... — Respondió escondiéndose detrás de Alicia.

— Bim.

— Sí, ha estado practicando, pero este niñito sigue teniendo problemas con los tiempos — Dijo su madre.

— Pues es algo que tenemos que arreglar si queréis que la presentación de la próxima semana salga bien. — Recordó el joven y Bim comenzó a explicarle con lujo de detalles sobre la pequeña presentación que su escuela tendría en unos días. Alicia prometió que los iría s oír tocar y que estaría en primera fila para verlo a él.

No esperaban que de pronto, otro de los Hightopp se les uniría. Uno que no debía estar ahí. Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero, de acercaba con un paquete palomitas en sus manos. Había visto a Alicia hacía no mucho y decidió acercarse a saludar _— Era su amigo después de todo_ — aunque fue una lástima que tía Bugmally sintiera su presencia acercándose.

—Nos esperan. Que disfruten su cita — Se despidió la mujer pelirroja y tomó la mano de su pequeño — Despídete, Bim.

—Adiós, profesor E; adiós, Alicia. — Se despidió Bim con la mano mientras que su madre se llevaba al sombrerero.

— Adiós, amiguito, y no olvides practicar. — Los Hightopp se alejaron aunque uno de ellos fue llevado a rastras por los otros. Tarrant no quería perderse detalle alguno de la cita con el imberbe que salía con su Alicia, pero sus padres tenían otro plan en mente.

— Los niños te adoran, nunca había visto a Bim tan contento con solo ver a alguien.

— Pues, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con ellos, aprendes que es lo que les gusta y que debes hacer para que sientan confianza y te obedezcan.

— Eso sería de ayuda, la última vez que fui a visitar una escuela aquí, tuve que esconderme de los niños. — Fueron interrumpidos por el asistente que traía sus bebidas desde el puesto.

— Gracias... Pues, un buen inicio es jugar con ellos. Cada vez que me dejan a cargo de ellos, tenemos dos recesos de 15 minutos en donde jugamos, saltamos y nos divertimos. Les encantan las escondidas y yo tengo que encontrarlos a todos y esos niños corren como cervatillos. — Thomas se tomó su tiempo explicándole cada juego entre sus clases, con sus ojos brillantes parecía un pequeño emocionado después de su primer día de escuela después de haber ganado en algún juego durante el recreo.

— Debes ser como un niño más — Afirmó la campeona tomando su bebida que estaba fría.

— No soy un niño. — Comentó entre dientes. A Alicia le pareció tierno.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto eres profesor? — Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida esperando la respuesta del niño, es decir, del hombre.

— Desde hace un año. Empecé como asistente pero luego se inscribieron más alumnos y no se daban a vasto, así que me promovieron a profesor de música para los pequeñitos.

— Eso es admirable. ¿Y cuantos instrumentos enseñas? — Se escuchó el ruido de los gritos de los niños que montaban en los caballos del carrusel. Ambos miraban atentos a los chiquitos, Thomas los adoraba, adoraba enseñar y a Alicia le gustaban los caballos de madera.

— Pues empecé por la guitarra cuando era niño, luego mis padres me inscribieron en clases de piano y violín, más adelante se me dio por aprender clarinete y chelo. Cuando entre en el conservatorio, unos amigos me enseñaron flauta, arpa, corno, lira, tambores, gaita y pues ahora aprendo a tocar acordeón.

— wow — Exclamó Alicia — Eso sí que es sorprendente, tantos instrumentos y siendo tan joven. Yo solo aprendí a tocar el piano y no lo hago tan bien — Comentó riendo.

Un apenado Thomas también le siguió en las risas, lastimablemente casi se ahoga con su bebida.

— Con práctica... Mejorarás... Perdón — Dijo entrecortado por su falta de aire momentánea.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí. .. Eh, ¿Quieres subir a un juego? — La campeona asintió y el de diecinueve la tomó de la mano guiando la hasta el carrusel que tenían adelante. — Dos, por favor.

Elvendork ayudó a la campeona a subir a uno de los caballos de madera que tenía como adorno estrellas doradas y verdes. Cuando Alicia tuvo las manos del chico en su cintura ella pudo verle a la cara.

Era un niño. La piel fresca y lozana, los intentos fallidos de dejarse una barba, los ojos aun grandes de los adolescentes, el cuello de la camisa que obviamente había sido acomodada por la madre. Aún era un niño.

Él se subió al caballo de al lado y cuando el juego se llenó —En su mayoría por niños—, se encendió y las vueltas empezaron.

Alicia sentía como su caballo se elevaba y luego bajaba, por alguna extraña razón empezó a reír, tal vez porque pensaba que todo esto era demasiado infantil para ella y lo encontraba gracioso. Estaba rodeada de niños con sus padres y de un joven de diecinueve que en un carrusel con caballos adornados de estrellas doradas y verdes, era muy infantil y tierno al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Esa era Alicia?

— Sí, está con su cita — Comentó Hattie mirando a la pareja en el carrusel mientras comía de su bolsa de palomitas.

— Es el profesor de Bim — Agregó la tía Bugmally

— Me parece muy joven para ella. El chico tan solo tiene 18 años, creo.

— 19 — Corrigió el sombrerero que estaba junto a su hermana mirandoa la pareja también. Sus ojos grandes se enfocaron en cada movimiento de la rubia sobre el caballo con estrellas verdes.

— ¡Primo adorado! ¡¿A quién estamos espiando?! — Pallo se acercó a Tarrant y se recostó sobre él apoyando todo su peso, Tarrant sintió sus piernas temblar por el peso extra.

— A nadie. — Respondió malhumorado.

— No es cierto, está mirando a Linda Alicia con el profesor E. Cuando sea grande, yo también seré uno de los pretendientes.

— Ah, con qué Alicia y Thomas ¿eh? — Le dio unos codazos y acomodó su sombrero — Ya escuchaste a la Reina Blanca: "No te acerques a los pretendientes ni a Alicia".

— No me digas que planeas acercarte — Intervino Pimlick quien cargaba uno de sus libros bajo el brazo. — Hattie mencionó que ya te habían castigado.

— ¡HATTIE! — Reclamó a la joven pelirroja que se escondió detrás de su madre.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Hattie? — Luego se dirigió a su hijo — Tarrant, mi amor, ¿hay algo que hayas olvidado mencionar?

— Lo peor de todo es que lo olvidaste comentar con nuestra querida tía, pero no te preocupes, yo se los cuento a todos... — Tarrant cubrió la boca de su primo con sus manos hasta que Zanick decidió separarlos.

— Alguno de los dos me dirá que es lo que sucede aquí.

— La Reina decidió castigar a Tarrant por intervenir en una de las citas de My Lady— Respondió Pimlick con mirada aburrida.

— Gracias, Pimlick. — Zanick tomó al sombrerero de la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa para que no se escapara — Familia, dado los recientes acontecimientos, es nuestro deber cumplir con los deseos de nuestra Reina, así que debemos impedir que este Hightopp — Sacudió al sombrerero para hacerlo notar — se acerque a My Lady o al profesor Elvendork ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí, señor! — Respondieron todos los pelirrojos en unísono con un saludo militar un tanto chistoso.

— No le quiten los ojos de vista, y en cuento a ti, no te acerques a Alicia. — Tarrant, refunfuñando, asintió y su padre lo soltó. — Listo, ahora vayamos a divertirnos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

— ¡Acérquense y demuestren su fuerza! ¡Usted, caballero! — El hombre de traje colorido señaló a Thomas entre la multitud que pasaba por el lado del juego — ¿Quieres ganar un premio para su hermosa acompañante?

— Ah... Pues, sí. — Respondió nervioso y a Alicia le pareció tierno.

— Pues suba y gané — El hombre le ofreció su mano y Thomas la tomó para subir al estrado y participar en el juego.

Eran esos medidores de fuerza que usaban un mazo y dependiendo con la fuerza que se golpee en el piso, se sabrá cuanto de fuerza poseía y cuando llegara al máximo, una campanita sonaría.

— Bien, solo use el mazo. Buena suerte — Especificó el hombre. Desde abajo, Alicia le deseo buena suerte e inició los aplausos para que el resto de los presentes también le siguieran. No esperaba que a lo lejos, mezclado entre el público, estuviese Tarrant.

El sombrerero había escapado de la vista de Tyvia como hace cinco minutos. Al principio, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a probar suerte por cualquier juego, pero cuando vio a la pareja en su camino optó por seguirlos. Ahora se habría paso entre la multitud para poder pararse al lado de Alicia.

Thomas levantó el mazo por encima de su cabeza y lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre el círculo rojo en el suelo, el pedazo de metal subió por las categorías de: Bebé, Niño, Debilucho y se quedó en Adolescente sudoroso. Thomas estaba algo confundido y avergonzado por lo que había pasado, y se puso más nervioso cuando escuchó las risas de las personas que lo miraban.

Tarrant se sintió atraído por las risas que provenían del juego del martillo. Vio a Thomas arriba pagándole al hombre encargado del juego para que le diera otra oportunidad. Si Thomas estaba ahí quería decir que Alicia también estaría cerca, lo más probable era que estuviese al frente. Asi que dejando de lado su rumbo para alcanzar a su madre, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

—Tú puedes, Tom — Gritó Alicia desde abajo y dio unos aplausos.

Menos nervioso que antes, el joven Elvendork volvió a levantar el mazo detrás de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia el blanco del piso. Está vez llegó a la categoría de "Hombre promedio". No era "Muy macho" pero estaba mejor que antes.

Mientras tanto, el sombrerero estaba a punto de llegar a Alicia, era como un león que estaba a punto de alcanzar así presa, ahora debía dar el golpe de gracia e iniciar la conversación.

— Buen intento, Tarrant — Dijo su madre quien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de la multitud, lejos de Thomas y lejos de Alicia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

— ¿Quieres subir a las sillas voladora?

— Me encantaría — Respondió la campeona y el joven músico tomó su mano y atravesaron a la multitud para hacer fila y entrar al juego.

— Es la primera vez que subo a algo así, estoy emocionada. ¿Cómo funciona? — Preguntó ansiosa no pudiendo evitar dar saltitos.

— Bueno, es un sistema muy complejo, mi hermano menor quiere estudiar para ver esas cosas de máquinas, pero de lo poco que entendí es que hay una rueda que gira y esas cuerdas que cuelgan sujetan las sillas y cuando agarra velocidad se elevan y pues... — Se interrumpió ya que el juego empezó y Alicia pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos como funcionaba.

Podía escuchar los gritos de los niños y de los adultos que se sujetaban con fuerza de las sillas y las cuerdas cuando el juego tomo más rapidez y las sillas se elevaban más.

— ¡Wow! ¡Quiero subir! ¡Quiero subir! — Ella dio astutos y tiro del brazo de su pareja que sonreía ante la emoción por la rubia por algo nuevo.

La espera en la fila no duro mucho ya que en menos de lo esperado, Alicia y Thomas ya estaban sentados en una silla cada uno poniendo las barras de protección porque sería una tragedia que alguien saliera volando del juego.

— ¡Yo primero! — Pallo tiró del brazo de su gemelo para eliminarlo de su camino y subirse a la silla libre. Pimlick se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la silla más cercana que para sorpresa de él, estaba al lado de su primo Tarrant y a dos sillas de la campeona y su cita.

— Tal vez debimos subir a otro juego — Pensó en voz alta.

El encargado del juego dio un aviso para que se aseguraran de poner la seguridad en las sillas ya que el juego iniciaba. Pimlick miró a su derecha y descubrió que Tardan aun no la había puesto debido a que estaba ensimismado mirando en la campeona.

— ¡Tarrant! — Llamó él, su primo volteó para ver las señas que Pimlick hacía indicándole que pusiera la barra de seguridad. Rápidamente, bajó la barra de metal y fue justo a tiempo ya que el juego iniciaba.

Las sillas empezaron a avanzar y poco a poco iban adquiriendo más velocidad. Empezaron a elevarse provocando los gritos de los que estaban ahí, en especial los de Alicia quien podía sentir como su estómago se encogía.

Pero mientras los gritos y risas de la campeona eran de alegría, los gritos del Sombrerero eran otra historia muy diferente. Debido a su distracción olvidó asegurar bien la barra por lo cual está se levantó a los dos minutos de haber iniciado el juego.

— ¡Tarrant! — Gritó Pimlick al ver que su primo se sujetaba a las cuerdas de las sillas como si su vida dependiera de eso, y dependía ya que caer de cinco metros a esa velocidad no iba a ser un bonito feliz.

Pallo, quien estaba detrás de ellos, borró la sonrisa de su cara cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que su primo corría. A los segundos, el juego tomó más velocidad, haciendo que Tarrant se resbalara por la fuerza de la centrípeta que en cualquier momento haría que su cuerpo se soltase y saliese volando.

—¡PAREN EL JUEGO! ¡PAREN! — Gritaron los Hightopps desde sus sillas, pero nadie los podía escuchar debido a la velocidad. — ¡Tarrant!

—Sabes, este juego fue divertido. Aunque me pregunto quiénes eran esos chicos que gritaban tanto — Dijo Alicia después de que el juego acabara y salieran con rumbo a otro juego.

—Estoy seguro de que solo estaba asustado — Agregó Thomas.

—Tarrant, Tarrant, cálmate, respira. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Pimlick mientras que Pallo lo sujetaba y lo mantenía quieto. El juego había parado justo a tiempo ya que los brazos de su primo se habían cansado y ya estaban por soltarse.

—Eso fue extremo, amigo. ¿No escuchaste al encargado decir que te pusieras la seguridad? —Le preguntó mientras el Sombrerero seguía respirando en su bolsa de papel.

—Al parecer no porque estaba muy ocupado espiando a My Lady —Respondió Pimlick. — Lo siento campeón, no puedes acercártele. — Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y salieron de ahí.

—Oye… Ya que ya gané tu oso de peluche, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a mi estudio para enseñarte mis canciones — Preguntó el joven mientras le entregaba el gran peluche de oso panda que habían ganado en un juego de dardos.

—Me encantaría. —Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la feria mientras que Tarrant era detenido por su hermana cuando vio a la pareja irse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar con deleite como las notas apasionadas de un violín entraban por sus orejas. Thomas era un increíble músico. Podía sentir la entrega en cada nota y sabía que pronto podría salir alguna lagrima de sus ojos.

—¿Lista? —Susurró.

—Lista.

Alicia estiró sus dedos y los pasó superficialmente sobre las teclas del piano de cola ubicado en el centro del pequeño estudio.

Era una pequeña pieza que Tom le había dado, compuesta por uno de sus amigos. Era hermosa, en el fondo sabía que era hecha para ser tocada en una boda ya que era muy romántica. **(*)** Los altos y los bajos, ella tocando con velocidad para no arruinar la perfección de la canción. Y aunque se suponía que la canción estaba hecha para que el piano se luciera, Alicia debía admitir que ella pausaba más de lo necesario para solo así escuchar el violín de Tom.

Al final, Thomas cayó su violín para que Alicia pudiera terminar la pieza con un solo. Cuando ella acabó, le dedicó unos aplausos apresurados con una pequeña risa que era encantadora.

—Eso fue hermoso. — Alabó sentándose a su lado en el banquillo.

—No mientas, por favor, no toco tan bien. Solía faltar mucho a mis lecciones de piano cuando era niña. Yo era esa niña rara que le gustaba jugar sola en los jardines con sus amigos imaginarios o el perro de caza de un tío cercano. Nunca me interesó tanto como a mi hermana, además era muy torpe.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo creo que es hermoso. Tienes talento… Extiende tus manos — Pidió y Alicia obedeció sin dudarlo aunque pensara que era extraño. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y luego las presionó para ver si eran del mismo tamaño, para su sorpresa, las de ella eran solo un poco más pequeñas. —Tienes dedos largos, tienes manos de pianista.

—Es bueno saberlo — El silencio incomodo se extendió sobre ellos — Oye… No creo que esto funcione.

—Sí, yo tampoco — Comentó dejando escapar todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. — No me lo tomes a mal, no quiero ser descortés, pero no creo que te sientas muy cómoda contigo.

—No, no, Thomas, no es eso. El problema es que… No puedo verte como… Como una futura pareja. Eres mucho menor que yo y pues creo que aún no tienes la madurez que… No, ni siquiera yo tengo la madurez para una relación.

—No, me di cuenta que no — Alicia miró a Thomas — No, me refiero a que ni tú ni yo tenemos…

—¿Química?

—Sí.

El sol ya estaba cayendo y los tejados de las casas se veían coloridos, era una vista digna de una pintura impresionista. A lo lejos se podían ver las luces y los ruidos de diversión de la feria, así como también el sonido de los carros tirados por caballos abajo en la calle.

—Aun así, espero que te divirtieras, no quisiera ser recordado como el niño que arruinó su oportunidad.

—Claro que no — Dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla logrando que el muchacho se sonrojara. Alicia sonrió y apegó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thomas. — Pero sabes que, creo que aún podemos darte un premio por todo tu esfuerzo.

—¿Me darás un beso como premio de consuelo?

—No, tonto — Respondió revolviendo su cabello — Conozco a una chica, es dulce, inteligente, muy divertida y tienen más o menos la misma edad. — Thomas se viró para verla y solo se encontró con esos dos avellanados ojos brillantes llenos de picardía.

—¿Quién es?

—Tal vez la conozcas. Su nombre es Hattie Hightoppp. Pelirroja, rizada como de mi altura, ojos grises.

—Hattie… ¿Harriette Hightopp? ¿La de la boutique Hightopp? — Preguntó poniéndose en una posición más cómoda.

—Sí. ¿La conoces?

—Mi madre manda a arreglar sus vestidos con su madre y, a veces, con ella. Nos habremos visto un par de veces, pero nunca está sola. Además… su padre da miedo. —Dijo volviéndose a sonrojar y entrando en el estudio.

—Yo podría ayudarte. Creo que tienen cosas en común.

—No lo sé — Se posicionó para comenzar a tocar el chelo, pero Alicia puso su mano en el arco y lo miró a los ojos con esa mirada que ponía siempre que quería convencer a alguien —… Podría intentarlo.

—Eso basta para mí… A menos que prefieras a la Reina.

—¿A… a Su… Su Majestad? — Tartamudeó poniéndose completamente pálido logrando que Alicia tuviera que sentarse antes de que se cayera de la risa.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **(*) La canción que ellos tocan es una versión de piano de "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran :3 a mí me parece una hermosa canción, y aunque tocarla en violín es algo complicado créanme que en piano lo es aún más XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **DADO A QUE NO TENGO MÁS TIEMPO NI MÁS INSPIRACION, PUBLICARE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA CITA CON NUESTRO HERMOSO SOMBRERERO, ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DESPUES, HASTA ENTONCES ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LO POCO QUE PUEDO DEJARLES YA QUE SABEN QUE LO HAGO CON TODO MI AMOR.**

 **Capítulo 12: Tarrant Hightopp**

El ansiado día había llegado. ¡Maldición! ¡Había llegado! Había llegado demasiado, no estaba listo, no se sentía listo y aún estaba el hecho de que, bueno, por haber estado ocupado espiando a Alicia no había planeado absolutamente nada.

¡ _Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!_

Apenas había logrado dormir esa noche. Llevaba unas cinco tazas de café y tratando de hacer planes de último minuto. Le quedaban exactamente siete horas para planear la cita perfecta y pues definitivamente, esta iba a ser la peor cita en la historia de las citas.

Tarrant tenía los ojos rojos y cansados, quería dormir desesperadamente pero no podía. Debía terminar sus planes para entregárselos al equipo especial que se encargaba de arreglar todo para las citas, pero debía planear todo con precaución y, por supuesto, no podía copiar a otros. Cosa que era difícil ya que una cabeza con sueño no podía crear buenas ideas y ya había agotado todo pensamiento coherente.

 _Necesitaba… Dormir._

Se llevó la sexta taza de café a los labios y despejó su cabeza. Tachó con una pluma la idea de la lista que llevaba tratando de escribir hace una hora y se dio cuenta de que el pergamino tenía más tachas que ideas útiles. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos. Sería fácil quedarse dormido en ese momento, ahí sentado en el taburete rojo sobre su escritorio.

El reloj cucú lo despertó abruptamente y se cayó de su asiento. No. No debía dormir. No al sueño. Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a pensar en que podía hacer para su querida Alicia.

A ver, él la recogería a las doce para llevarla a almorzar. Eso era fácil, podía pedir un picnic o reservar en un buen restaurante… Aunque los restaurantes eran concurridos y conociendo su suerte, lo más probable es que se encontraran con alguien y se les unieran y todo se fuera al diablo; así que optó por un picnic al aire libre disfrutando de los hermosos días de verano.

Luego podrían ir a la playa o tal vez al teatro. Sí, era una buena idea. Alicia era una mujer de clase, de seguro disfrutaría de una buena comedia. Podría reservar en el palco real ya que a la Reina no le importaría cederle su lugar para esa noble causa. Podrían ir al zoológico y servir de voluntarios para cuidar a los animales… Pero ya había hecho algo parecido con Drac Laisser. Podrían ir a pasear por algún parque y alimentar a las aves como dos viejitos… No, eso suena aburrido. Oh, podrían ir al museo y hacer una búsqueda completa de los artefactos, inventos y esculturas… Pero ella había hecho algo parecido con Elm Padderwood en la universidad.

Oh, podría llevarla a bailar… Pero eso ya había hecho Killian Fothen. Mejor volvía a la idea de la playa… Pero Brais Middleford ya la había llevado ahí. Tal vez un lago, sí, un lago. Podrían ir a un lago y pues hacer una fogata con un guitarra al lado y cantando… ¿Guitarra? ¡No! Él no era Thomas Elvendork así que sería sin música en vivo.

Sí, entonces sería almuerzo, teatro, paseo, lago y fogata. Sonaba bien. Sonaba muy bien.

Anotó eso en una hoja en limpio y a pesar de que se veía corto y simple, el sombrerero se sentía satisfecho. Su cabeza cayó sobre el escritorio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Durmió hasta tarde ese día. No quería despertar, estaba cansada. Ayer había tenido una noche de chicas con Mirana y pues ambas se habían dormido a altas horas de la mañana del día siguiente. Se estiró en la cama y sintió que sus pies chocaban con algo suave y que se quejaba.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que a su lado estaba los pies de Mirana y que sus propios pies golpeaban los hombros de la Reina. Cubrió su rostro con su almohada y estuvo decidida a seguir durmiendo de no ser por el estúpido reloj que sonaba marcando las ocho de la mañana. Mirana se revolvió y le quitó las sábanas a Alicia para envolverse con ellas.

—¡Mirana! —Exclamó Alicia quitándole sus sábanas.

—Déjame dormir —Murmuró dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza.

—No volveré a dejarte pasar a mi habitación si vuelves a traer una botella de vino — Dijo tocándose la cabeza.

—No vuelvo a tomar nunca más — Respondió — Y cállate que me duele la cabeza.

La rubia se giró y cayó de la cama. Debía preparase, había quedado con Tarrant para ir a comer y no debía llegar tarde… Trató de levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron. No. Podría prepararse más tarde, ahora era momento de volver a su cama.

Algo que ninguna de las dos sabía era que la persona más nerviosa por esa cita que era el sombrerero, seguía en su casa durmiendo sobre la alfombra en posición fetal y con la hoja de itinerario en la mano. Sin duda esta cita iniciaría tarde.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y Alicia recién se metía a la tina para darse un baño y arreglarse para su almuerzo. Una de las mucamas le trajo un par de pastillas para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, pero estaba tan atontada aun que tuvieron que bañarla, vestirla y peinarla por ella.

Tarrant por otro lado ya estaba listo, pero estaba llegando tarde ya que se había quedado dormido. Llegó y les entregó directamente su lista a los encargados pero dijeron que había llegado tan tarde que dudaban que pudieran conseguir todo pero lo intentaría. Tarrant rogaba internamente que pudieran lograrlo a tiempo.

Ahora estaba sentado en la sala del trono todo sonrojado y jadeante por haber llegado corriendo. En su mente repasaba todo lo que harían y todo lo que hablarían en la cita, había hecho algunos apuntes sobre conversaciones que tal vez podrían ser de mucha ayuda.

—¡Tarrant! — La voz femenina y firme de su madre llamó su atención y buscó con los ojos de donde provenía la voz. Ella estaba en la entrada del salón asomando su cabeza por las puertas blancas — Hijo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a recoger unas cosas — Explicó levantando la canasta que llevaba en sus manos. — ¿Y tú?

—Hoy es mi cita con Alicia. ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Oh cierto, cariño, casi se me olvida. Pero mírate cómo estás vestido, así no impresionaras a nadie y créeme que quiero tener a la pequeña Alicia como futura nuera — Comentó con su tierna voz cantarina. Tarrant se sonrojó — Por favor hijo, no creerás que no lo sé, eres demasiado obvio. Sostén aquí, déjame arreglarte — La matriarca Hightopp le lanzó su canasta y se pegó a su hijo como lapa para arreglarle la pajarita y el chaleco azul.

—¡Mamá! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo! Ya no soy un niño. ¡Mamá! — Gritó tratando de apartarse de su madre pero ya era muy tarde, ella lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

—Sabes, deberías invitarla a la casa a almorzar. Prepare tu favorito. — Comentó la madre, Tarrant tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la apartó.

—Mamá, por favor. — La mujer pelirroja decidió dejar a su hijo en paz y este lo agradeció mentalmente ya que Tyvia Hightopp no era de esas mujeres que se rindieran tan fácilmente, pero al darse la vuelta y ver a la persona frente a él descubrió el porqué de su madre había cedido tan raudamente.

El Sombrerero se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la señorita frente a él. Cuando diseñó el atuendo que llevaría su amada solo pensó en los mejor de lo mejor, la combinación de colores, detalles que ella le gustarían, la mejor tela, el tamaño adecuado para que se amoldara a la forma de su cuerpo, pero nunca pensó que se le vería tan bien.

Alicia lucia coqueta con aquel vestido verde claro largo con rayas verdes más oscuras y otras en tono aqua. Era muy parecido a aquel vestido con el cual ella había llegado a través del espejo. Tenía esa parte superior con hermosos patrones de colores, pero está vez estaba sujetado de tal forma en que podría doblarse para adaptarse a una forma más cómoda si le molestaba, llevaba las mangas largas un poco transparente gracias al encaje blanco. En la parte del torso esta se apagaba para resaltar su pequeña cintura y se sentaba bien el parte del busto de tal forma en que no se veía ni holgado ni muy apretado. El cabello lo tenía recogido, no llevaba sombrero ya que pensaba que sería demasiado, pero agregó un par de aretes pequeños que complementaria muy bien toda la indumentaria.

— ¡Alicia, querida! Te ves tan linda — Dijo Tyvia acercándose a la campeona para abrazarla. — Sin duda estas en buenas manos con mi Tarrant. Deberías volver a confeccionar ropa, hijo, Hattie es buena pero le falta creatividad.

— Es un placer volverla a ver, Sra. Hightopp — Saludó Alicia respondiendo su abrazo. Luego ella se alejó y se dirigió a Tarrant para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo — Está hermoso, Sombrerero. Está divino, se parece tanto a mi traje chino de la emperatriz viuda, y el brocado, los encajes, estos detalles — mencionó dando vueltas y señalando las partes a las que se refería.

— Me alegra que te guste, fue hecho con mucho amor — Respondió mirándola embobado.

— Se nota que sí hijo, todo lo que haces para ella es con amor — Su madre se acercó y le acomodó el cabello. — Necesitas un buen corte, querido, este cabello es incontrolable.

— Mamá.

Alicia soltó una risita ante la visión tan maternal de Tyvia mojando su pulgar con su saliva para quitarle una manchita en la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy bien!— Exclamó Tarrant apartándose de los cuidados de su madre para acercarse a Alicia — ¿Nos vamos? Me prepararon una canasta para el día de campo, podemos ir a recogerla...

— Oh, Alicia querida, ¿No te gustaría ir a casa y comer todos juntos? Prepare el platillo favorito de Tarrant y pues, nos gustaría para tenerte para almorzar — Invitó con gentileza.

— Oh, pues, Sra. Hightopp, es muy amable de su parte, pero...

— Mamá ¿Acaso olvidaste que Alicia y yo tenemos una cita y...?

— Oh, querido, no creo que a Alicia le moleste. Además aún nos queda pendiente esa invitación para almorzar, ¿recuerdas? — Insistió tomando del brazo a Alicia y suplicándole con los ojos. Tarrant se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían más o menos la misma altura.

—Tiene razón, yo le debo un almuerzo. Bueno, si a Tarrant no le molesta, supongo que podríamos ir. — La madre solo sonrió y dio un par de saltitos que la hacían ver extrañamente infantil.

—Oh, Alicia querida, obviamente que a mi Tarrant no le molestaría. Mejor vamos yendo, tus tíos y primos también vendrán a comer y será mejor estar ahí temprano. ¿Me llevas esto hijo? — Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de oponerse ya que Tarrant ya tenía la canasta en sus manos y su madre se iba del brazo con su cita mientras lo dejaban solo atrás.

Esto no era parte del plan.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tarrant frunció el ceño todo el camino a la casa de sus padres. Él iba atrás cargando con los encargos de su madre mientras que las dos mujeres importantes en su vida iban adelante conversando y riendo. Ahora podrían estar solo él y Alicia sobre alguna colina teniendo un agradable picnic… LOS DOS SOLOS.

Esto no era lo que tenía planeado. Le provocaba pánico pensar que al final del día Alicia terminaría enamorándose de su familia en lugar de él.

Pronto llegaron a la casa Hightopp, una pintoresca y algo pequeña casa de paredes blancas con verde limón y las ventanas de color rosa y los techos marrones con tejas. Afuera tenía muchas flores de diferentes colores brillantes, en realidad era muy bonita.

—¿Ves esa escultura de allá? La hizo mi Tarrant — Tyvia señaló un arbusto podado como unos pajaritos amarillentos debido a las pequeñas flores que crecían en ellos.

—Es increíble, en serio. Tarrant, eres tan talentoso. — Llegaron a la puerta blanca con un vitral en forma de ovalo. La Sra. Hightopp abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. La casa era acogedora y pequeña, Alicia podía ver la mesa del comedor en la otra sala. Tarrant dejó la cesta encima de la mesa de la cocina y luego se sentó en la sala de estar en silencio mientras escuchaba como esas dos mujeres que lo volvían loco en diferentes maneras charlaban en la cocina mientras preparaban los platos.

Esto no era divertido.

—Cambia esa cara, querido primo — Dijo Pimlick tocándole la nariz con el índice repetidamente. —¿No se suponía que estabas en tu cita?

—Se suponía. — Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Esa es la dulce voz de My Lady la que escucho? — Gritó Pallo desapareciendo en la cocina, a continuación se escucharon los grititos de Alicia que de seguro estaba abrazando y saltando con su primo, cuando se suponía que ella debía hacer eso con él.

—Oh, Tarrant querido, no seas egoísta. Tú tendrás a My Lady todo el día y nosotros tan solo para el almuerzo. — Reclamó tía Bugmally quien ponía la mesa junto a Hattie y a Bim.

—Linda Alicia estará con nosotros para comer, quiero que ella se siente a mi lado.

—No, Bim —Intervino Harriette Hightopp acomodando los platos —Alicia se sentara junto a mi hermano.

—¡Junto a mí! — Volvió a reclamar Bim.

—Me sentaré junto a los dos — Exclamó la rubia poniendo fin a la discusión. Tyvia y Zanick entraron al pequeño comedor seguidos por Tio Poomally y Pallo con los platos repletos de deliciosos manjares listos para ser devorados por los pelirrojos y la rubia.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa con Zanick a la cabecera y Alicia entre el mayor y menor de la segunda generación de Hightopps. Dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a saborear los manjares puestos en la mesa. Ver comer a Bim era un acontecimiento muy tierno para Alicia, tanto que ella prestaba toda su atnecion al pequeño niño ignorando por completo las preguntas o chistes de Tarrant.

—Sabes, primo, yo creo que el HIghtopp que ganó la cita con My Lady no fuiste tú, sino Bim.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Pallo? — Interrogó con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de fastidio plasmada en su rostro que provocaba algunas risitas por parte de su tía.

—Mira a tu derecha — Dijo apuntando con su tenedor. El sombrerero miró disimuladamente a un lado para encontrar a una sonriente Alicia tomando la cuchara y dándole de comer en la boca al pequeño pelirrojo.

—Ay, Bim, te manchaste un poco — Ella tomó una de las servilletas y limpió con cuidado las comisuras de los labios del primito de Tarrant quien estaba tan molesto que sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello, se suponía que ella debía hacer eso con él. Celoso a más no poder, supuso que si él hacía lo mismo que hacia Bim, Alicia podría limpiarle la comisura de los labios también e incluso, darle de comer en la boca.

—Tarrant, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó su padre quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — Te estas manchando toda la cara.

Toda la mesa se giró en su dirección para mirar atentamente el desastre que había hecho en la parte inferior de su rostro. Alicia enarcó una ceja y le ofreció una servilleta, que él tomó después de que se diera cuenta de que ella no le iba a limpiar.

Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

—Ay, primo, primo, primo. A veces me preguntó quien es el infantil aquí — Dijo Pallo tomando la servilleta de las manos lastimadas del sombrerero y limpiándole la cara. El resto de la comida se la pasó riendo y comiendo más, todos estaban contentos con la joven que no dejaba de contar sus historias sobre viajes y piratas, todos soñaban con acompañarla en su próxima aventura en alta mar, excepto Tarrant Hightopp quien solo deseaba acompañarla a la puerta y salir de aquí, llevarla lejos de la casa y de su familia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

—Tu familia sí que es amable, Sombrerero. Nunca me había reído tanto, tu primo Pallo es tan gracioso y tu madre cocina delicioso — Comentó pasándose la lengua sobre sus rosados labios y acariciando su estómago — Fue lo más delicioso que he probado y eso que estuve en muchos lugares con excelente gastronomía.

—Me alegro que te gustara — Dijo entre dientes y no muy convencido. Había pasado la más grande vergüenza de su vida, era un milagro que su madre no tuviera ese álbum de él donde tenía sus fotos de bebe, muchas de ellas sin ropa — Lamento que tuvieras que pasar esos vergonzosos momentos.

—No, tranquilo, no te disculpes, de hecho me encanto. — Ambos siguieron avanzando con dirección al pueblo, tendrían que caminar mucho pero no importaba, al menos estarían juntos — Cuando era niña, hubiese dado lo que fuera para que nuestros almuerzos familiares fueran más divertidos. Mi padre era el único que se divertía en ellos, era quien nos hacía reír. Decían que estaba loco y no sabía cómo comportarse, pero a mí me encantaba. — Ella siguió caminando delante de él narrando las divertidas anécdotas de su padre entreteniendo a todos en la mesa del comedor de su casa en Londres. — Una vez, nuestra mucama dobló todas las servilletas en forma de cisne, era algo hermoso, en serio, y pues como demoraban en servir mi padre se puso a contar una historia sobre un familia de cisnes, y se levantó de la mesa recolectando todas las servilletas para usarlas de marionetas. Les puso nombres de la familia. El cisne gruñón era el tío Phillip y la cisne adulta que aún no estaba casada era mi Tía Imogene.

Tarrant soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por una de Alicia quien jugaba bajo las verdes hojas los árboles. De pronto, Tarrant se dio cuenta de que esa risa no era una risa, era un llanto quedito y doloroso que anunciaba las próximas lágrimas que podría soltar la campeona.

—O al menos así fue antes de que cayera enfermo y metido en deudas. — Su rostro se contrajo en unas muecas de dolor y angustia — Pronto los lujosos almuerzos dejaron de ser cosas diarias a cosas ocasionales y luego a simples recuerdos. La mesa siempre estaba vacía ya que dejamos de ser solo los cuatro cuando Margaret iba volando con sus amigos cada vez que recibía una invitación para almorzar y mi madre se levantaba silenciosa ni bien terminaba de comer.

El sombrerero decidió escuchar en silencio y respetar el dolor de su amada amiga. Murió por acercarse y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero decidió esperar.

—Yo aún era muy pequeña y no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero me di cuenta de que estábamos muy mal cuando los dos candelabros de la plata que estaban en la mesa desaparecieron. Los habían vendido. Estaba tan desesperado que tuvo que vender los candelabros de la abuela… En nuestra última cena, él se veía tan jovial y feliz, como dando la impresión de que nunca hubiese estado enfermo… Por un momento, pensé que todo mejoraría.

Ella se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas y se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de levantar la mirada y dedicarle un linda pero rota sonrisa. El sombrerero se acercó a ella y acomodó uno de sus mechones rubios tras la oreja con una margarita, a continuación besó su frente y la abrazó.

—Bien, no te quiero aburrir con historias familiares triste. ¿Por qué no mejor nos apuramos para llegar al teatro? Quiero ver esa comedia. — Dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso a la mejilla. —¿Continuamos?

Tarrant quiso decir algo, lo que sea, pero decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios y tan solo asentir tomando de la mano a su Alicia y continuar por el sendero mirando las flores o hablando de tonterías, cuando escucharon unos ruidos detrás de ellos. De inmediato, el sombrerero se puso alerta protegiendo a Alicia detrás de su espalda.

—¡Alicia! ¡Tarrant! — Gritaron en unísono un par de vocecillas infantiles que ambos personajes conocían muy bien.

—¡Tweedles! — Respondieron los dos, claro que en diferentes tonos. Alicia estaba contenta de ver a los niños mientras que Tarrant era todo lo contrario. Detrás de ellos venían McTwist, Bayard, Mally, Thackery y Chessur con una brillante sonrisa pícara.

 _¡Estúpido gato inoportuno!_

—Es una grata sorpresa encontrarlos aquí tan solos, tortolitos — Saludó en un todo galante tomando la mano de Alicia entre sus patas y besándolas.

—Creí que estarían en su cita — Dijo Nivens — ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tengo entendido que deberían estar saliendo con rumbo al teatro. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir dos entradas en un teatro lleno.

—Pero si usaríamos el palco real, siempre está vacío — Recordó el sombrerero.

—¿Tú nos conseguiste los boletos?

—Por supuesto que sí, Tarrant olvidó que tenían una cita y dejó todo a última hora, así que el pobre Nivens tuvo que organizar todo a último momento, pero como siempre hizo todas las cosas bien — Respondió Mally desde el lomo de Bayard.

—¿Olvidaste que teníamos un compromiso? — Interrogó enarcando una ceja.

—Eh, pues, veras… — Empezó pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero en fin, nosotros estamos aquí para mejorar su cita.

—Sí, vamos a ir volar cometas al prado. ¿Quieren venir?

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ! — Respondió Alicia a la vez que su pareja negaba —Vamos, será divertido. Adoro volar cometas. Vamos, vamos, vamos. — Pidió zarandeando al pelirrojo.

—No importa si él no quiere ir, yo puedo suplantarlo — Se ofreció Cheshire mostrándole una de sus grandes y picaras sonrisas.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez — Murmuró a regañadientes mientras avanzaba tras el grupo de animales. Esto no era lo que había planeado, otra vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando llegaron a la colina, los gemelos Tweddles corrieron cada uno con sus cometas rojas a la cima, listos para iniciar a volarlas. Tanto Tarrant como Alicia se ofrecieron a ayudarlos para que ellos sujetasen la cometa mientras los niños corrían y cuando estuviesen listos las soltaron y las cometas se elevaron en el cielo haciendo danzar sus colas con cintas.

—¿Tienen otra? —Preguntó Alicia emocionada como una niña de cinco años frente a un nuevo juguete.

—No, pero trajimos materiales para hacer una, si desean pueden fabricarla. — Dijo Mally señalando hacia una pequeña maleta que Bayard cargaba en su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo. Bayard, ¿me permites? — Pidió amablemente mientras se acercaba y desabrochaba la mochila de su cuerpo para sacar los materiales requeridos — Tarrant, ven a ayudarme.

—Claro. — El joven se acercó a su cita y ambos se sentaron en el suelo para ponerse a trabajar en sus cometas rojas. Primero anudar los palitos, pegar el papel, asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien sujeto, ponerle una cola y poner el suficientemente largo de cuerda para que la cometa pudiera llegar lo más alto posible.

—¡Ya está! ¡Vamos a volarla! — Ordenó la joven arrastrándolo a la cima para que sujetase su cometa. Y a pesar de que de que estaban juntos, se estaba aburriendo de todas las interrupciones que provocaban sus queridos "amigos" en su cita. Solo deseaba que esto acabara ya, salir con Alicia estaba empezando a parecer una mala idea.

Infratierra lo odiaba… Esto era karma, saboteaba su cita por todas las otras citas que él había saboteado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¡Feliz! ¡Feliz No cumpleaños!

—¡¿Para mí?!

—¡Para tú!

— ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!

Usualmente la fiesta del té frente al viejo molino del viento era un lugar lleno de alegría, lleno de canciones, lleno de postres, lleno de té y lleno de gente alegra que entonaban a todo pulmón la tonta y pegadiza canción del No cumpleaños, en especial el Sombrerero quien era el anfitrión de la loca fiesta, pero esta vez no. Esta vez era el que estaba más aburrido mientras que su cita era la que más se divertía jugando con la tetera de porcelana más cercana evitando los pastelazos que lanzaba la ya loca liebre de marzo.

Ahora ellos podrían estar caminando hacia el teatro, saltearse la fila y acomodarse en el palco real en donde estarían solos esperando que las luces se apagaran para iniciar esa comedia que tanto querían ver, pero en lugar estaban en la misma fiesta de té de siempre.

—¡Sombrerero! ¡Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar! ¡Una tarde de amigos era todo lo que quería! — Mencionó emocionada la joven mientras se limpiaba un poco de dulce de merengue de la mejilla.

—Creí que querías ver esa comedia — Comentó cerca de u oído para hacerse oír debido a todo el bullicio que había en la mesa.

—Podemos ir cualquier otro dia. ¡Bayard! ¡Piensa rápido! — Gritó Alicia lanzándole un pastel al cánido quien se agacho lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el tortazo, lástima que Nivens no estuvo lo suficientemente atento como para evitarlo.

Tarrant hundió la cara en sus manos y alguien tendría que ser miope para no darse cuenta de que el queridísimo sombrerero estaba aburrido, pero al parecer Alicia estaba lo suficientemente distraída para verlo, y esto causaba la burla de los demás integrantes de la fiesta de té.

—Juguemos a otra cosa, ya me ensuciaron todo el traje — Pidió Nivens.

—Podemos jugar a las escondidas. ¿Qué les parece? —Sugirió la campeona.

—Sí

—Gran idea.

—Que Tarrant cuente —Pidió Chessur quien paseaba sobre la cabeza de la rubia haciéndole cosquillas la nariz con su esponjosa cola. Tarrant se puso celoso y trato de apartarlo de su Alicia.

—Sí, es una gran idea. ¿Podrías, Tarrant? — Pidió Alicia haciéndole ojitos. Obviamente no podía decirle que no.

—Corran a esconderse — Dijo a regañadientes dándose la vuelta para empezar a contar. Los otros salieron corriendo dispuestos a esconderse del pelirrojo chico.

—Diecinueve… ¡Veinte! ¡Listos o no, allá voy! —Tarrant se quitó las manos de los ojos y miró de derecha a izquierda para ver si había alguien cerca a la mesa de té. Parecía no haberlo. Miró por debajo de la mesa, levantando el mantel blanco. No había nadie.

Caminó un poco y miró por entre los árboles y el jardín esperando encontrar a la Liebre o a Mally, luego recordó que ella era tan pequeña que podría esconderse en cualquier lugar. No había señales de Sonriente, aunque él ponía desvanecerse y volver a aparecer así que también sería difícil de encontrar. No veía a los Tweddles y teniendo en cuenta de que si encontrabas a uno encontrabas al otro podría ser más fácil encontrarlos. De McTwist ni hablar, generalmente solía esconderse debajo de la mesa así que al no encontrarlo ahí pensó que se habría alejado. No veía a Bayard, y supuso que estaría lejos ya que era un perro muy veloz.

Solo quedaba asegurarse de que Alicia no estuviera cerca, así podría dejar la mesa de té como un lugar seguro y salir a buscar a sus amigos. No parecía estar cerca.

" _Podrías decirle que ya encontraste a todos y pues, llevarla al teatro como tenían planeado, tal vez aun no es tarde para ver esa comedia"._

Le agradeció a la vocecita dentro de su cabeza y se encaminó a buscar a Alicia para poder escapar de ese tonto juego y continuar con su frustrada cita. Parecía que Infratierra estaba en contra de dejarlos solos por un minuto.

Alicia no podría estar lejos, solo había tenido veinte segundos para esconderse, debía de andar cerca. Teniendo en cuenta del espesor del bosque y a su tamaño, ella debía estar escondida detrás de algún tronco, solo debía adivinar cuál.

No debería ser difícil, solo debía buscar alguna risa o algún árbol con cabello rubio y encontraría a la joven campeona. Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos encontró un tronco con cabello rubio. Se acercó cauteloso por la retaguardia y la sorprendió haciendo estallar en risas.

—Te encontré, pequeña traviesa — Anunció rodeándola con sus brazos para que no escapara.

—Primero debes capturarme — Ella se soltó y empezó a correr —Atrápame si puedes, Tarrant Hightopp.

Alicia corría por entre los arboles como un muy ágil cervatillo. Tarrant puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás llegarían al teatro a ese paso. Decidió seguirle el juego y perseguirla, ya no tenía que perder. Se dedicó a seguirle el paso a la joven que corría con los cabellos rubios al aire y con su risa infantil rompiendo el silencio del bosque.

—Alcánzame, Sombrerero. —Cuando uno está enamorado siente que el tiempo que pasa junto con la persona amada paso sumamente lento y para el sombrerero era así. Alicia parecía una ninfa coqueta que daba brinquitos para no ser atrapada por él. De pronto solo desapareció.

El sombrerero se detuvo en seco. Estaba seguro que Alicia estaba delante de él, de hecho solo había parpadeado y había desaparecido. Confundido, dio un paso hacia adelante — ¿Alicia?

El pelirrojo sintió que le habían quitado el piso, no sentía nada debajo de sus pies y en menos de un parpadeo se sintió atraído por la fuerza de gravedad. Escuchó un grito, pero no era de él porque sabía muy bien que él no gritaba así. De seguro debía ser la campeona. Miró hacia abajo y solo pudo ver el cauce del rio antes de sumergirse totalmente en él.

Sintió el duro golpe del agua con su cuerpo y rompió en un grito por el dolor dejando que el agua entrara a su organismo. Salió a la superficie y tomó todo el aire que podían retener sus pulmones antes de hundirse de nuevo. Tarrant era un buen nadador, iba todos los veranos a la playa con su familia y nadaba hasta el fondo en competencia con sus primos, así que solo le tomó un momento para salir a la superficie y continuar respirando a pesar de que la corriente era fuerte y el caudal muy ancho como para llegar a la orilla sin ser arrastrado.

Al frente podía ver a Alicia luchando para seguir a flote, se preocupó de inmediato hasta que ella salió de nuevo y se mantuvo a flote. Con tantos años navegando, debía ser un requisito para ella saber nadar.

Tarrant aprovechó que la corriente estaba a su favor para nadar hacía Alicia y alcanzarla. La sujetó de un brazo y ella lo miró antes de volverse a hundir y reemerger. — ¡Tranquila!

—¡Al frente! — Gritó separándose de él al darse cuenta de que era inútil aferrarse uno al otro ya que solo lograban hundirse más. El sombrerero alzó la mirada y vio que ya no había más rio, al frente de ellos había una catarata. —¡NADA!

Ambos empezaron a nadar en contra de la corriente, pero esta fue mucho más fuerte que ellos y pronto los terminó arrastrando hacia la caída de agua.

Otra vez tuvo la sensación de la falta de gravedad y el viento golpeando su rostro mojado. Dios, ya estaba muerto. Estaba cayendo. Algo freno su caída, algo lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo lo cual le provocó un agudo dolor por el brusco estiramiento de su brazo. Sus pies se balanceaban sobre la nada, algo lo estaba suspendido en al aire.

O alguien.

Alicia estaba abrazada a una rama cerca a la cascada y lo sujetaba del brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella estaba totalmente mojada, casi siendo arrastrada por su vestido, de no ser por la rama que detenía su caída así como lo hacía con él en ese momento.

—Te tengo — Gritó aferrándose a ese brazo con toda sus fuerzas.

—No me dejes caer — Pidió sujetando con más fuerza el brazo de la joven.

—Jamás.

Tarrant miró con atención todas las facciones de Alicia. Nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, nunca había sus hermosos ojos avellanados sin ese brillo especial, no había visto esas cejas rubias enarcadas en una expresión de pánico como si supiera que nada ni nadie los podría sacar de esos aprietos esta vez.

Ella estaba asustada.

Muy asustada.

El sombrerero sintió como su brazo se cansaba y como el de ella temblaba por la fuerza que hacía en no soltarlo. La gravedad estaba haciendo su efecto y el peso extra que le proporcionaba su ropa mojada no ayudaba a contrarrestar eso. Él le sonrió.

Alicia cambió la expresión de preocupación a una de alivio y devolvió la tímida sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien.

—Tarrant…

Un crujido de la base de la rama llamó la atención de los dos adultos en problemas. Ambos voltearon y buscaron con la mirada el origen del sonido y solo pudieron presenciar como la rama cedía debido al peso extra y se separaba ruidosamente del tronco.

Alicia sintió de nuevo como no había nada debajo de ella, como su estómago subía hasta su boca y su cabeza daba vueltas debido al sonido del aire corriendo a alta velocidad… En realidad, ella cayendo a alta velocidad. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, lo sabía y tenía miedo.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno antes de retenerlo todo.

Tarrant sintió un agudo dolor en cuanto su cuerpo rompió la resistencia del agua y se hundió hasta el fondo provocando que abriese la boca y tragara litros de agua. Sintió una horrible sensación en la nariz ya que no podía respirar y todo a su alrededor era agua. Debía salir de ahí, como sea. Sentía que se ahogaba y dolía. Dolía respirar, dolía moverse, dolía la cabeza, dolía todo.

Pataleó y se movió antes de perder el casi inexistente oxigeno que tenía para poder salir a la superficie. Nunca en su vida había sido tan difícil ascender como esa vez ya que sentía que el agua lo jalaba hacia el fondo. Fue un alivio efímero cuando su cabeza salió del agua y abrió la boca para que sus pulmones dejaran pasar todo el oxígeno que necesitaba. La corriente era rápida y embravecida, así que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para seguir a flote, volvió a hundirse.

Esta vez, su cuerpo se aferró a la primero que tuvo a su alcance y se elevó a la superficie, resistiendo. Abrazó con fuerza la superficie rasposa y de madera del tronco y siguió a flote mientras la corriente lo llevaba y él se dejaba llevar. Tosió y tosió para sacar toda el agua que había tragado y cerró los ojos mientras su rostro reposaba sobre su brazo.

¡Alicia!

Ese pensamiento llegó a toda velocidad a su cerebro. No estaba. No estaba. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada y gritó su nombre pero no la encontraba… Los peores pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza: Ella podría estar corriente arriba aún, o podía estar en el fondo del rio… Muerta.

—¡ALICIA! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Giró el tronco con su fuerzo y lo uso como salvavidas para empezar a patear y subir por el rio a pesar de que la corriente estaba en su contra. — Por favor… Aparece.

Arriba, casi fuera de su alcance de vista, se podía ver una cabeza rubia saliendo a flote y volviéndose a hundir. ¡Era ella! Estaba luchando contra la corriente, totalmente desorientada y casi a punto de ahogarse, pero estaba aún muy lejos.

—¡ALICIA! — Gritó tratando de llamar la atención de la joven para que supiera que no estaba sola. Las piernas le dolían de tanto patalear, pero no podía parar, no ahora. Alicia se hundió y se perdió de su vista. Debía estar abajo, arrastrada por alguna corriente. Dejo de patalear y la corriente lo llevó, aunque no estaba tan preocupado por él, sino por la joven que debía salir a respirar en cualquier momento si es que aún seguía consiente.

La rubia salió a respirar y esta vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca al Sombrerero que este pudo impulsarse con una piedra y sujetarla del vestido para atraerla a él y al tronco. Alicia tosía y tosía tratando de expulsar toda el agua que había en su estómago. Tarrant se posicionó detrás de ella para apegar su pecho a la espalda de la joven y sujetarla al tronco para que no se volviera a soltar ni alejar de él.

Ambos se dejaron arrastra por la corriente rio abajo con os ojos cerrados y tratando de regular sus respiraciones y sus pulsaciones. Ya había pasado lo peor, ahora solo podía haber calma… ¿Verdad?

*.*.*.*.*.*

Los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaron las mejillas de Alicia y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Podía sentir la sensación del agua tranquila bajo su cuerpo así como también la sensación del aire frio sobre la parte de su espalda y manos. Su visión era un poco de arena y muchas rocas de la orilla del rio que ya estaba bajo, casi tanto que ella podría estar recostada totalmente en el fondo y podría seguir respirando bien ya que era lo suficientemente bajo para ellos, podría cruzarlo caminando.

Su rostro estaba mojado en la parte derecha que era la que estaba apoyada en el agua. Habían muchos árboles, demasiados. Todo era verde. Podía escuchar el sonido de chapoteo del agua y también el trinar de un par de pájaros. Movió un poco sus brazos, estos dolían un poco y tal vez tendrían alguno que otro moretón. Soltando un quejido tomo las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarse y explorar el lugar donde se encontraba.

—¡Alicia! — Escuchó la voz del Sombrerero llamándola, ella lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró parado un poco más rio arriba. —Te encontré —Suspiró.

—Sombrerero — Dijo ella levantándose tambaleante caminando en su dirección para encontrarse. El la recibió con los brazos abiertos. — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Un poco adolorido, pero bien. Desperté rio arriba y no encontré, estaba asustado y empecé a buscarte, fue una suerte que te encontré. Tuve miedo. —Susurró en su cabello.

—Todo pasó muy rápido. Acabo de despertar. Me duele todo el cuerpo — Agregó recostándose en su pecho, temblando un poco.

—Encontré una cueva viniendo aquí, no está muy lejos. Podemos descansar ahí por mientras.

—Te sigo — El Sombrerero la soltó para ponerse en marcha pero una exclamación por parte de la rubia lo detuvo. Ella yacía en el suelo sujetándose la pierna izquierda que estaba sangrante. Tenía un corte un tanto profundo que a pesar de que ya no emanaba mucha sangre, aún era preocupante.

—Se ve mal — Indicó mirando el corte que de seguro debió ser hecho por una piedra filosa en el fondo del rio.

—Estoy bien, puedo continuar — Intentó levantarse, pero soltó un quejido — Bien, tal vez no.

—Ven — Ni siquiera pidió permiso, Tarrant levantó a Alicia del piso y la cargo al estilo de novia todo el camino a la cueva que por suerte o destino no estaba muy lejos — Estas más pesada de lo que creía.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Tarrant Hightopp? — Preguntó Alicia con un tono algo molesto.

—No, es la ropa mojada, de por si ese traje debe pesar dos kilos pero con toda esa agua te hace más pesada — La acomodó en sus brazos y tomó impulsos de donde sea para poder continuar — Debemos secarte o pescaras un resfriado.

—Espero que este cerca esa cueva — Comentó sujetándose al cuello del sombrerero con sus brazos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una cueva que estaba frente al calmado rio. Las paredes de piedra eran lisas, no se podía ver el fondo y el piso era de un inicio arena y luego tierra. El sombrerero la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y luego salió de la cueva. — Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

—Un momento — Alicia esperó en silencio mientras que esperaba para ver lo que sea que estaba haciendo su amigo. Mientras tanto decidió poner atención a su pierna lastimada. El corte no era profundo y no se veía tan mal. Debería limpiarla y tal vez desinfectarla.

Tarrant se apareció al cabo de un rato empujando un gran tronco caído y lo dejó frente a Alicia. Volvió a irse y a traer a otro arrastrándolo poniéndolo detrás de la espalda de la joven. Volvió a irse y esta vez demoró un poco más pero volvió con un pedazo de madera hundido en donde había un poco de agua.

—Bien, veamos esa herida.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY, PORQUE ME DA FLOJERA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO EL RESTO Y SI LO HAGO PUES NO HABRIA CAP HASTA NUEVO AVISO. ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA PARTE DOS.**

 **BESOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**MOSHI MOSHI!**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA: PEDIR DISCULPAS. PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS, EN REALIDAD HA SIDO UN MES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI Y PUES NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA CASI NADA Y MUCHO MENO LO TUVE PARA AVANZAR CON EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO EN ESTO. BESOS!**

 **Capítulo 13: Esto no era parte del plan**

—¡Auch!

—Te dolerá más si te sigues moviendo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Quiero hacerlo yo — Dijo el Sombrerero mojando nuevamente el pañuelo con el que limpiaba la herida. Era una suerte que siempre recordara llevar pañuelos y retazos, costumbres de sombrerero — No se ve tan mal, no parece infectada, pero sería mejor que lo vendáramos.

—Lástima que no tengamos vendas a la mano. — Lamentó Alicia mirando como a las lastimadas manos de su amigo que sostenían con devoción la blanca pierna desnuda de la joven.

—Esto es mi culpa.

—No digas eso. ¿Cómo podías haber sabido que esto pasaría? No te culpes. — Alicia agarró suavemente la falda del mojado vestido y la acarició con nostalgia, como si se preparara para algo — Espero que no te importe que pueda usar el dobladillo como venda. Tarrant es un hermosísimo vestido, pero si no lo hago, no creo que tenga una pierna sana para cuando lleguemos al palacio.

Tarrant se quedó un rato mirando aquel vestido, había trabajo mucho en ello y pues destruirlo así… Aunque era una buena causa, podía hacer muchos vestidos iguales a esos, pero no podía hacer una nueva Alicia.

—Hazlo, pero espera que me… — No puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la tela desgarrándose en las manos de Alicia — voltee.

—Perdóname, Sombrerero. — Pidió con el ceño fruncido de angustia. Él asintió mientras tomaba de sus manos el pedazo largo de tela y se la envolvía alrededor de la pierna, lo sostuvo bien con unos pequeños imperdibles con el suficiente cuidado para que no se hincara con estos. Por ultimó besó sobre la tela provocando sonrojo en la campeona.

—Creo que… creo que podría quitarme el vestido — Dijo sonrojada. Les tomo unos segundos a ambos comprender el peso de esas palabras y que en esa situación, cualquiera podría malinterpretarlas — ¡Es que esta mojado!

—Claro… yo… yo saldré… iré a por leña… haremos una fogata para que te seques… Toma — Le tendió su abrigo y luego se fue de la cueva con torpeza, sus orejas estaban rojas al igual que sus mejillas. Debía irse o recuerdos antiguos saldrían a la luz, como esa vez que la vio desnuda cuando iba a bañarse.

El sombrerero se fue dejando a la joven campeona sola quien aprovecho su soledad para poder despojarse de sus ropas. Se quitó el vestido y se quedó solo con su pequeño vestido blanco interior y con la enagua blanca, también se quitó los zapatos y las medias quedando descalza. El problema de esos vestidos interiores era que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, así que agradeció que el sombrerero le dejara su saco ya que podría cubrirse con ello a pesar de estar más seco que mojado.

Decidió despejar un poco el suelo para preparar la fogata aunque no podía hacer mucho debido a sus limitaciones en su pierna, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que de por si el terreno estaba limpio solo había alguna que otra planta que crecía. No se atrevió a deambular por la cueva ya que no sabía a donde llevaba y estaba demasiado oscuro como para seguir por el túnel.

—¡Alicia!

El sombrerero llegó con un montón de leña seca bajo los brazos, listo para preparar la fogata. Alicia lo recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó el lugar que había preparado con las rocas alrededor en un círculo para hacer la fogata, así como también un improvisado tendedero hecho de ramas en donde estaban sus ropas esperando el calor del fuego para secarse.

—Ponlas aquí — Dijo señalando el lugar despejado y preparándose para encender el fuego, lo cual debo decir que no era una tarea tan fácil dado el hecho de que cada vez que se encendía una chispa o la humedad de la cueva o el viento lo terminaba por apagar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El fuego crepitaba suavemente, creando una melodía agradable al oído así como también emanaba un agradable calor a los cuerpos congelados de la campeona y su sombrerero. Ambos estaban sentados sobre uno de los troncos frente al fuego, tratando de recuperar el nivel de calor de su cuerpo. El sombrerero tuvo que quitarse el chaleco, la camisa y los calcetines para tenderlos junto con el vestido de Alicia para que secaran.

Así que los dos estaban en una incómoda situación. Alicia estaba en vestido interior con el saco del sombrerero cubriéndola y pues, Tarrant vestido únicamente con su pantalón. Sin duda, esto era inapropiado.

El sombrerero apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, enterrando sus lastimados dedos en sus rizos anaranjados salvajes. Cerró los ojos cansado y se masajeó la cabeza como si de esa forma pudiera despejar su cabeza y pensar mejor.

—Esta debe ser la peor cita de la historia — Suspiró para sí mismo, olvidando por completo que la oven campeona estaba ahí.

—Ay, Tarrant — Respondió Alicia apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda del melancólico hombre — Eso no es cierto, me divertí mucho al principio… Por supuesto, que esto pasara no era parte del plan ni nada de eso y no está nada divertido estar encerrados aquí, pero no es tan malo. — Si bien las palabras de Alicia no estaban tan mal, la forma en como lo decía solo lo hacían sentir peor.

—Esto no me ayuda.

—Lo siento.

Estuvieron un rato en un incómodo silencio. Tarrant seguía en la misma posición, inmóvil como una estatua pensante; Alicia solo movía su pierna sana de un lado a otro, esperando que el Sombrerero rompiera su mutismo.

—Mi primera cita, mi primera "primera cita", tampoco fue lo que yo esperaba. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando James llegó a mi cuarto a recogerme. Nuestra primera cita fue en el primer puerto donde desembarcamos después de fundar "Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh". Estábamos en Grecia, en Esporadas, cerca de Skopelos. Yo temblaba como gelatina, jamás había tenido una cita y él en serio me gustaba — Alicia se dedicó a relatar su historia mirando con ilusión hacia la nada, el Sombrerero levantó la mirada para poder ver como su joven amada relataba con ilusión su vida con James Harcout.

—Me llevó por toda la costa. Las casas eran tan pequeñas y pintorescas. Fuimos a un restaurante, un negocio de una casa de té inglesa que había echado raíces ahí y con la cual hacíamos negocio de exportación de té. De ahí paseamos por la playa y luego fuimos al mismo pueblo ya que había una celebración, creo que era el Día de la Epifanía. Seguimos a todos de nuevo al mar donde pusimos barquitos con velas para bendecir las aguas. Yo caí en el agua, volvimos totalmente mojados al hotel porque él quiso ayudarme pero también cayó.

Alicia se quedó un largo rato mirando hacia las paredes de piedra de la cueva, como si deseara que de ellas se abriera algún portal que la llevara a su añorada isla de Grecia para encontrarse con James Harcout. Suspiró y decidió alejarse de esos dulces, pero tristes recuerdos del pasado.

—¿Lo extrañas? — Preguntó con el temor oprimiendo den su pecho.

—Yo… Es complicado. No sé, exactamente, que es lo que siento ahora. Lo amo, no lo voy a negar, pero no sé si sigue siendo el mismo amor que sentía hacia él hace cuatro años. Tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que ese amor ya no es el mismo… Quería casarme, pero… Pero no ahora. Yo, apenas estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y renunciar a ella para seguir la vida que siempre he criticado… No podía.

La cueva se llenó de sombras a medida de que el sol se iba poniendo en el cielo de Infratierra. Los pájaros de la mañana se iban a dormir y luego saldrían los búhos y lechuzas para cazar en la infinidad del bosque. Esperaba que no hubiese murciélagos en esa cueva.

—Está oscureciendo — Anunció Tarrant mientras le daba otra mordida a la manzana que tenía en la mano. Habían ido a recolectar toda la comida que pudieron encontrar así como también habían descubierto un pequeño riachuelo que entraba a la cueva y se perdía más allá en el fondo de esta, así que no se verían desprovistos de estos recursos.

—Me di cuenta — Respondió la joven mirando hacia la salida de la cueva. — ¿Crees que nos estén esperando?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es más, podría decir que los sirvientes están poniendo nuestros lugares en la mesa para la cena, le prometí a tu madre que llegaríamos a tiempo… Es una lástima que no.

—¿Dónde crees que estemos? — Preguntó llevándose un par de bayas a la boca.

—El rio nos debió haber arrastrado al sur, tal vez si hubiese sol y estuviéramos en un lugar más alto lo supiéramos… A puesto que Drac Laisser sabría exactamente donde estamos — Reconoció amargamente.

—Supongo que sí.

El silencio entre ellos volvió a instalarse en la cueva la cual hacía eco al crepitar de la fogata. Afuera, el cielo se había ensombrecido totalmente y un par de gotas iban cayendo anticipando la lluvia que habría más tarde. Alicia se acercó un poco más a la fogata para que sus pies descalzos se calentaran, Tarrant solo se dedicaba a mirarla apreciando las sombras que provocaba el resplandor del fuego en su delicado rostro.

—¿Te sabes alguna canción?

—Algunas.

Acompañados únicamente por las palmas y por los golpes a los troncos, Alicia y Tarrant se pusieron a interpretar diferentes canciones tanto conocidas por ambos como desconocidas por los dos, su único objetivo era distraerse de la aburrida situación en la que se encontraban. Estaban tan concentrados en cantar a todo pulmón que no se percataron que había algo que provocaba que tierra empezara a caer a la entrada de la cueva hasta que fue muy tarde y se vieron inmersos por la oscuridad de una nube de polvo.

—¡Tarrant!

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tyvia Hightopp conocía tan bien a su hijo como la palma de su mano. Sabía que comida le gustaba, sabía cuando estaba nervioso, sabía la cara que ponía para disimular su enojo, incluso sabía que a su edad, él aún era muy inseguro cuando de chicas se trataba. Ella pensó que había superado esa etapa de adolescente miedoso durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado encerrada en esa granja de hormigas ya que cuando lo volvió a ver él era todo un hombre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que seguía igual de inseguro, pero no con cualquier mujer, sino con una en especial y ella tenía nombre.

Alicia Kingsleigh, sobreterrana capitana del barco inglés "Wonder", campeona de Infratierra, asesina del Jabberwocky, ladrona y restauradora del tiempo, etc, etc.

Pero algo que nunca pensó que haría su único hijo era faltar a su palabra de devolver a Alicia a tiempo para la cena. ¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido? Ya había anochecido y habían terminado de cenar. Miró por los ventanales del palacio y se percató que el cielo estaba nublado, sería una noche muy lluviosa.

—¿Dónde podrá haberse metido ese niña? — Escuchó a Helen preguntar en voz alta. — ¿No se suponía que solo irían al teatro?

—Se supone, Helen, pero me sorprende que se hayan retrasado, Tarrant casi siempre es puntual. Tal vez fueron a cenar.

—Espero que sea así, tengo en muy buena estima al joven Hightopp, Tyvia, y me decepcionaría si hiciese algo… indebido, con mi hija.

—¿Qué insinúas, Helen? — Preguntó a la defensiva la pelirroja.

—Nada, Tyvia… Iré a buscar a la Reina, con permiso. — Dijo antes de retirarse del salón.

Tyvia siguió mirando por el ventanal, esperando ver en vano la silueta de su hijo junto a la de su nuera, perdón, junto con la campeona.

" _Si haces algo indebido, te asesino, Tarrant Lewis Hightopp_ " pensó.

— ¿Aún no hay noticias de ellos, Majestad? — Preguntó Nivens saltando había la monarca que miraba desde el balcón por su telescopio de plata, esperando ver a lo lejos las siluetas de sus mejores amigos, pero no las encontraba así como tampoco las había encontrado hace diez minutos.

— Me temo que no. ¿Dónde podrán estar? Se suponía que llegarían antes de la cena.

— No me sorprendería que hubiesen ido a cenar — Sugirió con la esperanza de que esas palabras tranquilizaran a su Reina.

— Tarrant tendría la amabilidad de avisar, él no es así... Incluso si él lo olvidase, sé que Alicia lo recordaría. — La pálida mujer soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar por el telescopio — ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

El conejo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que preocuparon a la Reina. Su pequeña nariz rosada se movía con rapidez, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba nervioso. El silencio entre los dos era suficiente, no se necesitaron palabras para entender lo que pensaban. Un hombre soltero enamorado y una mujer soltera un tanto despechada con su ex, ambos con una fuerte conexión solos en la inmensidad de la noche, podría llevar malinterpretarse la situación.

— Tarrant jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, lo conozco, casi se podría decir que crecimos juntos... Él no sería capaz de eso.

—¿Capaz de qué, Su Majestad?

La voz de Helen Kingsleigh se hizo escuchar en el balcón, rompiendo la tensión que había entre la mujer y su consejero.

— Perdone que interrumpa de esta forma su conversación con el , es totalmente descortés de mi parte.

— No se preocupe. Nivens, — Se dirigió al conejo — avísame si tenemos noticias.

— Sí, Su Majestad.

El conejo se acomodó el traje azul y se fue saltando, desapareciendo de la vista de ambas damas.

—Estoy muy preocupada, Majestad, no tenemos noticias de ninguno de ellos y se supone que deberían estar aquí hace una hora. Mi Alicia no es una chica que desaparezca, yo la eduque con valores propios de una dama y esto de totalmente inusual, mi siquiera cuando decidió convertirse en capitana desaparecía así y mucho menos con un hombre.

—Sra. Kingsleigh, no debe preocuparse, los conozco muy bien a los dos y deben existir muy buenos motivos de su retraso. Tarrant jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a su hija. Solo debemos ser pacientes.

" _Si te sobrepasas con Alicia, Tarrant, te asesino"_ Pensó Mirana.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Es imposible.

Alicia se dejó caer sobre el suelo cansada de empujar inútilmente la roca que cubría la entrada de la cueva. El sombrerero intentó una vez más hasta que finalmente se cansó también.

—¡¿ES EN SERIO, INFRATIERRA?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ME ODIAS?! — Gritó molestó hacia el techo de la cueva como si alguien allá arriba lo escuchara.

—Déjalo, Tarrant —Pidió la joven mirando como su amigo luchaba contra todo su ser para no caer en esa locura violenta que le cambiaba los ojos de verde a anaranjado rojizo. La joven se acercó a él y acarició suavemente su rostro para relajarlo así como también repartía pequeños besitos en su frente y en la nariz del sombrerero. —Todo está bien, buscaremos otra forma de salir. Vamos a sentarnos.

Alicia lo llevó frente a la fogata y lo sentó con cuidado. Ella avivó un poco el fuego, tomó un poco de la comida que habían recolectado y fue a sentarse junto al pelirrojo. El sombrerero tomó un poco de la comida para llevársela a la boca y estuvieron en silencio un rato.

— Y... ¿Este es tu movimiento?— Pregunto recostándose a su lado. Tarrant la miró confundido e hizo el ademán de preguntar a qué se refería — Tu movimiento. Ya sabes, lo que usualmente haces para ligar, ¿eres de los que llevan a chicas a navegar sin rumbo por el río, caer por una cascada y luego terminar encerrados en una cueva para ligar?

— Ah, creo que no.

— ¿Quiere decir que soy la primera chica con la que usas esta técnica? — Insinuó agarrando su brazo y envolviéndolo con los suyos y recostándose su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Podríamos decirlo.

— Me siento halagada.

La rubia se estiró un poco para luego volver a acurrucarse al lado del sombrerero como un gato. Entrelazó su mano con la suya y siguieron en silencio con los ojos cerrados como si esperaran que algo pasase.

— Tú... ¿Por qué aceptaste este concurso? Y está vez se sincera. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo que decías no era la verdadera razón por la cual aceptaste.

Alicia se tomó un momento para pensar exactamente lo que iba a decir. La pregunta la había dejado en una situación delicada. Ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué de haber aceptado ese ridículo concurso, pero ahora debía entender por qué.

— No sé... En realidad, no tengo idea de porqué lo hice. Creo que solo cedí a la presión de todos. En ese momento, parecía una buena idea… Creo que no lo fue. — Alicia se metió otra baya a la boca y decidió cambiar de tema — ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

El sombrerero se volteó para ver a la joven rubia recostada a su lado con los ojos brillantes y expectantes esperando la respuesta a su incomoda pregunta.

— Te diré el mío si tú me dices el tuyo. — Respondió con una sonrisa retadora de lado.

— Está bien, pero espero que cumplas — Dijo regalando una de risitas nerviosas tan propias de ella — Bien, yo tenía unos dieciséis años creo, no, diecisiete, tenía diecisiete años cuando pasó. Mi madre solía ir a jugar bridge con unas amigas por las tardes y solía llevarme con ella para que pasara las tardes con los hijos e hijas de las señoras esas. Entonces mientras ellas jugaban adentro, nosotros lo hacíamos afuera en los jardines. En una ocasión, jugamos a las carreras. Pusimos los nombres de todos los varones en un sombrero y las mujeres escogimos al azar uno de los nombres así que ese sería como nuestro caballo o algo así.

La joven se acomodó más en el suelo tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda, pero era algo difícil estar cómodo en una cama de tierra.

— Me tocó el Sr. Fitzgerald, así que cuando dimos la señal ellos empezaron a correr dándole una vuelta completa al jardín. Yo había apostado diez libras creo y agradezco que el Sr. Fitzgerald tenga unas piernas fuertes y largas ya que termine ganando cincuenta libras más. Repartimos el premio entre los dos, pero él decía que no le parecía muy justo ganar solo eso cuando era él quien había corrido. Así que pidió algo más.

— ¿Un beso? — Preguntó mirándola de reojo. Ella estaba sonrojada completamente ante el recuerdo de sus travesuras de adolescentes.

— Digamos que mi primer beso fue robado... Cada vez que recuerdo no puedo evitar reír — Dijo tomando aire para poder continuar con sus risas — Él sin duda tenía experiencia y yo no. Debí estar muy torpe.

— No creo —Respondió inocentemente el mayor de los Hightopp.

— Por supuesto que sí. Como sea, nunca pasamos de ese beso, nunca salimos ni nada parecido, supongo que si debió estar horrible... Te toca.

— Prefiero seguir escuchando tu vergonzosa anécdota. — Respondió.

— Tarrant, lo prometiste — Se quejó subiéndose encima de él para hacerle cosquillas entre las costillas — Dímelo o no te dejare ir.

— Ya, ya, ya — Aceptó mientras seguís pataleando tratado de recuperar el aire — ¡Alicia, no!

La joven se mojó los labios rosados y regalando una tierna sonrisa se bajó de él volviendo a su antigua posición.

— Bien... Pues, ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi no lo recuerdo.

— No me mientas.

— Creo que tendría unos quince años tal vez. Había una chica en el pueblo, ella era muy bonita. No recuerdo su nombre, pero si su cabello, era verde brillante muy bonito como las hojas de los árboles en verano y lo sostenía con una cinta rosada aunque a veces era negra. Había un baile creo o era un festival, la cosa es que yo la invite a ir conmigo porque en fin, siempre iba a la tienda y hablamos un poco así que teníamos confianza.

Todo iba bien durante el baile que era de navidad, ya recordé, por supuesto era el mejor aunque en ese entonces poseía dos pies izquierdos — Rio — Hasta que ella se cansó y fuimos por un poco de ponche de frutas. Para mi mala o buena suerte, arriba de nosotros había unas ramitas de muérdago. Ella se terminó la bebida de un sorbo como si estuviera tomando valor y me dijo:

 _"¿Sabías que es una tradición que cuando te paras bajo el muérdago debes besar al que está frente a ti?"_

— ¿Y la besaste? — Preguntó la joven abrazándose las piernas escuchando atenta la historia.

— Yo era un chiquillo tonto y tan solo atine a darle un beso en la mejilla — Respondió avergonzado mientras Alicia rodaba por el suelo sin poder contener la risa — Ella me dijo: "Quiero un beso de verdad".

— Y le diste uno de verdad.

— Digamos que mi primer beso fue obligado. Yo estuve horrible, diré que fue muy húmedo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que hacíamos así que no estuvo tan bueno.

— Tuvo más sentimiento que el mío — Reconoció la joven — Supongo que tú y la chica peliverde no volvieron a salir debido a que no recuerdas su nombre.

— Lastimablemente no. Después de ese espantoso beso se la pasó bailando con Pallo toda la noche y ahí quedó. No volvimos a salir, aunque a veces frecuentaba la tienda.

— Tarrant Hightopp, el rompecorazones — Rio Alicia — Y ¿Tuviste otras novias que fueron robadas por tu primo?

— No, no, no, por supuesto que no. De hecho, no tuve muchas novias. Creo que ni siquiera podíamos decir que eran novias era más como salidas casuales.

— ¿No querías nada serio?

— Creo que en ese momento no buscaba una relación. Me gustaba pasar el rato, pero yo tenía mis propios problemas y prefería no sumarle más preocupaciones.

— Una relación conlleva tiempo y paciencia, mucha paciencia — Respondió a lo cual él asintió.

— Además es difícil mantener una relación cuando estas atrapado en el tiempo. Durante ese periodo, yo salía con alguien pero como no podía moverme de la mesa de té, era complicado. Un día, simplemente dejo de ir a verme. En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia debido a que tenía a Mally y a Thackery, pero a medida de que no pasaba el tiempo y todo envejecida excepto nosotros, me di cuenta de que lo más probable era que viviría por siempre y sin saber lo que era tener una verdadera relación.

— Había olvidado el detalle del tiempo.

— En fin, mi vida amorosa no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. — Se estiró y abrazó por encima de los hombros a Alicia — Y ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Eres rompecorazones o solo te rompen el corazón?

— El único novio que he tenido es James — dijo ocultando su rostro en sus manos —No es que no haya tenido mis ilusiones pero con la única persona que digamos tuve una relación fue con él. Por supuesto, antes de estar con él no podía evitar aceptar que había hombres atractivos y digamos que yo era una "belleza exótica" al ser una mujer capitana.

— Quiere decir que solo tuviste un novio en toda vida.

— Somos un par de solterones, amigo mío.

— Somos patéticos.

— El amor es un asco. O no es correspondido o no dura lo que debería durar.

—Brindo por eso — Alicia se llevó un poco de agua a la boca y el sombrerero la imitó. Podíamos decir que en realidad era una escena tanto irónica como divertida: Ambos brindado con agua por las decepciones amorosas en una solitaria y triste cueva vacía encerrados a la mitad de la noche y sin que nadie supiera donde se encontraban.

— Y tú y James... Ya sabes, alguna vez ustedes... — Tarrant hizo un gesto con las manos dando entender claramente a lo que se refería.

— ¡¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, Tarrant Hightopp?! — Alicia le dio una patada y se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza. — ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?!

—Solo era una broma.

—No me pareció gracioso. — Se llevó una baya a la boca y la saboreo mientras algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente de nuevo. La mayoría de ellos eran de ella y James, en especial uno en donde están en su camarote de barco a oscuras cuando se suponía que deberían estar durmiendo cada uno en su respectiva alcoba. Ella estaba debajo y él, arriba. Ambos aguantando los gemidos ahogados en sus gargantas por cada roce que sus cuerpos se daban con frenesí.

James tenía la mirada nublada por la pasión mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra la de Alicia, ella tenía demasiado calor por como su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel. Creía que ambos estaban demasiado vestidos para esta ocasión ya que ambos tenían todas sus ropas puestas y solo se frotaban entre ellos generando placer para cada uno. Alicia pensó que la dureza de James debería doler al estar atrapada en sus pantalones.

—¡Alicia!

—Ya déjame. — Pidió la joven aun con el rostro tapado por la vergüenza. Estúpidos y eróticos recuerdos. Tarrant decidió dejar de insistir y se acomodó a una distancia prudente de la fogata para poder dormir. Puso sus ropas ya secas sobre el suelo y se hizo una improvisada cama. Su cuerpo se quejó inmediatamente ni bien toco el suelo, no era la superficie más cómoda pero tendría que conformarse.

Alicia se levantó del tronco en donde estaba sentada y fue a acostarse junto a Tarrant poniendo su vestido como manta. Ella miró al ojiverde y este le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Supongo que tú ya no eres casto, ¿verdad?

—No, ya no.

—¿Me dirás?

—No. —Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron en silencio.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué has estado tan raro hoy, Tarrant?

— Ya te dije, mi hermana me inscribió a la fuerza a este concurso y cuando me entere ya era tarde.

— Dime la verdad, Tarrant, porque si de verdad hubiese sido así no hubieses estado tan nervioso y posesivo todo el día. Tenías expresión de fastidio cuando fuimos a la casa de tus padres a comer y pusiste la misma cara durante la fiesta de té. ¡Quiero la verdad!

— Pues...

Ahora el sombrerero se encontraba en verdaderos problemas y lo peor era que de todas las preguntas que pudo preparar algunas respuestas, esta la había olvidado por completo. Alicia seguía mirándolo fijamente, su rostro era iluminado parcialmente por la luz de la fogata dándole un aspecto un tanto amenazador.

" _Piensa en algo rápido, tonto_ ", se dijo a sí mismo.

— Quería que esto fuera especial. Siempre hemos estado acompañados de todos nuestros amigos y hasta ahora no hemos tenido un momento tú y yo para conocernos así como lo hicimos hace un par de minutos junto a la fogata. Yo... Yo había planeado todo.

— ¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que Mally dijo que te quedaste dormido y todo eso.

— Bueno, casi había olvidado planear todo — Admitió — Pero aun así lo hice. Tenía una canasta llena de delicias y una manta esperándonos en una colina, tenía el palco real reservado en el teatro, tenía un pequeño bote en el lago en donde veríamos las linternas flotantes y a las hadas bailar bajo su luz. Yo me había esforzado por tí y pues quería tenerte solo para mí, Alicia, porque...

— ¿Por qué, Tarrant? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido acercándose un poco más.

— Porque... Eres especial y quería que esto fuese especial. Tus otras citas habían sido horribles, no tenían química o no era lo que tu buscabas y quería que tuvieras algo más en que pensar en lugar de James.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fueron así? — Preguntó sorprendida — Yo jamás te conté las partes extrañas.

El sombrerero se reprendió así mismo, debía dejar de hablar de más. Alicia enarcó una ceja y se acercó más.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? ¿Alguna confesión?

— Yo...

Bueno era momento ¿no? Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo ocultando sus faltas durante las citas de Alicia, había hecho trampa y era momento de confesar. No había vuelta atrás, además dudaba que ella se enojase con él ya que lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo. Se humedeció los labios y se tomó su tiempo para reunir el coraje y decir la verdad.

— Te espié. Durante todas tus citas con los otros pretendientes. Se suponía que estaba prohibido, pero yo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Y fui yo quien te saco de situación es incómodas.

— ¿Quiere decir que tu saboteaste todo? Quieres decirme que fuiste tú quien grito mi nombre cuando bailaba con Killian, fuiste tú quien nos atacó con ese grupo de aves cuando volaba con Elm, fuiste tú quien cambió la canasta de comida de Drac y fuiste tú quien casi nos mata a todos durante nuestro viaje con el Marqués ¿No es así? — Preguntó enojada.

— Y también te seguía durante la feria de verano con Thomas — Admitió cabizbajo.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad — Respondió molesta. —No puedes meterte en mi vida de esta forma. Yo pensaba que podía haber algo malo en mí, pero no era así, eras tú. ¿Por qué, Tarrant? ¡Eres mi amigo! Los amigos no hacen esto.

—Yo no quiero ser un simple amigo, Alicia, ya no más. — Respondió arrepintiéndose de inmediato de lo que dijo, pero ya era tarde. Alicia se quedó mirando un rato al sombrerero, en silencio, toda expresión de enojo había sido reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tú sabes que no eres un simple amigo, Tarrant yo te tengo un gran aprecio y te quiero.

—Es justo eso… No solo quiero eso, yo quiero más. Alicia, dejemos de fingir por un momento, no sé si lo has notado pero yo tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ti. Los he tenido siempre y no pude evitar ponerme celosos cuando había cientos de hombres compitiendo por ti y fueron mis celos lo que me llevaron a esto. Ahora, por esos malditos celos, estamos encerrados en esta horrible cueva.

—¿Yo te gusto?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire. El sombrerero no tenía fuerzas para responder ni ella para escuchar. En silencio, como si pudieran comunicarse solo a través de la mirada, acordaron no volver a mencionar el tema y olvidarlo. Como si nunca hubiese pasado.

— Buenas noches, Tarrant.

— Dulces sueños, Alicia.

El sombrerero sonreía dándole la espalda a la joven rubia. ¿Cómo podría dormir si estaba a un palmo de distancia de la joven a quien tanto amaba y su fragancia natural lo embriagaba? ¿Cómo después de que habían peleado de esa forma? Esto no era fácil. No sabía si ella estaba molesta o no, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no volverían a tocar el tema y que mañana en la mañana, todo se arreglaría, olvidarían todo y volverían a ser los mejores amigos.

Pero…

Había fantaseado tantas veces con este momento en algún futuro cercano. Ellos ya se habría casado — Porque Alicia era una chica especial y se merecía que las cosas fueran correctas entre ellos — y ellos dormirían en una enorme cama, muy suave y de sábanas blancas, de cucharita, ella acurrucada y él abrazándola por la espalda envolviendo la con sus brazos y piernas mientras su cara se escondía entre la curvatura de su cuello para aspirar el olor de la vainilla que ella de seguro usaría para bañarse. Luego le besaría el cuello y subiría por sus orejas en donde jugaría con ella entre sus labios, ella se escogería y sacudiría su cabeza para que él parará, se volvería y se escondería en su pecho esperando que él le acariciara sus largos cabellos hasta que se quedase dormida sin hacer ruido alguno.

Ese era una hermosa fantasía.

Sus ojos se iban adaptando a la oscuridad que poseía la cueva, y el suelo era frío, duro y sucio, muy lejos de parecerse a la cama suave de sábanas blancas de sus sueños. Vio las paredes de piedra de la cueva y se percató que faltaban los tapices y las lámparas que iluminarían la habitación que compartirían. Se dio cuenta de esto no era ni lo más cercano a su fantasía, pero era lo más cercano que tendría por el momento.

Se giró con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno con la esperanza de encontrar una posición mucho más cómoda que la actual.

Alicia le daba la espalda, supuso que ya estaba dormida debido a su calmada respiración, así que no le importaría que él posicionara su cabeza de tal forma que pudiera oler sus cabellos añorando encontrar la esencia de vainilla manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Dispuesto a soportar la incomodidad del suelo, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Ya era tarde y estaba cansado. Mañana tendría que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí así que debía reponer fuerzas.

Se puede decir que el tiempo que el sombrerero durmió fue poco por no decir casi nulo. Él no era el único incómodo en esa silenciosa cueva, también lo estaba la joven campeona que empezó a moverse incomoda buscando una posición que le permitiera a su espalda dejase de quejarse del dolor.

Tarrant se despertó cuando sintió que algo hacia presión en su pecho. Y no era algo, era un alguien. Una dormida Alicia estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón y con un brazo extendido sobre él abrazándolo como si de alguna almohada se tratase.

No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante las acciones inconscientes de la rubia a su lado. Estaba demasiado emocionado, se sorprendía a sí mismo de que Alicia no se despertase por el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Con cuidado, movió uno de sus brazos para abrazarla por la cintura, apretando la contra él provocándole soltar un pequeño suspiro. Ella movió aún más su cabeza y frotó su nariz en su camisa apurando su esencia a té.

Tal vez no estarían en esa cama esplendorosa ni en la misma posición, pero esto era mucho mejor aunque no lo crean. Tal vez estar atrapados en esa cueva no era tan malo después de todo... O al menos eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que su querida Alicia no dormía como un ángel.

Tuvo que contener un quejido cuando Alicia le propinó un codazo justo en las costillas además de un grito cuando pateo su espinilla. Dioses, esa chica dormía como si tuviese hormigas encima, se movía demasiado cual gusano y encima daba golpes fuertes. Mordía sus labios para evitar gritar en cada golpe. ¡¿Y así James Harcout podía dormir con ella?! Se compadecía del hombre.

En un momento determinado, Alicia se subió completamente en el cuerpo de Tarrant y solo cuando apoyó su oreja en el pecho del sombrerero siendo calmada por sus latidos, ella dejó de moverse, se enroscó como serpiente alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo y volvió a su respiración tranquila y sus pequeños gemidos dormida.

Tal vez, no sería una noche muy larga.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO Y POR LAS QUE ESPERARON A QUE ACTUALIZARA, POR FIN TENGO VACACIONES AUNQUE SOLO DURARAN UNA SEMANA. ESTOS MESES SE COMPLICARON MUCHO PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS DE MI EDAD QUE DESEAN INGRESAR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN MI AUSENCIA.**

 **REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 14

**MOSHI MOSHI!**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO — EN REALIDAD ESPERO QUE SEA EL ULTIMO — CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, PERO ME CONOZCO MUY BIEN COMO PARA SABER QUE ESTE DEBER SER EL PENULTIMO, AUN ASI VOY AVISANDO. ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. ¡DIVIERTANSE Y BESOS!**

 **Capítulo 14: Devolver a tu cita a casa**

Marmórreal despertó algo diferente ese día, aunque no sabían que era lo que había de diferente. Los sirvientes ya estaban laborando desde muy temprano y tenían el desayuno listo para llevar a la mesa del comedor en donde los habitantes del edificio desayunarían, los guardias nocturnos estaban por cambiar de turno con los de la mañana dando el reporte de que no había pasado nada inusual durante su vigilancia, los nobles se estaban despertando y esperaban a sus mayordomos para que les ayudaran a vestirse, los pajarillos ya estaban volando a la ventana de Su Majestad para despertarla con sus suaves trinos. Todo era exactamente igual como lo era todos los días, entonces ¿Qué era lo diferente esa mañana?

La mucama de Mirana fue hasta la habitación de su señora para empezar un nuevo día, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mujer no estaba en su cama. En ella solo había un grupo de pajarillos piando molestos de que la dama blanca no estuviera ahí para disfrutar de sus trinos. La mucama lanzó un grito.

Sin duda eso era lo diferente esa mañana, faltaba la Reina.

Mientras que sus sirvientes barrían cada habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar bruscamente a alguien, Mirana estaba dormida en una de las bancas del balcón, apoyando las manos en su telescopio de plata. Había esperado toda la noche por señales de sus dos mejores amigos que había olvidado ir a su habitación y se quedó dormida bajo la luz de la luna.

Pero Mirana no había sido la única quien no logró pegar el ojo en toda la noche, Helen Kingsleigh dormía con la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de la Reina. Ella había durado mucho más tiempo despierta que la Reina y no culpaba a Su Alteza de haberse dormido ya que la madre era Helen no Mirana.

Unos tres pequeños pajarillos se posaron sobre las cabezas de las féminas y empezaron a trinar para despertarlas. Mirana soltó un quejido y movió una mano inconscientemente. Helen se removió y siguió durmiendo. Los pequeños animalitos siguieron con sus trinos esperando que en algún momento las mujeres se despertaran.

La Reina Blanca fue la primera en abrir los ojos frunciendo el ceño ante tanta luz que no le dejaba seguir durmiendo. Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que no estaba en su alcoba y que había pasado toda la noche en el balcón apoyada sobre el telescopio de plata que yacía entre sus manos. Espantó a los ya molestos pajarillos con sus manos y se apartó los mechones desordenados de su rostro.

Helen se despertó al instante debido al movimiento de Mirana y justo a tiempo ya que los sirvientes ya las habían encontrado. Helen se estiró y pudo escuchar como su cuello tronaba. Helen y Mirana se miraron mutuamente tratando de salir del estupor del sueño.

—Su Majestad, buenos días — Habló la joven que vestía delantal — La estuvimos buscando por todos lados.

—Sra. Kingsleigh, está aquí, gracias a los dioses — Exclamó otra mucama.

—Lamento haber preocupado a todos, muchachos — Se excusó la Reina — ¿Alicia ya está aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Y Tarrant? — Los sirvientes se miraron entre sí y guardaron silencio.

—Caballeros, mi hija llegó ¿Sí o no?—Interrogó Helen levantándose de su asiento dejando de lado la taza de té que le habían tendido hace apenas unos minutos.

—Mis señoras — Habló el mayordomo principal — Ni la campeona Alicia ni el Sombrererohan llegado aún — El hombre se calló y bajó la cabeza esperando que alguna de las damas empezara a regañarlo.

—¡¿Qué ellos qué?! — Gritaron las dos espantando a los pajaritos, a las mucamas y al mayordomo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sonido de gotas de agua cayendo sobre las rocas hizo eco a lo largo de la cueva llegando a ser una molestia para cierto sombrerero que dormía en ella. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para poder abrirlos a continuación. Agradeció mentalmente de que la cueva estuviese oscura para que no se dañara los ojos.

Dio un repaso rápido a la cueva. La fogata ya se había apagado, había filtraciones de agua y la muralla de piedras aún seguía bloqueando la entrada. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado anoche.

Aunque había algo diferente.

Alicia estaba dormida encima de él con las piernas y las manos enroscadas a él cual koala. Posicionada con su espalda estaba arqueada y el trasero elevado además del cabello dorado que le caía sobre la cara le daba un aspecto adorable pero provocativo.

Sin poder evitarlo, levantó sus manos, una la posicionó sobre su cintura estrecha y la otra sobre el cabello para apártalo lentamente. Apretó con cuidado la cintura de la joven para acercarla más a él, podría culpar a su atolondrada y aun dormida mente que le incitaba a hacer estas tonterías, pero en el fondo, él quería hacer esto.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo que evitaba cerrar el contacto entre ambos. Algo incómodo, peligroso, grande y doloroso.

Había olvidado que existía algo llamado "erección matutina". Maldita sea ese proceso biológico que tenían todos los hombres y lo peor de todo era que Alicia estaba peligrosamente cerca a esa inmoral parte de su anatomía.

Apretando los dientes y conteniendo la respiración, tomó las caderas de la rubia y trato de apartarla de ahí, aunque era difícil ya que sus piernas no lo soltaban. Un suave gemido escapó de sus rosados labios. Dejo de moverse esperando que la joven volviera a caer en el mundo de Morfeo e intentó apartarla otra vez. Está vez primero la tomó por una de sus piernas y la dobló junto a su cintura, procedió de igual forma con la otra, al menos ahora ya no estaban entrelazados, pero ella estaba más arqueada aun.

 _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué en la mañana?"_

Cualquiera que lo hubiese encontrado en esa posición hubiese acusado a Tarrant de pervertido o algo parecido, pero la verdad era que Alicia estaba tan pegado a el cómo una lapa que era imposible quitársela de encima, es más, con cada movimiento ella se acercaba más y más hasta al punto de rozar su hombría.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella empezó a despertar. Apenas si abría los ojos, no podíadejar de bostezar y se tallaba la cara con las manos. Tarrant pensó que nunca había visto algo tan adorable como lo era Alicia por la mañana.

Apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del Sombrerero, se estiró para atrás como si hiciese la posición de una pequeña cobra durante alguna clase de yoga, el problema era que uno, el tapete era él y dos, que eso dejaba sus pechos un tanto expuestos a su mirada, claro que ella estaba tan atontada por el sueño que no se daba cuenta de ello.

" _¡NO MIRES, NO MIRES, NO MIRES!"_

Alicia por fin pudo enfocar su mirada en el sombrerero y le dedicó una bobalicona y somnolienta sonrisa mientras se sentaba encima de él. Estiró los brazos, se rascó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios secos con su lengua rosada.

—Buenos días, Sombrerero.

—Buenos días, Alicia. ¿Qué tal dormiste? — Preguntó tieso como una tabla.

—Más cómoda de lo que creí.

" _Me pregunto por qué_ " Dijo la voz en su cabeza con ironía.

—Oye… — Alicia hizo un gesto extraño en su rostro, como si estuviese pensando muy profundamente y acabara de darse cuenta de algo, el Sombrerero temió lo peor, temió que ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía de la cintura para abajo. — Creo que siento algo…

" _Ya se dio cuenta, estoy muerto, estoy muerto_ ".

—Aquí… — Señaló su estómago — Tengo hambre.

—Ah… Yo, yo también. Creo que quedó fruta por allá.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al otro lado de la cueva en donde habían dejado la fruta del día anterior para tomarla de desayuno. Tarrant también se levantó asegurándose de cubrir sus piernas. Ignoró totalmente a Alicia mientras se dirigió a lo profundo de la cueva. Tenía que hacer algo con su "pequeño problema".

—¡Tarrant, si no vienes ahora no te dejare nada! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Nada, nada. Ya voy.

Desayunaron las sobras de la noche anterior, ambos darían lo que fuera por un poco de agua fresca que beber y asearse, pero era una lástima que no hubiese lo suficiente para ambos. Buscaron sus ropas en la rama en donde las habían tendido anoche y se aseguraron de que estuviesen secas antes de vestirse apropiadamente. De un momento a otro el pudor regresó a ellos y el sonrojo volvió a sus caras.

—Es hora de buscar una forma de salir de aquí y dudo que podamos irnos por donde entramos —Tarrant asintió poniéndose los zapatos — Pues supongo que tendremos que continuar por esa dirección y ver a donde nos lleva está cueva — Indicó señalando hacia la oscuridad de la cueva que había evitado explorar por temor a lo desconocido.

—Supongo que no queda de otra. Necesitaremos luz.

—No te importara si vuelvo a usar otro pedazo del vestido ¿Verdad? — Preguntó quitando la cinta verde que amarraba su cintura para envolverla en uno de los extremos de una rama en el suelo.

—Solo hay que hacerlo. — A continuación golpeó una piedra contra otra hasta generar una chispa que logró crear una antorcha para guiarlos en su camino en la oscuridad. Tomados de la mano y con Tarrant al frente, avanzaron con cuidado de no pisar nada que pudiera resultar peligroso. Ninguno de los dos sabe con exactitud cuánto avanzaron, pero debieron ser horas. Alicia se apegaba a la espalda de Tarrant muy seguido y lo que resultó ser incomodó en un principio terminó siendo agradable y era como si la necesidad de calor humano surgiera en ellos cada vez que se tocaban. Contaron adivinanzas mientras avanzaban hasta que divisaron una luz al final de la caverna. Aunque era una lástima que esa luz no estuviera a su nivel, sino que provenía del techo de la cueva

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mirana miró por la ventana por enésima vez esa noche. Corría viento, mucho viento. Había enviado a tres escuadrones a buscarlos desde hace cuatro horas y seguían sin tener noticia alguna. Esto no era, por supuesto, bueno ni para los nervios de Helen ni para la familia Hightopp ya que estaba a punto de librarse una batalla en medio del salón entre la única representante Kingsleigh y la familia de los pelirrojos.

—Lamento decirlo, Sra. Hightopp, pero estoy completamente segura de que su hijo debió hacerle algo a mi hija. Ella nunca llegó a dormir anoche y tampoco se aparecieron en todo el día. Su hijo debió hacerle algo a mi pequeña.

—Usted me cae muy bien, Sra. Kingsleigh, pero ¡No le permitiré que hable así de mi hijo! ¡Yo críe a Tarrant con excelentes modales y sabe respetar perfectamente a una dama! No quiero hablar mal de su hija, pero teniendo en cuenta de que por ella pasó esto, es su culpa.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — Respondió ofendida — Mi hija es una chica de bien, jamás llevaría a nadie por el mal camino, no permitiré que difame así a mi hija. Solo le die que si Alicia vuelve faltándole algo, lo que sea, su hijo pagara las consecuencias.

—Por favor, señoras, dejen de pelear, de esta forma no arreglaremos anda — Pidió McTwist.

—Nivens tiene razón, queridas, somos personas razonables, no ceo que Tarrant esté haciendo lo que usted insinúa, Sra. Kingsleigh. Así como tampoco creo que Alicia se comporte de esa forma. Deben haber una buena explicación a esta incómoda situación, hasta entonces, por favor, les suplico que se calmen y cada una por su lado ¿Entendido? — Dijo Mirana aun sentada mirando a la ventana. No necesito de voltear para suponer que la matriarca Hightopp había puesto su distancia con la Sra. Kinsgleigh usando a su familia y a los amigos de los desaparecidos como barrera entre ellas.

—Su Majestad, perdone que la moleste, pero de verdad no cree que sea buena idea pedir ayuda al Tiempo, después de todo, él lo sabe todo, lo ve todo y lo oye todo. — Intervino Chessur apareciéndose a un lado de la Reina molestándola con su cola esponjosa azulada.

—No quisiera molestar al Tiempo. A pesar de que Alicia y Tarrant son personajes importantes y muy queridos para nosotros no son de vital importancia para Infratierra ahora, no creo que el Tiempo permita que usemos sus espejos para buscarlos. Ya aparecerán… Espero que pronto, parece que esta pequeña llovizna aumentara.

Dicho y hecho, Mirana tenía razón, como siempre. Pronto las nubes aumentaron al punto de que no podías ver los rayos azul pálido de la luna, Mirana pidió en silencio a la diosa de las tormentas que tuviera piedad de sus amigos.

Helen y Tyvia estaban como leonas enjauladas cada una en su propia esquina de la habitación mientras que eran calmados por los animales y su familia respectivamente, una amable mucama le tendió una taza de té que ella recibió con una sonrisa y un "gracias" para luego retirarse por la puerta que se abrió antes de que la mucama tocara el picaporte.

La puerta se abrió de repente de par en par dejando ver a dos figuras jadeantes una sobe la otra. Los presentes se levantaron inmediatamente dándose la vuelta para fijase en los recién llegados. Grande fue la sopesa al descubrir que eran Tarrant y Alicia cubiertos de lodo y ramas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Bien... Esto no puede ser tan malo — Comentó mirando el agujero en el techo de la caverna.

— ¿No puede ser tan malo? ¡Estamos atrapados y la única salida está a cerca de 10 metros sobre nosotros! — Gritó señalando arriba.

— Cálmate, ¿sí? Encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí. — Alicia se quedó un rato mirando el orificio, Tarrant supuso que estaba haciendo cálculos mentales del ancho y alto buscando la forma de llegar allí. Caminó en círculos contando en voz alta, midió, calculó, trepó y por último se sentó junto al sombrerero.

— ¿Y?

—Shhh — Lo calló — Estoy organizando mis ideas — Apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos y pensó en silencio. El Sombrerero solo atinó a divagar con las voces en su cabeza.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Gritó levantándose asustando al sombrerero quien cayó de espaldas como una tortuga.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sé cómo salir de aquí. La altura es casi como la de un mástil de una **, tal vez menos. Creo que una soga de unos ** metros podríamos trepar y salir de aquí.

— Bonita tu idea, pero ¿De dónde sacaremos la soga de ** metros? — Preguntó levantándose.

— Podemos hacerla, algo ventajoso de navegar es que debes aprender a fabricar lo que necesitas con los que tienes. Usaremos la ropa y algunas de estas enredaderas — Anunció arrancando de las paredes aquellas plantas húmedas.

—Aunque quiera ser optimista y supongamos que la cuerda alcancé, ¿cómo la colgaremos arriba para escalar?

— Esperaba que me preguntaras eso — Arrastró las enredaderas cortadas hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba y se las lanzó — Ves esa estalactita, la que tiene la forma extraña.

Tarrant elevó la mirada a donde ella apuntaba. La estalactita estaba cerca del agujero en el techo, era como un cono en espiral algo extraño.

— Ataremos un extremo de la soga ahí y nos columpiaremos.

— ¿Y cómo llegaremos ahí?

— Solo déjamelo a mí. Ahora, quítate la ropa.

En otras circunstancias, eso hubiese soñado muy excitante, pero esta vez, Tarrant se sentía aterrado. Sé quitó el saco, el chaleco, la camisa, la pajarita de puntos blancos y el pantalón quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Podía sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro provocando un sonrojo en toda su cara.

— No te avergüences, Tarrant, ya te he visto desnudo... Más o menos — Dijo ella mientras dejaba caer su vestido. — Y tú también me has visto desnuda antes.

El sombrerero sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de que la esperaba mientras se bañaba?

—¿O acaso olvidas la vez que me escondiste dentro de esa tetera y era tan pequeña que mi ropa dejo de quedarme? — Dijo mientras rasgaba la tela de su falda de su enagua hasta que esta estuvo

una mano más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas — Rasga las piernas de tu pantalón y ponte el chaleco, supongo que afuera hará más frío que acá.

Hizo obedientemente lo que hizo y al final, el sombrerero vestía tan solo su chaleco y su pantalón que apenas le llegaba a cubrir las rodillas y Alicia usaba su enagua blanca sin mangas y que apenas cubrían sus muslos.

— Bien, hagamos esa soga.

Desgarraron y cortaron sus prendas en tiras gruesas y largas para que la soga tuviera más resistencia, en ese momento, Alicia agradeció que su amigo fuese un sombrerero y tuviera la costumbre de traer pequeñas tijeras. Tarrant cortaba y Alicia anudaba asegurándose de que los nudos estuviesen firmes para que la soga no se rompiera mientras subían. De cierta forma, olvidaron parcialmente la incomodidad de estar tan expuestos uno al otro, podía decir que se sentían cómodos ya que tenían la completa seguridad que el otro estaba más avergonzado.

Hicieron una soga lo suficientemente larga como para poder atarla a la estalactitas y poder trepar. Ahora solo quedaba ver como la atarían.

Alicia tomo un extremo de la soga y decidió trepar por las enredaderas que estaban pegadas a la pared de piedra.

— Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer.

— Esto es como subir por las sogas del barco, es fácil.

Ahora solo quedaba saltar a la estructura y atar la soga. No debía ser muy difícil, había hecho cosas peores, aun así el sombrerero estaba abajo esperando para atraparla. Por supuesto, si eso pasaba, ambos estarían lesionados y ninguno podría hacer algo para salir de ahí... Tal vez no fue una buena idea.

La pierna le dolía, era un dolor agudo y punzante que le hacía recordar que no estaba del todo bien, pero si se dejaba llevar por el dolor perdería el agarre y caería.

 _Tú puedes._

Tomando impulso, saltó y sintió que por eternos segundos que volaba. El momento desapareció rápidamente y solo abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa del sombrerero y su expresión de "¡ _Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!"_

Confiaba, ató la soga alrededor de la estalactita, sujetándose con sus piernas. Sé aseguró que no se fuese a desatar mi a deslizar y cuando se sintió segura descendió por la soga hasta que llegó a una altura ideal para balancearse y llegar al hueco por donde salió aferrándose a unas raíces que colgaban de ahí.

El sombrerero sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones cuando vio a la chica trepar por aquella raíz y salir de la caverna. Su cabeza se asomó y gritó.

— Es tu turno. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

— De acuerdo.

El sombrerero saltó para agarrar la soga y empezar a subir. Sintió de pronto miedo y las manos le sudaban. Esto era una locura y una muy grande. En cualquier momento la soga podría soltarse y él caería rompiéndose una pierna o la cabeza o algo así. Pronto llego a la misma altura de donde Alicia se había lanzado.

— Ahora balancéate.

Movió las piernas de atrás hacia adelante hasta que logró mantener un balanceó constante. La raíz estaba cerca, si se balanceaba un poco más podría alcanzarla con la mano. Sé balanceó con más fuerza hasta que agarró firmemente la raíz con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba la soga. Tomó aire y se soltó de la derecha para llevarla a la raíz y lo hizo a tiempo ya que la soga se soltó de la estalactita y cayó con un ruido suave.

Trepó y salió de la caverna en donde Alicia lo esperaba sentada sobre la hierba húmeda.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí... Bien, es hora de irnos de aquí.

Sé levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. El vendaje se había aflojado un poco y Tarrant pudo ver que la herida ya no sangraba, pero aun así deberían llegar al castillo pronto para desinfectarla y buscar ropa decente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Después de aquella caminata en la cueva dudo que sigamos en el mismo lugar que antes — Preguntó Alicia.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos. Necesito ver mejor — Aclaró buscando con la mirada algo que no fuesen árboles.

— Yo podría trepar...

— No, no, no. Tú estás lastimada y sería mejor que ya no te esforzaras más.

— Te recuerdo que fui yo quien trepó por esas paredes de piedra. — Ella se apoyó en un tronco de los tantos árboles y se dejó caer descansando su pierna.

— Yo lo haré, tú espera aquí.

— De acuerdo, no hay problema. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido fingiendo que no le importaba.

Tarrant eligió uno de los tantos árboles y empezó a trepar. Cabe decir que él no era tan agil como Alicia así que le tomó mucho esfuerzo en subir, incluyendo varias caídas, colgar de cabeza y casi romper ramas en el intento de llegar a la copa.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo haga yo?

— YO PUEDO SOLO

— Como quieras — Ella se llevó una baya a la boca y siguió disfrutando del show que hacia el Sombrerero tratando de trepar ese árbol. Por fin, el Sombrerero llegó a la copa del árbol, el sol ya no estaba en lo alto, quería decir que pasaban de las doce. Miró hacia el oeste y luego al este, hasta que logró ubicarse, podía ver lo que era el inicio de las cadenas montañosas que rodeaban Marmoreal y le habría paso a sus cascadas. Ahora que sabía dónde estaban y a donde ir, solo debían ponerse en marcha.

—¿Ya sabes dónde estamos? — Preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Sí, estamos a unas 20 millas o más al oeste de las montañas de Marmoreal, debemos caminar por esa dirección.

—Tarrant, lamentó decepcionarte, pero estás señalando hacia el este — Dijo ella tratando de contener la risa. — Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha.

La pareja avanzó hacia el este esperando que el camino fuese fácil, a medida que iban internándose más y más en el bosque, parecía que el follaje se había más espeso además de que, para ellos, el número de árboles aumentaban. De vez en cuando se detengan a descansar ya que a Alicia le dolía mucho la pierna y sentía como si carne palpitaba. Tarrant se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda como si fuese a caballo lo que ella se negó en un principio, pero luego accedió al sentir como su pierna se quejaba del peso que tenía que soportar.

Al cabo de una hora, el Sombrerero no pudo aguantar más y ambos terminaron en el suelo con quejidos y moretones. El follaje apenas dejaba ver el cielo pero por el tiempo que llevaban caminando, Alicia supuso que debían ser entre las tres y las cuatro.

— Lo siento, mis piernas cedieron.

—No te preocupes, también me estaba cansando — Respondió ella mirando hacia las hojas inmóviles de los árboles. — ¿Cuánto crees que falté?

— No tengo idea, volvería a trepar pero... Estoy... Cansado.

Esperaron un rato descansando para volver a caminar otra vez. Alicia se aseguró que su pierna no estuviese sangrando de nuevo, a este paso ella terminaría muriendo de una hemorragia. El Sombrerero buscó en sus bolsillos su reloj de bolsillo que había dejado de andar, lo abrió esperando ver lo que pasaba y vio que todas las tuercas y engranajes estaban sueltos y empapados de agua.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No.

— Podría jurar que... No importa. —La joven volvió a lo suyo hasta que a Tarrant le tocó preguntar si ella había dicho algo a lo que ella negó.

— Creo que no estamos solos... ¿En este bosque hay animales salvajes?

— Creo que sí. El sombrerero se levantó despacio para mirar a su alrededor atento a cualquier movimiento. No le costó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no estaban solos ya que vio lo que parecían ser marcas de garras en los troncos de los árboles, descubrió que estaban cerca del territorio de los Schieff, unas hostiles criaturas con saliva altamente mortal para los humanos pero si la diluían lo suficiente podía servir para las pociones y antídotos. Sin embargo, no estaban buscando ingredientes para una poción así que lo mejor sería alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

— Vámonos de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

— Ya te dije que sí. Alicia se puso de pie y se apoyó rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Tarrant y se dispuso a avanzar dando pasos cojeantes, rápidos y cortos.

— Rápido.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tarrant! — Gritó Alicia y él de pronto la calló con una mano y la empujó contra un árbol. Alicia se sintió incomoda.

— Escucha, solo escucha, estamos en el territorio de los Schieff son como lagartos gigantes pero mucho peor, son extremadamente peligrosos y podrían matarnos con sus garras si es que sus lenguas no nos tocan primero y su saliva también ya que su saliva es muy muy muy tóxica, peligrosa, letal, nos mataría, adiós, finito... — Alicia empezó a sentir miedo cuando vió pasar los ojos verdes de su amigo pelirrojo a anaranjados y pronto llegarían a rojos.

— ¡Sombrerero!

— ¡Fez! — Chilló dejando escapar todo su aire. Se tomó un tiempo para despejar su mente y volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Tratas de decirme que estamos a la merced de criaturas salvajes que podrían matarnos con solo tocarnos?

— Sí.

— Hay que largarnos de aquí.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon el crujir de unas ramas quebrándose. El sombrerero echó un vistazo. Debían haber unas cuatro de esas cosas, sus colas era largas y retorcidas en espirales como un camaleón, garras afiladas y plateadas, eran un poco más pequeñas que el tamaño de una vaca, pero debido a su agilidad, Alicia supuso que debían ser criaturas livianas si podían trepar a la copa de los árboles. Tenían un cuello esbelto cubierto de plumas amarillas que cambiaban a rojo, unos ojos grandes como búhos que le permitían ver en la oscuridad, una lengua viperina como serpiente y unos colmillos que esperaban a esa larga y rojiza lengua.

—¿Ves algo?

— Veo mucho. Debe haber unas cuatro.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—No entrar en pánico — Respondió aunque más sonaba como una pregunta que como una respuesta. Alicia quiso dar un vistazo y apreció con sus propios ojos a la horrible criatura tras ella. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta y se ocultó en el pecho del Hightopp. Estuvieron inmóviles durante un rato, esperando que los animales se retirarán, pero no pasaba nada, es más, parecía que hubiesen encontrado un buen lugar para comer la carroña de lo que pudo ser un venado.

Alicia tuvo una idea, agarró una piedra cercana del suelo y la arrojó en dirección contraria hacia los árboles. Los Schieff hicieron caso omiso al ruido.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? — Susurró.

— Intento distraerlos para poder salir de aquí. — Ella volvió a lanzar otra piedra, que hizo más ruido que la anterior y logró que dos de los Schieff fueran a revisar que pasaba, sin embargo había otros dos que no querían irse, pero estaban tan concentrados comiendo que ellos dudaron de que los fuesen a seguir.

— A las tres... ¡Tres!

Alicia y Tarrant se pusieron en marcha avanzando por entre los árboles esperando no hacer mucho ruido y pasar inadvertidos, apuraron el paso cuando escucharon suaves pisadas detrás de ellos y un grito aterrador. El animal había vuelto a cazar. Quería decir que estaban cerca. Nuestra pareja siguió avanzando, apartando las ramas y esquivando las raíces sobresalientes. Hasta que descubrieron que a medida que corrían aparecían más y más de esas criaturas que descendían de las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Ahh!

Tarrant se detuvo cuando descubrió que Alicia ya no lo seguía.

— ¡TARRANT! ¡AYUDAME!

El Sombrerero se detuvo y giró para ver a Alicia sujetando su cabeza ya que sus cabellos rubios estaban enredados en una rama y no la dejaban avanzar. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus dedos inutiles solo lograban empeorar su enredo. Tarrant se dio cuenta de que los Schieff no tardarían en alcanzarlos ya que el grito de la campeona había resonado por todo el bosque y ya podía ver las ramas moviéndose.

— Espera, espera no te muevas. — Sus ágiles dedos trataron de liberar el cabello pero este era tan suave que solo se enredaban más y más en la rama. Tarrant cogió una piedra del suelo y golpeó la rama, pero esta era gruesa y demoraría un rato antes de que se rompiera y para entonces los Schieff ya estarían rodeándolos.

—¡Tarrant! ¡Rápido, por favor! — Suplicó.

—No puedo, está muy enredado.

—¡Córtalo! ¡Tus tijeras, córtalo! ¡Las tijeras con la que cortamos la ropa! — Exclamó tirando de su cabello.

Tarrant sabía lo importante que podía ser el cabello para una chica, recordaba claramente todas las veces que su hermana Hattie había llorado por un peinado mal hecho, un corte horroroso o por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba, así que sabía que cortar el cabello de una mujer era sinónimo de peligro. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Buscó sus tijeras con torpeza, botándolas en varias oportunidades e inmovilizó la cabeza de la joven para empezar a cortar de forma dispareja los cabellos hasta dejarla libre.

Por más que corrieron parecía que las bestias solo se acercaban y ellos no iban a ninguna parte ¡¿Acaso ese bosque no tenía fin o era que corrían en círculos?! Tarrant apretó más la cintura de Alicia y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el final del sendero en donde la luz amarilla del sol de la tarde los cegaba a ambos.

—Falta poco, tienen ojos sensibles.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Alicia se detuvo lo cual hizo que el Sombrerero se detuviera abruptamente y justo a tiempo antes de que resbalara otra vez por un precipicio, pero aun no estaban fuera de peligro, los Schieff estaban cerca.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—Estoy pensando… Hay que saltar, el otro lado no esta tan lejos, podemos llegar. ¿Puedes tomar impulso? — Preguntó. La pierna de Alicia estaba sangrando de nuevo, la herida debió abrirse cuando corrían.

—Creo que sí —Mintió tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, pero su voz le falló. Estaba asustada. Esto era totalmente desconocido para ella y no quería terminar como los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos venados.

—No te preocupes, me quedó contigo, buscaremos otra forma.

—No, ya vienen, tienes que saltar tú, puedes hacerlo, por favor, Tarrant —Pidió con los ojos húmedos y aferrándose a él.

—Escucha, escúchame bien. Te amo, Alicia — Tarrant miró fijamente a los ojos avellanados de la campeona y besó su frente. Alicia estaba tan hipnotizada que no se dio cuenta que el sombrerero la elevaba del suelo hasta que fue muy tarde y dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

La había lanzado.

Alicia cayó con brusquedad al otro lado y rodó para ponerse a salvo, era una lástima que el Sombrerero no tuviese la misma suerte que ella y el suelo bajo sobre sus pies cediera y cayera preso por la gravedad. Alicia buscó rápidamente a su amigo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, en cambio, solo divisó a los Schieff del otro lado y como no se atrevían a salir de la seguridad de su bosque. Sus lenguas viperinas se asomaban por sus hocicos y luego se escondían así como ellos volvían a la oscuridad de las sombras.

—Tarrant — Susurró al aire esperando una respuesta. Una lágrima salada cayó suavemente por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra — Yo también de te amo.

Gateó hipando hasta el borde y revisó el fondo esperando encontrar rastro alguno del pelirrojo. Ahí estaba él. Inmóvil y cubierto de tierra. Una nube de polvo se erguía sobre él. No había llegado a tocar el suelo, estaba tirado sobre una saliente que servía de piso.

—Despierta… ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TARRANT POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA!

Alicia cogió una piedrita y se la lanzó, luego otra y otra mientras no paraba de gritarle que despertara. Iba a lanzar la última cuando vio que una de las manos del Sombrerero se movía lentamente, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa.

—Eso duele — Susurró atontado el pelirrojo.

—Te lo mereces por asustarme, grandísimo tonto.

Con algo de ayuda y mucho esfuerzo, Tarrant llegó donde Alicia y la ayudó aponerse en pie y luego la subió a su espalda de nuevo. Así, ambos retornaron su viaje hacia el castillo mientras el sol se ponía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un enlodado Tarrant cargando en su espalda a una deshidratada Alicia seguidos por un grupo de mucamas dispuestas a ayudar a los recién llegados. Todos los presentes en el salón se pusieron de pie y ahogaron pequeños gemidos en sus gargantas.

—¡Oh! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Alicia! — Gritó Helen dirigiéndose a su hija menor.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Tarrant! — Gritó también Tyvia siguiéndole el paso a Helen para ir en dirección de su hijo mayor. El Sombrerero bajó a Alicia de su espalda y la puso en el suelo para que fuese envuelta en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Hija! ¡Estás bien, estás bien! Me tenías tan preocupada. ¡¿Dónde has estado?!

—¡Ay Tarrant! ¡¿Cómo pudiste darme tal susto?! ¡Me tenías con el corazón en la boca, hijo mío!— Dijo dándole besos en la cara a su hijo.

—¡Señoras! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenlos respirar! ¡Traigan agua para la campeona, por favor! — Gritó Mirana haciéndose escuchar y dando órdenes a las mucamas y al equipo médico que acaba de entrar para que revisaran a sus amigos.

Llevaron a ambos a los sillones para sentarlos y costo un poco de trabajo separar a Alicia de Tarrant ya que no dejaba de temblar de frío hasta que le ofrecieron un vaso de agua el cual llevó inmediatamente a su boca del cual siguieron cuatro más. El médico que la atendió se arrodilló para verle la pierna desnuda y revisar la herida inflamada.

Tarrant vigilaba muy de cerca al doctor y a esas escurridizas manos, tanto que ni siquiera prestaba atención cuando lo estaban curando, solo se giró cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol sobre su herida de la costilla.

—¡Casi me matan de un susto! Quieren explicarme que es lo que pasó — Pidió Mirana, aunque más de una petición era una orden —Envié equipos de soldados a buscarlos así como animales para vigilar los bosques y ninguno de ellos me dio noticias suyas. Desaparecieron durante todo un día y regresan al anochecer, escasos de ropa, con lesiones y con un nuevo estilo de peinado para Alicia. Así que, díganme que pasó.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, estábamos por ir a los lugares que estaban programados en la lista. Nos dirigíamos a la colina.

—Pero mi madre apareció e insistió en que fuéramos a comer a la casa.— El Sombrerero soltó un quejido agudo cuando una de las enfermeras pasó el algodón empapado de alcohol sobre una de sus cortadas.

—Y fue una maravillosa comida, Sra. Hightopp. ¡Auch! — Alicia movió su pierna cuando el alcohol cayó sobre su herida — Y luego nos dirigimos a pie hacia la ciudad para ir al teatro, pero en el camino nos encontramos con ustedes — Señaló a McTwist, a Cheshire, los Tweedles, la Liebre, Mally y Bayard.

—Y nos fastidiaron por completamente la cita — Agregó el Sombrerero mientras le ponían un vendaje en el torso — Y tuvimos una fiesta de té. Luego jugamos a las escondidas, yo perseguía a Alicia por el bosque y de pronto ella desapareció y luego yo también.

—Caímos por un precipuo.

—A un rio.

—Que nos arrastró hasta una catarata.

—Por donde caímos y fuimos arrastrados rio abajo.

—Inconscientes. — Concluyó Alicia mirando hacia los presentes quienes estaban atónitos por la historia. Las enfermeras terminaron de curar al Sombrerero y le entregaron una camisa nueva y limpia con la cual se cubrió, asi como le trajeron una bata a Alicia para que cubriera su cuerpo expuesto.

—Luego de eso, cuando desperté, camine río abajo en donde encontré a Alicia herida. La llevé a una cueva cercana que encontré y trate de curar su pierna con lo que tenía a la mano. Nos quedamos ahí por un rato, para descansar y secarnos, recolecte un poco de fruta y armamos una fogata en la cueva ya que era preferible que Alicia no caminara.

—Él no me dejó hacer nada. Gracias —El doctor inclinó la cabeza y se estiró con su grupo médico — Luego empezó a llover y las rocas de la entrada de la cueva se desplomaron encerrándonos. Tratamos de moverlas, pero fue inútil.

—Ay, por la providencia, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, sabía que esto de las citas era una mala idea.—Dijo Helen tomando las manos de su hija y besándolas con devoción.

— ¿Y cómo salieron de ahí? — Preguntaron interesados por la historia.

—Pues, exploramos la cueva al día siguiente, no sabíamos qué hora era. Caminamos hacia lo profundo esperando encontrar una salida y sí que la había, era un hoyo en el techo lo suficientemente grande para poder salir, pero lo suficientemente alto como no alcanzarlo nunca.

—Pero su hija estuvo fantástica, Sra. Kingsleigh—Dijo Tarrant ayudándole a ponerse su bata. Helen miró a Tarrant con los ojos abiertos cual búho al igual que Mirana. Hattie y Pallo ahogaron unas risas en sus gargantas. — Quiero decir, con sus habilidades, ella pudo crear una forma de salir de la cueva por ese hoyo.

—Luego de eso tuvimos que caminar para llegar hasta aquí, lo que fue toda una hazaña ya que estábamos totalmente perdidos y todo parecía estar en nuestra contra, pero al fin ya estamos aquí, sanos y salvos.

—Más o menos.

La sala se llenó del ruido de las voces de todos hablando a la vez, un sonido inentendible para los dos jóvenes recién llegados. Tarrant dejó que su hermana la abrazara y se tomó un tiempo para descansar en silencio al igual que Alicia.

—Bueno, dado las circunstancias y que ahora sabemos la verdadera historia, creo que será mejor que tanto Alicia como Tarrant vayan a sus habitaciones y se den un baño para que luego cenen y descansen. Deben estar exhaustos. Por favor, preparen lo necesario —Pidió con un aplauso y las mucamas se retiraron de inmediato.

—Espero que no les importe que comer lo que sobró en la cena, supongo que aun demoraran en preparar algo nuevo.

—No sé preocupe, Majestad, me daré un baño, demorare un rato.

—Espero que no crea que despreciamos su generosidad, pero tengo comida preparada en casa, asi que espero que no se ofenda. —Dijo la tía Bugmally

—No se preocupe. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, hija, te prepararé un baño. Debes estar exhausta. Mira tu ropa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tu cabello! — Helen ayudó a Alicia a irse de la habitación tomándola de uno de sus brazos para que se apoyara mientras se iba saltando por el pasillo.

—¡Buenas noches, Hightopps! — Gritó antes de desaparecer dentro de todo ese mármol blanco.

—Bien… Creo que será mejor que resolvamos esto mañana. Creo que habló por todos aquí cuando digo que estamos cansados, además Tarrant necesita dormir. — Dijo la Reina Blanca quien también se dirigió a la salida — Si desean pueden quedarse en algunas de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—No se preocupe, Majestad, iremos a casa. — Dijo Zanick poniéndose su sombrero.

—Entonces ordenare un carro para que los lleve. Que pasen una buena noche. —Ella hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Majestad — Respondió todo el clan Hightopp.

Pimlick y Pallo ayudaron a Tarrant a salir del castillo ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie para llevarlo al carruaje. Era una suerte que la carroza fuese grande, para que todos fuesen cómodos.

— Bien, querido primo — Empezó Pallo con una sonrisa lasciva — Estuviste solo con la hermosa campeona, de quien todos aquí sabemos, estás enamorado. Ambos llegaron con escasa ropa, ella cojeaba y tú no te le alejabas ni cuando la estaban curando, lo cual me parece un poco sospechoso. Así que dinos, Tarrant, ¿Tú y Alicia…?

— ¡PALLO HIGHTOPP! —Gritó la tía Bugmally dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo.

—Solo quiero respuestas… Ya, me duele, basta.

—Dejen al chico tranquila, está cansado. Además, es su primo Tarrant, él no haría algo así y mucho menos ensuciaría así el honor de la campeona y dudo que ella también cayera en esas tentaciones.

—Tú qué sabes…

—Espero que no haya pasado lo que tus primos insinúan, Tarrant— Dijo su madre al oído — Porque si es así, yo misma te regreso a esa cueva.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia se removió una y otra vez en su cama, de esquina a esquina y de abajo a arriba. No podía conciliar el sueño. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que sabía que dentro de unas horas ese estadio de madera se llenaría y sus seis pretendientes y el pueblo estarían esperando ansiosos su decisión de a quien elegir como su nueva pareja.

No estaba lista, no lo estaba y no lo estaría nunca.

Botó sus sabanas y se levantó de la cama. Tenía que caminar un poco, necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco o ir a la cocina a buscar las sobras de la cena. Se puso sus zapatos y su bata, ató su cabello con una cinta negra que estaba sobre su solitaria mesita de noche y salió de la habitación.

No sirvió de nada ir a la cocina y asaltar la despensa, no entendía como es que un castillo que debía tener comida para unas mil personas no tenía nada en las cocinas. Solo pudo tomar un vaso de agua y decidió volver por el camino largo hasta su habitación para ver si estiraba las piernas un rato.

Pasó por uno de los balcones que daban directo a los jardines y pudo ver a una silueta conocida mirando hacia el estadio de madera construido. Sonrió para si misma y se acercó por detrás para abrazar al Sombrerero quien dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, no quise asustarte. Buenas noches, Tarrant— Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigían desde la desastrosa cita. Su madre no la había dejado sola durante la semana y se desconfiaba un poco de dejarla sola con él, aunque para ser honestos, era igual con Tyvia quien no dejaba a su bebé sola.

—Supongo que tampoco puedes dormir, ¿no?

—No —Respondió apoyándose en el barandal con los codos, sujetando así su cabeza con sus manos.

—¿Quieres? —Ofreció el sombrerero tendiéndole la taza.—

—Sí, gracias —Ella recibió la taza, aspiró el aroma y luego se la llevó a los labios lentamente.—Está rico.

—Es mi favorito —Agregó recibiéndole de nuevo la taza. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Verde y castaño, casi tan parecido como el color del té que hace poco estaban bebiendo.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por la reacción de mi madre hacia ti y hacia tu familia. Ella siempre fue un tanto histérica y un poco escandalosa cuando las cosas no son como ella prefiere que sean. La idea de que tú y yo hubiésemos hecho algo en esa cueva la sigue atormentando. Creo que aún no entiende el hecho de que ya crecí y soy una adulta que puede hacer lo quiera… Si supiera lo que hacía con James… Seguro se muere… Espero que tu madre no se haya ofendido.

—Mi madre no toma represalias contra ti ni contra Helen, pero tiende a ser orgullosa así que esperara una disculpa.

—Supongo que veré que puedo hacer para solucionar esto. —Alicia se apoyó en el hombro del sombrerero y suspiró.

—¿Estás lista para mañana?

—No, en realidad. No he elegido aun y todos están ansiosos por saber quién será el " _afortunado_ " — Respondió con sarcasmo.

—Todos menos tú — Dedujo. Él sujetó con fuerza la taza entre sus lastimados dedos y se quedó mirando el resto de las hojas de té en el fondo de porcelana blanca. — ¿Soy yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿El tonto " _afortunado_ "? — Dijo sonriendo mostrando la brecha entre sus dientes.

—No — Dijo entre risas viendo como Tarrant hacía gestos dramáticos como si se hubiese ofendido — No lo sé… Creo que después de todo lo que pasó no estoy lista para otra cita.

—Entiendo… Con lo que pasó en la cueva…

—Olvídalo, lo pasado, pisado. No te preocupes por eso.

—Aun así, espero que nada entre nosotros cambie y se vuelva incómodo. Ahora ya no quiero ganar el concurso, lo único que quiero es mantener nuestra amistad — Dijo abrazándola.

—Igual yo… Te quiero, Sombrerero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana después de la desastrosa cita con el Sombrerero, se dio el anunció al pueblo en donde convocaban a todos los pretendientes al castillo para conocer al ganador y por supuesto, todo el pueblo estaba invitado al evento así que no era extraño encontrar a vendedores ni a asistentes con banderolas y cintas con el nombre de su candidato favorito escritas en ellas a los pies del improvisado estadio de madera armado a los pies del castillo como la última vez.

Poco a poco las gradas se fueron llenando y el público bramaba el nombre de su favorito y él de la campeona. Por otro lado, los pretendientes estaban en un salón detrás del estadio esperando a que les indicaran el momento de salir. Había una mesa con seis asientos así como comida y bebida en abundancia, los sirvientes se habían encargado de poner todas las comodidades necesarias para que la espera no se hiciese tan larga.

Drac Laisser, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la esquina inclinando su peso sobre esta balanceándose y con los brazos doblados para atrás sobre la cabeza, miraba aburrido uno de los cuadros colgados tratando de encontrarle sentido alguno a la pintura. Sus ojos amarillos se desviaron para mirar con desgano al barón Brais Middleford quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa mirando sus manos entrelazadas las cuales estaban pegadas a su boca y los pulgares le sostenían la barbilla. Sentado al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Elm Padderwood con uno de sus tantos libros de bolsillo entre las manos, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que el libro se trataba de aves. Killian Fothen caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda ocupado en sus pensamientos, pero con la certeza de que la mayor parte de los fans lo preferían a él como pretendiente de su campeona. Thomas Elvendorck estaba al otro lado del salón sentando en una butaca tocando una alegre canción con su armónica y por último, Tarrant Hightopp estaba sentado a la mesa mirando alternativamente a todos pero evitando sus miradas.

Y aunque todos quisieran dar la impresión de que no estaban preocupados, todos ellos —excepto, tal vez, Thomas — estaban nerviosos que podrían morir de un infarto en ese mismo momento y no ayudaba para nada escuchar los gritos del público aclamando sus nombres.

—¿Podrías parar ese sonido, por favor? — Habló Brais rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la sala entre los presentes. Thomas dejo de tocar abruptamente y todos se giraron a verlo.

—¿No te gusta? Aún debo trabajar en esta pieza — Admitió sacándole brillo a su instrumento.

—¿Cuánto creen que falte? Estamos aquí desde hace una hora. — Preguntó Drac ahogando un bostezo.

—Desde hace más de una hora — Respondió Tarrant.

—Están gritando mi nombre — Comentó Killian escuchando el grito de sus fanáticas.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta o no, pero gritan el nombre de todos nosotros — Respondió Elm sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Pero gritan más fuerte mi nombre, profesor. — Respondió con una sonrisa petulante.

Elm puso los ojos en blanco y cerró su libro para descansar un rato la vista. Volvieron caer todos en el silencio incomodo de la espera, todos solo querían que el resto desaparecieran así ganar la competencia por abandono. Thomas volvió a juntar sus labios en la armónica y cambió la melodía por otra más suave.

—¡BIENVENIDOS INFRATERRANOS! ¡¿Listos para descubrir quién es el ganador?!

La voz energética de Robert Anglou se hizo escuchar por los parlantes y el público lanzo un grito ensordecedor aclamando los nombres de los pretendientes. Un grupo de diez personas llegaron a ese pequeño salón para alistar a todos los hombres ahí y ponerlos en fila para que salieran a la arena. Maquillaje, agua, cambio de ropa, peinados, todo para asegurarse de que lucieran guapos ante la campeona.

—Demos la bienvenida a… ¡KILLIAN FOTHEN! — Las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar al hombre en la arena donde fue recibido con rosas de sus fanáticas así como un sinfín de aplausos.

—Yo elegiría a Killian — Comentó Iracebeth sin apartar la vista del apretado traje que llevaba el chico — Mira ese cuerpo. — La mitad de las mujeres en el palco real asomaron la cabeza para ver las poses del chico mencionado. Podíamos decir que ellas babeaban por él.

—No lo sé, aún no he decidido — Respondió Alicia sin poder apartar la vista.

—¡Tranquilícese, campeona! ¡Aún quedan candidatos! DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A… ¡ELM PADDERWOOD!

El querido profesor entró a la arena primero con un paso tímido, pero luego entró en confianza cuando escuchó como gritaban su nombre y lanzaban lirios blancos. Mirana se asomó al balcón inclinando la cabeza en señal de ternura. Elm se posicionó junto a Kilian en una distancia respetable acomodándose el chaleco.

—¡Ay! ¡Mira que pequeño se ve!

—DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A EL ROMPECORAZONES SALVAJE DE INFRATIERRA… ¡DRAC LAISSER!

Esta más que decir que las mujeres estallaron en gritos y aplausos cuando el ojiambarino entró bailando a la arena, lanzando besos y guiños a quien quiera que lo mirase. Agarró unas de las rosas rojas del suelo y se la puso en la solapa del saco así como también recogió uno de los tantos pañuelos de las señoritas que habían lanzado con sus nombres. Hizo una pose que causo risa y halagos por parte de todos y por primera vez el palco real enloqueció en gritos.

—Tienes que elegir a ese, Alicia, necesitas que alguien te dé una buena sacudida.

—¡¿Qué rayos hablas?!

—Creo que ya tenemos un favorito… DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A EL BARON BRAIS MIDDLEFORD

No podemos olvidar que nuestro barón también tiene un grupo considerable de seguidores, tal vez no tanto como Drac, pero si lo suficiente para que sus gritos y saltos hicieran remecer el estadio. Le lanzaron rosas blancas, rojas y banderolas con nombres de las pueblerinas con la direcciones de sus casas. Se paró al lado derecho de Drac y esperó.

—Sigo creyendo que el barón Middleford podría ser un perfecto candidato, hija.

—Yo también, pero siento que falta algo.

—DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL MUSICO ¡THOMAS ELVENDORCK!

Mirana perdió el total control de sí misma cuando mencionaron el nombre de Thomas, se levantó y se asomó casi completamente por el balcón soltando grititos de emoción, que no pasaron desapercibidos ni por el pueblo ni por Robert Anglou que empezó con sus bromas. El chico disimuló muy bien su nerviosismo y saludó a todos con ambas manos mientras se ponía en su respectivo lugar.

—Y POR ULTIMO, NO POR ESO MENOS IMPORTANTE, NUESTRO SOMBRERERO LOCO… ¡TARRANT HIGHTOPP!

Tarrant salió con la cabeza en alto de aquel salón, el problema fue que no supo cuando estuvo de cara contra el suelo pero se levantó rápidamente antes de que las burlas iniciasen. La familia Hightopp explotó en jubilosas risas que fueron la antesala de las otras risas y aplausos.

—No lo molesten, está nervioso — Dijo Alicia quien miraba atenta como su amigo se posicionaba en el otro extremo de la arena. Una de las damas se le acercó a la rubia para decirle que tenía que bajar a la arena para e momento de la elección, todos los presentes le desearon suerte y ella la siguió.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al motivo de este concurso, a la flor más exótica de este reino, la campeona, la ladrona y restauradora del tiempo, My Lady ¡ALICIA KINGSLEIGH! — Robert Anglou se acercó a la puerta y tomó de la mano a la campeona para guiarla al frente de los pretendientes quienes la esperaban con una amplia sonrisa. El presentador espero que el público dejara de aplaudir y vitorear para poder iniciar con la entrevista a la rubia. — Muy bien, ha sido unas semanas muy agotadoras y no cabe duda que todos estos caballeros se esforzaron al máximo por complacerla, campeona, por supuesto, yo también hubiese participado pero si lo hacía ¿Quién animaría este concurso?

—No hubiese tolerado no tenerte aquí, Robert.—Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Tienes algún favorito?

—Sí, pero no te lo diré.

—Oh vamos, estoy segura que alguno de estos caballeros se lució más. ¿Algún detalle de alguna cita?

—Pues, casi todos me dieron flores.

—Damas y caballeros, ella no hablara. Bien, ¿Algo que quieras decirles a tus pretendientes antes de elegir al afortunado? — Robert acercó una vez más el micrófono a la rubia quien lo tomó y se dirigió a sus chicos.

—Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón que hicieran esto por mí, en realidad es lo más lindo y al mismo tiempo lo más loco que me han dedicado. Hace unas semanas no hubiese pensado ni en el más extraño de mis sueños que esto pasara, pero al parecer aquí todo es posible. Quiero agradecer a Su Majestad por organizar el concurso y a todos los demás concursantes que se quedaron a mitad de camino, pero sobre todo a ustedes, chicos, que se tomaron la molestia de hacer esto sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Perdone que la interrumpa, pero ellos esperaban salir con usted, campeona. — Comentó coqueto.

—Por supuesto — Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y continuo —Como decía, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo y me encantaría que todos fueran ganadores, pero debo elegir. Yo elijo a…

El estadio se quedó en silencio totalmente, el público no respiraba ni siquiera los pájaros hacia ruido. Mirana se levantó de su asiento para ver mejor, al igual que las fanáticas que estaban con sus banderolas temblando por los nervios de que su candidato no fuese elegido. Robert Anglou estaba parado al lado de ella esperando a cualquier movimiento y que decir que los pretendientes, todos ellos pensaban que si la rubia no hablaba en el próximo segundo, sus piernas le fallarían. Alicia miró por última vez a todos ellos. Kilian, Elm, Drac, Brais, Thomas y Tarrant… Y James.

El castaño con quien había compartido parte importante de su vida y sueños estaba parado al lado de Tarrant, miraba a Alicia con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y le asentía con la cabeza como si tratara de decirle algo.

Ella tomó aire y parpadeo un par de veces para ver mejor, pero cuando volvió a mirar, James se había ido. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y decidió a quien elegiría. Adiós, James.

—Yo elijo a… —Tarrant levantó la vista y se encontró a la campeona mirándolo y sonriendo, él le devolvió la tímida sonrisa. —… A nadie.

Se pudieron escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad, los pretendientes se miraron sorprendidos entre sí y Robert Anglou no sabía cómo proceder, no pensó que algo así pasaría. Helen Kingsleigh estaba por desmayarse en el palco.

—Chicos, lo lamento tanto, no puedo elegir a uno porque no me siento preparada para iniciar una relación y no es que no sean buenos, ustedes son perfectos, todos en sus respectivas categorías, el problema es que no creo que sea correcto fingir mis sentimientos. Lamento todo esto y espero que me perdonen. Podemos declarar esto como un empate.

A continuación Alicia le entregó el micrófono a Robert y se acercó a cada uno de los concursantes para darle un beso y un abrazo y las gracias respectivas dedicándole las palabras que había ensayado en silencio en su habitación por la noche.

Tarrant esperó su turno y recibió a Alicia con una sonrisa que trasmitía cientos de sentimientos pero el más notorio era el de agradecimiento. Ella acarició su cabello y aspiró su aroma a té. —Me divertí. En serio, lamentó todo esto, no era mi intención que esto pasara.

—Descuida. Necesitas tiempo para ti.

—Creo que sí, pero eso no significa que te rindas, tal vez dentro de algún tiempo, puedas pedirme otra cita, pero esta vez sin que implique estar atrapados en una cueva. — Dijo de forma coqueta mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios — Estaré esperando.

El sombrerero llevó sus dedos lastimados a la comisura de sus labios aun sintiendo la sensación de los suaves labios de Alicia aunque esta ya se había alejado. Podría esperar, ya había esperado antes, pero la diferencia era que ahora ella lo estaría esperando.

 _FIN_

 **OK, NO PENSE QUE ESCRIBIRIA ESTAS PALABRAS, PERO POR FIN TERMINE. SE QUE EL FINAL ME QUEDÓ HORRIBLE, NO ES LO QUE YO TENIA EN MENTE PERO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER, ASI QUE NO SEAN CRUELES CON LOS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. BESOS.**


End file.
